You belong with me and I can't go on without you
by Iboubou
Summary: FANFICTION FINIE. Victoire et Teddy vivent dans une bulle depuis toujours. Même la distance entre leurs deux écoles n'aura su éclater leur si belle complicité. Mais de cette bulle, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'en fera qu'une bouchée. Accroche toi? Tu as volé si haut avec Victoire que tu as cru votre lien invincible. Prends garde à la gravité, elle risquerait de vous rattraper.
1. You belong with me

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

 _Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter une première fanfiction. J'espère arriver à vous divertir et à vous emmener avec moi dans cette version de Victoire et Teddy._

 _L'histoire est complète. Donc, à moins qu'il n'arrive des malheurs à mon ordinateur, il y aura un nouveau chapitre par semaine (ou plus, suivant les reviews! Haha !)._

 _Une grosse partie, si ce n'est la totalité de cette fanfiction se passe en France. J'avais trouvé il y a des années déjà ce site créé par un(e) fan : .fr/_  
 _Certaines choses ont été adaptées, mais je suis sûr que ça pourra vous intéresser !_

* * *

« Comment c'est Poudlard, Teddy ? »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de jouer dans la neige. Leurs cousins jouaient plus loin, mais Teddy et Victoire s'étaient éloignés, savourant les quelques instants de retrouvailles dont ils pouvaient profiter après de longs mois d'automne.

« C'est merveilleux, il y a tellement à découvrir dans le château ! des pièces abandonnées, des passages secrets, … Et les fantômes ! Tu sais, il y en a un qui n'arrête pas de faire des blagues aux élèves ! Et on se fait des copains, et… »

Il se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui pleins brillant d'émerveillement de Vic. Cette petite fille qui, avec ses treize mois de moins que lui et avec qui il avait passé son enfance, était plus une sœur qu'une amie. Elle lui avait tant manqué… pouvait-il lui cacher ça ?

« Je me suis fait des copains tu sais. Mais ils ne se comporte pas très bien avec moi.

Tu devrais en parler à Harry. Maman dit toujours que les enfants qui embêtent les autres méritent d'être punis !

Non, ils ne m'embêtent pas, ce n'est pas ça… Mais…. Ils ne me regardent pas comme dans le train en septembre, quand il ne savait pas que… qui étaient mes parents.

Tes parents sont morts comme Tonton Fred. Papa dit que ce sont des héros. Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte d'eux Teddy !

Je n'ai pas honte de mes parents ! »

L'enfant s'était redressé d'indignation, ses cheveux châtains se teintant de mèches rouges.

« Mon père était un loup-garou…, lui rappela-t-il en baissant le ton.

Et alors ! tu n'en es pas un toi !

Ça n'a pas l'air de convaincre tout le monde… »

Victoire s'était redressée. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et une moue de réflexion teinta ses traits parsemés de taches de rousseur.

« Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? finit-elle par s'exclamer. Prouve-leur qu'ils ont tords de te sous-estimer ! Maman dit toujours que lorsqu'on se moque de toi, tu dois tout faire pour qu'ils te voient tel que tu es et leur mettre un gros coup de pied aux fesses. Tu devrais beaucoup étudier et avoir des meilleures notes qu'eux ! ce n'est pas parce que tu es à Poufsouffle que tu n'es pas suffisamment intelligent pour être le meilleur.

Moui… souffla l'enfant peu convaincu. Ce n'est pas en écrasant tout le monde avec des notes que je me ferais des amis.

En même temps regarde toi, Teddy ! Tu es moche ! Moi, je te préfère avec tes cheveux bleus, comme avant ! Quand tu as les cheveux bleus, tu es rigolo, mais depuis que tu es revenu de Poudlard, c'est moche tes cheveux ternes là !

Mais tout le monde me regarde bizarrement avec mes cheveux bleus !

Ça, c'est parce qu'ils sont jaloux ! »

Il se concentra et en quelques instants, il arborait une touffe de cheveux turquoise à la coupe semblable à celle de son parrain Harry. Victoire se jeta sur lui en riant, passant une main entre ses mèches folles.

« Voilà ! je retrouve enfin mon Teddy ! »

Il rit un instant avec elle, puis se rallongeant dans la neige à côté d'elle, il lui prit la main.

« Il n'empêche que Poudlard, ce serait bien mieux avec toi.

Maman veut toujours que j'aille à Beauxbâtons, souffla la fillette. Elle dit que l'enseignement y est plus diversifié… » « Tu as qu'à venir avec moi l'année prochain ! conclut-elle, pleins d'espoir.

Mais je ne parle même pas français !

Alors apprend !

Tu sais bien que ce ne sera pas assez, Vic ! »

Elle se rembrunit.

« Promets-moi de m'écrire plus à la rentrée…

J'essaierai, même si plus d'une lettre par semaine, ça va être compliqué ! ça te dit d'aller voler en balais ? J'ai appris à Poudlard, et il y a le vieux d'oncle Percy dans la réserve… »

Ils échangèrent le regard d'enfants sur le point de faire une grosse bêtise, et profitant que les adultes se détournaient vers les plus petits, ils s'éloignèrent en sifflotant vers de nouvelles aventures.

o

 _« Cher Ted,_

 _Je suis tellement déçue que le Tournois des Trois Sorciers ait lieu à Poudlard et de ne pouvoir m'y rendre parce que je suis trop jeune… Tu te rends compte ? on aurait pu passer toute l'année ensemble ! Mais dans 5 ans, ce sera peut-être à Beauxbatôns et tu auras l'âge de venir !_

 _Oh Teddy, si tu savais comme c'est dur de me dire que, après 2 mois à se voir pratiquement tous les jours, il faut attendre Noel… Pourquoi Poudlard ne vous laisse-t-il pas rentrer tous les week-end ?!_

 _N'oublie pas de me répondre avant la prochaine lune !_

 _Je t'embrasse fort, tu me manques frérot !_

 _Ta petite française. »_

o

« Victoire ! un coup de cheminette pour toi ! » appela Dominique du rez-de-chaussé.

Grommelant d'être arrachée à ses révisions (elle avait le Brevet des Banquets cette année, ça ne rigolait plus !), elle descendit d'un pas trainant les escaliers. Mais en voyant le nez en trompette de Teddy et son grand sourire des bons jours pointant au milieu des cendres rougeoyantes, tout son ressentiment s'envola.

« Devine quoi ! Devine quoi ! hurlait-il.

Tu as réussi ? Tu es Préfet ? »

Devant son air satisfait qui en disait long, Victoire poussa un long cri de joie, ignorant les grimaces amusées de ses parents derrière elle. Teddy s'était battu toute l'année dernière pour avoir les meilleures notes possibles et décrocher le titre cette année, au point qu'ils avaient réduits leur correspondance de mauvais cœur. Cette victoire, elle savait qu'il la méritait.

« Je vais faire mes courses de la rentrée avec Grand-Mère et Harry cet après-midi, tu veux venir ? »

o

 _« Chère Victoire,_

 _Ce type n'est qu'un enfoiré. Je ne lui souhaite pas de croiser ma route un jour, je t'assure ! Pierre Duchemin, tu m'as dit ? Il est noté dans un coin de ma tête ! Je te vengerais, c'est promis !_

 _Ne te laisse pas abattre par un co***** comme lui… Que j'aimerais être avec toi pour te prendre dans mes bras ! Mais les vacances de Pâques sont dans deux semaines, j'espère que tu seras là pour venir me chercher… Peut-être qu'on pourra s'échapper chez Adrian Fantarôme un après-midi ! Enfin, uniquement si tu me trouves une place dans ton planning de révision ! )_

 _Le match contre Serpentard est samedi, je ne rêve plus que d'éclater à coup de cognard ce petit Franck Davies pour éviter qu'il nous vole le vif…_

 _Je t'embrasse très fort, et n'oublie pas que tu es la plus belle et la plus intelligente de toutes les françaises et que ces pauvres types ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent !_

 _Teddy, futur capitaine de Poufsouffle, qui te manque très, très fort (je le sais !). »_

o

 _« Mon Teddy,_

 _Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire. Tu as 17 ans, et c'est merveilleux à quel point tu as grandis depuis ton entrée à Poudlard. J'espère que ce cadeau te plaira…_

 _Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir être présente pour toi aujourd'hui._

 _Tu me manques, embrasse Hanna (que j'espère rencontrer cet été !) et nos cousins de ma part,_

 _Victoire, la seule femme de ta vie ! (Je rigole !) »_


	2. Don't worry, be happy !

Victoire regarde Teddy manger sa glace. Elle fixe ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui semblent si douces… Ah, Teddy… Teddy qui sera à elle toute l'année, sans cousins, sans parents, juste eux deux à Beauxbâtons…

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

« Peut-être que j'affronterais des Dragons comme Harry ! »

« Tu rigoles, j'espère ! » s'emporta la jeune femme blonde.

Teddy restait complétement interloqué par la réaction de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu dans tous ces choix, qu'est ce qui avait changé ?

« C'est le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, je ne peux pas laisser passer une telle chance ! et puis nous passerons notre année ensemble, à Beauxbâtons !

\- - Tu n'as pas besoin de te présenter pour que l'on passe notre année ensemble Teddy ! C'est bien trop dangereux ! Tu en as parlé à Harry ?

\- - Bien sûr que non, il ne serait pas d'accord !

\- - Et tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi ? Il l'a quand même vécu !

\- - Ce n'était absolument pas le même contexte !

\- - Et ma mère ? et Gabrielle ? Elles étaient menacées par un Mage Noir, elles ?

\- - Mais enfin ! Il y a cinq ans, tu rêvais qu'on puisse se retrouver grâce au Tournoi !

\- - Je n'ai jamais rêvé que tu risques ta vie, Teddy ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- - Non seulement je le peux, mais je le ferais !

\- - Si tu fais ça, ne vient même pas m'adresser la parole, Lupin ! » lui lança Victoire avec un regard lourd de ressentiment.

Sur ces mots, elle jeta quelques mornilles à côté de sa glace et s'éloigna d'un pas furieux. Teddy passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux bleus, remarquant le regard des autres clients curieux. Il s'était très rarement disputé avec Victoire de cette manière et cette situation lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Mais le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était une occasion unique. Non seulement cela lui permettrait de gagner une renommée, mais elle rachèterait aussi une réputation au nom de son père. Est-ce qu'elle comprendrait ça ?

Quand Teddy franchit la cheminée, Lily, 8 ans, lui sauta dessus en criant de joie. Avec les Potter, Teddy n'avait aucun lien de sang, mais son parrain, Harry, était tellement présent dans sa vie qu'ils étaient devenus sa famille à part entière.

« Fais-moi ton nez de cochon ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! J'adore quand tu fais ton nez de cochon !

\- - Lily ! s'exclama Ginny Potter en entrant dans la cuisine. Tes bonnes manières !

\- - Mais j'ai dit s'il te plait !

\- - Lily ! »

La fillette finit pas saluer l'invité et lui déposa un petit bisou sur la joue, avant de faire de même avec Andromeda qui venait d'apparaitre dans la cheminée.

« Quelle petite fille bien élevée ! » se réjouit la vieille femme.

Masquant de sa main son visage à sa Grand-Mère et à la jeune maman au regard désespéré, il transforma son nez en groin. Explosant de rire, Lily couru jusqu'au salon en criant « Papa ! Teddy m'a fait son nez de cochon ! ».

« Quelle discrétion » sourit-il en embrassant chaleureusement Ginny.

Il se rendit ensuite dans la pièce attenante où James, 11 ans, et Albus, 10 ans, venaient d'être sévèrement réprimandés par leur père. Il régnait entre les deux frères une rivalité qui donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre à leurs parents. Tout le monde espérait que l'entrée de l'aîné à Poudlard en Septembre prochain calmerait les tensions.

Après avoir salué Harry et Albus, Teddy se pencha vers James pour lui donner son cadeau d'anniversaire.

« Tu devrais l'ouvrir tout de suite, mon grand, lui souffla-t-il. Joyeux Anniversaire ! »

James s'empressa d'arracher le papier après avoir adressé une demande silencieuse à ses parents. La chouette blanche tachetée qui se trouvait dans la cage avait été choisie avec soin par Teddy et Andromeda la veille. Le jeune homme remarqua la surprise et l'émotion sur le visage de son parrain.

« On dirait Edwige ! Tu ne trouves pas, Ginny ? C'était ma chouette au début de ma scolarité ! »

\- - C'est vrai, approuva sa femme. C'est une jolie coïncidence !

\- - C'est le meilleur cadeau de ma vie ! Merci Parrain ! »

James serra Teddy dans ses bras puis reporta son attention sur son animal alors que les adultes se tournaient vers l'apéro.

La vie avec sa Grand-Mère avait toujours été très réconfortante pour lui, mais se retrouver ainsi, en famille, avec ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses parents et ses frères et sœur, il ne l'aurait raté pour rien au monde. Le lendemain, ils se retrouveraient tous au Terrier pour fêter les anniversaires de James et Freddy – 11 ans était un cap qui méritait bien une réunion de famille – avec tout le reste de la tribu Weasley, mais les repas en petit comité comme celui-ci avaient une ambiance cocon impossible à obtenir au milieu de tous leurs cousins.

D'ailleurs, il allait revoir Victoire demain. Après leur dispute de la veille, Teddy ne savait pas trop comment il devrait réagir avec elle. Il se promit de demander l'aide de Ginny, qui était toujours de bon conseil sur « les filles ».

« Alors, tu n'as pas trop d'appréhension de passer l'année à Beauxbâtons ? demanda justement la rouquine.

\- - Oh non, on a tellement de chance ! C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'échange entre les écoles sorcières !

\- - Il y a des projets qui devraient voir le jour d'ici quelques années tu sais. Mais ne me demande pas, je n'ai pas le droit de les révéler ! sourit son parrain.

\- - De toute manière, tu ne mettras pas ton nom dans la coupe, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ! » se raidit Andromeda.

Le jeune métamorphomage remercia intérieurement Albus de l'appeler à ce moment-là pour détourner la conversation. Sa Grand-Mère était très fière de ses résultats et de son badge de Préfet, mais dès que l'on sortait du cadre des études – tels que jouer au Quidditch ou participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – elle se renfermait dans l'éducation rigide qu'elle avait reçu. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'essayer de le préserver, il était la seule famille qui lui restait. Mais il était heureux dans ces instant-là de trouver le sourire de soutien de Harry.

« Si tu t'attends à ce que je te soutienne dans ton choix de participer au Tournoi, ne compte pas sur moi, Teddy » lui avait plus tard confié Harry, en privé. « J'en garde un bien trop mauvais souvenir. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est très bien sécurisé et ce n'est pas le même contexte de guerre qu'il y a 20 ans. Et puis tu es majeur, je n'ai pas à m'opposer à tes choix. »

Victoire avait boudé toute la journée. Elle avait tenté de soulever sa famille contre le choix de Teddy vis-à-vis du Tournoi, sans succès. Même sa mère l'avait soutenu, affirmant que c'était une preuve de courage et que si l'un de ses enfants avait eu l'âge d'y participer, ça aurait été un très grand honneur pour toute la famille. Et voilà que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus lui avait lancé une œillade conquérante et s'était tenu comme un Prince toute la fin de journée !

Lupin avait beau avoir toutes les qualités du monde, elle se promit de ne plus JAMAIS lui adresser la parole !


	3. Teenage Dream

Après avoir passé un premier mois à Poudlard afin de préparer l'année à venir – ils avaient hérité d'une liste de livre à étudier pour leurs ASPIC aussi longue que le Danube -, on les avait faits embarquer sur un énorme bateau aux allures Egypte Antique nommé l'Argo. Il était constitué de plusieurs salles : un espace restauration, un cinéma où passait en boucle ce qui semblait être l'histoire du bateau, mais en français, et une salle qui rappelait à Teddy la salle commune de Poufsouffle, si on en oubliait les couleurs. Il s'était installé sur un fauteuil près d'un hublot avec ses amis. Charlotte s'était assise à côté de lui et dévorait du regard Justin Flint, un Gryffondor. Teddy se retint de lancer une boutade à son amie. Une fois arrivé à Beauxbâtons, elle jettera surement son dévolu sur un petit français.

« Ça fait bizarre de se dire que l'on ne sera plus à Poudlard… » murmura Lucas.

Seuls garçons de leur promotion à Poufsouffle, Teddy et Lucas s'était liés rapidement, amitié qui s'était renforcée lorsqu'ils étaient devenus batteurs ensemble en 3ème année. Charlotte s'était rapidement rapprochée d'eux, ayant du mal à être acceptée par ses autres camarades de même sexe… ce qui avait été étonnant au début, mais s'était expliqué depuis quelques années par ses nombreuses conquêtes qu'elle ne manquait pas d'afficher fièrement. Lucas était plus simple, le genre de personne qui ne cherchait qu'à se fondre dans la masse, contrairement à ses deux amis. Et pourtant, malgré leurs différences, ils formaient un trio soudé et complice.

« Vous allez prendre beaucoup d'options ? » questionna Teddy en feuilletant la brochure qu'on leur avait distribué à la rentrée.

Leurs professeurs restant à Poudlard la semaine pour donner des cours aux élèves plus jeunes, les septièmes années auront l'occasion de participer à plusieurs cours – au minimum trois – non notés lors de leur ASPIC mais qu'on leur avait présenté comme une réelle plus-value pour leur avenir. Ils auraient également de nombreux devoirs à réaliser et, tous les samedis, des cours avec les professeurs pour d'éventuelles questions et notions plus compliquées à acquérir. Teddy avait gardé six matières suite à ses BUSE : les Sortilèges, les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, la Métamorphose, les Potions, la Botanique et l'Arithmancie.

« Oh non… » souffla Charlotte. « Les trois minimums suffisent ! Nous avons quand même les ASPIC à passer ! Et puis, pas besoin de connaitre des « Langues Mortes » pour devenir Styliste !

Peut-être pas de langues mortes, mais par contre j'ai cru comprendre que leur cours d'étude de Moldus était très complet, et leur mode t'intéresse pas mal, non ? » demanda Lucas devant le scepticisme de son amie. « Les cours de Médication ont l'air intéressant aussi, et ils pratiquent bien plus de sport qu'à Poudlard ! Et toi Teddy ? Tu vas prendre toutes les options ou arriveras-tu à choisir ? »

Le jeune Lupin bouscula son ami en souriant. Il était vrai qu'il aimait apprendre, être le meilleur partout. Et Beauxbâtons proposait un choix de disciplines qui lui donnait l'eau à la bouche !

« Etude des Moldus semble intéressant. Et pourquoi pas histoire-géo moldue et sorcière, magie ancestrale et médication, comme toi Lucas. J'aimerais bien tenter d'apprendre le français aussi.

Tu es complétement malade, s'exaspéra Charlotte. Tu n'auras jamais le temps de tout faire !

Et bien, ils enseignent peut-être une manière de gagner du temps ! rit-il doucement. Quand je vois le nombre de matière que suit Victoire… Le baccalauréat Alchimiste a beau être le plus compliqué, je ne sais pas comment elle fait !

Mais oui ! on va enfin rencontrer cette Victoire ! » souligna Adam en s'asseyant avec eux.

Lucas et Charlotte n'étant pas de grand travailleur, Teddy avait pris l'habitude de travailler régulièrement avec Adam, Gary et Elena, des Serdaigles de leur promotion. Des heures de travail, de révisions et d'entraide qui les avaient beaucoup rapprochés, mais en dehors de la bibliothèque, ils se côtoyaient peu. Elena avait rougi en s'asseyant à côté de lui et il se sentit gêné. Ils étaient sortis ensemble l'an passé et essayait d'avoir le moins de contact avec elle. Il avait bien d'autres préoccupations, songea-t-il en frôlant la pierre dans sa poche.

« On vient de parler avec les Gryffondors, Hanna et Diane ne compte pas mettre leur nom dans la coupe ! Tu parles de courage ! » se moqua Gary.

Je les comprends ! s'offusqua Charlotte. Les épreuves n'ont pas toujours bien terminé !

C'est sûr que ça comporte plus de risque que l'application du vernis à ongle ! »

o

L'Argo accosta dans un port où une Frégate côtoyait des catamarans et des avirons. La nuit tombait mais l'air était encore chaud en ce début d'octobre. Teddy balaya les alentours du regard. Les falaises bordaient toutes la côtes, excepté un peu plus loin où une tâche jaune semblait indiquer une plage. Victoire lui avait souvent vanté la taille du domaine de Beauxbâtons, sans doute allait-il jusque là-bas. En débarquant et rejoignant l'entrée du port, les élèves de Poudlard remarquèrent un autre groupe à peine plus nombreux qu'eux vêtus de fourrures brunes, s'éloignant de la Frégate. Ils étaient guidés par trois hommes qui saluèrent chaleureusement les accompagnateurs anglais. Minerva McGonagal, la directrice de Poudlard, Terrence Saw, le Ministre de la Magie et une femme que Teddy ne connaissait pas avaient voyagé avec eux. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers un escalier permettant de franchir les falaises et, imperceptiblement, les anglais avaient resserrés les rangs entre eux comme pour se protéger de la froideur des inconnus. Dans un silence quasi-religieux, ils suivirent un chemin relativement court, sillonnant à travers un bosquet. Des exclamations d'admiration se firent entendre lorsqu'ils découvrirent un château magnifique, typique de l'architecture française moldue de la renaissance. Tel que Victoire le lui avait décrit. Ils traversèrent pour rejoindre l'entrée du Palais un jardin que Teddy jugea cependant inutile. Il était parfaitement entretenu, donnait envie de s'étaler dans la pelouse et de patauger dans les fontaines qu'ils croisaient, mais des panneaux leur en signifiait l'interdiction de le faire. A quoi pouvait-il bien servir, donc ?

o

Victoire les vit arriver de loin. Grognant, elle vida son cocktail amélioré par Thomas. Elle devait tenir tête à Teddy. Elle devait résister à son sourire charmeur, à ses grands yeux et à ses métamorphoses ridiculement drôles. Elle ne voulait même pas venir ce soir-là, en profiter pour faire son jogging quotidien, mais Junie et Blanche l'avaient tirée de sa chambre sous prétexte de « lui épargner des heures de retenue ». Elle ne s'était même pas coiffée ou maquillée, ce qui jurait avec la robe de bal bleue aux manches exagérément longues, obligatoires pour les élèves de Chasse lors des grandes occasions. Non pas que cela changeait de l'ordinaire, Victoire prenait approximativement un dixième de secondes au lever pour se préparer. Après une douche courte, elle attachait ses cheveux en un chignon approximatif, enfilait un jogging (elle ne revêtait son uniforme que pour les heures de cours) et sortait sans un regard pour le miroir. Elle n'aimait pas son reflet. Il montrait d'elle ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Teddy était parmi les premiers élèves de Poudlard à entrer dans le cloitre du château aménagé de tables rondes et d'un buffet si long qu'on peinait à en apercevoir le bout pour les accueillir. Elle le vit balader son regard sur les façades éclatantes sous le coucher de soleil et les moulures gracieuses du palais de Beauxbâtons et entendit les filles glousser à ses côtés. Raphaël se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'elle, sans doute sans le vouloir ou en être conscient, mais cela la rassura d'avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un qui pensait à autre chose qu'aux nouveaux arrivants et qui ne voulait que retourner dans sa chambre travailler sa disserte de Magie Ancestrale. Elle lutta contre l'envie de s'éclipser, ni vu ni connu.

Les élèves de Poudlard portaient leurs robes sombres agrémentées des couleurs de leur maison que Victoire avait tant vu sur le dos de ses cousins. Ils s'étaient tout de même regroupés. De quoi avaient-ils peur ? Les Français n'étaient pas plus cannibales que les Anglais.

« Pathétique ! » souffla-t-elle en reprenant une gorgée de son cocktail.

Junie et Thomas lui envoyèrent un regard désapprobateur et elle leur tira la langue.

Les élèves de Durmstrang, quant à eux, transpiraient sous leurs manteaux de fourrures. Ils jetaient sans cesse des regards suppliants à leur directeur, comme si son autorisation était indispensable pour qu'ils se dévêtissent. Les garçons étaient plus nombreux que les filles, et semblaient tous se ressembler avec leurs cheveux cachés par leurs toques de fourrure et leurs teints pâles.

Teddy accrocha son regard de loin et lui adressa un sourire désinvolte dont il avait le secret. Elle se détourna d'une manière qui se voulait furieuse, réprimant le sang qui lui montait au visage et son cœur s'emballant. Si son sang de Vélane avait un avantage, c'était bien de tromper les autres par rapport à ses propres sentiments.

o

Elle avait tout fait pour se tenir loin de lui et ses cheveux turquoise. Lorsque Junie, Blanche, et d'autres filles de leur année avaient couru se pavaner sous le nez d'élèves de Durmstang, elle avait rejoint Séraphine, la grande sœur de Junie, pour discuter des dernières études sur l'instabilité du Patronus corporel.

« Tes petites séances particulières avec le professeur Bertot avancent bien ? » Lui demanda-t-elle après avoir jugé que ce débat appartenait tout de même plus aux Alchimistes qu'aux Enchanteurs.

Pas tellement… Il est plutôt optimiste mais ça fait deux ans et je n'arrive même pas à modifier le bout de mon nez.

N'oublie pas que tu as 16 ans, devenir animagus reste un exercice très exigeant, même pour les sorciers expérimentés.

Justement, je ne suis peut-être pas assez puissante…

Ma Victoire qui n'arriverait pas à obtenir quelque chose ? s'étonna faussement une voix derrière elle. Et qui ne me présente pas sa charmante amie ? »

Séraphine lui adressa un regard moqueur et, après un clin d'œil à son amie, s'éloigna rejoindre d'autres camarades. Victoire soupira d'exaspération, se retourna pour se servir d'un verre de punch sans alcool et s'éloigna à la recherche de Thomas, sans un regard pour Teddy. Cela ne l'empêcha tout de même pas de la suivre.

« Allez Vicky, un simple petit bonjour ?

Va voir ailleurs, Lupin.

Pourquoi faire ? L'herbe est toujours plus verte auprès de ma très chère cousine !

J'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter tes bêtises. »

Il l'attrapa par le poignet la forçant à se retourner face à lui, dont son nez et sa bouche avait pris une couleur jaune vif et une forme de bec de canard. Victoire ne put retenir l'esquisse d'un sourire sous la surprise. Il la connaissait trop bien, il savait qu'elle était sans doute son meilleur public fasse à ses blagues enfantines.

« Souris ou je cancane ! menaça-t-il.

C'est bon, tu as gagné, tais-toi ! rit-elle en le bousculant alors que son visage retrouvait forme humaine et qu'il passait un bras autour de ses épaules.

J'ai dit à mes amis que tu nous ferais visiter Beauxbâtons après le banquet. J'espère que tu ne vas pas te défiler, ma popularité en prendrait un sacré coup ! »

Victoire s'apprêtait à accepter quand elle vit le regard de Teddy se perdre derrière elle. En se retournant, son cœur se pinça violemment. Les élèves de Durmstang avaient retiré leurs manteaux de fourrure et leur toque et une jeune fille à la chevelure rouge flamboyante, vêtue d'une robe sombre et à la posture aristocratique semblait avoir aspirer toute la conscience de Teddy. Elle sentit la jalousie lui déchirer les entrailles.

o

Victoire avait entrainé Teddy jusqu'à une table où ses amis français avaient élu domicile. Il reconnut Blanche – une jeune métisse – et Junie, une petite blonde à l'air mutin, qui était venues en vacances en Angleterre quelques années plus tôt. Cette dernière était sans doute sa plus grande rivale dans l'amitié de Victoire mais il se souvenait l'avoir bien aimé. Sa cousine lui présenta ensuite Thomas, dont il connaissait la réputation de fin luron, à côté duquel elle s'était assise, et Raphaël, un brun de taille moyenne au sourire avenant. Elle lui en avait souvent parlé comme son grand copain de travail. Deux autres filles étaient aussi installées à cette table et le regardait comme une bête de foire, mais il ne retint pas leurs prénoms. Excepté Thomas qui était un grand ami de Victoire et Junie de leurs années de Banquets, ils étaient tous en 2ème année de Bac Alchimiste qui était réputé pour être le plus difficile.

Il observa sa cousine à la dérobée avec ses boucles blondes emmêlées, remontées en une queue floue et son visage nu de tout sort ou cosmétique qui ne parvenait qu'à peine à cacher son charme de vélane. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Beauxbâtons, elle avait vite compris que la réputation de sa mère et ses gènes la défavoriseraient. Les professeurs et les autres élèves la considéraient comme une jolie fille sans cervelle qui devait se cantonner à ce rôle et ne pas faire d'histoire. Elle avait dû se battre pour qu'on la voit à sa juste valeur et la petite fille qui aimait jouer avec les produits de beauté de sa maman avait laissé place à une jeune femme brillante qui faisait tout pour cacher ses atouts physiques.

Il embrassa les deux amies de Victoire et se présenta aux autres.

« Le fameux Teddy ! souligna Thomas. Au moins, Vic ne nous embêtera plus avec ses « Je vais écrire à Teddy ! »

En plus vous logerez avec nous toute l'année, prononça une des françaises dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom, en lui lançant une œillade appuyée.

Je vais leur faire visiter le domaine tout à l'heure, ta chambre ne fait pas partie du parcours, Claire. »

La dénommée Claire envoya une boulette de pain à Victoire en riant.

« Il trouvera le chemin tout seul, ou je lui montrerai, pas de soucis. »

Teddy se sentit mal à l'aise, et Raphaël mit fin à l'échange rapidement.

« Je ne sais pas si Victoire t'a décrit précisément l'organisation de Beauxbâtons – qui est assez différente de la vôtre d'après l'Histoire de Poudlard – mais les élèves sont divisés en deux « maisons ». Les Banquets sont les quatre premières années, c'est obligatoire pour tout sorcier voulant utiliser la magie en dehors de l'Académie, en France. Ils ont un pavillon derrière les écuries où se trouvent leur chambre, leur salle de réception, des salles de travail… Après le Brevet des Banquets, ceux qui veulent poursuivre leurs études, comme nous, rentrent en Chasse pour obtenir le baccalauréat en trois ans. Notre pavillon se trouve derrière le palais du Directeur. Beauxbâtons pourrait accueillir 450 élèves en Chasse mais nous ne sommes que 255 cette année donc vous vivrez avec nous. Tu as choisi tes options pour l'année ?

Oh non, pitié Raphaël… épargne nous de parler cours ce soir, soupira Junie. Pour une fois qu'on peut passer la soirée à penser à autre chose…

C'est bien de faire autre chose, mais si on suivait ton exemple, on serait tous en retenue toutes les semaines avec le professeur Bertho ! »

La jeune fille lui tira la langue et Victoire sourit. Elle adorait son ami, mais il pouvait se montrer tellement moralisateur quand il le voulait que face au tempérament fougueux de Junie, il y avait souvent des étincelles.


	4. Spectrum

Teddy se réveilla dans une chambre individuelle qui lui sembla bien vide et sinistre comparé au dortoir qu'il avait l'habitude de partager avec Lucas à Poudlard. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et la soirée d'arrivée de la veille lui restait dans les pattes. Il prit ses affaires de toilettes à la recherche de la salle de bain la plus proche.

Le pavillon des Chasses était doté d'un espace commun où l'on pouvait retrouver le réfectoire, des salles de travail et de détentes, qui séparait les deux ailes : les appartements des filles et des garçons. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient installés au troisième étage avec les troisièmes années de chasse alors que ceux de Durmstang avaient élu domicile au deuxième étage. Il aperçut Adam un peu perdu à quelques mètres.

« Je n'ai pas trop retenu où étaient les salles de bain hier soir, tu t'en souviens toi ? »

Teddy lui souffla que non et aperçu par la fenêtre Victoire qui rentrait au pavillon en tenue de sport.

o

Elle s'était levée tôt ce matin-là pour aller courir. C'était une routine qu'elle avait rapidement installé suite à son entrée dans l'équipe d'athlétisme de l'Académie. Suite à un presque accident de balais avec Teddy six ans plus tôt, Victoire paniquait dès qu'on lui parlait de Quidditch, mais l'adrénaline que lui procurait la course était devenue indispensable dans sa vie. Elle aimait d'autant plus courir lorsqu'il faisait nuit, avec la fraicheur du matin et le silence qui régnait sur le domaine.

En entrant dans le Hall du pavillon, Diane, l'une des maitres des études de son étage, lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire « Tu as de la chance d'avoir de si bons résultats, sinon tu serais collée direct ! ». Victoire l'ignora et monta directement au deuxième étage. Elle avait espéré pouvoir accéder aux douches rapidement, comme toujours, mais elle avait oublié que les filles de Durmstang s'étaient ajoutées aux deuxièmes années. Elles formaient un groupe compact devant la porte de la salle de bain.

Victoire soupira. Elles n'avaient tout de même pas toutes cours à 8 heures ! Ne pouvaient-elles pas se lever plus tard ?

Elle récupéra rapidement ses affaires dans sa chambre et doubla le groupe sans un regard pour elles.

« Comme quoi les bonnes manières des Françaises sont un mythe ! » lança en anglais une voix à l'accent russe marqué.

Elle jeta un regard à la rouquine de la veille qui, malgré sa posture beaucoup trop droite, avait perdu de son charme, démaquillée.

« C'est sans doute parce que je ne suis pas française. » rétorqua-t-elle en continuant malgré tout son chemin.

Elle avait Potion dans 45 minutes, pas question d'expliquer à Poisson comment une greluche l'avait mise en retard à cause des trente-six produits qu'elle avait à s'appliquer chaque matin pour se sentir belle.

o

« Je souhaite la bienvenue aux élèves de Poudlard et de Durmstang qui nous rejoignent aujourd'hui ! » salua en anglais la professeure d'Arithmancie, la cinquantaine à la silhouette élancée. « J'espère sincèrement que vous vous plairez à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. Nous avons déjà commencé le programme et comme il peut être différent de celui de votre école, je vais vous demander de vous regrouper par trois, disons, un élève de chaque école. Si vous avez des questions, vous pourrez de cette manière vous tourner vers l'élève de Beauxbâtons.

\- Hey, salua Teddy en se retournant vers une fille derrière lui portant l'uniforme bleu. Je suis Ted Lupin !

\- Ismène, lui sourit-elle. »

Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Nikola, un grand blond un peu en surpoids. Les élèves de Durmstang avaient été soulagés de leur uniforme bien trop chaud pour le climat du sud de la France et étaient autorisés à s'habiller comme ils le souhaitaient, mais en marron.

« Alors, comment trouvez-vous l'Académie ?

\- C'est très grand, remarqua Nikola. Durmstang n'accueille pas autant d'élèves et nous habitons tous dans un plus petit château.

\- Beauxbâtons n'accueille pas que les français, c'est pour ça que nous sommes beaucoup et que les cours sont en anglais. Moi, par exemple, je viens de Valence, en Espagne. »

Pendant que ses camarades débâtaient sur les différences de leurs écoles respectives, Teddy jeta un regard à la rouquine assise à sa droite. Elle se tenait encore droite, les jambes croisées gracieusement sur le côté et le menton relevé fièrement. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut du regard qu'il lui portait, elle lui jeta un regard supérieur alors que Teddy se balança sur sa chaise, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Cette fille dégageait clairement quelque chose !

« C'est Olga Romanov, lui souffla Nikola, ayant remarqué leur échange.

\- Romanov ? Comme Anastasia Romanov ? s'étonna Ismène.

\- Son arrière-petite-fille elle-même ! Anastasia était une née moldue qui a été protégée par Durmstang pendant la révolution russe. Elle a réussi à garder une grosse partie de la fortune de l'empire ce qui en a fait la sorcière la plus riche d'Europe de l'Est. C'est la seule descendante. Elle n'a pas le droit de se marier pour préserver le nom, tu peux toujours courir Ted.

\- Qui a parlé de mariage ? »

Olga avait clairement le comportement d'une enfant gâtée. Alors que les deux autres personnes de son groupe commençaient à travailler sur les exercices d'arithmancie, elle avait sorti sa lime à ongles et discutait avec une camarade de Durmstang sans s'en soucier.

o

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle d'Arithmancie, Teddy aperçut sa cousine dans le couloir et alla rapidement la saluer d'un bisou bruyant sur la joue. Elle le repoussa en riant et lui donna une tape au sommet du crâne.

« Alors, ce premier cours français ?

\- Ma foi, pas si différent qu'à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours ?

\- Magie Ancestrale, souffla-t-elle avec excitation – sa matière préférée avec la métamorphose.

\- Tu me raconteras ça au déjeuner ? Rendez-vous au réfectoire à 12h ?

\- Tu sauras retrouver le chemin tout seul ? »

Il rit et la laissa rejoindre les élèves de sa promotion. Au passage, Olga adressa à la blonde un regard méchant.

o

Teddy s'était échappé après le repas, prétextant une petite balade solitaire avant de dormir. Arrivé sur une plage aux abords du pavillon de Chasse, il se laissa tomber sur le sable et sortit la petite pierre de sa poche.

Sa mère s'agenouilla face à lui, son regard brillant des couleurs du coucher de soleil. Elle semblait si réelle, mais elle n'essayait plus de l'enlacer, sachant que cela briserait la magie de l'instant. Sa mère si jeune dont il ne tarderait pas à dépasser en âge... Son père, dans ses éternels vêtements rapiécés se tenait debout derrière elle, comme pour rester à l'écart.

Les yeux baissés sur ses mains creusant le sable humide, il leur raconta sa journée. Il leur raconta sa longue hésitation à se décider à mettre son nom dans la coupe, les tremblements qui agitaient sa main en le faisant, le regard de déception mais surtout d'appréhension de Victoire...

En rentrant, Teddy s'arrêta dans les salles de bain désertes. Il s'appuya sur le lavabo et fixa son reflet. Un instant, il arborait des mèches folles turquoise, des yeux sombres, un petit nez droit et des lèvres charnues. Son reflet se brouilla. Il parcourra ce visage pointu, ces cheveux d'un brun soutenu et ce nez retroussé si caractéristiques des Black. Il plongea son regard dans celui bleu nuit de son père. Cette vision faisait naitre en lui la colère. Il n'aurait pu nier ses origines sous sa véritable apparence. Elle était l'héritage d'une famille brutale et meurtrière dont il était l'un des dernier survivant et d'un père lycanthrope. Ses parents qui avaient préféré mourir au combat plutôt que de l'élever dans l'amour qu'il aurait mérité. Il était né avec une histoire familiale lourde et ils l'avaient rendu orphelin. Ses parents qui attiraient tant de respect pour un geste qui lui brulait les entrailles.

Son poing heurta la surface réfléchissante avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de la violence de sa colère.  
Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il rejoignait sa chambre, toutes traces de sa soirée insoupçonnables.

o

Le tirage au sort des champions les avait de nouveaux rassemblés dans le cloitre du Palais, et les élèves de Banquets avaient eu la possibilité d'y assister. C'était un Dimanche et les élèves de Beauxbâtons étaient autorisés à rentrer chez eux s'ils le souhaitaient, comme pour tous les week end, mais la plupart avaient choisi de rester. Teddy échangea un clin d'œil avec Louis, en quatrième année de banquet, qu'il n'avait que peu vu depuis son arrivée en France.

Il était assis sur des bancs aux côtés de ses camarades. Certains n'avaient pas déposer leurs noms dans la coupe, d'autres l'avaient fait mais montraient un détachement à tout épreuve. Et puis certains, comme lui, prenaient ce Tournoi au sérieux. Serena Prewett, qui visait une ascension rapide au sein du ministère, fixait ses pieds. Theodore Marin tentait vainement de masquer son visage blafard derrière un sourire détaché. Susie et Felicia gloussaient nerveusement derrière lui. Teddy n'en menait pas large. Ses mains étaient moites, et ses yeux fixés sur les flammes allumées dans la coupe.

Sur leur gauche, une vingtaine de journalistes étaient assis et attendaient l'annonce des résultats. Certains étaient armés de caméras sorcières. Depuis le Tournoi précédant, cinq ans plus tôt, ils avaient mis en place un système apparent aux télévisions afin que les épreuves puissent être suivies par les pays participants. Il imaginait très bien sa Grand-mère installée sur le chemin de Traverse avec les Potter, devant l'écran géant.

Finalement, les trois directeurs – Minerva McGonagal, Madame Maxime et Grigori Jivenkov – entrèrent dans le cloître, accompagnés des différents représentants de chaque gouvernement.

Dimitri Ignatiev, le vainqueur de la dernière édition cinq ans plus tôt, fit un rapide discours que Teddy n'écouta pas. Le tirage au sort était à la fois trop long à venir et trop rapide. La main posée machinalement sur la pierre dans sa poche, il se répétait : « Il faut que je sois choisi, il le faut ! ». Luttant contre un début de nausée, il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le rythme de sa respiration.

Et puis il y eut un silence quasi-religieux. Les flammes avaient pris une couleur oscillant entre le rouge, le bleu et le vert. Dans un crachat, le premier nom en sorti.

o

Assise parmi les élèves qui n'avaient pas l'âge de se porter candidat au Tournoi, Victoire avait longuement hésité à venir. Mais finalement, elle ne pouvait pas se tenir à l'écart, il fallait qu'elle sache !

Le premier nom sorti.

« Pas Teddy ! Pas Teddy ! Pas Teddy ! »

« Le champion de Durmstang est... Olga Romanov ! »

Sous les applaudissements, la rouquine qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à voir en peinture se leva sans un sourire et de sa démarche aristocratique se plaça religieusement au côté de la coupe.

« Pathétique » retint Victoire.

Déjà, un deuxième nom jaillit de la coupe.

« Le champion de Poudlard sera donc... Ted Lupin ! »

Elle saisit la main de Junie comme un réflexe, la bouche soudainement sèche. Alors qu'au loin le garçon se levait le poing en l'air, jubilait, et courait presque pour rejoindre le rang des champions, elle se sentait étouffer. Elle devait s'éloigner, vite.

Son amie la suivait, elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas de son soutien, pas maintenant. Elle avait juste besoin de courir, de se sortir les images de Teddy blessé ou pire, mort, qui l'assaillaient.

o

Teddy tentait de contrôler les tremblements de ses jambes. Il avait réussi. Il représenterait Poudlard et il gagnerait, quoi qu'il en coûte. Il observa Charlotte et Lucas hurlant et sautant de joie sous les applaudissements, Louis frappant dans ses mains en l'air pour qu'il puisse le voir, serra la main de Dimitri Ignatiev. Un sourire s'était épanoui sur ses lèvres et quand il croisa le regard d'Olga, elle ne put s'empêcher d'en esquisser un également, ce qui jurait furieusement avec son masque glacial habituel. L'excitation de l'évènement avait-il créé une faille dans son self-control permanent ?

o

Junie tentait de suivre son amie quand, au loin, elle entendu le prénom de Pierre Duchemin suivit d'un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Il était 20h30, la nuit était déjà tombée, et malgré les cailloux fluorescent délimitant le chemin et la clarté de la lune, elle perdit rapidement Victoire de vue.

Elle s'arrêta à un croisement et songea à un lieu où elle pourrait la trouver. Le gymnase ? Il était surement fermé et elle n'avait pas besoin d'y aller pour se défouler. Sa chambre ? Victoire n'aimait pas rester enfermer, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air dès que l'occasion se présentait. Finalement, elle opta pour la plage de Moby Dick.

Junie et Victoire n'avaient été réparties dans la même classe que lors de leur 4ème année de Banquet. Ses amis de l'époque n'avait plus du tout les mêmes horaires qu'elle, et c'était la même chose pour la jeune Weasley. Elle se souvenait clairement de la première impression qu'elle avait eu, face à cette petite blonde au visage fin et parsemé de tâche de rousseur, à son grand sourire avenant et son allure impeccable jusqu'au bout des ongles. Victoire l'impressionnait au début. Junie avait toujours été le genre de fille qui se fondait dans la masse et son amie avait clairement quelque chose qui attirait l'œil. Elle était belle, intelligente, très sociable... Elle se souvint également de sa courte relation avec ce Pierre, un coureur de jupon. Vic avait beau ne rien laisser paraitre, ses yeux de merlan frit quand il parlait la trahissait.

Pierre était de taille modeste, plus vieux d'une année, avec les abdos des joueurs de quidditch, et il rêvait de conquérir le monde. Mais en attendant de pouvoir le faire, son but à court terme avait été de briser son amie.

« Arrête de faire la meuf intelligente, Victoire. » lui avait-il lancé – presque crier - lorsqu'il s'était installé sur la plage et que les trois-quarts des élèves de Beauxbâtons les entendaient. « Tu n'as rien dans le crane ! Tu n'es qu'une petite blonde qui ne sera bonne qu'à faire la belle ! »

Ça avait été l'évènement fatidique qui avait marqué un tournant dans la vie de la jeune Weasley. Le lendemain, elle apparaissait non maquillée et coiffée. Le surlendemain, elle rentrait au club de duel. Elle avait également grandement augmenté ses séances de sport comme si c'était préférable que de prendre la tête de Pierre comme sac de frappe. La semaine suivante, elle demandait conseil auprès de le Professeur Bertho pour devenir Animagus. Les mois qui suivirent, ses relations trop superficielles avec les autres élèves s'étaient effilochées. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'image de princesse qu'elle souhaitait renvoyer. Elle refusait qu'on la considère de nouveau comme une greluche sans cervelle du fait de ses gènes et de son apparence.

« On verra bien ce qu'il dira quand je pourrais me transformer en cafard et rentrer dans ses chaussettes ! »

Junie avait toujours été très bosseuse, même si ses résultats ne suivaient pas toujours. Mais à partir de ce jour, elle et Victoire avait passé tout leur temps ensemble assis au premier rang ou à la bibliothèque. Bien sûre qu'elles étaient très proches de Blanche, ou encore Raphaël et Thomas, mais ils n'avaient pas la même relation. Elles étaient alors arrivées premières de leur promo au Brevet des Banquets, puis intégraient ensemble le Bac Alchimiste qui était réputé pour être le plus compliqué.

Victoire était bien assise sur cette plage qui avait changé sa vie.

« Tu as entendu qui serait le champion de Beauxbâtons ? souffla-t-elle à son amie en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Oui, tant mieux s'il se fait arracher la tête par un dragon.

\- Il va se vanter pendant des mois...

\- Tu paris combien qu'il essaye de m'inviter au bal ? » rit doucement Victoire en essuyant ses larmes.

Junie lui prit la main en souriant. Elle savait à quel point elle tenait à son cousin. Elle se doutait aussi qu'il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié ou de la fraternité entre eux, mais si Victoire ne lui avait rien confié, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Alors elle resta simplement assise à ses côtés, calant sa respiration au rythme des vagues.


	5. Elle a les yeux revolver

La première épreuve se tiendrait dans deux semaines et depuis l'annonce des gagnants, Victoire évitait Teddy.

Elle avait tant attendu cette année mais rien ne se passait comme prévu ! Teddy aurait dû être avec elle au moindre de ses temps libres, ils auraient été complices, se seraient moqués des idiots choisis par la coupe. Il aurait apprécié ces facettes d'elle qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de découvrir en Angleterre, le fait qu'elle soit déterminée et meilleure de sa promo par exemple. Elle avait espéré qu'il tombe enfin amoureux d'elle… Au lieu de ça, il passait les ¾ de son temps avec ses amis de Poudlard et le reste à loucher sur l'autre cruche.

Elle posa son stylo sur la table et entreprit de se détendre les articulations de la main. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle se prenne un bon café… et qu'elle aille courir.

o

Les trois champions avaient été convoqués ce samedi matin et Teddy n'arrivait toujours pas à supporter ce « Pierre ». Le français faisait partie des hommes qui compensent leur petite taille par une musculature exagéré et des relations sociales plus stratégiques qu'affectives. Ses expressions faciales supérieures et son sourire moqueur ne cachaient qu'à moitié le gouffre que laissait son manque de confiance en lui.

« Alors Ted, qui as-tu envie d'inviter au bal de Noël ?

\- On est en octobre, j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Fais-le vite si tu veux une fille à la hauteur de ton rang. Moi, j'imagine que Victoire Weasley viendra avec moi. Quand elle y met un peu de volonté, elle peut être canon ! Vous vous connaissez d'ailleurs, non ? »

Teddy se préparait à lui en flanquer une bonne lorsque Madame Maxime, accompagnée de trois autres personnes, entra. Victoire avait fait la bêtise d'accorder de l'importance à cet imbécile une fois, elle ne le referait pas !

Les trois invités du jour avaient pour mission de transformer les trois champions pour leur interview télévisé qui suivrait. Dans une autre vie, Teddy se serait amusé à surprendre son styliste avec une transformation surprise, mais il se dit qu'un peu de sérieux ne pouvait être un luxe. Il avait été choisi pour une compétition certes pour adolescent, mais suivit très généralement par les trois pays concernés et le reste du monde sorcier. Sa grand-mère aurait été surpris de sa sagesse. Elle en aurait également conclu que les regards lancés du coin de l'œil à la championne russe n'étaient sans doute pas innocents à ce changement.

Olga était quant à elle déjà tellement parfaite jusqu'au bout des ongles que le styliste hésitait à la toucher. Teddy observait son maintien sur sa chaise, ses regards froids et les tressautements de sa jambe droite. Elle était comme lui, victime de son arbre généalogique. Sur elle reposait toute la pression d'être digne de sa lignée, de lui faire honneur. Les chuchotements sur son passage ne trahissaient qu'une chose : personne ne la voyait réellement. Personne sauf lui, parce qu'il était comme elle. Parce qu'il portait un masque de perfection tous les jours. Chaque jour, le désir de creuser sous cette couverture s'intensifiait.

o

« Tu m'as l'air très peu motivée aujourd'hui »

Si les remarques de son professeur avaient don de la mettre en rogne, Monsieur Bertho n'avait jamais tort. Elle avait aperçu Teddy avec sa greluche de service se rendre à leur rendez-vous de champion par la fenêtre et les savoirs tous les deux dans la même pièce l'obsédait. Si Junie était là, elle lui répèterait de se calmer. Mais cette situation l'empêchait tout de même de se concentrer sur son projet.

« Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non, tout va bien.

\- Alors concentre toi Victoire, je ne me suis pas levé pour te regarder grommeler. Tu peux me dire de quoi je te parlais ?

\- Non, je n'écoutais pas. »

Elle lança un regard de défi à son professeur. Elle l'avait choisi lui parce qu'il était réputé pour sa sévérité, son cadre et ses attentes toujours trop élevées. C'est ce dont Victoire avait besoin pour cet exercice exigent : d'une personne qui la tire vers le haut, qui la repousse dans ses retranchements.

« Allez, on se concentre. Tu auras le droit de faire la maligne quand tu m'auras prouvé que je ne perds pas mon temps avec toi. Je disais donc que tu dois éteindre ton humanité. Tu dois éteindre ta nature : aucun animal ne se pose les mêmes questions puériles d'une gamine de 16 ans ! Oublie qui tu es, ce que tu aimes faire et tes préoccupations du moment, puis récite l'incantation. Et surtout : ne panique pas ! »

Victoire ferma les yeux et se dit qu'elle allait prouver à Teddy que sa greluche n'avait aucun intérêt à côté d'elle, puis balaya ses pensées en se disant que c'était justement puéril. Puis se demanda si toutes les filles de 16 ans avaient des pensées puériles.

« Aaah mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas penser ! comment on fait pour ne pas penser ! »

Monsieur Bertho l'observa un instant puis sembla chercher quelque chose. Il se dirigea vers une petite porte, l'ouvrit et indiqua le placard vide à Victoire.

« Vous voulez me punir en m'enfermant dans un placard ? Vous savez que je pourrais vous dénoncer à la directrice ?

\- J'ai lu une étude dernièrement sur les bienfaits de l'isolation sensorielle dans le traitement de la dépression. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les sujets finissent par rentrer en méditation et c'est bien ce que l'on cherche non ? Alors tu vas rentrer dans ce placard, je vais fermer la porte, lever la gravité et jeter un assurdiato. Tes sens ne seront plus sollicités et on verra ce que ça donne. On commence par une demi-heure. Allez ! »

Victoire reconnaissait qu'il y avait peut-être moyen que cela fonctionne. Elle accepta de se laisser enfermer mais regretta amèrement.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé vivre dans le noir, elle n'avait jamais aimé perdre le contrôle. Elle se souvenait trop bien de ce jour où Teddy lui avait proposé de faire un tour de balais, i ans de cela. Elle se souvenait de ce virage trop raide, de ses mains glissant sur le pull de son cousin et du vent fouettant ses cuisses, ses bras et son visage dans sa chute. Elle se souvenait de son souffle coupé par l'impact, de ses sensations disparaissant dans ses bras et ses jambes, des cris de ses parents et des rayons du soleil devenus si froids.

Lorsque ses pieds quittèrent le sol du placard, Victoire tenta de se retenir quelque part mais il n'y avait aucunes prises. Le bois des parois étaient méconnaissables dans la pénombre et sans le son feutré qu'accompagnait normalement le contact avec cette matière. Seule avec sa respiration sifflante et les battements rapides de son cœur, elle paniquait. Elle tenta de reposer de tout son poids pour revenir sur la surface dure du sol mais rien n'y fit. Elle ne savait même plus si le sol était sous ses pieds. Des étoiles commençaient à danser devant ses yeux lorsqu'elle hurla à son professeur de la laisser sortir. Plus les secondes défilaient plus le vide devenait étouffant, comme s'il reprenait sa place après des années refoulé. Il l'attaquait l'écrasait. Elle ne sentait rien, n'entendait rien, même l'odeur de la poussière et du chêne devenaient étranger. Tout n'était que vide. Elle n'était que vide.

Pour se calmer, Victoire se concentra sur la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit : l'incantation.

Elle ne savait combien de temps avait passé lorsqu'elle s'apaisa enfin. Sa panique l'avait épuisée, vidée. Elle s'accommoda au vide, toujours aussi étouffant. Elle oublia Teddy, Olga, l'examen d'arithmancie qu'elle n'avait pas encore commencé à réviser et le week-end qu'elle allait passer chez ses grands-parents maternels avec son frère et sa petite sœur.

Elle se dit qu'elle n'aimait pas le noir, qu'elle détestait ça même. Que ce n'était pas des caprices humains mais bien relevant de sa nature puisqu'elle n'avait jamais supporté ça. Elle se dit qu'il serait peut-être utile de pouvoir voir dans le noir.

Ce fut instantané : le noir s'estompa pour laisser apparaitre les détails du bois du placard. Elle se focalisa sur les aspérités qu'elle apercevait, sur les défauts de fabrication et cette écharde qui dépassait juste devant ses yeux. Elle se dit que celui qui avait créé ce placard était forcément aveugle, comme le sont les humains, pour ne pas l'avoir poncée et éviter d'abimer le coussinet de ses pattes.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et ses yeux s'adaptèrent instantanément au changement de luminosité. Victoire observa le grain de la peau de Monsieur Bertho comme si c'était la première fois et ce bouton bourgeonnant à la lisière de ses sourcils qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. En retour, son professeur lui adressa un regard triomphant.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du placard, Victoire se surprit à remarquer des détails qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie malgré les heures de travail passées dans cette salle. Les pieds du bureau grignotés par un rongeur, le coin de l'affiche qui s'enroulait sur lui-même, les aspérités du parquet à l'autre bout de la pièce, le battement des ailes d'une mouche à l'extrémité de son champ de vision. Sa vision se fixa sur les pirouettes de cette dernière alors que tout le reste de son environnement se troublait, et l'idée de la poursuivre et de, pourquoi pas, l'attraper la séduisit. Mais Victoire fit un pas et elle prit conscience de l'imbécilité de sa pensée. Elle secoua la tête et se retourna vers son professeur qui lui tendit un miroir. Ses grands yeux d'un bleu avaient laissé place à deux billes d'un marron clair parsemées de tâches plus foncées, fendues par des pupilles allongées.

Victoire cligna des yeux, comme pour vérifier que tout était vrai alors qu'une boule de fierté grossissait dans son ventre.

« Un chat ! J'ai réussi Professeur !

\- Tu as réussi une étape Victoire. Pas de quoi en faire une galette ! »

L'étudiante se jeta sur son sac, en sorti un appareil photo et supplia Monsieur Bertho d'immortaliser cette victoire avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle tenta de montrer son plus beau sourire pour cette image qui ferait sans doute le tour de sa famille mais la mouche qui l'avait distraite passa à proximité et elle dû réprimer une furieuse envie de se jeter dessus. Son professeur rit en tirant la photo de l'objectif. Outre le fait que seuls ses yeux avaient changés, le visage rond et souriant de Victoire se transformait sur le papier en une expression de jeu typiquement féline.

Victoire jubilait, elle remercia chaleureusement son professeur d'une accolade.

Suite à l'excitation de cette réussite après deux ans de travail acharné, son professeur lui donna comme but de noter toutes ses impressions dans son carnet de suivi et de se retrouve la semaine suivante afin de faire un point.

o

Victoire et Junie riaient en rejoignant le pavillon de la Chasse lorsque Teddy les rattrapa. Il saisit les épaules de sa cousine, la poussant à se retourner de surprise et ne put retenir un cri d'étonnement en croisant son regard. La jeune fille pouffa, fière de son petit effet. Elle vit passer dans le regard de Teddy beaucoup de fierté, comprenant de quoi il était question, et la prit dans ses bras en tournoyant sur lui.

Victoire jubilait. Elle jubilait tant qu'elle accorda à Teddy une trêve dans la colère qui l'habitait depuis la sélection des champions et elle le suivit pour passer un moment seul avec lui, avant de rejoindre ses amis pour le repas.

Ils s'installèrent au bord de la falaise pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée à travers le voile nuageux qui avait couvert le ciel depuis l'aube, échangeant sur ces dernières semaines comme si leur conflit n'avait jamais existé. Teddy raconta à Victoire son interview, Victoire évoqua la manière dont le professeur Bertho l'avait repoussé dans ses retranchements.

Teddy n'en finissait pas de rire et regrettait le temps qui passait. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point Victoire lui avait manqué ces dernières semaines. S'ils avaient vécu avec plus de distance jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient jamais passé autant de temps sans se parler. Son amie était son repère depuis toujours, la personne avec qui il avait partagé toutes ses réussites comme ses échecs, qui l'avait toujours soutenu, compris, poussé à se dépasser. Il se promit de ne plus la laisser s'éloigner aussi longtemps même si leur différence d'opinion sur le tournoi était la première d'une longue liste de désaccord entre eux, preuve qu'ils grandissaient.

A cette pensée, un rayon de soleil s'échappa entre deux nuages et les yeux magiques de Victoire se teintèrent d'or et d'ambre.

« Vic', tes yeux ! » laissa-t-il échapper en saisissant son menton entre deux doigts pour observer plus longtemps les reflets de ses yeux félins.

Victoire sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps et son cœur s'emballer alors que Teddy la regardait avec intensité. Si elle avait détesté la manière dont on l'avait vêtu et coiffer pour l'interview – bien trop sage pour lui, elle ne pouvait renier l'effet qu'il lui faisait et sa capacité à la faire se sentir comme un joyau, une pierre précieuse. Elle plongea dans ses grands yeux sombres, laissa dériver son regard vers ses lèvres sur lesquelles elle eut la furieuse envie de se jeter. En claquement de paupière, les yeux de félin s'évanouirent pour redevenir ce qu'ils étaient et brisèrent la magie de l'instant.

A bout de souffle, Victoire ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa respiration bloquée durant ces secondes qui ne lui avaient pas semblée assez longue. Elle baissa la tête déçue que la métamorphose ait déjà pris fin. Saisissant ses émotions, Teddy la tira contre lui en riant doucement, lui soufflant qu'elle avait réussi une fois et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle n'y parvienne pas une nouvelle fois. Elle se laissa aller dans cette étreinte, savourant la sensation des lèvres de Teddy sur son front. Elle se traita également d'idiote : un peu plus et elle embrassait son cousin ! Il était évident que de son côté, il ne ressentait que de la fraternité pour elle.

« Les amoureux, il est l'heure de se rentrer », leur cria un maitre de leçon chargé de rentrer tous les élèves du coin dans leur pavillon.

Teddy et Victoire se séparèrent en un éclair, lui en riant, elle en fusillant plus ou moins discrètement du regard le briseur de rêve qui s'éloignait sans leur accorder plus d'importance.

Ils entreprirent de rejoindre le pavillon de Chasse à une centaine de mètre de là où ils se trouvaient et Teddy glissa un bras nonchalant sur les épaules de sa cousine.

« Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que tu vas devoir affronter, pour la première épreuve ? demanda Victoire avec ce qu'elle voulait être du détachement.

\- Non et je ne crois pas que les autres sachent. En même temps la première épreuve est censée être une surprise. »

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Juste avant l'entrée dans la salle de réception des Chasses, Victoire stoppa Teddy et lui souffla : « Ne te berce pas d'illusion, je ne tolère toujours pas le fait que tu participes à ce tournoi. C'est tellement dangereux et… » Elle souffla. « Mais si tu as besoin de la moindre aide pour un indice ou un entrainement, je veux que tu saches que je suis là, et que tu ne dois pas hésiter à me demander de l'aide. Et si tu te fais blesser, que tu… Je te ramène d'entre les morts pour t'étriper. »

Conscient du sérieux de son amie, Teddy eut un léger rire, lui déposa un bisou sur le front en signe d'acquiescement et ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis respectifs.

De sa place dans le fond de la salle de réception, Olga n'avait rien loupé de l'échange.


	6. Pour un flirt avec toi

Une fois le banquet du soir passé, Victoire voulu profiter des quelques heures qu'ils leur restaient avant le couvre-feu plus tardif du Samedi soir pour aller courir un peu.

Elle regretta vite sa décision au bout de quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle fut rejointe à son grand regret par Pierre.

« Victoire Weasley ! Dis-moi, je ne savais pas que tu courrais ! »

Victoire se retint de l'envoyer une pique l'envoyant directement auprès des abysses. Qu'il ne vienne pas lui faire croire qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle courrait régulièrement, il avait essayé ces dix derniers jours de lui parler à tout prix. A son plus grand bonheur, la jeune femme avait pu compter sur la protection de ses amis jusqu'à maintenant. Mais la course était son instant de défoule et de solitude. Personne ne viendrait la protéger des griffes du candidat au tournoi et il ne semblait pas enclin à abandonner son approche. Lassée, elle choisit de feindre l'indifférence en espérant qu'il aille faire le fanfaron plus loin.

« Tu as vu que j'étais participant au tournoi ? Avec ce fichu bal qui approche, toutes les filles me sautent dessus. Surtout les anglaises ! Tu comprends : le charme à la française ! Alors je vais courir, ça me défoule. Elles sont tellement collantes ! » Victoire se retint de laisser partir son poing dans le visage du garçon. « Mais bon tu comprends, je vaux mieux qu'elles. C'est sûr que je vais gagner ! J'ai déjà deviné la première épreuve ! Les deux autres n'ont aucune chance face à moi ! »

Ce petit imbécile aurait donc un cerveau ? Teddy savait-il ce qu'il allait affronter dans moins d'une semaine ?

« Ouah, tu as deviné ? Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Je raccompagnais une demoiselle dans ses quartiers il y a un peu plus de deux semaines après un tête à tête fort agréable, on a croisé les directeurs avec Yann Brainnerman. Tu connais ?

\- Non, qui est-ce ?

\- Le créateur d'un jeu, c'est un ami de mon cousin Hans. Il a réussi à réussir l'exploit d'extraire l'essence magique des épouvantards. Il a créé une attraction qui fait fureur dans la société sorcière allemande. En gros, tu rentres dans une salle où tu te retrouves face à ton pire cauchemar. Le but du jeu est de résoudre une énigme le plus vite possible. Mon cousin l'a essayé cet été, il a dû se faire bouffer par un serpent pour trouver la solution. Un truc de ouf ! »

A y songer, Victoire avait entendu parler de cette attraction. Pierre n'avait rien compris à comment celle-ci avait été créée, mais elle devait en parler à Teddy. Il aurait sans doute le temps de s'entrainer suffisamment avant l'épreuve ! Elle fit demi-tour et accéléra le pas pour semer Pierre, mais celui-ci la héla et parvint à maintenir le rythme.

« Victoire attends-moi, je voulais te demander quelque chose ! Etant donné que le bal de Noël est dans moins d'un mois, que vraisemblablement, personne ne te proposera d'y aller et que je suis le futur gagnant du tournoi, tu m'accompagnerais ? »

Sous la surprise de cette demande, Victoire stoppa net sa course et fut partagée entre le rire et l'essoufflement.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Pierre en la voyant repartir, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

o

Teddy sursauta en entendant comme de petits cailloux s'écrasant sur sa fenêtre.

« Lupin ! » appela une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Victoire.

Il quitta son devoir d'arithmancie et s'approcha de ladite fenêtre. Sa cousine était à peine reconnaissable dans l'obscurité. Elle lui fit de grands signes pour qu'il la rejoigne et s'il n'était pas pressé de retourner à son travail pour enfin pouvoir profiter de son week-end, il l'aurait laissé se tortiller comme elle le faisait en rigolant dans sa barbe, feignant l'incompréhension.

Il n'était que 21h, le couvre-feu ne commencerait que dans deux heures et il n'y avait aucunes raisons de se cacher mais Victoire lui fit signe de se taire et le traina un peu plus loin dans l'obscurité.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, j'en croirais presque que tu m'entraines dans un endroit romantique ! »

Il discerna à la lueur de la lune un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle s'arrêta enfin lorsqu'ils furent trop loin des bâtiments pour être reconnu. En ce début de mois de décembre, Victoire ne portait qu'une tenue légère de sport ce qui lui décrocha un frisson et le vent ce soir-là était si fort qu'elle du hausser le ton pour se faire entendre.

« La première épreuve du tournoi va te mettre face à tes plus grandes peurs.

\- La petite Victoire serait en train de tricher ? »

Malgré la faible luminosité, Teddy distingua le rougissement de la jeune femme et ne put s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle. Vexée, Victoire fit mine de partir mais fut vite rattrapée.

« Je rigole ! Et pourquoi tant de mystère et de discrétion ?

\- Je n'ai rien demandé, Pierre a deviné et m'a donnée suffisamment de détail pour que je le crois. Il est venu me le dire de lui-même, ce n'est pas de la triche !

\- Et s'il ment et que je perds à cause de ça ? Tu t'en remettrais ?

\- Ecoute, je te dis ce que je sais. Mais si tu ne veux pas t'entrainer avant l'épreuve, ce sera bien tant pis pour toi !

\- Ne te fâche pas ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi pour prendre soin de moi ? Je suis l'ainé, c'est moi qui devrait te protéger. »

Victoire se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, sans doute soucieuse de rapidement quitter cette mise en scène qui frôlait presque le ridicule mais Teddy jubilait bien trop pour la laisser s'échapper de la sorte. Il la couvrit de question sur l'avancée de ses recherches pour devenir animagus, pris des nouvelles de ces amis avec qui il avait parlé et dont il connaissait donc les réponses. Ils n'avaient jamais eu la possibilité de vivre dans une telle proximité géographique de toute leur vie mais Teddy regrettait le fait que sa cousine ne lui laisse plus de place dans sa routine. Il avait attendu avec impatience cette année et espéré passer plus de temps avec elle mais c'était sans compter son caractère, son indépendance et ses envies à elle.

« Rentre en premier, je compte jusqu'à 100 et je te suis, planifia-t-elle.

\- Victoire, personne ne va penser que nous trichons ! Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même : tu n'as rien demandé !

\- On ne sait jamais...

\- Allez, viens.

Il la prit par la main pour la trainer jusqu'au pavillon. L'air frais c'était intensifié et elle commençait à grelotter.

« Heureusement que tu prends soin de moi. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour te remercier ?

\- Ne pas te faire tuer ?

\- Ou t'inviter au bal de Noël ? »

Victoire trébucha et dut se rattraper au bras de Teddy.

« Je préfèrerais que tu ne te fasses pas tuer.

\- Donc tu ne veux pas m'accompagner au bal ?

\- Tu voudrais ?

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. »

Elle s'arrêta, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il lui proposait de l'accompagner, de passer une soirée avec lui et uniquement lui, de danser avec lui... Elle se plongea dans ses yeux qui la sondait en quête de réponse. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire oui, mais il l'avait suffisamment vexée pour mériter de patienter un peu. Enfin Victoire lui adressa un sourire qu'elle voulut doux et amical mais qu'elle devina béat au possible, et accepta. Teddy souriant à son tour pencha son visage vers le sien, manquant de la faire s'évanouir de surprise.

Mais il ne lui fit qu'un bisou sur le nez.

Victoire se frappa mentalement d'avoir pu croire qu'il allait l'embrasser ! Elle remercia mille fois l'obscurité de cacher sa gêne et à peine entrée dans le pavillon, elle l'enlaça pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et partit sans un mot. Teddy attendit qu'elle ait disparu dans l'escalier pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Sa porte fermée, il laissa tomber sa tête contre le panneau de bois et se mordit les lèvres. Lorsqu'elle avait accepté sa proposition de venir au bal avec lui, il avait ressenti tellement de soulagement de ne pas subir le regard des autres sans elle et tellement de joie qu'il avait failli l'embrasser ce soir. L'embrasser elle, Victoire ! Victoire qu'il considérait comme la personne la plus proche de lui, comme la personne la plus parfaite de ce monde, comme sa petite sœur.

Il se gifla mentalement. Il mélangeait tous les sentiments. Et ce soir, en l'embrassant, il aurait pu lui donner une raison de le fuir et briser une si belle complicité. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation, Teddy mis la main dans sa poche et à peine la pierre fut elle touchée qu'il sentit leur présence et s'apaisât. Ses parents avaient souhaité qu'il fasse partie de cette famille en désignant Harry comme son parrain. Ils avaient souhaité qu'il fasse partie de la famille de Victoire, qu'il la considère comme une cousine, comme une sœur. Il ne pouvait envisager de poser un autre regard sur elle.

Epuisé par ses questionnements, il se mit directement au lit, sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Mais il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil.

o

En ce dimanche matin, Teddy évita la salle de réception sans savoir que Victoire ne s'y trouvait pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il choisit plutôt d'aller s'aérer l'esprit et laissa ses pensées vagabonder entre le froid et l'embrun. Le domaine de Beauxbâtons avait des qualités qu'il ne pouvait lui retirer. Si ce n'était la beauté de la mer ou de ces montagnes derrière la forêt c'était celles de ces plages ou de cette plaine. A cette heure de la journée et par ce temps, Beauxbâtons était désert et Teddy prit le temps de savourer une solitude qu'il peinait à retrouver depuis son arrivée en France. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il tourna, mais la marche fit son effet et il parvint à ranger Victoire dans un coin de sa tête.

Il songea à ce qu'elle lui avait appris hier et si elle avait raison, la première épreuve n'aurait rien de technique ou physique : tout serait psychologique.

« Les plus grandes peurs » qu'elle avait dit. Qu'elles étaient les siennes ? L'abandon ? La guerre ? La perte des quelques êtres chers qu'il lui restait encore ?

Et comment devrait-il les combattre ?

Sa montre affichant midi, il était en train de rejoindre le pavillon lorsqu'il distingua une silhouette portant un chignon de cheveux roux épais sur le chemin, marchant vers lui. Olga était-elle au courant de cette rumeur ? N'était-ce pas injuste ?

o

Lorsqu'elle s'installa entre Junie et Raphaël dans la salle des banquets, Victoire chercha d'un regard qu'elle voulut discret la touffe de cheveux turquoise de son cousin. Elle ne le trouva pas, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça, elle le chercherait dans l'après-midi. Remise de ses émotions de la veille, elle voulait lui proposer de s'exercer pour l'épreuve. Le professeur Berto accepterait sans doute de leur laisser à disposition un épouvantard et s'ils ne savaient en quoi consistait réellement l'épreuve, identifier ses peurs était une première étape pour les combattre.

Ses pensées furent rapidement détournées par ses amis et les blagues quotidiennes de Thomas. La conversation dévia rapidement vers les invitations pour le bal de Noël et bien que celui-ci n'ait pas lieu avant au moins trois semaines, plus de la moitié avait déjà trouvé cavalier ou cavalière. Victoire pensa à la robe si « Fleur Delacour » que sa mère lui avait offert cet été pour l'occasion. Elle repensa à sa gêne en l'essayant. Osera-t-elle la porter devant toute l'école ?

Son orange dégustée, elle se décida à accompagner Raphaël à la recherche d'une salle de classe vide afin de travailler les sortilèges informulés. Elle lui proposa directement de rejoindre la salle où elle prenait ses cours particuliers avec le Professeur Berto. Outre le fait qu'elle soit l'une des plus vaste de Beauxbâtons, elle était très bien fournie en matériel facilitant l'apprentissage de sort.

Victoire n'avait pas encore trouvé Teddy, mais elle fut heureuse de passer du temps avec son ami autre que le travail. Ils ne tardèrent pas à évoquer leurs souvenirs et à se chamailler.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens l'année dernière, quand tu t'es baissé pendant que je t'envoyais un stupéfix et que Pelegrin s'est tout prit ?

\- Quel imbécile de ne pas s'être lancer de charme de protection aussi ! « Et une heure de colle pour Mademoiselle Weasley ! »

\- Si tu avais lu la lettre de mon père qu'il m'a envoyé quand il a reçu l'avertissement...

\- La pauvre petite fille parfaite qui se retrouve en colle, tu m'étonnes que ça a dû lui faire un choc ! Victoire, la terreur des profs ! »

Victoire rit à pleine gorge alors que Raphaël lui tenait la porte d'entrée du département de métamorphose. Enfin à l'abri, elle secoua ses cheveux emmêlés par le vent et s'engouffra dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle quand son ami la retint par l'épaule, lui confiant qu'il souhaitait lui parler.

« Ce midi, tu n'as pas dit que tu avais déjà trouvé un cavalier pour le bal alors je me demandais si tu accepterais qu'on s'y rende ensemble.

\- Oh... »

Victoire ne sut que répondre. Bien qu'elle jubile à l'idée d'une soirée en tête à tête avec Teddy, Raphaël était un ami qu'elle ne souhaitait en rien blesser.

« Je... Je suis désolée Raph... Je n'en ai pas parlé ce midi, mais j'ai accepté d'y aller avec Teddy hier soir... »

La déception était réelle dans les yeux de son ami. Victoire se mordilla la lèvre. Il était l'une des personnes dont elle était le plus proche et une soirée avec lui aurait été parfaite, c'est certain, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à refuser l'offre de Teddy. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Mais tu n'as personne qui fait battre ton petit cœur et que tu souhaiterais inviter au bal, sans oser ? ria-t-elle pour dédramatiser la situation.

\- Si : Madame Maxime ! »

Ils pouffèrent ensemble et il poussa la porte de la salle de classe. Et Victoire se figea sur place. Teddy s'y trouvait avec Olga. Ils étaient très proches. Trop proches. Comme si...

Raphaël referma la porte en s'excusant et jeta un regard désolé à son amie qui piquait un fard.

o

Olga passa devant lui sans lui accorder un regard mais Teddy ne put se retenir de la détailler. Elle était très belle. Sa prestance l'impressionnait, il avait l'impression qu'elle venait d'une autre époque. Toujours impeccable, elle tenait le menton hautement relevé, elle était froide et condescendante. Si elle était généralement toujours entourée des élèves de sa maison, elle ne semblait pas avoir d'ami proche. En tout cas, il ne l'avait jamais vu rire. Et puis il se souvint du sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé lors de la sélection des champions.

« Olga ! » se décida-t-il à appeler en revenant sur ses pas.

Elle s'arrêta, tendue, et jeta un regard en arrière, toujours aussi froide. Et Teddy en perdit tous ses moyens. Pourtant il savait séduire. Aucune ne lui résistait...  
Mais Olga n'était pas une fille comme les autres.

« Tu vas bien ? Hum... Il commence à pleuvoir, non ?

\- C'est pour ça que je souhaiterais arriver à la bibliothèque avant d'être trempée. »

« Dis quelque chose bon sang ! » se fustigea-t-il.

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose, Ted ? souffla-t-elle, visiblement agacée.

\- Oui, le chemin qui mène à ton cœur ! »

C'était sorti tout seul, comme un automatisme avec le sourire charmeur qui l'accompagne. Il attendit qu'elle pouffe, qu'elle rougisse... Olga haussa les sourcils.

« Mais je n'ai pas de cœur. »

Elle se retourna pour continuer son chemin mais il l'avait aperçu. Les commissures de ses lèvres avaient frémi. Il accéléra le pas pour se trouver à ses côtés et d'un coup d'œil, il retrouva le masque imperturbable de la jeune femme.

« Ecoute je... J'ai eu des informations sur la 1ère épreuve...

\- C'est super, Ted. Vraiment.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

\- Non.

\- Oh je vois, tu te crois tellement supérieure et puissante que tu peux affronter l'épreuve les yeux fermés.

\- Hum... Oui.

\- Allez ma belle » rit-il en marchant sur le côté pour pouvoir la regarder. « Pierre et moi sommes au courant, on part avec un avantage sur toi. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

\- Et je devrais te faire confiance ?

\- Je suis un homme de confiance.

\- Admettons, et comment sais-tu quel sera l'enjeu de l'épreuve ? »

Teddy s'arrêta et elle le regarda les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas dénoncer Victoire.

« Pierre ! »

Cette fois-ci, Olga rit. Et c'était la première fois que Teddy vit un rire pareil. Ses épaules se soulevaient en soubresaut, une main cachait ses lèvres et il aurait pu croire qu'elle jouait, si l'éclat de ses yeux n'avait pas changé. Elle était amusée, réellement, mais une fois encore, elle ne le montrait pas. Cette fille était incroyable ! Avait-elle déjà lâcher prise sur elle-même un jour, sans retenue ?

Teddy avait cette impression de toujours jouer dans ses relations, jouer avec les personnes gravitant autour de lui. Mais pas avec Victoire. C'était sa bouée de sauvetage, ce qui le permettait de rester en vie. Olga avait elle une personne comme ça dans sa vie, quelqu'un avec qui être elle-même ?

Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine : il voulait devenir cette personne. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle volonté de s'attacher à quelqu'un.

« Si tu tiens ta certitude de cet idiot, je préfère ne rien savoir. »

Elle repartit vers le Palais avant qu'il n'ait pu se ressaisir. Puis la pluie se mit à tomber et elle se couvrit désespérément la tête de ses mains en accélérant le pas. Il y vu une brèche. Il rattrapa Olga en quelques pas, la prit par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui et tout deux se retrouvèrent blottis sous le parapluie apparaissant au bout de la baguette de Teddy. Elle le dédaigna du regard.

« Tu te crois malin, n'est-ce pas ? » Pour toute réponse, Teddy lui adressa un regard fier. « Très bien, si tu veux jouer, suis-moi. »

Olga le guida jusqu'au château, puis au premier étage dans une série de couloir. Ils débouchèrent dans une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas et elle lui demanda de patienter face à une armoire entre deux tableaux. Il détailla la classe et nota sa fonctionnalité. Elle était grande, fournie en matériel divers – coussins, bibliothèque, fioles... - puis se figea en se tournant vers Olga.

Des tombes étaient apparues devant ses yeux et il les reconnu immédiatement.

Remus John Lupin  
10 mars 1960 – 2 mai 1998  
Je me donne à toi pour t'aimer fidèlement tout au long de notre vie. 

Nymphadora Lucretia Lupin née Tonks  
15 mai 1973 – 2 mai 1998  
Je t'aimerais, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, tout au long de notre vie.

Ces pierres, il les connaissait par cœur. Il aurait su replacer chaque détail, chaque aspérité dans le marbre. Chaque feuille du lierre qui liait les deux pierres d'une même branche. Il les avait fixés en silence tant de fois, espéré qu'elles répondent à ses réponses. Il avait détesté l'inscription de leurs vœux parce qu'elle ne l'impliquait pas dans leur vie. Ils étaient morts en tant que mari et femme et en avaient oublié leur rôle de parents.

Et puis les inscriptions se troublèrent et il se laissa tomber à genoux, le souffle coupé. Deux noms s'étalaient à présent sur le marbre. Andromeda Dorea Tonks, née Black et Victoire Fleur Weasley. Et la date de leur mort était la même : celles de la première épreuve, dans quelques jours.

« C'est de ma faute. » s'entendit-il souffler alors que son sang battait dans ses oreilles.

Elles étaient les deux femmes de sa vie. Elles ne voulaient pas qu'il participe au Tournoi, elles l'avaient supplié de ne pas se mettre en danger et il ne les avait pas écoutées. Il avait été égoïste.

Olga remua la baguette et les tombes disparurent alors que la porte du placard se refermait. Il entendit la voix de sa concurrente l'appelant, hésitante, mais il resta choqué quelques secondes. Et puis il comprit qu'elle l'avait piégé.

« Tu savais pour la première épreuve. » cracha-t-il. « Tu voulais juste connaitre mes peurs pour avoir l'avantage.

\- Je suis désolée, je pensais que tu avais des peurs plus simples, peur des araignées par exemple ! »

Profondément blessé, Teddy se releva et manqua de sortir sans lui accorder un regard.

« C'était tes parents ? Remus et Nymphadora ? »

Il se figea, la main posée sur la poignée et ferma les yeux pour se contenir.

« Franchement Olga, vu le coup que tu viens de me faire, je n'ai pas tellement envie de te raconter ma vie.

\- J'ai perdu mon frère. Mon grand frère. »

Teddy se tourna vers la jeune femme en captant les tremblements de sa voix. Elle avait les yeux humides et semblait bouleversée. La main de Teddy glissa de la poignée alors que son cœur manqua un battement mais il ne bougea pas.

« Il s'appelait Nikandri. Il devrait avoir 30 ans maintenant s'il... s'il n'avait pas été attaqué par un... loup garou. Il avait 20 ans. »

Elle bégayait, chose que Teddy n'aurais jamais cru possible. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il vit toutes les émotions qui les habitaient tous les deux. La colère, l'incompréhension, le désespoir, la culpabilité. La culpabilité d'être encore vivant. La culpabilité d'approcher cet âge où leurs vies s'étaient arrêtées. De dépasser cette frontière et d'envisager l'avenir qu'ils n'avaient pas eu. Et il éprouva un élan de sollicitude envers elle... Si elle était aussi proche de ce frère qu'il ne l'était avec Victoire ou même avec Harry, son décès avait du bouleverser son enfance, la lancer directement et sans ménagement dans l'âge adulte.

« Mes parents sont morts tous les deux lors de la bataille à Poudlard en 1998. J'avais à peine deux semaines. »

Un rire nerveux et sans joie s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il fourrait rageusement les mains dans ses poches et baissait la tête. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolée... je ne savais pas. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas... »

Il lui attrapa la main et la serra. Il la fixa, avec son chignon un peu défait, ses joues rougies sous ses tâches de rousseur, ses yeux humides, sa bouche entrouverte à l'opposé de son masque de froideur et il fut profondément heureux qu'elle se livre ainsi à lui.

« Amis ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Teddy sourit, ressentant les battements de son cœur se répercuter jusque dans son ventre. Misant le tout pour le tout, il prit son menton entre ses doigts, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux et parla d'une voix grave qui le surprit presque.

« Tu n'as pas compris que je ne veux pas être ami avec toi, Olga. »

Elle répondit à son sourire, sincèrement et Teddy se sentit traverser par un frisson.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Teddy croisa le regard de Raphaël, puis celui de Victoire et lui envoya un clin d'œil, content de la voir pour la première fois de la journée. Puis la porte se referma aussi vite.

o

Charlotte riait aux éclats avec Lucas, mais il régnait pourtant une ambiance sordide autour de la table, ce soir-là. Depuis leur arrivée à Beauxbâtons, elle aimait s'assoir avec les amis de Victoire. Teddy et Lucas avait trouvé en Thomas un blagueur hors pair, les filles avaient toujours de bonnes conversations quoi que parfois un peu trop sérieuse à son goût, et elle aimait déstabiliser Raphaël avec des frottements de pieds sous la table et des clins d'œil aguicheur. Le pauvre en perdait tous ses moyens ! Mais ce soir-là, Teddy, étrangement silencieux, ne cessait de jeter des regards derrière lui. Victoire ne parlait pas, elle se résignait à couper ses carottes depuis 10 minutes – autant dire qu'on en aurait dit de la purée à présent - les sourcils froncés. Et les autres semblaient soit fatigués, soit ailleurs.

Haussant les épaules, elle entreprit de se resservir quelques feuilles de salade quand une chaise derrière elle et deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Charlotte releva le regard vers le garçon qui semblait plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. Pierre Dujardin avait des cheveux ébènes mi-long et ondulés, une courte barbe déjà bien fournie et un teint halé qui faisait ressortir ses yeux très bleus. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué, il était très mignon. Mais elle détestait qu'on se permette de poser les mains ainsi sur elle.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? susurra-t-il.

\- Charlotte.

\- Je suis Pierre.

\- Je sais qui tu es. »

Elle entreprit de défaire les doigts du garçon de ses épaules et remarqua les regards tantôt foudroyants, tantôt rougissants. Teddy remua la tête de gauche à droite comme s'il était complétement désabusé.

« Tu es très jolie.

\- Je te remercie. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Oui, m'accompagnerais-tu ce soir faire une ballade dehors avant le couvre-feu ?

\- Oh, je suis désolée, je viens de me lisser les cheveux et il pleut dehors. »

Lucas pouffa et failli recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Je comprends. As-tu un cavalier pour le bal ? »

Tous la fixaient, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Charlotte prit le temps de plier une feuille de salade, lentement et de la manger.

« En fait, oui j'ai déjà un cavalier ?

\- Hein ?

\- Et bien oui, j'irais au bal avec Raphaël ! N'est-ce pas Raphaël ? »

Elle envoya au jeune homme en face d'elle un sourire joueur et le fixa dans les yeux. Raphaël piqua un fard. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et elle trouvait ça adorable.


	7. Stressed out

Victoire regrettait de n'avoir pu voir Teddy avant l'épreuve. Il était parti assez tôt, accompagné de Charlotte, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait tout de même croisé son regard dans le hall mais ne lui avait adressé qu'un clin d'œil. S'il mourrait durant cette première étape du tournoi, elle se promit de le ressuscité uniquement pour le tuer ensuite.

Elle avait passé la matinée avec Thomas à la bibliothèque ce qui était rare. Thomas était tout ce qu'il y avait de moins bosseur mais il savait que son amie, passionnée de métamorphose, était la plus à même de l'aider pour son devoir.

Ils avaient pourtant peu bossé. Le groupes qu'ils formaient avec Blanche, Junie et Raphaël était si soudé que Victoire avait peu d'occasion de passer du temps avec son ami seuls comme durant leurs trois premières années de Banquet. Et puis il la faisait rire. Elle le regarda, moqueuse, parcourir les lignes du livre qu'elle lui avait conseillé de lire avec sérieux, sachant qu'il ne recherchait qu'un nom de sorcier ou de sort susceptible de lui inspirer une bonne blague. De toute manière, elle appréhendait tellement l'épreuve de l'après-midi qu'elle était incapable de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'aussi futile que des devoirs.

« Tu as invité Blanche pour le bal ? » chuchota-t-elle subitement.

Avec un sourire vainqueur, elle savoura l'effet de sa question sur son ami. Thomas releva la tête, rougissant et la fusilla du regard. Victoire n'était pas douée pour deviner les sentiments des autres mais elle avait apparemment vu juste. Ou peut-être que les petits gestes de son ami envers Blanche ces dernières semaines s'étaient tant multipliés que personne n'était passé à côté.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! siffla-t-il.

\- Tu lui tiens la porte ! Tu lui demande tout le temps si tu peux l'aider pour quoi que ce soit !

\- Je suis un gentleman, c'est tout.

\- Pas à moi Thomas ! Je te connais par cœur !

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de ton petit Teddy ? »

Aussitôt, Victoire se renfrogna. La scène qu'elle avait surpris avec Raphaël la dévorait depuis quelques jours et elle n'était pas parvenue à parler avec Teddy de ses sentiments pour la russe. Elle ne savait même plus si c'était toujours avec elle qu'il voulait se rendre au bal…

« Je suis désolé, murmura Thomas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à me faire des idées, Blanche ne pense absolument pas à moi comme ça.

\- Vous êtes amis depuis tellement longtemps aussi… laisse lui le temps de se rendre compte que tu es adorable avec elle.

\- Non, j'abandonne, c'est stupide. De toute manière, elle va au bal avec un gogole.

\- Blanche a été invitée pour le bal ?! »

On leur lança des « chut » accusateurs et Thomas afficha une mine méfiante.

« Si elle ne t'en a pas parlé, c'est quelle a une bonne raison.

\- Mais elle te l'a bien dit à toi ! Je veux savoir !

\- Elle ne me l'a pas dit, c'est l'autre bouffon qui s'en ai vanté hier, dans les vestiaires.

\- Mais pourquoi elle n'en parle pas ? »

Thomas se replongea faussement dans son livre comme pour fuir la conversation. Mais Victoire lui tira des mains, impatiente. Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas ?

« Je ne vais pas te lâcher Thomas ! Tu me connais !

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demandé lui-même ?

\- Mais allez, dis-moi ! c'est qu'un foutu bal on s'en fiche !

\- Comme tu voudras mais promets moi de ne pas lui dire que tu m'as fait cracher le morceau ! » Victoire secoua la tête, tendant l'oreille pour saisir la suite. « Elle y va avec Pierre Dujardin.

\- Quoi ?! »

Une profonde sensation de trahison l'envahit. Blanche était l'une de ses meilleures amies. Elle savait ce que Pierre lui avait fait. Elle s'alliait toujours avec ses amies pour dire que c'était l'élève le plus stupide et le plus rebutant de Beauxbâtons. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'en ait pas parlé. Qu'est ce qu'il lui passait par la tête ?

Victoire garda pourtant sa langue lors du déjeuner. Elle regarda son amie rire à gorge déployée, la héler pour lui demander son avis sur tel ragot. Mais elle ne décrocha pas un mot et resta de marbre. Elle adorait Blanche mais ne savait que penser de son comportement.

Elle marchait silencieusement à côté de Raphaël quand Blanche la rattrapa et passa son bras autour du sien.

« Tu ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Teddy ? Tu n'as pas parlé du déjeuner.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu allais au bal avec l'autre bouffon de Pierre ? » explosa-t-elle en repoussant le geste de son amie, brusquement.

Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit Thomas alors que Junie se retournait, les yeux remplis de question. Blanche rougit et souffla.

« Comment tu le sais ?

\- Tu le connais, il le crie sur tous les toits ! »

Blanche esquissa un sourire qui eut le dont de l'agacer. Elle l'entraina à l'écart du chemin et des oreilles indiscrètes sachant que Junie les suivait de près.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Je vais bien au bal avec qui je veux !

\- Tu sais tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir !

\- Ça fait trois ans Victoire ! Tu peux peut être arrêter de ruminer cette histoire et passer à autre chose ! Je ne fais rien de mal !

\- Mais tu le connais ! tu sais qu'il en a rien à foutre de toi ! tout ce qu'il veut, c'est une belle gueule à ses côtés pour se sentir supérieur !

\- Merci de me voir UNIQUEMENT comme une belle gueule ! Je ne suis ni Junie, ni toi ! je n'ai pas une floppée de prétendant qui me courre après pour m'inviter au bal !

\- C'est complétement faux ! Tu aurais pu demander à Raphaël, ou à Thomas !

\- Non ! non ! lâche-moi, ok ? Je fais ce que je veux, je ne fais de mal à personne ! Si tu n'es pas contente, j'en ai rien à faire !

\- J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre…

\- Laisse tomber Victoire ! » souffla Thomas en prenant Blanche par les épaules et en la ramenant vers le chemin.

Victoire envoya un regard assassin à son ami qui prenait clairement partie contre elle et s'en alla de son côté. Elle prit soin de s'installer loin d'eux, seule, encore fulminante de colère.

Assise au premier rang alors que les élèves autour d'elle criait et clamait leur impatience de voir l'épreuve commencer, Victoire observa le terrain de quidditch. Elle ne venait jamais regarder les matchs : elle détestait les balais et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de prendre autant de risque pour un sport alors que ceux moldus étaient tout aussi amusant. Mais d'après elle, celui-ci n'avait pas changer. Des rangs de gradins avaient été ajoutés pour accueillir les élèves des autres écoles mais c'était tout, lui semblait-il.

Le présentateur leur expliqua les règles et Victoire sentit son cœur se serrer. Il leur parla brièvement du concept de Yann Brennermann en précisant que celui-ci avait été étendu à tout le terrain pour que les spectateurs profitent du spectacle. Chacun devait rester à sa place et calme, tout ce qu'ils verraient n'étaient qu'une illusion mise en place pour déstabiliser les candidats. Le but de l'épreuve était simple : parvenir à s'emparer d'Excalibur. L'épée apparut au centre du terrain, plantée jusqu'à la garde dans un rocher imposant. Victoire ferma les yeux et souffla. C'était de la torture et complétement stupide. Elle ne comprenait pas Teddy.

L'ordre de passage fut tiré au sort. Pierre passa le premier, ranimant son amertume envers Blanche. Elle le vit se débattre longuement face au semblant de vide qui le séparait de l'épée et rumina intérieurement un long discours à sortir à son amie dès qu'elle la reverrait, lui démontrant à quel point il était stupide d'accorder de l'attention à un minable pareil. Elle refoula l'envie de partir, plusieurs fois, inquiète pour Teddy. La finalité de l'épreuve de Pierre lui arracha tout de même un rire : l'épée était recouverte jusqu'au pommeau de terre et de plante et il n'avait pas reconnu les feuilles de la Mandragore. Il s'évanouit avant d'avoir pu tenter sa chance pour l'épée. Olga entra à sa suite. Victoire l'observa combattre des serpents et un orage foudroyant avec habilité et sang-froid. La Durmstang fut rapide et douée. Si Victoire la détestait, elle ne pouvait lui retirer sa victoire et ne souhaita pas avoir à l'affronter un jour sur un ring. Si elles devaient se battre pour Teddy, Victoire se jura d'être lâche et de l'attaquer par derrière.

Ce fut alors au tour de Teddy et Victoire se cramponna à la barrière de sécurité.

o

Quand Teddy poussa la porte des vestiaires, il se figea de stupéfaction. La pelouse tapissant le terrain de Quidditch avait laissé place à un carrelage de pierre brut. L'immensité se résumait à un couloir de trois mètres de largeur. Le ciel s'était métamorphosé en arches de calcaire. Il connaissait bien ce lieu.

Poudlard.

Bouche bée, Teddy referma la porte qui disparut aussitôt sous la peinture d'une sorcière du XIIe siècle le fixant d'un regard hautain.

Serrant sa baguette dans sa main, il avança à pas prudent. L'épreuve devait les mettre face à leurs plus grandes peurs mais Poudlard n'en faisait pas partie. Il y avait même passé de très belles années… Et où pouvait bien se trouver l'épée ?

Une explosion retentit à sa droite et Teddy sursauta, pointant sa baguette vers la source du bruit. Des cris suivirent, terrifiants. Le couloir était pourtant vide… Il parcourra du regard les tapisseries et les tableaux et avança jusqu'à un croisement pour trouver une fenêtre. Il glissa un œil à l'extérieur, le cœur battant, et ce qu'il vit le terrifie.

Il vit en contre bas dans le cloître des échanges de sorts, des corps jonchant le sol, immobiles. Il vit une partie de la façade du château s'écrouler sur des malheureux n'ayant pas eu le temps de fuir. Teddy s'éloigna et heurta le mur avec son dos. Il tremblait tellement que sa baguette lui glissait des mains. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Les explosions et les cris lui déchiraient les tympans et le terrorisaient.

C'était impossible qu'il se trouve à cet endroit. La bataille de Poudlard s'était passée dans les toutes premières semaines de sa vie, il n'y avait pas assisté. Et il ne voulait pas y assister. Cette journée avait bouleversé sa vie, lui avait volé tant de bonheur…

Puis des pas précipités résonnèrent contre les murs, se rapprochant à toute vitesse de l'endroit où il se terrait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Teddy leva sa baguette et se prépara à l'attaque. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ses mains et sa nuque étaient moites. Au son que faisaient les pas, c'était une personne seule. Si c'était un ennemi, il aurait plus de chance de le vaincre.

« Expelli…

\- Teddy ! »

Victoire se trouvait face à lui à une vingtaine de mètre. Ses longs cheveux flottaient derrière elle et elle était vêtue d'une robe et de tallons très peu approprié au lieu. Elle tremblait et son regard était terrifié mais un grand sourire barra leur visage. Son cœur manqua un battement et il voulut courir vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Attention ! » lui cria-t-elle en remuant sa baguette.

Le faisceau violet lui frôla l'oreille et il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui. Le corps d'un mangemort venait de s'écraser sur le sol. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui se rapprochait d'un pas méfiant, sa baguette tendue surveillant tous ses angles de vue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Ils sont venus me chercher ce matin. Apparemment vous aviez tous droit à une aide pendant l'épreuve… Mais c'est l'enfer ici Teddy… » Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il voulut lui prendre la main mais elle se déroba.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve l'épée.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de voir tes parents ? »

Il la fixa, surprit. Victoire ne bougeait plus, elle avait cessé de se méfier des coins d'ombre.

« Comment ça ?

\- Tes parents sont forcément là, dans ces couloirs. Ce sera peut être la seule chance de les rencontrer Teddy. »

Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle avait raison. Ses parents se trouvaient quelque part dans ce château, se battant pour leurs vies. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'élança dans les couloirs en entendant Victoire le suivre. Ceux-ci étaient étonnamment vide. Sans doute la bataille se restreignait surtout à l'extérieur. Ensemble, ils dévalèrent des escaliers sans compter les marches. Une explosion fit voler un mur sur sa gauche et il dut se protéger de ses bras pour ne pas être souffler contre un mur. Il se retourna pour vérifier que Victoire allait bien. Elle était toujours très belle, fidèle à elle-même, mais ses yeux avaient repris leur éclat de peur. Puis son regard se perdit derrière lui et elle cria.

Trois Mangemorts apparurent au bout du couloir. Teddy réagit aussi vite qu'il le put mais la ténacité de Victoire et son entrainement au club de duel les sauva. Il se rangea à ses côtés la peur au ventre. Ils se défendaient à coup de stupéfix et d'expeliarmus alors que les sortilèges impardonnables leur pleuvaient dessus. Autant se cacher derrière un rideau face à une mitraillette… Les trois hommes cagoulés étaient plus fort. Un sort de découpe atteint Victoire à l'épaule, lui faisant lacher sa baguette. Teddy eut à peine le temps de réagir face à l'un des mangemorts en l'entendant proférer le sort fatal envers son amie. Il bondit, se jeta sur Victoire, et heurta le sol avec lourdeur. Il était passé à travers elle comme si elle n'était pas réelle... Ce qui était cependant réel, ce fut la vie qu'il vit s'éteindre dans ses yeux. Elle chuta sous ses yeux alors que les trois hommes disparaissaient en un battement de paupière. Il s'entendit hurler au-dessus du corps de Victoire. Il tenta de la secouer mes ses mains traversèrent ses épaules comme si elle n'était pas là. La réalité le frappa alors et il ferma les yeux, se forçant à inspirer longuement.

Ce n'était pas réel. Tout n'était qu'une illusion. Ce n'était pas la vraie Victoire. La vraie Victoire était en sécurité ailleurs, en dehors de cet enfer.

Il rouvrit les yeux sur un décor tout autre. Cette fois-ci, l'obscurité l'étouffa. Il se releva à la recherche d'une lueur qu'il ne trouva pas. Il était seul. Tout n'était que silence. Il était seul avec lui-même, les battements de son cœur, sa respiration sifflante, et ses démons. Il alluma l'extrémité de sa baguette et manqua de la lâcher de surprise. Sa mère était apparue comme dans un flash. Il se força à reprendre une contenance. Il devait terminer l'épreuve. Il devait trouver l'épée.

Il avança à pas feutrés. Il sentait des yeux qui le fixaient sans savoir si c'était les spectateurs de l'épreuve ou les fantômes qui le hantaient. Il perdit la notion du temps, ses pas se résonnant à l'infini dans l'espace. Il tenta de faire plus de lumière mais c'était impossible.

Puis le sol lisse devint rocheux et devant lui, un monticule de roche humide. L'épée se dressait au sommet, fière sur son piédestal. Teddy dût escalader quelques mètres pour l'atteindre puis commença à l'observer. Il l'observa attentivement. Excalibur était d'allure plutôt simple voire même pauvre. La lame taillée dans un métal épais s'enfonçait profondément dans la roche et la poignée était enroulée dans une ficelle brune au niveau de la fusée. Pas de pierre précieuse, pas de gravure ostentatoire. Une simple épée qui avait traversé les âges et engendré les plus légendaires des histoires.

De quelques sorts, Teddy déduisit qu'il devait avoir le champ libre et l'empoigna d'une main. Avec un cri de douleur, il sentit la chaleur lui transpercer la paume et le sang battre à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Cette brulure n'avait rien d'anodine. L'épée ne se laissera jamais faire. Occultant la douleur qui continuait de lui transpercer la main, il tenta d'autres sorts pour briser la pierre sans succès. Empoigner la lame également.

Aucun sort ne l'empêchait a priori de récupérer Excalibur et il ne voyait pas la solution. Même en se protégeant les doigts de la chaleur, elle était si solidement fichée dans la roche qu'il lui aurait fallu une force surhumaine pour parvenir à ses fins. Pourtant, les acclamations clôturant la prestation d'Olga ne voulait dire qu'une chose : elle avait réussi. Pourquoi l'épée se refusait-elle soudainement à lui ?

Il descendit du rocher et tenta de chercher des indices. Il n'y avait rien d'autres que le piédestal d'Excalibur et la pierre ne donnait aucun indice sur la manière de mettre fin à l'épreuve. Il perdait espoir quand il songea à l'épée de Gryffondor, la seule épée magique qu'il connaissait. Cette dernière avait la faculté d'apparaitre que pour aider un véritable gryffondor, une personne faisant preuve d'un courage exemplaire. Mais le courage ne l'aiderait pas à gagner l'épreuve. Que connaissait-il vraiment d'Excalibur ?

Les légendes arthuriennes étaient nombreuses. Chaque auteur, poète et historien avait sa version et Teddy avait toujours été agacé par l'histoire de la magie. De ce qu'il savait, Arthur était le fils d'un roi breton qui devint lui-même roi en étant le seul à retirer l'épée de la pierre. Olga y était parvenue. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait qu'un gagnant ? Qu'Excalibur choisissait d'elle-même ? Pourquoi les laisser concourir dans ce cas si Olga avait déjà raflé la mise ? ça aurait été stupide.

Pourquoi Excalibur était fichée dans la roche ? Quel était réellement l'intérêt ?

Choisir un roi, certes… Pourquoi ne pas avoir tenu une élection ? Ou bien, comme il était courant à l'époque, laisser tous les nobles et prétendants au trône s'entretuer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un ? Et puis une épée n'était pas une baguette. Elle ne choisissait pas de la même manière puisque Arthur, contrairement à sa femme Guenièvre, n'était pas un sorcier. Que lui avait-on donné comme directive, qu'elles étaient les qualités requises pour un bon souverain ?

De la force ? Oui, mais pas que. Arthur n'était pas un tyran. De la bienveillance, du courage, du pragmatisme. Du respect envers ses sujets.

Teddy sentit un sourire s'étaler sur son visage en pensant à sa grand-mère. Andromeda Tonks aurait été une magnifique reine. Belle, douce, courageuse et forte face à la vie qu'elle avait vécue. Toujours fière et, toujours souriante. Toujours aimante.

Est-ce que c'était la solution ? Prendre l'épée dans l'état d'esprit que recherchait cette dernière ? ça ne coutait rien d'essayer. Teddy ferma les yeux et songea au visage aristocratique de la femme qui l'avait aimé, à sa manière de poser sa main sur son épaule quand elle le félicitait et d'être profondément juste lorsqu'elle le punissait. Il posa la main sur la flèche et elle ne la brula pas. Elle était cependant trop lourde. Il saisit la garde de sa seconde main et Excalibur se détacha. Il la brandit devant lui comme un trophée, brisant l'obscurité. Les gradins apparurent face à lui, les acclamations lui parvinrent de très loin. Il cria de joie, le corps vibrant d'émotion.

o

Teddy était en train de danser avec Lucas et un de ses amis que Victoire ne connaissait pas. Elle le regardait de loin, calée sur le canapé entre Séraphine et César. Cette journée était un enfer… Et avec la fête qui battait dans tout le pavillon, elle ne pourrait pas dormir avant plusieurs heures.

Olga avait gagné cette première épreuve. Elle avait été la plus rapide, la plus agile… Son concurrent anglais ne semblait pas pleurer sur sa deuxième place. Victoire l'avait vu s'enfiler les verres un à un et il n'était plus très lucide. Pierre, fidèle à lui-même, fanfaronnait malgré sa défaite écrasante. Du coin de l'œil, Thomas, Blanche et Junie rejoindre Teddy sur la piste, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lassée, elle décida d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur.

Comme à chaque évènement, les élèves de Chasse étaient autorisés à organiser une petite fête, ce qui arrivait donc très souvent. Les Maitres qui habituellement les surveillaient participaient le plus souvent et il n'y avait que rarement des débordements importants.

L'air frais lui fit immédiatement du bien. Elle s'assit sur les marches de l'entrée, à l'écart des fumeurs et ramena son pull sur ses doigts. Le ciel complétement dégagé leur offrait une très belle vue sur les étoiles et Victoire songea à sa dispute avec Blanche. Elle savait qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes et qu'elle ne pouvait en vouloir à son amie d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Pierre mais il lui avait fait tellement mal… Il avait mis fin à son enfance et à ses rêves de petite fille. Il s'était octroyé ce droit. Il l'avait humilié. Certes, elle était fière de la femme qu'elle devenait, mais est ce que cette épreuve avait été utile, au final ?

« Hey Victoire ! » retentit la voix de Teddy dans son dos.

Il se laissa tombé à côté d'elle, une clope entre les lèvres et elle ne put reflouer le sentiment de soulagement qui l'envahit. Teddy sera toujours là, quoi qu'il se passe dans sa vie ou avec ses autres amis. Leur complicité était si précieuse…

« J'ai perdu par ta faute, aujourd'hui !

\- N'importe quoi, rit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Depuis quand je me ballade en plein tournoi avec des talons aiguilles ? Rien que les talons aiguilles auraient dû te mettre la puce à l'oreille.

\- Ça va ! Tu étais super jolie comme ça.

\- Ce n'était pas moi, super image que tu as de moi ! »

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et Victoire grimaça à l'odeur de whisky et de cigarette.

« Tu as raison, si ça avait été la vraie toi, j'aurais gagné ! Tu noteras que je ne suis pas mort quand même !

\- M'en parle pas Teddy, j'en ai pas dormi de la nuit.

\- Oh, Vic' ! » Il plaqua ses lèvres sur sa joue. « T'en fais pas, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi grâce au tournoi ! »


	8. Le premier jour du reste de ta vie

Blanche étala sur son lit sa robe de bal et ses collants puis sortit un à un la totalité de ses rouges à lèvres. Sa robe empire d'un rose poudrée ne lui permettait pas d'user de toutes les couleurs, et surement pas du rouge !

Des coups furent toqués à la porte et elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas parlé à ses amies depuis la première épreuve, profondément blessée par leur comportement.

« Hey la reine du bal ! » entendit-elle la voix de Junie crier. « Tu penses quand même pas échapper à tes marraines les bonnes fées. »

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, ses deux amies s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre pour étaler leurs affaires comme chez elles. Puis s'arrêtèrent devant sa robe.

« Ouah ! tu l'as trouvé où cette merveille ?

\- Au rayon Fille-qui-se-fait-traiter-pour-son-choix-de-cavalier !

\- Oh allez ! » souffla Victoire en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. « On est désolée ! Et puis c'est qu'un bal ! De toute manière, on va passer la soirée toutes les trois et rigoler. On s'en fout de ces mecs ! »

Blanche sourit et se laissa guider jusqu'à son fauteuil de bureau. Aussitôt, Junie se mit à l'œuvre sous le regard médusée de Victoire, peu à l'aise avec tout ce qui touchait les cosmétiques et les bijoux de tête. Elle tenta tout de même de mettre la main à la pâte mais fut rapidement remise à sa place par ses amies. En quelques minutes, elle se retrouva affublée d'un chignon style grec antique qui s'alliait à merveille avec sa robe.

o

« Allez Victoire ! C'est trop tard pour choisir une nouvelle robe, de toute manière ! Sors !

\- Mais vous avez bien un truc qui traine !

\- Tu ouvres le bal ma biche, pas question que tu mettes un « truc qui traine » !

\- Je hais ma mère et ma tante ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte en espérant que la couche de fond de teint cache le rougissement de ses joues. Ses amies en restèrent bouche-bée, se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire. Elles riaient tellement qu'elles durent se maintenir l'une à l'autre pour ne pas s'écrouler. Victoire croisa les bras en soupirant. Elle aurait dû s'acheter une robe par correspondance en cachette, cette robe n'était tout simplement pas sortable.

Composée d'un body à manches longues en dentelles dont cette dernière était à peine plus fournie au niveau de ses seins et laissant son dos complétement nu, elle avait l'impression d'être en sous-vêtements. Elle aimait bien la jupe de mousseline d'un bleu nuit nouée dans son dos et se terminant par une légère traine, mais le haut laissant clairement apparaitre les détails de son corps... Peut-être pouvait-elle enfiler un pull !

« Désolée Victoire... » commença à se remettre Junie. « Ta robe est sublime et te va à merveilles mais... c'est tellement pas toi !

\- Merci, j'avais remarqué ! Vous me prêtez une autre robe maintenant ?

\- Allez Victoire... ce n'est qu'un bal ! » rigola Blanche avec un clin d'œil.

Elle fut directement tirée dans le couloir par ses amies qui criaient aux autres filles du couloir d'arrêter les préparatifs car Victoire Weasley allait leur piquer tous leurs mecs. Et Victoire n'avait qu'une envie : se cacher sous sa couette. En plus ses chaussures lui faisait un mal de chien... Puis elle croisa le regard haineux d'Olga, enveloppée dans une robe bien trop imposante et riche pour sa fine corpulence, et se dit qu'au final, si ça pouvait lui rabattre le caquet le temps d'une soirée !

Elles descendirent en se chamaillant jusqu'au hall du Pavillon et Junie, toute guillerette dans sa robe rouge sauta au cou de César, son partenaire en danse contemporaine. Blanche l'abandonna directement pour rejoindre Pierre avec une démarche de princesse et Raphaël et Thomas l'interpelèrent. Ce dernier lui prit la main et la fit tournoyer sur elle-même en lui demandant qui il devait provoquer en duel pour la récupérer comme cavalière.

« Mais voyons mon cher Thomas » susurra-t-elle la bouche en cœur. « Personne, tu sais très bien que je t'appartiens corps et âme.

\- Je fais ça juste pour rendre tous les mecs jaloux » murmura-t-il en se penchant à son oreille, les bras autour de ses épaules. « Ton Teddy ne va faire qu'une bouchée de toi ce soir ! »

Elle ria, le repoussa, se retourna et piqua un fard. De l'autre côté du hall, appuyé négligemment contre le mur dans un costume gris, ses deux yeux sombres la dévoraient. Il ne lui avait jamais porté un regard tel que celui-là, même dans ses désirs les plus fous. Et bien qu'elle se sentait déjà fortement dénudée, elle eut l'impression d'être mise à nue en un battement de paupières.

Il s'approcha et comme dans un rêve, s'inclina devant elle avec son sourire ravageur. Victoire fondait, littéralement. Elle était sûre de laisser une partie d'elle-même couler sur les pierres du sol. Il lui prit les mains et tout proche de son visage lui souffla : « Tu es magnifique ! »

Gênée et surtout incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps s'il continuait de la fixer ainsi, elle s'éloigna d'un pas et ajusta le col de sa chemise blanche.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus... »

Ils s'empressèrent ensuite de suivre la foule jusqu'au Palais. Les mains glissées autour de son bras, elle tentait de passer outre la manière dont il l'observait sans succès. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Elle avait l'impression qu'à chaque instant, il aurait pu l'embrasser. Est-ce qu'elle oserait ce soir tenter sa chance ?

o

Il entrèrent avec Pierre, Blanche, Olga et son cavalier sous les applaudissements des élèves. Elle vit Junie et lui tira la langue en rigolant.  
Teddy la guida jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse, lui prit la main droite et glissa la deuxième sur sa taille, le bout de ses doigts frôlèrent son dos nu. Le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine lui tira un soupir et son regard se fixa dans celui sombre de son cavalier. Il avait ressenti la même chose. Il s'était tendu, l'avait rapproché imperceptiblement de lui et ses yeux avaient balayé ses lèvres une poignée de seconde.

Victoire et Teddy avaient toujours été très tactiles l'un envers l'autre. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il la touchait à cet endroit, ce qui rendit l'instant intime. La musique retentit et ils se mirent à danser. Excepté que par rapport aux autres couples ils étaient dans leur bulle et ressentait une tension réciproque qui n'existait pas jusque-là.

o

Victoire dansait au milieu de la foule avec ses amies et il l'observait de sa chaise. Elle riait, sautait, effectuait des mouvements qu'elle voulut sans doute ridicule sans se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Il regardait son dos fin et pâle onduler entre les danseurs et rentrait dans une sorte de transe. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux.

Si en fait, il pouvait la quitter des yeux pour aller frapper un à un tous les gros pervers qui osaient la regarder.

Pour lui, Victoire était sa petite sœur, sa confidente, sa moitié. Il avait toujours eu besoin de la protéger, de la choyer. Mais ce soir-là, dans cette robe, elle n'avait rien de la jeune fille qu'il connaissait. Elle était rayonnante, sublime... sexy. Terriblement sexy. C'était la première fois qu'il en prenait réellement conscience.

Et la douceur de sa peau...

Un Durmstang commença à danser avec elle et Teddy se leva immédiatement pour l'éjecter et prendre sa place. Elle rigola, la tête légèrement en arrière et les mains posées sur son torse et il eut envie de l'embrasser là, juste sous sa mâchoire. Goûter à cette partie de son corps qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais offert à personne. Elle croisa son regard et s'arrêta de rire, instantanément. Puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « On sort ? »

Main dans la main, elle l'entraina dans un couloir qui donnait sur le hall. Et dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Victoire se tourna vers lui.

Sa cousine posa sur lui un regard fiévreux qui le laissa pantois. Dans un état second, il sentit dans un premier temps le pouce de Victoire frôler le lobe de son oreille et le reste de ses doigts chatouiller sa nuque. Presque naturellement, il abaissa le visage vers elle et, fermant les yeux, il sentit les lèvres de Victoire se poser sur les siennes dans un frôlement chaste et beaucoup trop doux pour l'orage qui grondait en lui. Elle maintient son visage à proximité du sien, jouant avec son nez, leurs lèvres entrouvertes se frôlant à chacune de leur respiration. Elle finit par finalement s'écarter de lui, il dut retenir un gémissement de frustration. Il rouvrit les yeux, tomba sur deux billes bleues brulant de désir sans retenue ni gêne. Ce fut la goutte qui brisa la barrière de sa volonté. Teddy saisit son visage fin entre ses mains et se jeta sur elle dans un baiser brulant. Leurs lèvres n'en finissaient plus de danser en rythme, ses entrailles se tordaient si fort qu'il craignit qu'elles ne s'échappent dans leur élan. Victoire rompit un instant le baiser, se recula et le fixa quelques secondes comme pour mémoriser l'instant ou vérifier que celui-ci était bien réel, ou les deux. Quand ils se retrouvèrent unis, c'était encore plus ardent. Il voulut passer une main dans son dos pour la coller contre lui, rencontra la peau nue si chaude et douce qu'il avait savouré toute la soirée et ce fut un frisson commun pour eux deux. Teddy dut poser une main sur le mur derrière elle pour ne pas sombrer. Chaque seconde qui passait, ils atteignaient un nouveau stade dans le désir et pensaient que c'était le dernier. Victoire lâcha sa nuque et passa les mains sous sa veste, serrant dans son poing sa chemise si blanche et si fine qu'elle rêvait de lui arracher. Teddy ne put retenir un grognement roque et quitta ses lèvres pour son cou. Il parcouru chaque parcelle de sa langue, savoura l'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Il s'arrêta la naissance de son décolleté, s'éloignant de quelques centimètres pour observer le galbe nu de ses seins. Merlin, la jeune fille guillerette qu'il avait imaginé toute la soirée pour retenir ses pulsions n'en était clairement pas une.

« Teddy... » supplia-t-elle.

Sa bouche encore enflée de leur baiser lui provoqua un frisson de la racine des cheveux jusqu'aux orteils. Elle en voulait plus, c'était ce que criait son regard, son corps et ses gestes. Et son désir le dévorait tout entier. Il en souhaitait plus lui aussi, il souhaitait lui en donner plus.

« Tu es sûre ? » lui souffla-t-il.

Bien sûre qu'elle en était sûre, il y avait plus de volonté dans un cheveux de Victoire que chez n'importe qui.

Teddy posa son front sur le sien, ferma les yeux. De ses pouces, il parcourait les courbes de son visage. Elle était parfaite. Elle était si parfaite qu'il ne se sentait plus réel. Elle méritait qu'on la comble dans toutes les dimensions de sa vie.

Et ce fut la dégringolade pour Teddy. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues : il était incapable de la combler. Elle était tout, il n'était rien. Qui était-il pour oser la pousser dans ses retranchements jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui offre son innocence sur un coup de tête. Il ne la méritait pas, il la rendrait malheureuse.

« Teddy ? s'enquit-elle, gagnée par l'incompréhension.

\- Je suis désolé Victoire... Je suis désolé... Tu mérites tellement plus que ça, plus que moi...

\- Teddy... »

Elle saisit ses mains qui quittaient son corps, pour le retenir, mais il fit un pas en arrière. Il refusait de la regarder, comme si sa volonté ne tenait qu'à un fil et qu'il avait peur de regretter. Après une dernière excuse, il s'éloigna. Une fois seule dans le couloir, Victoire se laissa glisser au sol, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux, vidée.


	9. Christmas Lights

_Bonjour bonjour !_

 _J'aurais dû revenir plus tôt, je ne partais que deux semaines... Mais j'ai eu le bonheur de rentrer et de décrouvrir que mon bébé lapinou avait machouillé avec amour le cable d'alimentation de mon ordinateur ET le cable fibre. Je l'aime beaucoup, j'adore sa tata qui devait le surveiller, mais bon... Passons ! Fête des lapinous comme on dit !_

 _Je te remercie pour ta lecture en mon absence ! pour même pour ta review certainement ! :)_

 _Je te laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il plaira !_

 _Pour ce chapitre, un peu de Coldplay : watch?v=z1rYmzQ8C9Q_

 _PS : J'ai modifié les chapitres 6 et 8, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais en tout cas merci de m'avoir prévenue ! Si cela se reproduit, il ne faut pas hésiter à regarder sur d'autres sites: je poste aussi sur Wattpad et ;)_

Junie passa les bras autour du cou de César, son cavalier et fit rouler sur son poignet le bracelet en argent qu'elle portait, distraite.

César avait un an de plus qu'elle et bien qu'elle ait souvent entendu des rumeurs à leur sujet, ils n'étaient qu'amis et ils ne seraient jamais plus. Junie aimait la danse depuis toute petite. Elle avait commencé à cinq ans par de la danse classique avec sa sœur et déjà, cet art avait fait vibrer ses jeunes années. Les deux jeunes sœurs avaient rapidement montré leur talent mais pour la plus jeune, son entrée à Beauxbâtons et la découverte du contemporain avait eu l'effet d'une explosion dans sa vie. Elle avait appris à prendre le contrôle de son corps pour faire parler son cœur et avec César, ils avaient trouvé une harmonie parfaite par les nombreuses heures de travail. Parfois leurs chorégraphies pouvaient être ambiguës, certes, ce qui semblait défrayer les passions à l'Académie mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait entre eux qu'une très belle complicité. Et que ce n'était pas César qui avait envoyé ce bijou.

Junie l'avait trouvé la veille au soir déposé sur son bureau. Il n'y avait pas de mots. Juste le bracelet de fils d'argents fins entremêlés reposant dans un écrin noir. Elle avait passé en revue toutes les personnes pouvant être à l'origine de ce cadeau et tout ne revenait qu'à lui. Elle ne parvenait à se sortir cette idée de la tête. Elle ne cessait de se répéter que c'était complètement stupide...

Pourtant Junie n'était pas idiote. S'il l'avait toujours impressionné, la relation platonique qu'ils se devaient d'avoir avait évolué depuis la rentrée sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment et pourquoi. Les regards à la dérobées s'étaient multipliés. Les sourires aussi. Et les excuses minables pour avoir une raison de se parler. Junie se sentait idiote et si elle avait toujours été très raisonnable, elle ne parvenait pas à se détacher de l'idée que cette attirance était réciproque. Elle était folle. Complètement folle.

Pourtant, à cet instant, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, comme aimantés. Il dansait à l'autre bout de la salle de bal, imperturbable. Junie caressa discrètement son bracelet et le sonda, comme pour chercher une preuve qu'il était à l'origine de ce cadeau anonyme.

Évidemment, fidèle à lui-même, il ne lui en donna aucune.

Et Junie se traita de folle à nouveau.

« Je sors prendre l'air quelques minutes. »

César acquiesça, sans poser de question, puis s'éloigna vers ses amis. Junie dut se retenir de courir vers le parc et sentit à peine la morsure du froid sur sa peau. Sa sœur l'interpella, assise sur les marches entre deux autres filles de sa promo dont elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le nom. Les deux sœurs étaient fusionnelles comme il était rare d'en trouver, toujours complices et solidaires, réunies par leurs âges rapprochés et l'absence de leurs parents. Pourtant, à Beauxbâtons, elle ne passait que très peu de temps ensemble. Junie connaissait les amis les plus proches de Séraphine et réciproquement mais pour le reste, elle ne s'y intéressait que lorsque sa sœur lui en parlait durant les vacances.

« César s'est trouvé une autre cavalière ?

\- C'est moi qui ait eu besoin de sortir. Et toi, ton bal sans cavalier ?

\- Ma foi, je suis sûre que je m'éclate bien plus que vous tous réuni ! »

Junie pouffa de rire et tira une cigarette dans le paquet de sa sœur.

Elle fumait peu, surtout parce que c'était interdit par le règlement pour les mineurs et que contrairement à sa sœur, elle détestait l'idée que ses parents sentent l'odeur du tabac froid sur ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux. Mais le froid, le ciel étoilé et le mystère qui entourait ce petit bracelet la poussèrent à, pour une fois, ne pas se poser de question. Elle s'éloigna à travers le domaine, les yeux balayant les constellations à la recherche d'aurores boréales.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas idiote. Des aurores boréales dans le sud de la France... C'était impossible. Mais pourquoi pas après tout ? On voyait des miracles s'accomplir tous les jours ! Et puis le domaine de l'Académie n'était-il pas magique ?

\- « Il est interdit de fumer pour les mineurs. »

Junie se retourna d'un pas vif, cachant d'un geste maniaque la cigarette dans son dos. Pourtant, elle ne put retenir le sentiment de défi qui la fit parler.

« Ce ne sont pas aux Maîtres de Leçons de faire respecter le règlement, normalement ? »

Elle balaya, inquiète, les alentours. Ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés du palais et de toute manière, à cette distance et dans l'obscurité, ils ne pouvaient être reconnus. Elle fixa son regard sur sa silhouette, à quelques pas d'elle. Il avait cette manière de se tenir bien trop sévère pour la douceur de son visage. Il mettait un point d'honneur à toujours être parfait et froid mais il lui avait montré une façade bien différente, ces dernières semaines. Et puis Junie aimait le provoquer. Elle porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et tira dessus, insolente.

Il la rejoignit en quelques pas, et toujours soucieux de garder un espace convenable entre eux, il lui arracha la cigarette de la bouche, la jetant au sol. Et puis il se saisit de son poignet pour observer plus attentivement le bracelet. Le bout de ses doigts l'électrisa et son souffle se bloqua imperceptiblement. Elle détendit son orbiculaire et caressa l'intérieur de son poignet, savourant le fait qu'il s'attarde dans ce contact physique. Il ne bougeait pas, elle non plus. Junie parcourra du regard sa crinière blonde, coupée courte, son nez droit et sa petite bouche qui lui donnait un air mutin. Elle sentait tous ses fantasmes alimentés par leurs quelques contacts volés, comme celui-ci, qui devenaient bien trop fréquents ces dernières semaines, lui remuer le bas ventre. Entre eux, il n'y avait qu'une attirance physique. Mais de son jeune âge, Junie n'en avait jamais connu d'aussi puissante. Elle sentit ses yeux bleus remonter vers les siens et se sentit fondre. Et puis comme si la raison lui était revenu subitement, il lâcha sa main et se retira vers le palais, la laissant pantelante.

Elle devenait folle parce qu'il la rendait folle.

o

Elle ne sut pas exactement combien de temps elle resta assise sur ce sol. Ses larmes avaient cessé mais toutes forces semblaient l'avoir quittée. Elle était passée en un instant de la jubilation au désespoir. Il l'avait rejeté après lui avoir donné tant d'espoir. Son pire cauchemar s'était réalisé, et c'était même pire que ce qu'elle aurait pu prévoir.

Des pas se firent entendre à proximité, elle baissa un peu plus la tête pour essuyer ses larmes et se releva faiblement. Elle commençait à rejoindre la salle de bal pour quitter le Palais quand on la retint par le bras.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-on dans un français maladroit.

Elle grommela en retour, refusant de lever le regard vers cette personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Elle s'était déjà fait jeter, se faire ridiculiser en plus, non merci !

Victoire tenta une nouvelle fois de s'échapper, mais elle entendait les pas hésitant qui la suivait. Ils allaient tous deux atteindre le hall d'entrée lorsque, furieuse qu'il ne la laisse tranquille, elle se retourna en un éclair.

« Est-ce que tu vas me suivre jusqu'à minuit ?

\- Un gentleman ne peut laisser une demoiselle en détresse seule ! » tenta-t-il de se défendre, rougissant.

Victoire reconnut ledit gentleman. Elle l'avait vu à de nombreuses reprises avec Teddy mais elle ne lui avait jamais parlé. Elle ne lui avait même jamais accordé la moindre importance. Seulement, il avait l'air tellement gêné qu'elle ne put continuer à lui jeter son courroux au visage.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler. J'ai juste besoin de sortir un peu. Seule.

\- Vu l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te laisser seule auprès de falaises… »

Lassée, elle lâcha un rire nerveux et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Qu'il la suive s'il n'avait que ça à faire de sa soirée.

Le froid lui fouetta immédiatement le visage, détachant quelques mèches de son chignon. Elle frissonna et regretta le dos nu de sa robe. Quelle idiote de ne pas avoir été chercher son châle dans la salle de réception. Mais plutôt attraper froid que de croiser Teddy.

Elle sentit son estomac se contracter en repensant à l'abandon dont elle venait d'être la victime. Elle songea à Teddy, à ses mains brulantes contre sa peau, à l'odeur de ses boucles turquoise, à leur douceur entre ses doigts. Elle se replongea dans son regard sombre et dévorant. Elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant la colère grandir en elle. Il en avait eu aussi envie qu'elle, Victoire ne l'avait pas forcé. Et un baiser de cette intensité ne pouvait signifier autre chose que du désir, et si ce n'était pas des sentiments puissants. De son côté, elle était consciente qu'elle avait toujours, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, voulu plus avec son cousin. Elle n'avait jamais douté qu'il finirait leur vie ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. S'il avait voulu la briser, il n'aurait pu être plus efficace que la manière dont il s'y était pris ce soir. Et cela laissait Victoire complétement perdue.

Consciente que sa crise de larmes avait repris de plus belle, elle se laissa tomber sur un banc à l'écart du château et son suiveur ne tarda pas à s'installa à côté d'elle. D'abord silencieux, il finit par lui proposer de se confier, parce que c'était toujours plus simple de se confier à un inconnu. Mais si elle ne connaissait pas son nom, il n'était pas inconnu mais ami avec la source de ses malheurs. Et Victoire doutait qu'il ne sache pas qui elle était pour Teddy : ils avaient ouvert le bal ensemble !

Si elle pouvait cependant se murer dans son mutisme, elle ne put réprimer le claquement de ses dents. Aussitôt elle le vit retirer sa vaste pour la passer sur ses épaules.

« Tu vas avoir froid… voulut-elle refuser son geste.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai grandi sur la côte écossaise et voyagé dans des pays bien plus froid. J'ai un métabolisme de Warrior !

\- Sur la côte écossaise ? Où donc ?

\- L'ile de Kerrera, tu connais ? C'est une petite ile au large d'Oban.

\- Oban, oui bien sûr, j'habite avec ma famille du côté de Galmisdale ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des sorciers dans cette partie de l'Ecosse !

\- C'est parce que je suis né-moldu. Je m'appelle Adam.

\- Victoire.

\- La cousine de Teddy Lupin, je sais. Ted ne parle pas beaucoup de sa vie mais ce soir, on ne pouvait pas te louper avec lui. Tu es très jolie dans cette robe. Même sans cette robe d'ailleurs ! »

Avis que ne devait pas être partagé par Teddy justement. Elle ne put retenir de nouvelles larmes.

« Oh non, excuse-moi ! Je ne savais pas que les compliments faisaient pleurer les filles ! »

Il la tira contre lui et eut l'impression que la température était montée de 20°C lorsqu'il essaya ses larmes maladroitement, étalant plus encore son maquillage sur ses joues.

« Super métabolisme ou sort de réchauffement si tu veux mon avis ! »

Adam ne put s'empêcher de rire, son secret découvert. Victoire se redressa et laissa percer un sourire. Elle ne connaissait pas le jeune homme mais son rire communicatif eut raison de sa carapace.

« Je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas passé une très bonne soirée…

\- Mais la soirée n'est pas encore finie ! Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je fasse pour te remonter le moral ? Je connais des blagues très nulles ! Ou bien j'ai quelques films sur mon ordinateur portable. Ils sont moldus mais ils sont drôles !

\- Ta cavalière va se sentir seule.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle se rende compte de mon absence, je n'ai pas non plus été très chanceux ce soir. » Ils échangèrent un sourire à la fois triste et compréhensif. « Mais parle-moi un peu de toi. Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie écossaise fait à Beauxbâtons ? Et surtout pourquoi se retrouve-t-elle en larmes alors que tant de jeunes hommes révéraient d'une danse avec elle ?

\- Ma mère est française, et puis si j'ai longtemps regretté de ne pas aller à Poudlard, je préfère largement le mode de fonctionnement ici. Et le climat, la plupart du temps ! Dans quelle maison es-tu à Poudlard ?

\- Serdaigle. Rien de très folichon ! » Victoire se laissa de nouveau tirer un petit rire. Un silence s'installa ensuite entre eux, mais il n'avait rien de gênant ou d'écrasant. Elle se surprit à apprécier la présence et l'attention que lui portait son nouvel ami en oubliant presque ce qu'il s'était passé à peine une heure plus tôt avec Teddy. « Est-ce que tu viendrais danser avec moi ?

\- Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas, regarde-moi !

\- Un petit récurvite et on est parti ! »

Victoire regarda sa montre, il était déjà 2h30 du matin. La fête prendrait fin bientôt et la population avait dû réduire dans le château, au vu du nombre d'élève qui regagnait leur pavillon. Puis elle n'allait pas continuer de se cacher. Elle était plus victime de la situation de toute manière ! Et elle voulait remercier Adam pour ses attentions.

De retour dans la salle de bal, il devait rester une vingtaine de personnes sur la piste de danse et Victoire soupira en se réjouissant de ne reconnaitre personne. Adam lui retira la veste des épaules pour la poser sur une chaise et la prenant par les épaules, il la poussa vers la scène.

Elle eut l'impression de plus rire en une heure que dans toute la soirée. Adam dansait comme un pied. Il dansait si mal que Victoire ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour rester debout. Elle s'attarda sur ses cheveux châtains et épais et sur sa courte barbe, ses lèvres fines étirées en un sourire joueur, ce qui plissait ses yeux. Il était à peine plus grand qu'elle et son veston de costume soulignait une carrure fine.

Lorsque la musique ralentit et qu'ils se sentirent gênés de rester parmi ces couples, ils s'éloignèrent pour se réhydrater et Adam lui parla de sa place d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, du travail de ses parents dans le tourisme et de tous les voyages qui avaient rythmé sa vie à leur côté. Il lui proposa de lui faire découvrir l'ile de Skye dès que le beau temps reviendrait et rendrait les chemins moins glissants. Il lui posa des questions sur ses parents, sur sa petite sœur qui prendrait 11 ans à Noël.

Ce fut les professeurs qui les mirent à la porte aux alentours de 4h du matin. Il lui avait remis sa veste sur ses épaules mais ça ne la protégea que peu de la pluie qui s'était abattue sur le domaine. Ils coururent jusqu'au pavillon de la Chasse et arrivèrent trempés mais souriant. Victoire ne savait comment le remercier d'avoir sauvé sa soirée.

« J'aimerais récupérer ton adresse pour t'envoyer des hiboux pendant les vacances.

\- Des hiboux au pluriel ! Chanceux que je suis ! » Elle lui frappa l'épaule en rigolant. Adam la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. « Merci pour cette soirée Victoire, j'espère te croiser avant le départ demain matin.

\- C'est moi qui te remercie Adam. Tu as vraiment été adorable avec moi. » lui chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller les autres habitants du pavillon.

Elle lui rendit sa veste trempée avec un sourire désolé et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue.

En refermant la porte de sa chambre, elle posa la tête sur le battant de sa porte et ferma les yeux. Elle ne savait que penser de cette soirée. Une chose était sûre, elle avait en tout cas trouvé un nouvel un ami. Ou plutôt l'inverse, c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé !

Laissant tomber sa robe au sol, elle revêtit son pyjama et sauta sous ses couettes qui lui paraissait très froide comparé au sort de réchauffement d'Adam.

Une chose était sûre, elle devrait avoir une longue conversation avec Teddy au matin.


	10. Rolling in the deep

Peu d'élèves attendaient dans le Hall sans doute car beaucoup finissait leurs valises. Teddy se figea en reconnaissant celui avec qui elle riait.

Adam.

Tous deux très complices et cernés, il observa leurs grands gestes qui illustraient leurs propos, leurs genoux qui se frôlaient, Adam qui se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Victoire et Victoire qui explosa de rire. Il ne les avait jamais vu ensemble, mais c'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Son ami sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier et elle lui lança un regard si doux qu'il explosa. Il se serait sans doute jeté sur Adam s'il n'avait pas senti une main se poser sur son bras.

« Teddy, tu ne m'entends pas ? » le questionna Charlotte.

o

Teddy l'observait depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans l'Argo en ignorant les questions qui passaient en boucle dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Adam était assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, riant à une blague d'Elena, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Les images tournaient en boucle dans sa tête : leurs frôlements, leurs regards complices… Lorsqu'il avait quitté Victoire la veille au soir, elle pleurait tout autant que lui, sans doute par regret et dégout de leur baiser. Il avait croisé Adam qui sortait de la salle de bal. Celui-ci avait essayé de le retenir mais Teddy l'avait rejeté sèchement.

Que c'était-il passé ensuite ? Il était tard lorsqu'il avait rejoint le pavillon des chasses. Comment deux personnes ne se connaissant pas avaient pu se rapprocher aussi rapidement ?

S'il passait la plus grande partie de son temps libre avec Lucas et Charlotte, Teddy n'avait passé une semaine sans travailler aux côtés d'Adam pendant 7 ans. Ils avaient toujours su s'accorder et se tirer vers le haut. Ils partageaient tous deux une passion malsaine pour la perfection et se devaient mutuellement leurs excellents résultats. Leurs heures passées ensemble à bibliothèque avaient également été ponctuées par de nombreux échanges sur leur vie. Adam savait qui était Victoire. Il savait à quel point Teddy aimait Victoire -comme une sœur, cela s'entendait – et était protecteur envers elle. Et outre sa capacité à faire rire, son grand sourire et sa silhouette élancée qui, pour Teddy, était un avantage certain auprès des filles, Adam demeurait un garçon réservé.

« Hey le champion ! Viens voir les photos que Gary a pris hier soir ! » le héla Lucas, assis parmi le groupe.

Ce dernier récupéra le livre ouvert – qui s'avérait en fait être un album - sur les genoux d'Adam et le tendit à son ami. S'appuyant sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, Teddy observa les différentes prises, essayant d'éteindre le feu qui le consumait pour ne pas créer de scandale. Charlotte assise face à un Beauxbâtons, l'air ahuri. A ses côtés, cette dernière rit en se justifiant avoir essayer de donner sa chance à un garçon intelligent mais clairement pas canon et pas drôle. Les photos étaient belles, mais ils ne connaissaient pas la plupart des modèles. Il allait féliciter le serdaigle pour son travail lorsqu'il tomba sur une photo de Victoire et lui, sans doute pendant l'ouverture de Bal.

Elle avait une main posée sur son épaule, l'autre au creux de la sienne. Elle avait le regard pétillant, les yeux dans les siens. Lui n'en menait pas large. Il se souvenait très nettement de la chaleur de sa peau, de sa longue robe qui frôlait ses chevilles, et de son sourire qu'elle ne donnait qu'à lui. De la bulle qu'ils s'étaient créés. Avait-il eu cet air niait toute la soirée ?! Puis, passé l'attendrissement à ce souvenir, le feu revint lui dévorer les entrailles. Charlotte posa la tête sur son épaule et soupira.

« Vous étiez très beau hier. De loin le couple le plus assorti de la soirée, lui murmura Charlotte.

\- Dommage qu'Adam ait tout gâché. » Répliqua-t-il un peu plus fort et sèchement que prévu.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Adam perdit son sourire, fronça les sourcils et se redressa dans son fauteuil. Teddy sentait les regards passant du serdaigle à lui, parfois curieux, parfois interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, vieux ? osa le questionner Adam

\- C'est justement la question que je me posais : qu'est-ce que tu as avec ma cousine ? »

Il vit son ami rougir et expirer douloureusement. Teddy savait que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il brulait de l'intérieur et avait l'impression qu'une seule chose l'apaiserait : exploser les dents de ce connard. Il sentit à peine les mains de Charlotte sur son bras et sa voix le suppliant de se calmer et de l'accompagner faire un tour sur le pont. Adam ne disait rien. Il était comme pétrifié. Les autres devaient prendre ça pour de l'incompréhension mais Teddy savait qu'il se sentait piégé.

Au bout de quelques secondes, à bout de nerf, le jeune Lupin se dégagea d'un geste ferme de l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie et sorti sur le pont. S'il restait ici plus longtemps, il allait déraper, il le savait.

Ce dernier était désert. L'Argo fendait les airs à toute allure au-dessus des nuages. Le vent glacial lui fouettait le visage et apaisait quelque peu le feu ravageur. C'était bien sûr sans compter qu'Adam le rejoigne.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as Teddy mais j'ai clairement besoin d'explication. » Fût-il obligé de hurler pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

\- Tu oses poser la question Adam ?! Ricana-t-il. J'ai quitté Victoire 8 heures en tout et pour tout et je vous retrouve copains comme cochons ce matin ! Tu m'expliques ?

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te passe dans la tête mais…

\- Ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, c'est que je crois qu'encore une fois, tu vas faire du mal à une fille ! Sauf que là, c'est de ma cousine qu'on parle !

\- Quoi mais… Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ! » lui tournant le dos, Teddy s'éloigna d'un pas rageur d'Adam qui le suivit. « J'ai retrouvé ta cousine au bout de sa vie dans un couloir désert, assise par terre alors que le sol était glacé. Au début, je l'avais même pas reconnu ! Je n'ai rien fait à part essayer de lui changer les idées ! » puis après un silence « Clairement, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais viens pas me dire que je fais du mal aux filles ! C'est moi qui ait ramassé Elena et Hanna à la petite cuillère et je ne parle même pas de toutes les autres filles que tu as laissées tomber sans raisons apparentes pendant toutes ces années ! Victoire était au fond du gouffre. Je me suis assuré qu'elle n'allait pas se jeter d'une falaise, on a un peu parlé et c'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! Et puis de toute manière, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! MERDE !

\- Et c'est quoi ce papier que tu lui as donné dans le hall ?!

\- Mon adresse, elle me l'a demandé pour m'écrire et… »

Teddy eut un rire nerveux fou et lui envoya un uppercut dans la mâchoire. Adam tomba sur la rambarde de l'Argo puis au sol, la bouche en sang. Il voulut se relever pour répliquer, rouge de colère, mais il sentit une paire de bras le ceinturer, l'empêchant de réaliser son vœu de Noël.

« Hey le bouffon » hurla-t-il à Teddy qui se laissait entrainer plus loin par Lucas. « Tu ne t'approches plus de moi et tu n'approches pas d'elle non plus. Tu ne la mérite pas cette fille ! »

o

Victoire arriva chez ses parents accompagnée de son petit frère Louis et de ses grands-parents maternels. Aussitôt, l'atmosphère chaleureux et joyeux de la maison familiale apaisa ses ballonnements. Sa petite sœur lui sauta dans les bras en criant son prénom, sa mère lui déposa une trace de rouge à lèvre sur la joue que son père essuya en riant. Toute la décoration était prête pour la fête du lendemain soir. La marmite qui bouillonnait rependait une bonne odeur de ragout dans tout le rez de chaussée.

Mais rapidement, elle eut besoin d'espace. Elle sortit emmitouflée sous plusieurs couches de vêtements et savoura avec bonheur le vent froid et l'embrun fouettant son visage. La mer d'Ecosse faisait face à la maison. Ses pommettes et le bout de son nez ne tardèrent pas à rougir mais elle s'en fichait. Elle s'avança pour s'assoir sur le sable. Fermant les yeux pour effacer l'image de Teddy l'abandonnant pour les rouvrir sur le paysage féérique écossais. Les massifs rocheux déserts l'enveloppaient, et au loin, à l'horizon, les côtes se laissaient devinés à travers la brume. Suite à la bataille mettant fin à la guerre, son père avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre du décès de son frère Fred et de ses nombreux amis. Sa mère l'avait emmené un mois entier à la découverte de l'Ecosse, de ses iles et des Highlands. Ils étaient partis avec leurs sac à dos, à pied, pendant plus de six mois. A cette époque, ils étaient encore de jeunes mariés et n'avaient pu profiter de leur lune de miel, le pays étant ravagé par la guerre. Sa mère lui racontait comment ce voyage les avaient rapprochés et avait eu raison de leur peine. Elle riait aussi en lui racontant comment ils avaient dû rejoindre Durness, une petite ville à l'extrême nord, en toute hâte au bout de trois mois de vadrouille pour trouver un test de grossesse – qui s'était révélé positif puisque Victoire avait élu domicile dans le ventre de sa maman à ce moment-là. Et puis, tombés amoureux de la culture et de la vie d'ermites, Fleur et Bill avaient choisi un petit lopin de terre rocailleux pour construire eux même leur maison.

Victoire comprenait aisément leur choix de vie. Quand le ciel était dégagé, il lui suffisait d'observer le paysage pour que ses angoisses disparaissent face à l'immensité et la majestuosité du monde. Mais ce qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout, c'était la nuit, lorsque le ciel était dégagé et offrait un superbe spectacle entre le pétillement des étoiles, les pluies d'étoiles filantes et les aurores boréales.

En ayant grandi dans cet environnement si paisible, Victoire ne pouvait envisager une vie de citadine. Rien que les séjours chez sa Tante Gabrielle l'ennuyait particulièrement. Elle avait hâte d'être en âge de passer son permis voiture afin de découvrir plus amplement les campagnes françaises qui, paraissait-il, regorgeaient-elles aussi de perles.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, elle vit sa petite sœur et le chien de la famille, Datcha, la dépasser en courant vers la mer. Sa mère ne tarda pas à venir s'installer à ses côtés déposant un plaid sur leurs épaules. Elle lui demanda comment se passait le Tournoi. Victoire lui fit un rapide résumé, n'hésitant pas à descendre Pierre. Elle avait toujours été très proche de sa mère. Cette dernière la comprenait à de nombreux égards, bien plus que son père même si Victoire l'adorait. Elle était toujours à l'écoute, toujours patiente et rassurante. Fleur Weasley était typiquement le genre de personne à avoir deux visages. Sa fille adorait ça car elle n'avait à partager la tendresse de sa mère qu'avec son frère, sa sœur et son père.

Victoire lui raconta également ses progrès pour devenir animagus et lui montra la photo qui ne la quittait plus. Puis elle lui donna des nouvelles de ses amis. Mais elle savait que sa mère, éternelle romantique, n'attendait qu'elle n'aborde qu'un sujet : le bal.

« Maman, j'ai besoin de conseil… »

Si Fleur avait compris depuis longtemps les sentiments de sa fille envers le jeune Lupin, c'était la première fois que cette dernière abordait le sujet avec elle. Mais Victoire ne lui raconta pas les détails. Leurs baisers n'appartenaient qu'à Teddy et elle, et si c'était la seule chose qu'ils ne partageraient jamais, elle préférait enfermer ce souvenir au fond de son cœur.

« Je n'avais pas imaginé que cette année ressemblerait à ce qu'elle est en réalité. Et je crois que c'est pareil pour Teddy. Il est toujours très pris par ses devoirs de Champion et je crois qu'il aime bien la fille de Durmstang… Mais il m'a quand même invité au bal alors j'ai espéré, mais il m'a bien fait comprendre que nos sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque. »

Victoire sentit couler une larme sur sa joue, et alors qu'elle l'essuyait d'un geste rageur, sa mère la serra contre elle.

« Je suis désolée ma chérie… » se contenta de répondre Fleur au début. Puis après un moment de silence balayé par les vents violents : « Je ne vais pas te mentir ou te faire espérer. Tu connaitras d'autres échecs. Teddy ne sait pas ce qu'il perd – je suis très sérieuse – mais il te fait tout de même un très beau cadeau. Un premier amour, surtout s'il n'est pas réciproque, laisse des blessures, et tu en auras d'autres. Il ne faut pas que tu ais peur de souffrir et que tu t'enfermes dans une bulle. Les échecs n'existent que pour te renforcer. Les bonheurs et les malheurs que tu rencontreras te permettront d'apprendre à te connaitre, à te respecter, et te donner aux autres. Et un jour, tu auras la chance de rencontrer la personne qui complètera tes faiblesses, qui aimera ta personnalité et te tirera vers le haut. Et toi, ma fille, tu seras prête ce jour-là à t'ouvrir à lui et à lui aménager une place suffisamment grande dans ta vie et dans ton cœur pour que vous puissiez construire quelque chose de grand, fort, profond. Et à ce moment-là, je serais la plus heureuse car tu me donneras pleins de petits-enfants ! »

Victoire bouscula sa mère en riant. Puis le vide lui enserra la poitrine, de plus en plus écrasant.

« Mais… J'aime Teddy depuis si longtemps… Je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à l'oublier…

\- Donne-toi du temps Victoire, prends patience. Et prends tes distances avec lui si tu en as besoin. Mais surtout fais toi confiance. »


	11. Take a sad song and make it better

Victoire avait prétexté une migraine pour ne pas se rendre au terrier. Elle savait que Teddy y serait, et même si ça la chagrinait de sacrifier du temps avec ses cousins, ses oncles et ses tantes, il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle le revoit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le coin de son bureau ou reposait encore la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé le jour même de leur départ de Beauxbâtons.

 _Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai découvert en rentrant ! Et il faut qu'on parle…_  
 _Florian Fortarôme à 16h ?_

Cinq jours plus tard, Victoire ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Et elle ne l'avait pas rejoint non plus… S'était-il pointé sur leur lieu de rendez-vous préféré, se retrouvant seul ? Son cœur s'emballa et elle se sentit idiote de le laisser ainsi, sans réponse… Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Ce n'était pas de la faute de Teddy si elle ressentait pour lui plus qu'elle n'aurait dû… Elle se montrait si injuste…

« Mais il n'était pas obligé de t'embrasser comme ça ! C'est lui l'enculé dans l'histoire ! »

Victoire secoua la tête, confuse, et resserra les pans de son gilet de laine contre sa poitrine. Mais le vide était toujours là, pulsant en elle, inlassable. Il lui manquait tellement… elle l'aimait tellement…

Elle s'était tout de même levée dès que sa famille avait passé la cheminée pour sortir se promener. Le sol rocheux était complètement gelé et elle remerciait ses parents d'avoir jeté un sort antiglisse sur ses après-skis. Elle aurait été certaine de se rompre le cou si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Si le vent était toujours violent, le ciel dégagé lui donnait une vue imprenable sur l'ile et la mer. Elle rentra au bout de deux heures et demi, le ventre criant famine. Sa mère lui avait laissé un reste emballé dans le frigo avec une petite étiquette « Pour ma fille préférée » qui la fit sourire. Elle le savoura en déballant les courriers de ses amis. Raphaël ne cessait de parler de sa cavalière de bal et Victoire se réjouit d'avoir refusé son invitation au bal. Blanche avait rejoint sa famille du côté de sa mère, où elle était la seule adolescente, et s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Thomas ne lui avait répondu qu'un « Joyeux Noël Poulette ! » à la longue lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé en arrivant chez ses parents. Et enfin, Junie lui racontait sur trois parchemins complet ses vacances avec ses parents et son frère en Espagne.

Une fois son repas fini, elle remonta dans sa chambre et ouvrit son livre d'Histoire de la Magie Germanique, avant de le refermer en soupirant. Fouillant dans sa valise à la recherche d'un sujet plus intéressant, elle tomba sur le papier que lui avait donné Adam, avant leur séparation trois jours plus tôt.

Avec une pointe d'excitation, elle déchira un morceau de parchemin.

 _Bonjour Adam ! Que fais-tu aujourd'hui ?_

 _Victoire_

Sa chouette revint rapidement avec la réponse de son nouvel ami.

 _Je voulais aller visiter une ruine sur une petite ile. Je viens te chercher ?_

Victoire se pressa d'écrire son adresse au dos du parchemin et descendit dans le salon pour attendre Adam, qui ne devrait pas tarder à sortir de la cheminée.

Mais Adam se laissa désirer.

Si bien que Victoire sentit monter l'agacement en elle et se prépara un thé pour patienter. C'est à cet instant, environ une trentaine de minutes après que son hibou soit revenu, qu'on toqua à la porte. Adam l'attendait tout sourire, son balai à la main. Bouche bée, elle le fit entrer et lui proposa un plaid et son thé.

« Tu es venu de Portree en balai ?! Mais tu es fou ?!

\- J'aime l'air frais et ce n'est pas si loin ! Arrête avec tes bêtises, le thé c'est pour les filles ! On y va ?

\- Tu sais transplaner ?

\- Oui, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux transplaner ? On y va en balai ! »

Victoire sentit son rythme cardiaque chuter.

« N'y penses même pas » chuchota-t-elle

Elle lui raconta comment elle avait manqué de mourir avec Teddy enfant et sa peur bleue des balais.

« Oh allez, tu ne risques absolument rien avec moi !

\- Je ne t'accompagne pas si on y va en balai ! Je ne changerais pas d'avis !

\- Essaye au moins ! Je fais le tour de votre jardin et si tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien, je te repose, promis ! »

Victoire tenta encore de résister, mais elle finit par laisser une chance à ce foutu balai. Elle enfila un deuxième pull et glissa ses longs cheveux dans son bonnet en se disant qu'en plus d'avoir plus chaud, les couches formeraient un minimum de rembourrage en cas de chute.

Adam lui demanda si elle souhaitait monter devant ou derrière, et après avoir pouffer de rire devant son air dépité, il lui assura qu'en étant devant, elle aurait l'impression d'avoir plus de contrôle et que ce serait plus rassurant. Victoire tremblait comme une feuille morte en enjambant le balai. Elle s'accrocha au manche si fort que ses jointures en était blanche. L'angoisse lui contractait la poitrine et manquait de la faire suffoquer.

« Un tour de jardin, pas plus !

\- C'est promis je t'ai dit ! »

Son ami s'installa derrière elle et lui souffla de se détendre et de lui faire confiance. Mais ses paroles rassurantes n'eurent aucuns effets sur Victoire. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, elle hurla si fort qu'Adam dut arrêter leur ascension sur le champ. Pour couvrir le vent et ses gémissements, il lui cria de se taire d'une voix si ferme qui surprit Victoire. Il lui ordonna alors de fermer les yeux et de poser ses pieds sur les repose-pieds du balai. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la sécuriser. C'est lorsque le vent souffla plus fort dans ses oreilles et qu'elle devina qu'ils avaient quitté le sol. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et ne cessait de se répéter que tout allait bien, mais rien n'y faisait.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui sembla être une éternité, Adam lui cria d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle compta jusqu'à trois et le spectacle que lui réservait le paysage la fit frissonner. Elle connaissait les environs par cœur. Les iles, les montagnes et la mer s'étalaient jusqu'à l'horizon. Si le ciel était clair chez elle, Victoire put apprécier au loin les nuages gris qui survolaient l'Ecosse. Il pleuvait à certains endroits et le soleil bas d'hiver décorait les chutes d'eau de milles couleurs.

« Ça va ? » lui cria Adam. Elle allait souffler que oui, tout allait bien quand elle baissa le regard sur la mer furieuse sous eux qui partait se jeter sur les falaises. « Ne regarde pas en bas Victoire ! Fais-moi confiance ! » Elle sentit son bras la serrer plus fort contre lui et ferma les yeux pour se redonner une contenance. Puis quand elle les rouvrit, l'angoisse commença à s'estomper. Elle inspira à plein poumon l'air glacial et hocha de la tête quand il lui redemanda si tout allait bien. « Si tu te sens mal, je te ramène directement ok ? »

Elle ne sut combien de temps ils survolèrent ensemble mais le voyage ne fut pas de tout repos. Victoire oscillait entre émerveillement et détresse mais lorsqu'ils posèrent le pied au sol, elle ne put réprimer un sentiment de fierté qui fit rire Adam.

Il l'avait conduite sur une petite ile rocailleuse au sommet de laquelle trônait des ruines de pierre. La végétation avait repris ses droits à de nombreux endroits. Adam sortit de la poche de son manteau un carnet et un stylo et retira son gant pour prendre des notes. Il lui montra au-dessus d'une arche les armoiries d'un ancien clan dont elle ne retint pas le nom. Elle l'aida à deviner la disposition des pièces et leur fonction, mais il lui donnait tort à chaque fois en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Victoire était impressionnée de toutes ses connaissances Moldues.

« Mon grand-père était historien. J'ai passé les 11 premières années de ma vie à l'accompagner, lui et mes parents, aux quatre coins du monde. Il m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait et le reste, surtout concernant la culture et l'histoire écossaise, je l'ai lu dans des livres. » lui expliqua-t-il.

Victoire le suivait, écoutant d'une oreille son charabia et levant les yeux en imaginant à quoi devait ressembler le Fort trois siècles plus tôt. Elle observa la passion qui animait Adam devant des détails comme la taille des pierres et quelques restes de moulures qui ne parlaient qu'à lui.

« Que comptes-tu faire de tes notes ?

\- Mes parents les utilisent parfois, mais comme je n'ai pas le temps et les moyens d'aller aussi loin qu'eux, je les garde surtout pour moi. Qui sait, peut-être que j'en aurais assez un jour pour publier un livre ! »

\- C'est ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? Historien moldu ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne sais pas… J'adore le monde sorcier et la magie, mais certaines choses m'agacent dans leurs cultures et leur façon de traiter le passé. Je ne sais pas pour Beauxbâtons mais à Poudlard, pas une fois on a abordé la question de la guerre avec Grindelwald ou Voldemort ! Tout est transmis par oral et je trouve sa stupide. Comment peut-on apprendre de nos erreurs si on en parle pas ?

\- Tu as sans doute raison. »

Ils continuèrent de parcourir les ruines pendant une heure au moins, puis Adam lui proposa d'y aller, la nuit pointant le bout de son nez au loin.

Le voyage en balai fût plus simple pour le retour, Victoire étant moins angoissée. Elle rentra une dizaine de minutes avant sa famille et fila sous la douche.

o

Victoire était penchée sur le dernier chapitre de leur manuel d'Arithmancie mais ne parvenait pas à trouver la solution en arithmancie. Elle referma son livre, rageuse de ne trouver la solution et de devoir attendre la fin de l'année pour poser la question à son professeur et ouvrit celui que le professeur Bertho lui avait demandé de connaitre sur le bout des doigts pour la rentrée.

Mais le problème revint la hanter et l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle récupéra la page concernée et descendit dans le salon. Son père n'était pas encore rentré du travail, ses grands-parents ne savaient même pas ce qu'était l'arithmancie et sa mère jonglait déjà entre l'activité pâte à sel de Dominique et la préparation du repas. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, se saisit d'une plume et d'un parchemin vierge. Dans ces moments, elle demandait à Teddy mais c'était exclu. Elle songea à Junie et Raphael, mais ils n'avaient sans doute pas encore atteint le chapitre et n'avaient en tout cas pas la possibilité de la retrouver dans l'après-midi pour lui expliquer de vive voix.

La solution s'éclaira d'elle-même ! Elle griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin, signa et attendit la réponse en retournant sur son livre de métamorphose. Celle-ci mit à peine 10 minutes à lui revenir. Il avait griffonné à la va-vite un « A tes ordres, je peux être chez toi dans la minute ! ». Victoire réprima un sourire et redescendit prévenir sa mère de l'arrivée d'Adam…

… Qui était déjà face à sa mère à l'entrée de la maison, se frottant la nuque et rougissant de gène en essayant d'expliquer la situation. Fleur se tourna vers sa fille, surprise.

« Tu es au courant de ça ?

\- Oui maman, je venais justement te prévenir mais il a été plus rapide que je pensais… Désolée !

\- Il n'y a aucun soucis ma puce, si c'est pour un travail scolaire, tu peux inviter qui tu veux. Vous vous installerez dans le salon ? » répondit Fleur en observant sa fille lui indiquer ladite pièce et s'apprêtant à aller chercher ses affaires. Elle la retint et lui chuchota : « Victoire, c'est vraiment pour du travail scolaire ? Tu me parlais de Teddy il y a quelques jours… C'est rapide.

\- Non Maman je t'assure ! C'est pour un problème d'Arithmancie, il est vraiment calé, ce sera surement rapide.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas ma chérie. Mais est ce qu'il faut que j'aborde avec toi la question des sorts contraceptifs ?

\- Maman ! » s'offusqua Victoire, une main sur la bouche. « Adam est un ami… Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait…

\- Il faudra bien le faire un jour… Mais allez, au travail. »

Fleur pouffa de rire quand Victoire eut disparu dans l'escalier.

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai même pas pensé au fait que ta famille pouvait être présente comme ils n'étaient pas là la dernière fois, je voulais te surprendre, c'est idiot de ma part…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas venu en balai aujourd'hui ?

\- Il y avait trop de nuages, c'était trop dangereux, s'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu aurais aimé que je t'emmène faire un tour ? »

Victoire réprima un frisson, ce qui arracha un rire discret à Adam. Elle étala devant eux ses notes et, côte à côte, ils échangèrent à voix basse pour résoudre le problème sans réveiller son grand père qui dormait dans la même pièce. Sa mère revint au bout de deux minutes en leur proposant un thé qu'Adam accepta poliment avec un « Merci Madame ». Fleur le reprit aussitôt, à 38 ans, elle se sentait encore trop jeune pour ce genre d'appellation et repartit en lançant un regard appuyé à sa fille. Ce fut ensuite à sa grand-mère de s'installer face à eux avec un livre, pour la forme. Victoire se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Les comportements suspicieux de sa famille l'empêchèrent de se concentrer mais ils y parvinrent. Ils échangèrent un peu, et Adam allait partir quand ce fut à son père de rentrer. Il toisa Adam qui, dans un premier temps fut surprit des cicatrices profondes qui traversait son visage, mais en quelques secondes, il afficha un sourire joyeux.

« Bonjour Monsieur, je suis Adam Reinhard, un ami de Victoire. » prononça-t-il d'une voix assurée en tendant la main devant lui.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Bill. Je ne savais pas que Victoire aurait une visite aujourd'hui. » répondit-il en lui serrant à son tour la main.

\- C'était seulement pour un devoir, mais nous avons fini, justifia sa fille

\- Oui, tu devrais y aller Adam, tes parents vont t'attendre ! compléta Fleur.

\- Oh non, ils sont au Salvador jusqu'à la fin du mois de Janvier.

\- Ils t'ont laissé seul pour les fêtes ?

\- Et bien nous avons passé Noël tous ensemble mais oui, ils ont un travail très prenant…

\- Reste donc manger avec nous !

\- Oh, c'est très aimable à vous Madame Weasley mais je ne veux pas déranger…

\- C'est Fleur, et ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne peux pas te laisser retourner dans une maison tout seul… »

Gêné, Adam se tourna vers Victoire qui ne put que hausser les épaules pour lui signifier que ça ne la dérangeait pas et que de toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix car sa mère ne laisserait pas tomber. Elle était même prête à parier que Fleur parviendrait même à le faire rester pour la nuit !


	12. La Superbe

Teddy passa la cheminée des Potter et eut à peine le temps de secouer la tête pour retirer les cendres qui s'y était déposée qu'il fut aveuglé par une furie rousse.

« Ton nez de cochon Teddy ! Fais-moi ton nez de cochon !

\- Lily ! »

Le jeune homme força la petite fille à le lâcher et à poser les pieds par terre en riant, alors que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel. Lily était encore en pyjama, les cheveux sommairement ramenés en une tresse défaite et sautillait sur place en le regardant.

« Elle a attendu toute la matinée que tu arrives, je n'ai même pas réussi à l'envoyer s'habiller… » soupira la jeune maman, visiblement dépassée par le caractère de sa fille. « J'abandonne. Son père n'a qu'à s'en occuper. Je suis contente de te voir Teddy. »

Ginny embrassa son hôte et quitta la cuisine, lasse. Teddy s'agenouilla pour être au niveau de l'enfant. C'était dingue, elle avait encore grandi !

« Dis moi Lily, si je te fais mon nez de cochon, tu me promets d'aller faire un gros bisou à ta maman et de t'excuser ?

\- Promis, promis ! Ton nez de cochon, s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! »

Aussitôt la métamorphose effectuée, Lily s'élança dans le couloir, criant et riant aux éclats. Teddy entendit une remontrance de Harry avant qu'il n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte, tout sourire. Le jeune homme ne put retenir une bouffée de soulagement en le prenant dans ses bras. Le souvenir de sa dispute avec Adam et l'horrible sentiment de trahison qui ne le quittaient plus depuis quelques heures s'évanouirent dans la chaleureuse ambiance du Square Grimmaud.

« Que donnes-tu à manger à tes enfants pour qu'ils poussent aussi vite ?

\- Je me pose la question tous les jours… »

Riant, Teddy prit le temps d'embrasser le petit Albus et son filleul qui commença à cracher un flot de paroles sans fin sur sa nouvelle vie à Poudlard et les amis qu'il s'était fait. Il le tira jusqu'au salon, sobrement décoré aux couleurs de Noël où il aurait pensé retrouver sa Grand-Mère, sans succès. Il avait pourtant un peu de retard et Andromeda était toujours présente dix minutes en avance chez ses hôtes, par politesse. Il eut à peine le temps de se poser la question, enseveli sous le récit de James.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous en Grèce pour le nouvel an ? » tenta son parrain, pouvant enfin en placer une lorsque ses enfants se furent un peu éloignés.

\- Non, c'est gentil mais entre le tournoi et les ASPIC, j'ai pas mal de travail… Et puis un peu de temps seul avec Grand-Mère ne vont pas me faire de mal. »

Teddy ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait mais de plus en plus, la générosité sans borne des Potter le gênait. Même s'il les considérait comme sa famille, il avait l'impression que parfois, leurs propositions relevaient plus de la pitié…

« Profites-en, ça ne va pas durer… » marmonna Harry d'un air absent en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

Il allait lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là quand Lily fit son entrée, toute guillerette dans une petite robe bleue, suivit de sa mère, ses cheveux élégamment coiffés en un chignon.

« Tiens, Andromeda n'est toujours pas arrivée ?

\- Nous ne l'avons pas caché sous la table basse, mon amour.

\- Elle est toujours en retard ses derniers temps !

\- Comment ça ? » Teddy nota le regard amusé que s'échanga le couple.

\- Tu comprendras bien assez vite ! »

o

Teddy arriva au pavillon de sa grand-mère en tirant sa malle, inquiet. Si Harry et Ginny avaient tenté de le rassurer au mieux, lui certifiant qu'elle avait dû tout simplement oublier leur invitation, c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait ! Il ne comprenait pas leur manque d'implication. Andromeda n'était pas très vieille, certes, mais il avait forcément dû lui arriver quelque chose !

Coincée entre deux autres maisons identiques, celle où Teddy avait grandi n'avait pas changé. Enfin si : la pelouse n'avait pas été tondue depuis plusieurs moins et les fleurs fanées n'avaient même pas été retirées des branches nues qui s'éparpillait dans le jardin. Il sentit l'inquiétude monter : sa grand-mère était toujours à cheval sur le jardinage et l'apparence de sa maison, ça ne lui ressemblait pas !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un silence de mort et Teddy osa sortir sa baguette, méfiant.

« Grand-mère ? » tenta-t-il, sans réponse.

Le salon était complètement vide, la cuisine aussi. La vaisselle n'était pas faite depuis au moins deux jours au vu du nombre d'assiettes sales, chose encore plus étonnante chez les Tonks ! Des rires graves et étouffés lui parvinrent à travers la porte de la véranda, Teddy resserra prise sur sa baguette. Il posa la main sur la poignée, poussa la porte, doucement, et la referma d'un coup sec avec un cri de surprise bien plus aigu qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Teddy ?! » entendit-il sa grand-mère crier – crier ?! Andromeda Tonks, crier ?!

Il se plaqua les paumes des mains sur les paupières fermées, comme pour expier l'image qu'il venait de voir. Il allait fuir quand la porte de la véranda s'ouvrit sur sa grand-mère, les cheveux en pétard, les joues rosies et le pull mal redescendu sur ses hanches.

« Teddy, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais arriver que demain !

\- Non… non, je devais arriver aujourd'hui… nous sommes samedi.

\- Oh. »

Il n'arrivait pas à la regarder. Il sentait le sang affluer à son visage, son cœur battre à tout rompre et renfloua l'envie de partir loin pour échapper à cette scène si gênante.

« Je suis désolée, je pensais que nous étions encore vendredi… et nous devions manger chez Ginny et Harry, zut ! Il va falloir que je leur envoie un hibou et… mon chéri, tu as fait bon voyage ? Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi, mais par la force des choses… Je te présente Frank MacMillan, mon fiancé. »

Teddy releva la tête si violement qu'il dût se faire un torticolis. Il planta son regard dans celui de sa grand-mère, comme pour déceler une blague quelconque, puis dans celui de cet homme aux cheveux blancs et au sourire le plus avenant du monde, puis dans celui de sa grand-mère. Andromeda Tonks était, malgré la soixantaine entamée, restée une magnifique femme. Et son grand-père était décédé depuis presque dix huit ans… mais Teddy n'arrivait pas à encaisser. Il resta planté là, sa veste dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre, complétement hagard.

Il avait l'impression de faire face à deux adolescents.

« Ton fiancé… Mais enfin Grand-Mère, depuis quand est-ce que vous…

\- Ecoute mon chéri, nous sommes suffisamment grand pour déterminer si nous voulons nous marier ou pas.

\- Et puis une belle femme comme Andromeda, pas question de la laisser filer ! »

Sur ces mots, Frank chatouilla les côtes de sa grand-mère qui explosa littéralement de rire en se dégageant de l'étreinte. Deux adolescents. Teddy fit un pas en arrière.

« Je vais aller euh… Dans… »

Et il fila dans sa chambre sans demander son reste, ignorant les pouffements de rires qui lui arrivèrent de très loin.

Teddy s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, interdit. Où était passé la femme qui l'avait élevé ? Que s'était-il passé en quatre mois ? Et puis, voir sa grand-mère dans cette position, avec ce… Il gémit en se frottant le visage.

Il avait besoin de Victoire, là, tout de suite. Il avait besoin de lui parler.

Le souvenir du baiser le frappa à l'estomac, sèchement. Son poing le picota en se remémorant le visage d'Adam. Il était clairement en train de passer le pire week end de sa vie. Et il éprouva un profond sentiment de colère en repensant à sa cousine. Pourquoi avait-elle tout gâcher ?

Le matin même, il s'était réveillé nauséeux, perdu. Il se sentait partagé parce que ce baiser lui avait plu, terriblement plu. Il se souvenait de chacun de ses soupirs, de chacune de ses caresses, du gout sucré de la peau de son cou… Mais un baiser ne déterminait pas tout et il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, ses sentiments pour Victoire n'avait pas changé. Il l'aimait, bien sûr, depuis leurs plus jeunes années. Leur relation avait toujours été plus profonde qu'une simple amitié ou que celle entre un frère et une sœur, mais justement. Il aimait bien trop Victoire pour tout gâcher avec une amourette d'adolescent ou une simple passion passagère. Elle était tellement plus importante que ça pour lui… Et puis depuis qu'il était en âge de penser aux filles, Teddy avait enchainé les petites-amies et essuyé les défaites. Il en avait vite conclu que l'amour, ce n'était pas pour lui ! C'était comme ça…

Mais toujours est-il qu'il fallait qu'il voie Victoire, aujourd'hui… Il avait besoin de la voir, d'être sûr qu'entre eux, tout allait bien. Qu'Adam ne lui avait pas pourri l'esprit et qu'elle ne lui reprochait pas de quelconque rancune stupide.

 _Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai découvert en rentrant ! Et il faut qu'on parle…_  
 _Florian Fortarôme à 16h ?_

Teddy accrocha le morceau de parchemin à la patte de Colonel et le laissa s'envoler vers cette destination que son hibou connaissait par cœur. Puis il s'allongea sur son lit, en attente de sa réponse.

o

Il s'éveilla par des tapements à sa porte, un peu dans le brouillard. Le soleil était presque couché et il se frotta les yeux. Il ne voulait pas dormir à la base mais la nuit qui avait suivi le bal avait été si mouvementée…

« Quelle heure est-il ? » marmonna-t-il, peu motivé.

\- 16h15. Tu veux un thé mon chéri ? Et puis ça serait bien que tu descendes, faire la connaissance de Frank…

\- 16h15… 16h15 ? Oh mince… mince, mince, mince ! » Teddy se jeta sur ses chaussures et son bonnet pour les enfiler. « Excuse-moi Grand-Mère, je devais retrouver Victoire ! Je reviens pour le diner, ça te va ? »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, en quatrième vitesse, puis se précipita dans l'entrée sans un regard pour le « fiancé », attrapa son manteau et transplana dans la foulée.

Il arriva avec plus de vingt minutes de retard dans la glacerie bondée du chemin de traverse. Pas une seule trace de la longue chevelure blonde de Victoire. Il souffla cependant de soulagement lorsque Florian lui apprit n'avoir pas encore vu la jeune Weasley et prit place dans un coin de la pièce, essoufflé. Il commanda un milkshake à la framboise et anticipa l'incontournable Banana Split qu'elle s'enfilait sans culpabilité à chacun de leur rendez-vous londonien. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Cinq minutes passèrent pourtant sans que Teddy n'ait eu le plaisir d'apercevoir les jolis yeux de sa française. Puis dix, puis trente… Une heure plus tard, il contemplait la glace fondue commandée pour Victoire les joues rouges de colère. Il revoyait sans cesse sa proximité avec Adam, leurs rires, leurs regards… Elle ne viendrait plus à présent, et c'était la première fois qu'ils en arrivaient là. Teddy plaqua ses mains sur son visage, réprimant un gémissement frustré. Qu'est-ce que ce petit connard avait bien pu lui raconter ? Il hésita à transplaner directement chez Bill et Fleur Weasley pour lui demander des comptes, la fureur lui broyant les entrailles puis se résigna. Deux jours plus tard, Andromeda et lui étaient conviés au Terrier pour le repas de Noel. Victoire y serait également et il trouverait bien un moyen de s'isoler avec elle pour discuter, ils y parvenaient toujours. Et il aurait le temps d'apaiser sa frustration d'ici là.

o

Teddy tenta de prendre un air menaçant en fixant Frank, assis de l'autre côté de la table, alors qu'Andromeda apportait la quiche de butternut et la salade. Il fixa sa silhouette fine et entretenu, ses cheveux grisonnant coupés courts, ses petits yeux bleus, plissés par un sourire amusé par le comportement de son futur beau-petit-fils. Il avait un gros nez aquilin. Teddy ne comprenait pas comment une si belle femme pouvait le trouver attirant ! Etait-ce un point commun à toute la gente féminine peu importe l'âge, s'attacher aux mauvais garçons ? Etait-ce pour ça que Victoire se révélait être si compliquée à cerner ?

« Et qu'est ce que vous faites dans la vie ?

\- Jusqu'au mois d'avril, j'étais inspecteur de transplanage. J'ai moi aussi des petits enfants, bien plus jeune que toi. Mon fils Ernie a eu un petit garçon en Octobre. Theodore ! il adore ta grand-mère ! Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, tout homme sain d'esprit de ce monde doit être sous le charme de ta grand-mère !

\- Frank, rit Andromeda.

Teddy observa leurs regards amourachés, leurs sourires niais. Deux adolescents.

« Et que devient la mère de votre « Ernie » ?

\- Ma foi, je n'en sais rien et peu m'importe ! dans notre cas, le divorce a été le meilleur choix de notre vie !

\- Et donc quand est prévu le mariage ?

\- Oh, tu sais mon chéri, à notre âge, on ne fera pas un gros évènement ! Nous profiterons sans doute de ton retour en juillet.

\- Et vous avez un appartement, Frank ?

\- Justement mon chéri, il fallait que nous en parlions ce soir. » Teddy prit un croc de sa part de quiche en continuant de fixer l'intru avec arrogance. « Il est évident qu'après le mariage, Frank et moi emménagerons ensemble. Nous voulions en profiter pour en acheter une pour partir de zéro.

\- D'accord…

\- Mais du coup, il me faudra vendre cette maison… » Teddy laissa tomber ses couverts en un tintement sourd sous la surprise.

\- Cette maison tu dis. Celle où Maman et moi sommes nés. Où tu as passé ta vie avec Grand-Père. Cette maison avec tous ses souvenirs.

\- Ecoute mon chéri, je comprends que ça te fasse quelque chose et comprends le bien, pour moi non plus ce ne sera pas simple… Mais il faut qu'on tourne la page. Je suis très bien avec Frank et…

\- Mais tu le connais depuis trois mois ton Frank ! » il se leva sous le coup de la colère, sentant la coupe déborder de la multitude d'émotions qui s'étaient accumulées en 24h. « Tu vas balancer à la poubelle toute ta vie pour lui, sans remord ?! Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Tu me mets à la rue ?

\- Ne sois pas idiot Teddy ! Tu auras bien évidemment ta place dans cette nouvelle maison.

\- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! Il est pas question que je te laisse vendre cette maison, tu m'entends ?!

\- Jeune homme, tu vas te calmer, arrêter de jurer et de te donner en spectacle devant notre invité. »

Adromeda avait retrouvé l'autorité froide qu'il lui connaissait. Sous le doigt accusateur de sa grand-mère, Teddy se rassit, lèvres scellées, et ravala sa colère comme il avait appris à le faire de l'éducation stricte qu'il avait reçu.

« Bien, si tu n'es pas d'accord avec notre choix, nous en reparlerons pour essayer de trouver une solution. Mais de toute manière, tu as 17 ans, tu vas bientôt quitter la maison. »

Teddy refoula le profond sentiment de tristesse et de rejet qu'il ressentit. Sa vie avec sa grand-mère lui convenait, ils s'entendaient à merveilles et jamais jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait envisagé de quitter le domicile familial. Qu'elle l'envisage le blessait. Evidemment qu'à présent qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un, sa présence allait commencer à la gêner.

« Et est-ce que tu passeras le réveillon de Noël avec nous et les Potter, Frank ? » Tenta plus calmement Teddy pour cacher son trouble.

\- C'est une deuxième chose dont je devais te parler, mon chéri. »

C'était vraiment son week-end. Il prit le temps de se détendre la nuque en se disant que de toute manière ça ne pouvait pas être pire. N'est-ce pas ?

« Nous sommes invité pour Noël chez les Malefoy. »

Il entendit son rire moqueur avant de le sentir naitre dans sa poitrine. Ça avait été automatique, comme un réflexe. Les Malefoy avaient beau être de sa famille, jamais ils n'avaient eu sa sympathie. Depuis toujours, quand ils se croisaient par hasard, c'était dans l'indifférence complète ! Mais vraisemblablement, il était le seul à rire.

« Tu n'envisages quand même pas d'y aller ? » le silence d'Andromeda eut le don d'attiser sa colère. « Mais enfin Grand-Mère ! Où étaient-ils quand tu t'es mariée avec Grand-père ? quand ma mère est née ? Quand tu t'es retrouvée toute seule avec moi il y a dix-huit ans dans une guerre où ils ont largement participé ?!

\- Ecoute Teddy, Lucius est décédé il y a quelque mois et ça change tout. Je te rappelle que Narcissa reste ma sœur et qu'elle a été innocentée lors de son procès ! Jamais elle n'a participé aux tueries ! Et tu n'as pas grandit dans les années 70. Elle n'a pas choisi son mariage.

\- Elle avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre !

\- Ça suffit maintenant, ma décision est prise ! Nous irons au manoir Malefoy cette année et j'attends de toi que tu te comportes convenablement ! »

A bout de nerf, Teddy claqua sa serviette sur la table de chêne en se levant et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.


	13. A rush, a glance, a touch, a dance

Victoire avait raison, Fleur parvint à faire rester Adam pour la nuit. Elle essaya même de le faire rester jusqu'à la rentrée mais n'obtint que le 31 décembre au soir et la nuit qui suivait.

La jeune Weasley l'admira pour sa force de caractère face à sa mère. Elle remercia également le ciel que Teddy ne soit pas présent pour cette réunion de famille. Son oncle Harry et sa tante Ginny avaient emmené toute leur famille passer le réveillon aux canaries, ce qui réduisait grandement les chances de le croiser. Elle redoutait la rentrée, mais elle essayait d'y penser le moins possible.

Sa tante Gabrielle arriva le matin même du réveillon et Victoire ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras à sa sortie de la cheminée. Avec leurs 13 ans d'écart, Gabrielle était plus une grande sœur qu'une tante. Elle passa toute la journée coincée entre les femmes de sa famille et n'ouvrit pas un seul livre, ce qui fut un réel exploit.

Alors que Fleur avait emmené Dominique pour qu'elle se change, Victoire fut trainée dans sa chambre par sa tante pour qu'elle lui montre sa tenue du réveillon.

« Bon écoute Victoire, je sais que ta mère te prend encore pour une petite fille, mais dans 5 mois tu seras majeur et je pourrais te trainer en boite pour faire décoller ta carrière de mannequin ! Alors on abandonne la petite robe à fleurs et on sort les talons hauts ! Il faut commencer à s'entrainer chérie !

\- Je n'ai pas tellement envie de devenir mannequin, Gaby…

\- Quoi ?! et on devrait laisser passer une frimousse pareille ?! Quel gâchis ! On en reparlera quand tu seras majeur ! »

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil complice qui fit rire Victoire et plongea le nez dans sa valise pour dénicher la tenue parfaite pour sa nièce.

u

Face au miroir, Victoire tenta de réajuster le décolleté de son chemisier bleu nuit en dentelle ainsi que l'imposant collier coloré et de baisser le niveau de sa jupe verte. Sa tante lui donna une petite tape sur la main en la priant d'arrêter de cacher ses magnifiques jambes. Cette dernière lui avait également prêter des cuissardes dont les talons qui dépassaient les huit centimètres la faisait déjà souffrir, et l'avait maquillée légèrement, excepté sa bouche d'un bordeaux sombre.

Sa mère entra dans la chambre, vêtue d'une simple robe noire et ses cheveux ramenés en un chignon flou, et elle soupira en voyant l'accoutrement de Victoire.

« Gabrielle… Qu'as-tu encore fait de ma fille ?

\- Tu ne nous trouves pas magnifiques toutes les deux ? »

Elle avait posé son coude sur l'épaule de sa nièce et avait pris la pause, prête pour une photo, ce qui les fit toutes rires mais Fleur garda regard agacé. Dominique déboula à son tour dans sa petite robe blanche, ses cheveux flamboyants ramenés en arrière par une broche en argent appartenant à leur mère.

« Ouah ! Vous êtes trop belles !

\- Allez zou ma chérie ! File avant que Tante Gabrielle ne te fasse prendre dix ans ! » chantonna Fleur.

Charlie venait d'arriver et avait déjà un verre de Whisky à la main quand les filles descendirent des chambres. Il loua leurs beautés à toutes – surtout celle de Dominique – puis passa son bras autour des épaules de Gabrielle, commençant sa drague lourde et habituelle. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Victoire les avait toujours connus ainsi, bien que son oncle ait plus de dix ans de plus que sa tante. Mais cette dernière n'avait jamais craqué, déjà amoureuse de sa liberté et de sa célébrité.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de ses grands-parents de sortir de la cheminée. Sa grand-mère la serra si fort contre elle que Victoire se vit déjà un pied dans la tombe, puis elle la regarda filer en cuisine pour aider Fleur. Son grand-père, quant à lui, fut plus long à arriver jusqu'à elle car il s'appliquait à montrer à tout le monde son nouveau téléphone portable, accroché par un cordon autour de son cou. Georges et Angelina arrivèrent avec leur deux enfants et Dominique sauta aussitôt sur ses cousins pour les trainer dans sa chambre. Victoire fut surprise de trouver le petit Fred autant changé alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu que depuis cinq mois.

Quand on toqua, Victoire se précipita vers la porte pour être la première à ouvrir à Adam. Il arriva les cheveux couverts de neige.

« J'ai transplané un peu loin » sourit il en secouant la tête pour retirer les quelques flocons n'ayant pas encore fondus.

Victoire rigola et, le débarrassant de son manteau, elle nota que sa tenue moldue le mettait grandement en valeur. Il portait un chino et un nœud papillon bordeaux sur une chemise bleue à motif. Sans le savoir, ils s'étaient assortit, ce qui les fit sourire.

« Tu es très belle ce soir, Victoire.

\- Je te retourne le compliment », lui souffla-t-elle en souriant.

Ils furent aussitôt rejoints par Bill qui présenta Adam rapidement à toute la famille, pendant que Victoire déposait sur le porte manteau les affaires de ce dernier.

« Plutôt bel homme ! Où l'as-tu trouvé ? lui demanda immédiatement Gabrielle à l'oreille.

\- A l'Académie. Et ne va pas te faire de film ! C'est juste un ami !

\- Tu m'en diras tant ! »

Bien qu'il manquât encore son oncle Percy, sa tante Audrey et leurs filles, toute la famille s'installa rapidement dans le salon. Alors qu'elle tentait de suivre la conversation entre sa grand-mère et Angelina sur les premières impressions de Freddie sur Poudlard, Victoire ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards en coin vers Adam. Il s'était superbement bien fondu dans la masse… Après avoir échangé longuement avec son grand-père sur son téléphone portable, il était parti dans une conversation animée avec ses oncles à propos du Quidditch.

Quand elle se leva pour renflouer le stock de gâteaux apéritifs, son père la suivit.

« Je l'aime bien, ce petit.

\- Dommage que nous soyons qu'amis alors, s'agaça Victoire. J'espère que tu aimeras autant mon futur petit ami !

\- J'aime bien la manière dont il te regarde et parle de toi. » Victoire rougit furieusement et supplia son père d'abandonner le sujet. « Ecoute ma puce, je te vois des années te tuer pour tes études. Tu excelles partout, et je suis extrêmement fier de toi. Mais il faut absolument que tu songes à t'amuser parce que tu n'as que 16 ans ! »

Elle prit son père dans ses bras et rigola quand il lui glissa dans l'oreille que le mode de vie de Gabrielle n'était pas ce qu'il entendait par « s'amuser » et lui déposa un bisou sur le front. Quand ils revinrent dans le salon, Adam lui adressa un sourire tellement rayonnant qu'elle ne put se retenir de lui renvoyer.

La cheminée se mit alors à vibrer et en quelques minutes, Percy, Audrey et les jumelles les avaient rejoints. Pour les deux petites têtes blondes les bonjours furent très rapides et elles coururent rejoindre les autres enfants à l'étage. A l'air renfrogné de son oncle, Victoire comprit immédiatement qu'ils s'étaient encore disputés. Audrey était moldue, avait 9 ans de moins que lui et était la meilleure amie de Gabrielle. Elle était à l'époque de leur rencontre en étude mais essayait de percer dans le monde du chant et du cinéma. Sa tante était rapidement tombée enceinte et, si le bouleversement les avait d'abord rapprochés, l'explosion de la carrière d'Audrey depuis 6 ou 7 ans mettait leur couple à rude épreuve. Elle était absente la plus grande partie de l'année, au point d'en délaisser ses filles, et l'attitude de Molly par rapport à son choix de vie n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

Ainsi, les jumelles étaient gardées la plupart du temps par Fleur qui ne travaillait pas.

Audrey prit Victoire dans ses bras et s'assit à ses côtés. Les problèmes entre son oncle et sa tante étant connu de tous, mais Victoire l'adorait. Elle était toujours joyeuse et extravertie et avait toujours des anecdotes très drôle à raconter.

Charlie profita de l'arrivée de tout le monde pour allumer la musique et entraina aussitôt Fleur dans une petite danse. Victoire observa ses grands-parents se serrer l'un contre l'autre, attendrie, puis pris la main de son petit frère pour l'emmener danser. Du haut de ses 14 ans, Louis la dépassait déjà de quelques centimètres. Mais aujourd'hui grâce aux tallons de sa tante, Victoire jubila de rétablir l'équité et ne manqua pas à le montrer à tous. Angelina se planta devant eux avec l'appareil et ils prirent la pause sous les conseils de Gabrielle.

Jusqu'à maintenant, la relation qui la liait à Teddy était tellement fusionnelle qu'à chaque réunion de famille, ils s'enfermaient dans un cocon et ne se mélangeait pas au reste de la famille. Victoire ne put s'empêcher de songer que cette ambiance lui plaisait beaucoup. Au final, elle put prendre le temps de prendre des nouvelles de ses oncles et tantes, de leur donner des siennes, et surtout de se sentir accueillie pour ce qu'elle était seule, c'est-à-dire une personne très différente de ce qu'elle était avec Teddy.

Audrey échangea sa coupe avec la sienne dans le dos de ses parents et elle leva son verre en même temps que George, à l'autre bout de la salle, avant d'avaler la moitié du mousseux en une seule gorgée. Elle ne s'ennuya pas une seule seconde. Elle dansa avec ses deux grands-pères, avec ses oncles et son père. Lorsqu'elle vit sa tante prendre en photo son frère et Adam, elle se jeta entre eux et les encercla de ses petits bras. Aussitôt, son ami la vola pour l'entrainer danser un peu.

« Mais dis-moi, tu ne danses pas si mal par rapport au bal ! s'étonna Victoire

\- J'avais peut-être un peu surjouer pour te faire sourire, admit-il. Mais attends que je te marche sur les pieds avant de parler ! » puis après un petit rire. « Je suis content d'avoir accepté l'invitation de tes parents, ta famille est géniale !

\- Je suis contente que tu t'amuses !

\- Par contre, ton grand père, est ce qu'il sait que son portable a vingt ans ? Il me l'a présenté comme le nouveau portable Itech… »

Ils se tournèrent vers lui qui était justement en train de le montrer sous tous les angles à Audrey. Ils croisèrent le regard de cette dernière, complètement perdue, et ne purent retenir un fou-rire. Victoire prit son grand-père dans ses bras, lui expliqua la situation, et Adam tendit son portable tactile à Arthur qui regarda l'objet comme la huitième merveille du monde. Il lui proposa de le garder pour la soirée, pour l'étudier. Et il entraina de nouveau Victoire sur la piste de danse.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que, debout sur une chaise, Gabrielle et Louis lancèrent le décompte.

« Bonne Année ! » hurla l'assemblée.

Adam serra Victoire contre lui et lui souhaita tout le bonheur qu'elle méritait. Puis ils furent séparés par les autres membres de la famille.

o

Il était environ 4h du matin quand on toqua doucement à sa porte. Adam avait vu de la lumière et voulait lui parler. Elle referma la porte derrière lui et lui dit de ne surtout pas faire de bruit. Si ses parents les trouvaient tous les deux dans cette pièce, il en serait fini d'eux.

Victoire referma son livre en prenant soin de bien marquer la page et l'invita à s'assoir sur son lit.

« Joli pyjama » chuchota Adam en pointant son tee-shirt et son short représentant une magnifique licorne. Victoire le poussa en pouffant. Il avait gardé son chino et sa chemise était sortie de son pantalon mais il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu l'aider à se moquer. « J'ai passé une super soirée…

\- J'ai vu ça, tout le monde t'a adoré !

\- Hum… » le silence s'installa et Adam afficha une mine sérieuse, les sourcils froncés. « Ecoute, je ne peux pas attendre qu'on soit à Beauxbâtons pour t'en parler. Je sais que tu es très proche de Teddy. Tout le monde dit que vous allez finir par vous mettre ensemble et tout… Et Teddy est mon ami, mais vous n'êtes pas ensemble n'est-ce pas ? » Victoire secoua la tête. « Bien… Alors voilà… Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps mais… Tu es une fille extraordinaire Victoire. Tu es douce, drôle, intelligente, magnifique… » Il se leva en se frottant le visage et en murmurant dans sa barbe puis se rassit. Victoire était quant à elle tétanisée. Mais quand il plongea ses grands yeux noisette dans les siens, ses émotions étaient tellement intenses qu'elle sentit des papillons se débattre dans son ventre. « J'aime les moments qu'on passe ensemble. J'aime bien quand tu rigoles à mes blagues pas drôles et quand tu dis mon prénom avec un air désespéré. J'adore te parler, même si tu ne m'écoutes pas, ne ment pas ! » il rit « Tu m'as impressionné sur le balai. Tu étais terrifiée et pourtant tu t'es battue ! J'aime danser avec toi, parce que tu n'accordes ton attention à personne d'autre et que tu es toute avec moi… J'ai des sentiments pour toi, Victoire Weasley. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, pas encore… Mais j'ai besoin de savoir parce que si tu ne ressens rien de ton côté, je préfère qu'on en reste là. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça si tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse ! »

Mais Victoire ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder comme elle le faisait. Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, se contentant de l'observer lui, avec ses grands yeux un peu cernés et ses joues rougies par l'émotion. Est-ce qu'elle aimait Adam ? Non elle aimait Teddy. C'était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle ne l'aime plus. Mais elle aussi avait des sentiments pour lui. Elle s'en était rendue compte pendant la soirée. Elle aimait comment il la traitait. Elle aimait ses petites attentions bienveillantes et sa réserve. Elle aimait ce qu'il était capable de lui faire faire, comme pour le balai. Elle aimait la passion qui l'habitait, que ce soit pour l'arithmancie ou pour l'Histoire. Et elle repensa aux paroles de sa mère sur l'amour.

Alors Victoire prit les mains d'Adam dans les siennes, puis se redressa pour l'embrasser.

 _J'avais une petite question avant que l'on se sépare... J'ai tendance à me représenter des acteurs lorsque j'écris mes personnages. Du coup, est ce que ça vous intéresserait que je fasse une sorte de "casting"?_

 _J'avais adoré la page skyblog de Maks quand elle écrivait "Ginger, la légende" mais comme il n'est pas question que je retombe là dedans, peut être une page facebook ? Ou bien vous donner un ou plusieurs personnages par chapitre ?_

 _A votre convenance ! Haha !_

 _Merci de me suivre fidèlement et à bientôt !_


	14. Doves

Bonjour bonjour, Etant donné que j'ai eu des retours sur le cast mais que ça reste peu, je ne pense pas faire de page ou quoi que ce soit. Je donnerais les personnages au fur et à mesure des apparitions dans les chapitres :)  
Je tiens quand même à faire remarquer que si m'appuyer sur des acteurs/dessins m'inspirent énormément, BIEN SUR que ceux-ci n'auront pas toutes les caractéristiques de mes personnages. Il est évident que les cheveux bleus de Teddy, ceux rouges d'Olga et l'absence de maquillage de Victoire ne se retrouveront pas dans mon cast, mais voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même ! Haha ! Autre chose : je n'ai utilisé que les personnages qui ne sont pas montrés dans les films (excepté Bill parce que l'acteur n'est clairement pas Bill selon moi !) Et donc pour commencer : Victoire Weasley : Candice Accola  
Adam Reinhard : Andrew Garfield Je sais bien qu'Andrew Garfield est souvent utilisé pour représenter Teddy et Rémus mais... Aaaaaaaaaaah bah non quoi !  
Et puis voir Victoire comme la pimbêche de service, bah non plus ! Je trouve que Candice Accola dégage un certain naturel clairement plus approprié ! Mais bon, mon avis n'est pas vérité, désolé si je suis loin de vos représentations ! Haha ! Pour les autres personnages du chapitre : Bill Weasley : Damian Lewis (nan mais sérieux... Qui aime l'acteur choisit pour le film?)  
Charlie Weasley : Seth Green  
Gabrielle Delacour : Joy Esther  
Audrey Weasley : Elodie Fontan (Z'avez vu que je fais attention de prendre des actrices françaises pour jouer des françaises ? Haha !) Bien bien ! Et pour ce chapitre : watch?v=6DmflxfmIB8 Bonne lecture !

Assis face à Drago Malefoy, Teddy avala d'un cul sec le reste de son verre de vin rouge et risqua un coup d'œil vers son cousin. Celui-ci le fixait, le sourcil droit légèrement arqué, mastiquant un morceau de bœuf, imperturbable. Face à lui, il se sentait complètement paumé ! Depuis sa troisième année, Drago était son professeur de Potion à Poudlard et bien qu'il sache qu'il était son cousin germain, c'était autre chose de se retrouver face à lui dans ces conditions.

Il aimait sa grand-mère, profondément. Mais putain, quel Noël elle lui forçait à vivre !

Au moins, lui et son cousin avaient un point commun : ils ne voulaient pas se connaitre. Et pour Teddy, c'était tant mieux.

« Sais-tu que le vin que tu viens de gober est un Montrachet de 2000 ? »

C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée que Malefoy lui parlait et Teddy manqua de s'étouffer de surprise.

« J'espère qu'il « montrachera » bien la gueule alors ! »

Il avait parlé avec une voix assez basse pour que seul son interlocuteur ne l'entende. Celui-ci resta de marbre puis, toujours le fixant, coupa un deuxième morceau de bœuf et le fourra dans sa bouche.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette famille ! » songea-t-il.

Habitué à l'ambiance chaleureuse du Square Grimmaud et à celle joyeuse et festive du Terrier, la froideur de cette pièce beaucoup trop grande pour leur nombre et le repas en quatre services qui lui était imposé le faisait frissonner. Même les deux gamins assis à table se tenaient droit comme des piquets et brillaient par leur obéissance. A côté d'eux, Teddy avait l'impression d'avoir été le pire enfant qu'on ne puisse imaginer…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblée. Andromeda faisait face à sa sœur. Teddy avait appris qu'elles avaient échangées une vingtaine de lettres dans un quasi secret et elles s'étaient littéralement tombées dans les bras l'une de l'autre deux heures plus tôt. A présent, l'album photo familial étalé au centre de la table, Andromeda s'extasiait sur des photos du Scorpius bébé qui gazouillait gaiement et dont on fêtait également les 11 ans. Le garçon souriait poliment à chaque remarque mais semblait surtout extrêmement gêné. A ses côtés, cachée sous ses longues mèches de cheveux bruns, sa petite sœur d'environ 4 ans se tenait droite comme un piquet et pliait sagement sa feuille de salade, mais ses jambes se balançant d'avant en arrière et faisant agiter son petit corps, trahissaient sa terrible envie d'aller courir. La troisième enfant que Teddy n'avait pas encore aperçu dormait à l'étage du manoir depuis de longues heures. Et, clou du spectacle, Astoria et Shawn McDougal mangeaient silencieusement, le mari regardant l'ex-mari d'un œil mauvais.

Teddy se souvint avoir entendu parler de la passionnelle histoire d'amour de Drago, l'ancien mangemort présumé, et Astoria, la femme mariée issue d'une famille respectable. Leur fuite, loin du premier mari de la jeune femme et de la réputation douteuse d'après-guerre des Malefoy, avait déferlé les chroniques à l'époque. Les témoins de leur liaison avaient été traqués par la presse, les détails de la relation à la Shakespeare exposées dans ses moindres détails dans tous les magasines de potin. Ils avaient parcouru le monde durant plus de six ans, puis étaient rentrés en Grande Bretagne où Drago fut embauché comme professeur de Potion à Poudlard. Leur couple avait volé en éclat en quelques mois, secouant de nouveau la presse dans un premier temps par leur divorce déchirant, puis par le remariage rapide d'Astoria avec son ancien patron de vingt ans son ainé, lui permettant par la même occasion d'obtenir un poste élevé au sein de l'Organisation Internationale du Commerce Magique.

Teddy observa la jeune femme se lever au son des cris de sa seconde fille, la taille déjà fine malgré l'accouchement deux mois plus tôt, puis son troisième mari, les cheveux blancs, la bedaine pendante sur sa ceinture. Ce couple n'était définitivement pas assorti. Même leurs regards ne trahissaient aucun attachement.

Et puis, à l'extrémité de la table, entre lui et son cousin, la vieille tante Cassiopeia marmonnait dans sa barbe. Sa grand-mère lui en avait souvent parlé. Dans sa jeunesse, suite à sa fuite pour épouser un né-moldu, elle avait régulièrement reçu des lettres de soutien et les derniers ragots de la famille, pour lui changer les idées. La vieille dame venait d'avoir 100 ans et ne laissait transparaitre aucune générosité, malgré ce qu'Andromeda avait assuré à son petit-fils.

« Tu vois souvent les Weasley mon garçon. »

Teddy manqua de sursauter lorsque la voix chevrotante de la vieille s'éleva et jeta un regard à son cousin pour être bien sûr qu'elle s'adressait bien à lui. Mais Drago, fidèle à lui-même, n'avait pas bronché.

« Hum… Oui, oui… Mon parrain Harry est marié avec une Weasley. Ils ont toujours fait en sorte de… m'intégrer ?

\- Je me souviens quand Cedrella est partie avec le Weasley ! C'était en 1935. Il était de mon âge, je le connaissais bien, très bien même si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » Teddy frissonna. « Le Weasley était à croquer ! Toutes les filles de la bonne société se l'arrachaient en cachette, oh oui ! Il est passé sous toutes les robes le Weasley ! Mais ma cousine, c'était une beauté ! Pas comme la Crabbe qui a épousé mon frère ! Haha ! Quand Pollux a dit à nos parents qu'il allait être père à 13 ans ! elle avait quoi… 28 ? 29 ans ? personne la crue la Crabbe ! Ils ont enchainé les tests de paternité avant le mariage ! Bah oui ! Marier son fils à 13 ans ! Et après la Walburga qui ne cessait pas de nous bassiner avec sa tapisserie, avec l'histoire de ses parents… »

Narcissa toussota, coupant le monologue quasi-hystérique de sa grande tante.

« Que diriez vous de vous rendre dans le petit salon ? »

Tout le monde se leva avec un enthousiasme à peine feint. Teddy n'arrivait pas à se remettre… Cette famille était bizarre depuis des générations… Père à 13 ans ! avec une femme qui faisait plus du double de son âge !

Il s'éloigna du groupe et fila aux toilettes sans demander son reste.

o

Teddy fouinait depuis 10 minutes déjà dans les couloirs à la recherche des WC. A présent, il avait réussi à réprimer l'envie de vomir, mais passé une demi-heure sur le trône était tout de même une demi-heure passée loin de ces fous. Il avait déjà atteint le deuxième étage.

Une chambre, une seconde chambre, une pièce à glacer le sang, un bureau, une biblioth…

« Oh, pardon ! »

Par Merlin, il avait un don en ce moment ! Après avoir surprit sa grand-mère sur le plan de travail avec ce fils de Cognard, c'était à présent son cousin et son ex-femme s'embrassant furieusement contre une étagère couverte de poussière, suffisamment dénudé pour laisser deviner la suite des évènements.

Teddy se frotta le visage des deux mains en grognant. C'était une famille de fou.

Et de peur de tomber sur une scène bien plus étonnante, il choisit d'abandonner sa recherche des WC.

« Mon garçon ! » l'interpella Shawn. « Aurais-tu vu ma femme ? »

Ah oui, sa femme ! sa femme très occupée avec un autre homme ! son cousin. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il regretterait rapidement.

« Oh SHAWN ! votre femme, ASTORIA ? » clama-t-il suffisamment fort pour être entendu de l'autre bout du couloir. « Non, non, je ne l'ai pas vu. N'était-elle pas montée s'occuper de votre fille ? Oh, vous vous rendez à la BIBLIOTHEQUE ! Narcissa m'a dit qu'il y avait une magnifique collection des livres édités par Barnard Ackermole. C'est fantastique !

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu, mon garçon ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils en s'arrêtant juste devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Juste au moment où un gémissement transperça la cloison fine.

Teddy ne put retenir le mari d'ouvrir la porte, il fut témoin des regards échangés entre Astoria et Shawn, entre Drago et Shawn, puis du poing de Shawn sur la tempe de Drago. Visiblement, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu de l'autre bout du couloir.

Astoria cria en abaissant sa robe sur ses cuisses, puis se saisissant d'un livre, elle frappa aussi fort qu'elle le put sur le dos de son mari qui continuait de tabasser son amant-ex-mari.

« Je vais le regretter… » souffla Teddy en se jetant sur le dos de Shawn, lui hurlant de lâcher son cousin.

o

Ce matin-là, Teddy eut du mal à sortir de son lit. Depuis le bal, plus rien allait.

Récapitulons. Victoire l'embrassait sans prévenir puis le remplaçait par Adam, son ami. Il rentrait et tombait sur Andromeda dans une position dans laquelle aucun enfant ne veut imaginer sa grand-mère. Andromeda lui annonçait qu'elle allait se marier et vendre la maison de son enfance. Puis elle lui imposait un Noël chez les Malefoy. Il surprenait Malefoy en plein rabibochage avec son ex-femme, tentait de l'aider à préserver ce secret, sans succès, puis se battait avec un homme de plus de 50 ans.

Sans compter le savon qu'il s'était pris lors du retour express chez sa grand-mère.

Il avait besoin de Victoire. Il implosait.

Pourtant, elle ne vint pas au Terrier. Les oncles, les tantes, les cousins traversèrent la porte de la maison familiales un à un, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il y eut Bill, il y eut Fleur, Louis, Dominique. Il y eut même les grands-parents Delacour. Mais Victoire était, semble-t-il, clouée au lit par une migraine.

Teddy ne le croyait pas. C'était la première fois que Victoire, l'amoureuse de Noël et de sa famille, manquait une occasion de le voir. Ça ne pouvait pas être anodin, c'était forcément lié au bal. Et à ce baiser.

Il ferma les yeux, repensa à ce moment. N'avait-elle pas eu la même impression d'erreur que lui ? Victoire n'était pas venu chez Florian Fortarôme. N'avait-elle pas reçu sa lettre ? pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas répondue ? Pourquoi l'évitait-elle ainsi ?

C'était la faute d'Adam, il en était certain.

La journée fut un supplice. Dévoré par ses doutes, il avait échangé quelques mots avec Louis qui était, après Victoire, le plus proche en âge. Il s'était fait dévorer littéralement par ses petites cousines – Dominique avait même profité de l'absence de sa sœur pour faire marcher son charme de Vélane sur lui. Mais la vérité, c'est que c'était la première fois en seize ans que Teddy passait une journée au milieu d'autant de personne sans elle. Habituellement, il envoyait quelques vannes, mais c'était Victoire qui tenait la conversation avec les autres invités, c'était elle qui remplissait l'espace de son rire chaleureux. Il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il ne savait quoi dire à Percy, que les dragons de Charlie ne l'intéressaient plus, qu'Audrey semblait perdue face aux demandes sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il s'installa à côté d'Harry, tenta vainement de se greffer à la conversation qu'il tenait avec Arthur mais rien y fit.

Teddy eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing en plein ventre. Andromeda était sa grand-mère. Harry et Ginny étaient comme ses parents. Mais les autres Weasley étaient de réels étrangers pour lui. C'était la famille de Victoire, pas la sienne. C'était Victoire qui le maintenait à flot dans cette ambiance. Sans Victoire, il n'avait plus personne.

Il en fut tellement bouleversé qu'il craqua. En rentrant le soir même, il annonça retourner à Beauxbâtons pour le reste des vacances.

o

Il faisait étonnamment doux lorsque Teddy arriva à l'Académie. Le palais était silencieux et le parc relativement vide. Quelques élèves le traversaient de part en part, deux ou trois avaient élus domicile sur les bancs et les tables de pique-nique mais on était loin de l'effervescence habituelle.

De toute manière, il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre une bonne douche puis aller s'abrutir de travail à la Bibliothèque. Au moins, il garderait le contrôle sur ses capacités intellectuelles !

Et puis après tout, cette semaine de vacances ici lui ferait du bien : il ne connaissait personne. Il n'y aurait donc pas de fiancé surprise, pas de trahison, pas de cousins, pas de problème. Autant dire un vrai bonheur après la semaine qu'il avait passé !

Pourtant Teddy s'arrêta brusquement en entrant dans le Hall. Les cheveux ramenés en un chignon strict dégageant son visage, Olga descendait les marches, une main plaquant un énorme bouquin contre sa poitrine, l'autre posée sur la rambarde de bois. Il la vit se figer de surprise lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, mais reprenant vite contenance, elle l'ignora et sortit dans le parc.

Les deux jours suivants, Teddy tenta au maximum de rester éloigné d'elle. Il se plongea dans la métamorphose, dans les potions et la botanique. Il enchaina les entrainements de sortilèges et de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais lorsqu'elle rejoignait la bibliothèque en même temps que lui et lorsqu'elle s'asseyait dos à lui dans la salle de réception, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il fixait sa nuque, absent.

Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la première épreuve et le bal. Il avait même eu l'impression qu'elle l'évitait. Mais pourtant, il s'était passé quelque chose lors de leur entrainement. Ils avaient partagé un épisode douloureux de leur vie l'un envers l'autre, ils avaient manqué de s'embrasser… Peut-être avait-il rêvé ?

Non, non, Olga avait laissé tomber un masque avec lui ce jour-là. Teddy voulait en savoir plus sur elle, mais il avait toujours l'impression de l'ennuyer ou de tendre des perches à un mur. Il n'allait quand même pas la forcer à s'ouvrir !

Et puis une fin d'après-midi, alors que le soleil couchant filtrait une lumière orangée dans le salon du Pavillon des Chasses, il s'assit à côté d'elle, au fond d'un canapé en cuir.

« Tu passes de bonnes vacances ? »

Il s'était élancé sur un coup de tête, misant sur son aisance avec les filles et son sourire de séduction. Mais comme toujours avec Olga, ça ne prenait jamais. Elle releva les yeux de son parchemin, le sonda, puis retourna à sa lecture.

« Oui.

\- Tu es revenue tôt pour préparer tes examens ?

\- Je ne suis pas partie. »

Et sur ses mots, elle avait ramassé ses quelques affaires et avait quitté la pièce, ne laissant pas à Teddy le temps de lui demander des détails.

Au repas qui suivit, il jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle de réception. Les élèves de Chasse à être resté au château étaient une vingtaine à tout casser et la plupart était en groupe, à rire, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Un élan d'empathie l'envahit et il se traita d'idiot. Il avait passé une semaine à se plaindre de ses proches alors qu'Olga ne semblait même pas en avoir.

Et puis une idée germa dans son esprit.

o

Teddy se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et tira sur les pans de sa veste avant d'entrer dans le Palais.

Pour la nouvelle année, les élèves restant à l'Académie avaient été invités à se mettre sur leur 31 et à réveillonner tous ensemble dans la salle de bal. Il n'avait, évidemment, rien prévu et avait donc opté pour son costume de Noël, oubliant volontairement la cravate – et en prenant bien soin de le laver plusieurs fois, même les boutons semblaient s'être imprégnés de l'odeur de Victoire !

Pour l'occasion, la Salle de Bal avait été réduite de deux tiers, coupée par de larges paravents de fils dorés. Des branches de gui avaient été accrochés au balcon, les fenêtres enchantées s'ouvraient sur des chutes de neige et ils avaient recyclés les guirlandes lumineuses habillant les murs, les tables rondes et les chaises Napoléon immaculées. Teddy s'approcha du fond de la pièce où des elfes servaient du champagne sans alcool et des canapés aux quelques convives déjà arrivés.

Quand Olga fit son entrée, une poignée de minutes plus tard, Teddy n'en menait pas large. Il avait prévu de rester détaché, d'attendre de voir comment elle réagissait, lui laisser la liberté de venir le voir ou pas, mais un coup d'œil et il ne put détacher les yeux d'elle. Vêtue d'une robe noire style Coco Chanel assez courte et marquant délicatement la taille, chaussée d'escarpin en cuir, maquillée légèrement et ses cheveux rouges et épais cascadant sur ses bras nus, elle était d'une élégance simple et efficace. Mais ce qui retint le regard de Teddy, c'était la couronne d'or blanc qui étincelait entre ses boucles. C'était le seul bijou qu'elle portait, la seule touche de fantaisie, et si Olga avait une attitude de princesse, ce soir-là, elle en était réellement une.

« Elle le porte ! Elle l'aime bien ! Elle est sublime ! » ne cessait-il de se répéter Teddy. Et puis, avalant de travers lorsque ses grands yeux bruns s'arrêtèrent sur lui, il loua en pensée les précieux conseils de Charlotte. Et tressaillit lorsque les lèvres de la rouquine s'étirèrent dans un sourire rayonnant qu'elle tenta de masquer derrière sa main, comme si exprimer une émotion aussi forte et aussi spontanée devait absolument passer inaperçu.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé un conseil à sa meilleure amie pour un cadeau de Noël pour la championne de Durmstang, elle avait répondu « un diadème ! » sur le ton de la moquerie mais immédiatement, il avait jugé que ça lui irait très bien. Elle lui avait envoyé divers modèles très variés, et Teddy avait opté pour le plus simple jugeant qu'Olga pourrait le porter plus facilement qu'une véritable couronne couverte de joyaux colorés. Il l'avait reçu le matin même par hibou, et après avoir hésité pendant des heures, il l'avait envoyé et était resté enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée, trop gêné pour risquer de la croiser.

Il sentit ses mains trembler lorsque la rouquine s'approcha de lui de sa démarche aérienne. Si elle semblait avoir réussi à réprimer son sourire, ses lèvres s'étirait tout de même légèrement, ses joues étaient légèrement colorées et son regard pétillait en le fixant lui, Teddy.

« Tout va bien, Mec » se fustigea-t-il. « Reste calme ! »

Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air parfumée par les sapins installés aux quatre coins de la salle de Bal. Il saisit une coupe de champagne sur le buffet, et affichant son sourire le plus charmeur – qui devait d'ailleurs être bien plus béat que charmeur, il la tendit à Olga.

« Tu es magnifique ce soir.

\- Merci… Je dois aussi te remercier pour ce cadeau, je crois.

\- Qu'est ce qui m'a trahi ?

\- Ta signature sur le paquet.

\- Zut ! »

Un rire joyeux lui échappa et de nouveau, elle cacha son visage derrière sa main. Teddy se dit qu'il détestait ça. Elle était encore plus magnifique, naturelle ainsi.

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte autour d'une table et dans son infini maladresse, Teddy mit les deux pieds dans le plat.

« Alors dis-moi, comment une jolie fille célèbre comme toi peut-elle passer Noël seule ? »

Aussitôt, Olga se rembrunit. Ses genoux qui frôlaient les siens glissèrent plus loin sous la table et elle prit le temps d'avaler un canapé avant de lui répondre.

« Ecoute, je te remercie pour ta gentillesse et ton attention, mais je ne veux pas que nous soyons amis.

\- Moi non plus je…

\- Je sais, je sais. » à présent, elle semblait agacée et avait retrouvé son masque froid. « Ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'il n'y aura rien de plus entre nous qu'une entente cordiale. Je n'ai pas aimé ton comportement.

\- Mon… mon comportement ?

\- Oui. Hum… j'ai vraiment besoin de préciser ?

\- Et bien oui, vraiment.

\- Quand on s'est entrainé pour la première épreuve…

\- Tu veux dire, quand tu m'as piégé avec l'épouvantard.

\- Comme tu veux ! » Elle balaya son intervention de la main, hautaine. « Je m'étais confiée à toi. Ce que je t'ai dit, je n'en parle jamais. Et en plus, toi, je ne te connais pas. Et tu allais m'embrasser. Et il y a eu cette… fille qui est rentrée, tu es devenu complètement froid. Je n'ai pas envie d'être ton amie. Toi non plus, très bien. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être plus non plus alors que tu es amoureux d'une autre.

\- Amoureux de Victoire ? » Il éclata de rire alors qu'Olga levait les sourcils. « Excuse-moi, je te rassure tout de suite. S'il y a une fille dont je ne serais jamais amoureux, c'est bien Victoire !

\- Tu passes ton temps avec elle, à la prendre dans tes bras, à rire à chaque parole qu'elle dit. Elle apparait en train de mourir dans tes pires peurs. Tu l'emmène au bal et clairement, tu la dévore du regard. Vous disparaissez une bonne partie de la soirée. Mais tu n'es pas amoureux !

\- Et bien non.

\- Tu me prends pour une idiote ?

\- Mais non, je t'assure. J'aime Victoire, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. C'est ma sœur, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, utilise le terme que tu veux, mais je ne suis pas amoureux. Je ne le serais jamais.

\- Vous les anglais, vous avez une drôle de manière de vous comporter entre « frère et sœur »

Teddy rit à gorge déployée alors qu'elle continuait de le fixer d'un œil suspicieux.

« Tu veux que je sois franche avec toi, Olga ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Et bien écoute moi bien. » Il prit son menton entre deux doigts pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux et baissa d'un ton pour que leurs voisins ne les entendent pas. « S'il y a bien une fille pour qui je ressens un sentiment amoureux ici, c'est toi. »

Olga lâcha un hoquet de surprise avec un mouvement de recul. Teddy se sentit piquer un fard. Il avait lancé ça sur un coup de tête, son cœur battait la chamade, il se sentit rougir sur la racine des cheveux, autant qu'Olga si ce n'est plus, et des fourmis remontèrent des extrémités de ses doigts de pieds jusque dans ses mollets. Non seulement il avait honte d'avoir balancer ça comme on parle de la météo, mais en plus elle ne semblait clairement pas partager ses sentiments.

Dans un soupir, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Il avait clairement besoin de respirer. Mais une fois dehors, il entendit la voix d'Olga l'appeler dans la pénombre et vit scintiller son diadème dans la pénombre.

« Ecoute, oublie ce que j'ai dit, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Non ce n'est pas…

\- Si tu ne partages pas les mêmes sentiments que moi, je le respecte. Tu ne me dois rien.

\- Mais non Teddy ! Ecoute…

\- Tu es en couple peut-être ? Quel idiot je ne me suis même pas poser la question ! Le mec du bal ?

\- Vladimir ? Mais non, ne sois pas idiot !

\- Qui alors ?

\- Mais personne ! Laisse-moi parler ! » Elle avait crié et Teddy en resta pantois. « Je ne comprends pas, c'est tout… Tu ne me connais pas, comment tu peux être amoureux de moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça… J'ai rien demandé ! C'était au banquet d'accueil, j'ai ressenti quelque chose quand je t'ai vu… De toute manière, il n'y a pas besoin de se connaitre pour tomber amoureux ! Et puis, j'ai l'impression de te connaitre. On est pareil toi et moi. Tu ne le vois pas ? » Olga resta silencieuse et il lâcha un soupir en se frottant le visage. « Je te fais peur, c'est ça ? tu me prends pour un fou ?

\- Hum… Je…

\- Ecoute, laisse tomber. Je vais te jeter un Oubliette et puis on en parle plus.

\- Quoi ? Mais ne soit pas stupide Teddy. Non… non je ne crois pas que tu me fasses peur.

\- Sois honnête !

\- Je le suis ! » soupira-t-elle d'une voix non assurée. « Non tu ne me fais pas peur, mais… C'est surtout que… Je ne crois pas être déjà tombée amoureuse.

\- Quoi ? Jamais jamais ?

\- Et bien non…

\- Mais voyons, tu as déjà eu des papillons dans le ventre, tu t'es déjà retrouvée à bredouiller devant quelqu'un parce que tu perdais tes moyens ou à rougir comme une tomate !

\- Non.

\- Mais ! Tu es bien la première fille que je rencontre qui n'est jamais tombée amoureuse.

\- Ah… »

Un silence s'installa, gênant. Olga gardait résolument la tête baissée, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Tu m'autorise à quelque chose ?

\- Quoi ?

\- T'embrasser. »

Elle releva vers lui un regard paniqué vers lui et resta muette. Il crut qu'il allait de nouveau être remballer mais elle hocha finalement de la tête.

Teddy mit quelques secondes à réaliser, les fourmis accélérant leur danse dans les extrémités de ses membres. Et puis tout doucement, il s'avança, emprisonna son visage dans ses mains, glissant le bout de ses doigts dans ses boucles soyeuses, puis il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était tout doux, chaleureux malgré le froid qui les encerclait, et en lui, ses organes semblaient se livrer à une danse endiablée. Il se contraint tout de même de mettre fin au baiser rapidement pour ne pas la brusquer.

« Alors ? tu as ressenti quelque chose ?

\- On recommence ? »

Teddy sentit son visage se fendre d'un sourire éclatant et fondit sur ses lèvres à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il se fit plus entreprenant, tous ses sens s'imprégnèrent de l'odeur de sa peau, la douceur de ses cheveux, le sifflement de sa respiration irrégulière et puis quand il se sépara de nouveau d'elle, se sentit fondre devant le rougissement de ses joues et son air béat. Lorsque d'elle-même, Olga glissa ses doigts fins dans sa nuque pour l'entrainer de nouveau dans ce flot d'émotion, il se sentit exploser.

o

Teddy s'éveilla aux alentours de 12h30 et le bonheur lui saisit les entrailles lorsqu'il se remémora la soirée.

Olga était assise seule à une table dans la salle de réception, ses cheveux roux remontés dans le chignon qu'elle se faisait toujours lorsqu'elle prévoyait de travailler. Il vola littéralement jusqu'à la chaise à ses côtés et partagea son grand sourire. Ils parlèrent de leur soirée avec contentement, de leurs rires, de leurs danses, mais ils évitèrent consciencieusement de parler des baisers.

Elle lui demanda s'il voulait l'accompagner à la bibliothèque pour travailler et Teddy eut le bonheur de pouvoir s'assoir à sa table, pour la première fois depuis son retour d'Angleterre. Il tenta de se concentrer sur son devoir d'Etudes de Rune mais rien à faire. Elle avait ce petit plissement de sourcils lorsqu'elle se concentrait et cette manière de se caresser la joue avec l'extrémité de sa plume.

Il tint dix minutes. A l'issue de celle-ci, Teddy se pencha au-dessus de leurs parchemins et retrouva le gout de ses lèvres avec un plaisir à peine contenu.

Lorsqu'il se rassit, les joues d'Olga s'étaient de nouveau colorées leur jolie teinte rosée et elle lâcha un petit rire joyeux. Puis, elle retrouva son sérieux.

« Tu me promets qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et cette fille ? Et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien ? »

Teddy repensa au bal et au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Victoire avec un pincement de cœur.

« Je te le promets.

\- Et… tu étais sérieux ? tu es vraiment amoureux de moi ?

\- Comme Lancelot aime Guenièvre.

\- Et tu te rends bien compte qu'on est toujours concurrent pour le tournoi, qu'on va devoir se battre et que je ne te ferais pas de cadeau ?

\- Je vais gagner ! Mais oui.

\- Et tu es conscient que tu es Anglais et que moi je suis Russe ? Et que dans six mois, on repartira chacun dans nos pays ? Que ça va vraiment devenir compliqué ?

\- On a tout le temps d'y réfléchir ! Je veux être avec toi Olga… »

Elle le fixa durant des secondes qui lui semblèrent interminable. Et puis…

« D'accord » conclu Olga dans un sourire.


	15. Never gonna give you up

_Bonjour bonjour !_

 _Bien, je continue donc avec le cast :_

 _Teddy Lupin : Bob Morley_  
 _Olga Romanov : Lyndsy Fonseca_

 _Alors oui, Teddy n'a pas les cheveux bleu turquoise et Olga les cheveux rouges mais c'est l'image que j'ai d'eux, en gros... Et puis j'ai pas mal développé Olga dans ma tête, alors peut être que je lui écrirais un petit one-shot et que vous comprendrez miieux !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

Aussitôt arrivée à Beauxbâtons, Victoire sauta sur sa meilleure amie pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Elle n'avait pas vu Adam depuis le réveillon du Nouvel An et Teddy depuis le bal mais depuis trois jours, elle était complètement paumée. Elle ne cessait de les comparer, et surtout de se morfondre. Elle avait réellement l'impression de faire espérer Adam pour rien et de tromper Teddy...

Quand elle referma la porte de sa chambre, elle se tourna vers Junie et décida d'être franche :

« Je suis amoureuse de Teddy.

\- Sans blague, rit Junie. Et sinon, tu voulais m'apprendre quelque chose ?

\- Tu avais deviné ?

\- Victoire, tout le monde le sait excepté Teddy je pense.

\- On s'est embrassé au bal de Noël...

\- Et bien voilà quelque chose d'intéressant ! Raconte-moi tout, c'était comment ? »

Victoire ne put réprimer un sourire à ce souvenir.

« C'était... mieux que je ne peux l'imaginer... C'était tout ce que je rêvais.

\- Vous êtes ensemble alors ? Pour de vrai ?

\- Là est la question, je ne sais pas... Il... Il est parti juste après en me disant que... que je méritais mieux que lui. »

Elle sentit sa poitrine se contracter et ravala ses larmes à ce souvenir. Junie posa sa tête sur son genou en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne lui en as pas parlé depuis ?

\- J'ai tout fait pour l'éviter depuis... Mais ça veut dire qu'il ne m'aime pas, non ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'il est con, surtout.

\- Junie !

\- Ecoute... Je ne le connais pas, ton Teddy. Et le seul moyen d'avoir des réponses, c'est qu'il te les donne. Ma pauvre Vicky... pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plutôt ?

\- Ça, c'est la deuxième chose qui pose problème justement. »

Victoire lui parla alors d'Adam, comment il l'avait trouvé dans le couloir après le départ de Teddy, jusqu'à leur baiser il y avait trois jours de cela.

« Je suis horrible, pas vrai ? J'aurais dû lui dire pour Teddy et tout...

\- Je pense que tu n'as pas trente-six solutions... Il faut que tu leur parle à tous les deux. Il faut que tu saches ce que Teddy ressent pour toi, et il faut que tu fasses un choix. Mais de toute manière, tu dois la vérité à Adam. Et que tu me le présente aussi ! »

o

Victoire dut attendre la fin de la journée pour trouver Adam. Elle n'avait pas vu Teddy depuis son arrivée à Beauxbâtons mais elle se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal.

Adam était assis avec des amis dans la bibliothèque. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de la remarquer à quelques tables de la sienne, mais aussitôt, le sourire qui étira sa bouche mis des papillons dans le ventre de Victoire. Elle lui indiqua la sortie et il la rejoint rapidement.

« Salut Princesse ! » lui souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle mais Victoire se contraint à l'éviter. Elle l'attira vers une salle de travail de groupe encore vide et s'assit sur une table. Adam affichait à présent une mine surprise et ne souriait plus du tout.

\- Il faut que je te parle...

\- Je t'écoute. » Victoire avait préparé mentalement tout un discours mais elle perdit tous ses mots au moment de les sortir. Adam soupira, vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et lui prit la main pour l'enjoindre à se confier.

\- Quand tu m'as trouvé au bal de Noël, je pleurais parce que... Teddy et moi, on venait de s'embrasser. » Adam lâcha subitement sa main et Victoire commença à ressentir des picotements dans les extrémités de ses membres. « Disons que... C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé... Mais il m'a repoussé, et il est parti en courant. » Nouvelle pause. Adam ne disait rien et Victoire n'osait pas le regarder. « Je ne t'ai pas mentit l'autre jour. Teddy et moi, on n'est pas ensemble, mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été amoureuse de lui. Je l'ai embrassé au bal parce que j'avais besoin d'avoir le cœur net sur ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, et au final je l'ai toujours pas parce qu'on en a pas parlé, mais quand il est parti ça m'a... » Elle inspira longuement pour retenir les émotions qui la bousculait. « Mais si je t'ai embrassé toi, ce n'était pas pour te donner de faux espoirs ! Je t'aime beaucoup Adam. J'apprécie la manière dont tu prends soin de moi, tes petites attentions, et j'aime ta façon d'agir avec moi, de m'avoir confié tes sentiments pour moi... Et c'est pour ça que je veux être honnête avec toi. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais j'aime Teddy. Et je ne sais pas où j'en suis avec Teddy, je sais pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi, je sais pas ce que j'attends encore de lui après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Je ne veux pas te mentir et encore moins être malhonnête avec toi... »

Adam se releva et sans même un regard, il quitta la salle, laissant Victoire penaud, assise sur sa table. Et à deux doigts de pleurer.

o

C'est au repas que Victoire parvint à capter le regard de Teddy. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans qu'elle parvienne à capter ses émotions. Il détourna les yeux, plaisanta avec une personne assise à sa table, et refixa son regard dans le sien. Puis il lui fit un signe de sortir, elle cligna du regard. En quittant la salle de réception à sa suite, elle vit Adam qui n'avait rien laissé échapper de la scène.

Aussitôt dehors, Teddy attrapa Victoire par le épaules et la serra dans ses bras, le visage dans ses cheveux.

« Tu m'as manqué Vicky... »

Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais surtout qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé. Victoire s'accrocha à son torse en priant pour qu'il ne la lâche jamais. Tant pis pour la discussion à propos du baiser. Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler autour d'eux, s'il continuait de la prendre dans ses bras ainsi et de lui murmurer des mots aussi doux, elle s'en fichait de mettre des mots sur leur relation. Non c'était faux, elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau, comme au bal... Mais Teddy finit par s'éloigner, gardant tout de même le contact de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as évité ?

\- J'avais besoin de temps... Pourquoi tu m'as laissé comme ça au bal ? »

Il coupa tout contact physique avec elle et mis les mains dans les poches, les yeux fixés au sol.

« On allait trop loin Vic'...

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Pas toi ? »

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans la nuit, leurs bras se frôlant de temps en temps. Victoire finit par l'arrêter.

« Je t'aime Teddy.

\- Pardon ?

\- Arrête, ne fais pas l'étonné. On est bien trop proche et dépendant l'un de l'autre pour que ce soit amical. Je t'aime depuis toujours, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Si je t'ai embrassé au bal, c'était pour te le montrer, et Teddy, j'ai adoré ce baiser, je n'arrête pas d'y repenser... »

Victoire se rapprocha de lui et leva la tête avec le même regard qu'elle avait ce soir-là. Elle crut au début qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais il sembla se reprendre, recula d'un pas et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

« Victoire, je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma sœur...

\- Tu as une drôle de manière d'embrasser ta sœur, on était sur le point d'aller plus loin Teddy.

\- Je suis désolée, je t'aime moi aussi, mais comme ma sœur... Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre Victoire. »

Elle ne put retenir un rire nerveux s'échapper de sa gorge. Sa main partit s'écraser sur la joue de Teddy comme si elle avait une conscience propre, puis les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de les remarquer. Elle tourna les talons et se précipita vers sa chambre.

C'était sans compter qu'il la suivait. Il bloqua la porte qu'elle voulut lui claquer au visage et la prit dans ses bras malgré ses injonctions de la laisser tranquille.

« Je suis désolée Vicky... S'il te plait... J'ai besoin de toi...

\- Lâche-moi. Va-t'en. J'en ai assez, j'ai besoin de temps. »

o

Junie l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre dès qu'elle était remonté du repas, et une fois Victoire apaisée, elle avait entrepris de lui changer les idées. Elle avait été cherchée dans sa chambre son stock de potion cosmétique et lui avait étalé sur son visage une couche assez importante de masque à la racine de mandragore ainsi que de l'huile de sorbier dans les cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es triste que tu ne dois pas être belle ! On va lui faire regretter tu vas voir ! »

Victoire était en train d'étaler un masque à la boue sur le visage de Junie, cette dernière lui racontant les détails de son voyage en Espagne quand de petits coups discrets furent frappés à sa porte.

« C'est surement Blanche ! Je vais lui réserver un sort pire que le nôtre tu vas voir ! »

Mais ce n'était pas Blanche. Adam se tenait devant la porte, un bouquet de fleur sauvage à la main, et explosa littéralement de rire à la vue de Victoire. Cette dernière resta pétrifiée, sentant l'huile dans ses cheveux goutter sur son débardeur. Elle eut tout de même le réflexe de remonter son décolleté et son short pour masquer ses sous-vêtements et remercia la couleur verte de son masque de cacher le rougissement de son visage. Au moins une humiliation d'éviter.

« Tu es venu juste pour te moquer de moi ? » commença-t-elle à se vexer.

Adam essuya les larmes qui perlait au coin de ses yeux et posa la main sur l'encadrement de la porte pour se redonner une contenance.

« Excuse-moi, je suis surpris, c'est tout...

\- Parle ou je referme la porte.

\- Oui, un instant ! » il prit une longue inspiration et lui tendit le bouquet. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Au début, ce que tu m'as dit m'a blessé, puis j'ai été extrêmement jaloux envers Teddy... Mais j'ai passé de supers vacances avec toi, et comme je te l'ai dit, tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Victoire. Et j'ai passé 6 ans avec Teddy. Si c'est un super pote, je n'ai jamais adhéré à sa manière de traiter ses petites amies et tu mérites mieux. Tu mérites quelqu'un comme moi. Alors voilà, j'ai décidé que j'allais me battre pour toi. Je sais qu'on sera heureux ensemble Victoire. Et je t'en fais la promesse : je ne suis pas là pour t'abandonner, pour te faire pleurer, pour te faire du mal. Je suis là pour te donner tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que je suis et pour te rendre heureuse jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Je suis ton grand amour, Victoire Weasley. »

Sur ses mots, il lui adressa un sourire satisfait et s'éloigna. Victoire referma la porte et s'appuya dos au mur, face à sa meilleure amie qu'Adam n'avait pas vu. Elle sentit un sourire niais s'étaler sur son visage, son cœur palpitant. Junie cria d'hystérie et lui sauta dessus en riant.

o

Le lendemain, elle s'était levée relativement sereine et avait souri en repensant à la déclaration d'amour qu'elle avait reçu la veille.

C'est devant la salle de Potion qu'elle le retrouva. Sans un mot, elle lui prit la main pour l'entrainer dans un couloir désert et une fois seul, elle lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser comme jamais elle n'avait embrassé.


	16. Crier tout bas

Ce matin-là, Victoire avala rapidement son petit-déjeuner avant de filer à la bibliothèque, encore déserte. Elle s'installa à la table tout au fond contre la fenêtre qu'elle prenait maintenant tous les vendredi matin depuis deux mois.

C'est lorsqu'elle partit chercher un livre pour son devoir d'Astronomie qu'elle sentit le souffle d'Adam dans sa nuque et ses mains sur sa taille.

« Salut toi ! » Elle se retourna et laissa son petit-ami l'embrasser. Adam lui prit le menton entre deux doigts, toujours très proche. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

Au retour des vacances de Noel, ils avaient pris la décision de rester discrets, en attendant qu'ils soient sûrs. Les moments d'intimité, comme celui-là, étaient donc rares, mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Victoire. Chaque frôlement de mains, chaque baiser devenait électrisant. Elle aimait voir Adam la dévorer du regard en passant dans un couloir bondé et lui glisser des petits mots d'amour en douce. Si tous leurs amis commençaient à se douter de ce qui se tramait, seul Junie était au courant. Et d'ailleurs, ils adoraient à présent qu'on leur pose des questions sur leur couple et battaient des records de créativité pour leur répondre, le sourire aux lèvres et toujours énigmatique. Ils se rendaient très tôt à la bibliothèque pour profiter d'un court instant de solitude, puis quand certains les rejoignaient, ils innovaient de stratégie pour communiquer sous couvert. Ainsi, quelques jours plus tôt, Adam lui avait demandé de l'aide en Arithmancie avec une formule inventée de sa part qui voulait clairement dire « Tu es belle ».

Ça faisait également deux mois que Victoire n'avait pas parlé à Teddy.

Au début, le manque pouvait la paralyser lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Mais elle finit par tourner ses pensées vers d'autres sujets. Si elle restait nostalgique dès qu'elle recevait une lettre ou qu'elle croisait son regard, elle savait que c'était mieux ainsi. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, sa complicité avec Adam devenait si forte qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à celle qu'elle avait un jour entretenue avec Teddy.

D'ailleurs lui aussi semblait avoir tourner la page. Elle ne le voyait plus sans Olga, la championne de Durmstang, et les rumeurs autour d'eux allaient bon train.

Elle finit rapidement son devoir d'Astronomie sur les lunes de Saturnes et finit par se pencher sur le livre d'Adam. Ses parents lui avaient envoyé un livre sur les mythes et les croyances d'Amérique du Sud et il était plongé dans un chapitre traitant des calendriers Maya.

« Regarde » lui souffla-t-il, « C'est un documentaire moldu mais quand tu observes bien les photos, il y a des runes partout ! Je me suis renseigné, il y a un groupe d'historien américain qui parcourent un peu le monde depuis 20 ans. C'est quand même fou qu'on en entende pas parler ! »

Victoire posa une main sur sa cuisse et échangea un sourire avec Adam et se plongea dans sa lecture avec lui. C'est à peine s'ils virent Gary, Elena, Clara et Georgia, les amis d'Adam, les rejoindre.

« Joyeux anniversaire Adam ! » chantonnèrent-ils tous en cœur avant de se faire réprimander par le surveillant.

Victoire sursauta.

Elle les regarda tous l'embrasser un à un, et rougit de gêne. Elle ne savait pas que c'était son anniversaire, et elle n'avait donc aucun cadeau à lui offrir…

o

Comme tous les vendredis depuis deux mois, Teddy sortait de son cours d'Arithmancie excité comme une puce. Parce que tous les vendredis, Victoire allait en Magie Ancestrale, de l'autre côté du couloir. Il ralentit le pas et balaya du regard la foule. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il aperçut Junie et Blanche, les yeux rivés sur un parchemin, puis s'arrêta en notant l'absence de l'ainée des Weasley.

« Teddy ! » l'appela doucement Olga, quelques pas devant lui.

Il se ressaisit, et reprenant son sourire décontracté, avança pour rejoindre à ses côtés leur option en Médicomagie.

C'était ainsi depuis deux mois. Depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de lui laisser plus d'espace. Teddy faisait de son mieux, vraiment… Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher sa queue de cheval blonde dans le réfectoire, de tourner le regard vers son rire cristallin dans le salon, de chercher son regard le vendredi matin, lorsqu'elle arrivait assez tôt pour qu'ils aient l'occasion de se croiser.

Ce qu'il préférait, c'était la croiser lorsqu'elle marchait seule, et que lui aussi était seul. Dans ses moments-là, il lui souriait de toutes ses dents, tentait un signe de main dans sa direction… Parfois, elle répondait même à son sourire. Mais ces moments-là étaient rares.

Olga était la fille la plus ambivalente qu'il ait rencontré. Elle refusait qu'ils soient trop tactiles en public mais mettait un point d'honneur pour passer tout son temps à ses côtés. Sauf que passer une journée avec Olga, c'était passer une journée avec toute sa clique de chien. Ils le regardaient comme s'il n'avait rien à faire à sa table et Lucas et Charlotte avaient abandonné depuis le début de l'accompagner parmi eux. Le pire, c'était qu'en « société » comme elle aimait le préciser, sa petite amie retrouvait son masque glacial qu'il lui avait toujours connu avant le réveillon du nouvel an. Il n'y avait que dans l'intimité de sa chambre, lorsqu'il parvenait à la rejoindre, qu'elle laissait retomber la pression et ces soirs-là, ils pouvaient parler pendant des heures, entre autres. Et Teddy adorait ça. Mais le reste du temps, il s'embêtait comme un rat mort.

Olga le houspilla d'accélérer le pas pour ne pas rater le début du cours. Ce jour-là, elle avait relevé ses longues mèches rouges dans une queue de cheval tirée aux quatre épingles et avait mis sa robe pull jaune que Teddy adorait. Elle moulait à la perfection sa taille fine et il la trouvait pétillante dedans. Alors ignorant les regards réprobateurs des « amis » de sa petite amie, il lui attrapa la main et la contraint à s'arrêter.

« Teddy, qu'est ce que tu…

\- On va pas en cours ! On va se promener aujourd'hui.

\- N'importe quoi ! Allez, on va être en retard !

\- Olga, s'il te plait ! On s'en fiche en plus de la médicomagie, on est pas noté. Une journée tous les deux ! Tout seul

\- Mais on va être puni…

\- Je t'assure que tu le regretteras pas.

\- Teddy… Non, on va en cours. »

Elle fronçait des sourcils. Et alors qu'elle tira sur sa main pour suivre le mouvement des élèves, il l'attira contre elle et bloquant sa nuque d'une main, sa taille de l'autre, l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Aussitôt, la rouquine tenta de se dégager mais il fit durer le plaisir autant qu'il le put.

« Hey, allez-vous embrasser ailleurs ! Vous gênez tout le monde ! »

Teddy s'éloigna de sa petite amie en fusillant du regard le gamin qui les avait interrompus alors que cette dernière le fusillait du regard.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu m'embrasses en société !

\- On sèche ou je passe la journée à t'embrasser en société ? Je t'assure qu'il n'y a que toi que ça dérangera ! »

Olga le repoussa et lâcha un mot russe – sans doute une insulte. Mais elle avait les joues rosées par la colère et Teddy adorait ça, la pousser à faire tomber ses barrières. Et la Russe était une telle rivale que l'exercice en était toujours plus excitant.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune éducation, tu es impoli…

\- Je t'assure que personne ne te reprochera d'embrasser un gentleman tel que moi en public.

\- Tu n'as rien d'un gentleman Ted !

\- Bon, écoute, va apprendre à faire des massages cardiaques, tant pis pour toi si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi !

\- Et bien vas-y si ça t'amuse ! »

Mais évidemment, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : il n'y avait rien d'amusant à sécher seul les cours. Les couloirs commençaient à se vider un peu et il vit briller dans les yeux de la rouquine une pointe d'inquiétude à arriver en retard. Avec son sourire insolent, il se pencha à son oreille.

« C'est dommage, je pensais qu'on pourrait en profiter pour s'isoler et réessayer… ce que tu as fait ce matin, ma petite tigritsa… »

Elle s'éloigna, le visage écarlate, et lui donna un coup de livre sur le bras alors qu'il explosait de rire. Et puis finalement, elle laissa transparaitre un sourire et glissa sa petite main dans celle de son petit ami.

o

Ils avaient pris les cheminées en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à Brocéliande, la capitale de la Société Sorcière Française. Ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de retourner chercher leurs capes au Pavillon des Chasses et regrettèrent vite, la Bretagne étant bien plus fraiche que la Côte d'Azur à cette période de l'année.

Les rues grouillaient et ils se fondirent dans la foule avec plaisir. Olga accepta même de prendre la main de Teddy en public et ce geste finit de lui faire sa journée.

Ils arrivèrent dans la gare magique, à l'entrée de Brocéliande et sous les Larmes d'Ygerne. Le lac d'Avalon s'étendait à leurs pieds, bordé par une plage de sable blanc sur toute la longueur. Tout autour, les maisons en colombages multicolores rivalisaient de beauté avec les devantures des magasins en rez-de-chaussée, toujours plus innovants pour se démarquer de leurs concurrents.

Main dans la main, ils grimpèrent une à une les marches des escaliers qui survolait la falaise pour rejoindre plus rapidement le centre historique, puis devant l'arbre passeur qui permettait de rejoindre la ville moldue.

Victoire lui avait parlé à maintes reprises de la beauté de la capitale française et de sa taille majestueuse malgré son emplacement. Les sortilèges qui la protégeaient depuis presque un millénaire des moldus relevaient du miracle. Nichée en plein centre-ville de Rennes, une ville moldue de taille moyenne, dans un parc qui, de l'autre côté de l'arbre passeur, représentait un centième de la superficie de Brocéliande, la ville grouillait de vie sans que leurs voisins ne soupçonnent la réelle identité du lieu. Une grande partie de la population sorcière française résidait au sein de la ville et de gros travaux étaient en cours pour agrandir l'espace face à la demande du peuple.

Ils passèrent sous la statue de Merlin mais ne s'attardèrent pas et Olga poussa une exclamation de surprise en débouchant sur les jardins royaux.

Semblables aux jardins à la française du Palais de Beauxbâtons, ceux-ci étaient bien plus vastes et les fontaines emplissaient l'air d'un son paisible. Le Kiosque se dressait devant eux, immaculé et décoré de gravures d'or, et les touristes prenaient le temps d'observer la voute peinte par Leonard De Vinci en 1517 et se prenaient en photo à l'endroit où étaient célébrés tout mariage royal. Ce fut même Olga qui traina sous le dôme pour l'embrasser sans gêne. Une fontaine luxuriante le séparait du Théâtre et à leur droite, une imposante grille de fer forgée protégeait le Palais Royal dont le parc était ombragé d'imposants hêtres. Les gardes en uniformes bleus étaient plantés devant la porte, contrôlant les documents de quelques membres du gouvernement autorisé à pénétrer les lieux. Victoire y était déjà aller avec sa famille et lui avait envoyé des photos de la partie ouverte au public. Construit avant la révolution française, le Palais avait été dessiné par Robert de Cotte était un cadeau de Louis XIV à son cousin qui, selon les rumeurs, espérait obtenir quelques remèdes pour régler un problème d'haleine.

De l'autre côté des jardins, le Ministère avait une allure complètement différente. Le gros bloc au style art déco était plus récent. En 1923, une portion de la ville avait été ravagée par un incendie spectaculaire tuant 534 malheureux, privant plus de 20 000 sorciers de leur logement et 4000 autres de leur commerce et bureaux. Les appartements royaux et le Théâtre, épargnés grâce à la direction du vent cette nuit-là, avaient accueilli une grande partie des démunis et des tentes avaient parsemé le parc et les jardins durant le temps de la reconstruction. Tout avait donc été refait à la mode de l'époque, ce qui tranchait étonnamment bien avec le reste des bâtiments en colombage.

Lorsqu'Olga commença à se plaindre de ses pieds, ils prirent une pose dans un Coffee Shop à la décoration moderne que les grandes baies vitrées typiques des années 20 baignaient de lumière. Ils firent un arrêt aux toilettes qui, à la grande stupéfaction de Teddy devant le comportement de sa petite amie, s'éternisa durant de longues minutes, puis visitèrent le quartier diplomatique où le Cercle de Brocéliande était entouré de ses onze ministères.

C'était exténués mais encore empli de toute la beauté de leurs découvertes que Teddy et Olga traversèrent de nouveau la cheminée pour rentrer à Beauxbâtons. En oubliant encore un instant ses stupides règles de société, elle avait glissé un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin le plus long pour rentrer au Pavillon des Chasses. Ils descendirent sur la plage de Moby Dick pour admirer les vagues et profiter de l'ambiance apaisante lorsque Teddy s'arrêta net.

Sans doute attirés par la vue sublime qu'offrait la baie sur les couchers de soleil, un groupe festoyait, bouteille de bière à la main et chantaient à tue-tête. Il reconnut Charlotte qui sautillait sur place en criant, Lucas tenant fermement Gary par l'épaule, Elena et Georgia assises pied-nus dans le sable se tenant les côtes à force de rire, Clara et Adam qui dansaient en levant leur bouteille au-dessus de leur tête, et un peu en retrait la chevelure blonde de Victoire qui se mouvait au rythme du vent. Adam du suivre son regard car il se rapprocha d'elle et l'attira au cœur de la ronde pour la faire virevolter, lui arrachant un rire joyeux qui emplit l'air et frappa Teddy en plein cœur.

Olga se détacha brusquement de lui, l'arrachant à sa contemplation. A peine eut-il le temps de réaliser que cette dernière tournait les talons et grimpait l'escalier d'une démarche furieuse.

Il l'appela en suivant ses pas mais elle ne lui renvoya pas même un regard et se détacha d'un coup d'épaule vigoureux lorsqu'il tenta de la retenir.

« Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as, à la fin ?! On était bien là !

\- Non ! Tu étais bien à mater cette… cette fille !

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore… tu vas pas recommencer ! C'est pas Victoire que je regardais là, je me demandais ce qu'ils fêtaient ! Pas de quoi en faire une galette !

\- Tu te moques vraiment de moi, hein ?! » Elle s'arrêta et de ses deux mains, le poussa en arrière, les yeux lançant des éclairs. « Tu avais ce regard que tu as tout le temps quand elle est là ! Tu es amoureux d'elle ! »

Teddy serra les poings en sentant son rythme sanguin s'accélérer dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Olga explosait de jalousie. C'était même très fréquent. Et toujours en lien avec la jeune Weasley.

« Pour la énième fois, je ne suis pas amoureux de Victoire ! C'est ma meilleure amie.

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote !

\- Je te prends pas pour une idiote ! Elle me manque, mais je la regarde pas comme je te regarde toi.

\- Non, c'est vrai, c'est bien ça que je te reproche !

\- Par Merlin Olga, arrête tes conneries, je commence à en avoir assez de ta jalousie mal placée !

\- Moi aussi j'en ai assez ! »

Sur ses mots, elle lâcha une insulte russe et s'éloigna d'un pas furibond. Teddy abandonna l'idée de la raisonner et choisit plutôt de se dégourdir les jambes pour évacuer toute la colère qu'elle avait fait naitre en lui.

S'arrêtant au bord de la falaise, il observa le ciel qui se couvrait de nuages menaçants en frôlant la Pierre, toujours présente dans sa poche.

o

Victoire était partie courir assez tard ce soir-là. Les chemins qui tapissaient le Domaine n'étaient éclairés que par la lueur de la lune.

Cette journée avait été pénible… Adam avait été entouré toute la journée par ses amis, elle avait été spectatrice de toutes les marques d'attention qu'il avait reçues, des souvenirs si personnels qui étaient remontés à la surface. Elle ne connaissait même pas sa date d'anniversaire…

Ils se connaissaient depuis un peu plus de deux mois et jusqu'alors la question ne s'était pas posée, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait eu l'impression de passer sa journée avec un inconnu. Ils parlaient beaucoup d'histoire moldue et sorcière, de créatures magiques, de métamorphoses et d'arithmancie, mais Victoire avait pris conscience qu'elle connaissait très peu de chose sur la vie de son petit ami.

Et elle avait clairement besoin d'évacuer toute cette frustration.

La fraicheur de la nuit eu, comme toujours, un effet apaisant sur ses émotions. Elle courut jusqu'à l'autre bout du Domaine, s'arrêta un instant face à la mer, savourant le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre la falaise et le chant des chouettes. Puis le vent se leva et la pluie commença à s'abattre. Elle n'avait pas pris sa baguette et ne pouvait donc se lancer de sort d'imperméabilité. Victoire entreprit donc de rentrer jusqu'au pavillon de chasse.

Elle ne savait pas si le couvre-feu était passé ou si c'était le temps qui avait fait fuir toute âme humaine, mais le Domaine était désert. Elle décida de couper entre deux chemins pour être plus rapide, et c'est en longeant un bosquet que Victoire aperçu quelqu'un, assis à quelques mètres dans la boue, les épaules secouées par des sanglots étouffés par le bruit des cordes qui commençaient à frapper le sol. Elle avait froid, mais elle décida d'aller voir quand même.

Et même sans ses cheveux turquoise, elle le reconnut de loin.

« Teddy ? » Il s'immobilisa à l'entente de sa voix. Victoire n'avait vu Teddy pleurer que deux fois dans sa vie : après leur chute de balai et le soir du bal de Noël. Et quand elle lui prit le visage en coupe, ses yeux étaient vides. Il ne la regardait pas, il était comme absent. « Teddy, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu vas attraper froid ! » Aucune réaction. Victoire sentit un long frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. C'était comme si on avait volé son âme. Elle tenta de le secouer, prit sa main pour le tirer vers le pavillon, et sa paume heurta un caillou. Une femme apparut alors devant elle, les mains posées sur ses épaules. Elle avait les cheveux courts d'un rose flash et le même visage que sur les photos de Teddy. Elle la fixait droit dans les yeux, et semblait supplier d'aider son fils.

Ce fut alors comme un choc pour Teddy qui s'anima soudain. Il se releva d'un coup, laissant Victoire chuter sur le dos et mettant fin à la vision. Elle ne savait pas si c'était des larmes qui coulait sur son visage ou juste la pluie drue. Elle resta sonner un instant puis couru après son ami.

« Teddy ! Attends ! »

Il rejeta la main qu'elle posa sur son épaule, puis la deuxième. Elle dut utiliser la force pour qu'il s'arrête et sauter pour atteindre son cou, tant elle était petite. Mais la réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Teddy referma ses bras autour d'elle, plongea son visage dans ses cheveux, et son corps fut de nouveau secoué de sanglots. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps ils restèrent là. Il la serait si fort que de toute manière, elle n'aurait pu se dégager seule de son étreinte. Elle se contenta donc de rester là, en lui caressant les cheveux, en écoutant ses « Ne m'abandonne plus ! » incessant et le bruit de la pluie martelant le sol autour d'eux.

Victoire éloigna son visage pour poser son front sur le sien, Teddy garda désespérément les yeux fermés, le visage contracté. Elle dut le forcer à la regarder, les mains de chaque côté de son visage.

« On doit rentrer Teddy, il est tard, il fait froid.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plait… »

De toute manière, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle le prit par la main et le traina dans le hall, à pas de loup, puis dans les escaliers, et souffla quand elle remarqua que le couloir menant à sa chambre était désert. Elle fit entrer Teddy qui resta penaud et dégoulinant.

« Va prendre une douche, je vais laver tes vêtements. »

Il entra dans la salle de bain et une minute plus tard, lui laissa ses habits. C'est dans la poche de son pantalon que Victoire retrouva la Pierre qui avait fait apparaitre Nymphadora Lupin. Elle la posa précautionneusement sur son bureau, lança un récurvite aux vêtements de Teddy et entreprit de se mettre en pyjama.

Teddy sortit de la salle de bain en caleçon et s'assit auprès de Victoire, la tête baissée.

« Quand je t'ai pris la main dans le parc, j'ai touché cette pierre et… j'ai vu…

\- Ma mère, je sais.

\- Comment c'est possible Teddy ?

\- J'ai trouvé cette pierre il y a un peu plus d'un an… J'étais en retenue avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite, j'ai trébuché et j'ai posé la main dessus. Ça s'est passé très vite, je pensais avoir rêvé mais je l'ai récupérée quand même. Et puis en rentrant au château, en la sortant de ma poche, mes parents me sont réapparus… Je peux leur parler Victoire, les prendre dans mes bras, et ils me répondent… Je me suis renseignée ensuite, et c'est… une relique de la mort Victoire. Dans le conte des trois frères »

Elle frissonna, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger.

« C'est de la magie noire Teddy.

\- Je ne m'en séparerais pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait que de grandir sans parents, sans famille. De ne pas connaitre ses parents alors que tout le monde semble si bien les connaitre. De te faire reprocher le lycanisme de ton père, la pauvreté de ta mère.

\- Tu m'as moi…

\- Ça fait deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas parlé Victoire. Deux mois que tu m'évites, que tu ne me regarde pas. Tu sais ce que ça fait ? Tu es la seule qui me connait si bien ! La seule à qui me connait si bien et tu m'as laissé tout seul ! »

Victoire le prit par les épaules et l'attira contre elle en s'excusant. Elle resta là jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots s'éteignent et qu'il s'endorme. Elle le coucha sous les couvertures. Et elle le regarda dormir, paisible enfin, en pensant à ce que penserait Adam s'il apprenait. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir dans le même lit que lui…

Elle ouvrit le placard pour récupérer la couverture supplémentaire que Beauxbâtons mettait à la disposition de chacun. Et quelque chose lui tomba dessus.

Un bonnet rouge avec un pompom blanc. Ils l'avaient porté l'année dernière, avec ses amis, pour le match de quidditch de Noël. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Victoire prit un morceau de parchemin et griffonna « Joyeux anniversaire ! Excuse-moi pour aujourd'hui… J'aimerais qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaitre. » et le donna à sa chouette.

Elle allait s'allonger sur la couverture qu'elle avait posé par terre, à côté du lit. Mais Teddy s'éveilla juste un instant pour lui attraper le bras et lui demander de venir avec lui. C'est blotti contre lui que Victoire s'endormit.


	17. Les Filles d'Aujourd'hui

Teddy était reparti quand Victoire se réveilla ce matin-là. Il avait récupéré toutes ses affaires – dont la pierre évidemment – et ce fut comme si elle avait rêvé.

Elle prit le temps de se préparer, le professeur Bertho aillant repoussé d'une heure son entrainement hebdomadaire. Mais quand elle descendit dans la salle de réception pour le petit déjeuner, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourra pas échapper aux problèmes bien longtemps.

Teddy et ses amis étaient assis avec les siens, guettant sa venue. Dès qu'il la vit, il lui adressa un grand sourire et tira la chaise vide entre lui et Junie. Victoire ignora les questionnements silencieux de son amie et s'assit en se disant que si elle finissait rapidement son petit-déjeuner, elle serait partie avant qu'Adam se lève.

C'était sans compter qu'Adam descendit seulement 2 minutes après elle. Il portait fièrement le bonnet de Noël que Victoire lui avait envoyé quelques heures plus tôt – bien que Noel date de deux mois déjà – mais son sourire s'éteint quand il la vit, le bras de Teddy passé autour de ses épaules. Victoire avait envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

Sans se démolir, Adam prit une chaise vide à une autre table et se fraya un chemin entre Junie et Victoire. Junie toussa de gêne, Charlotte et Lucas échangèrent des regards inquiets. Thomas croisa les bras, un sourire satisfait et avide barrant son visage. Raphaël et Blanche n'avaient pas l'air de se poser de questions. Victoire était quant à elle rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, complètement paniquée.

Commença alors une véritable bataille de paon entre Adam et Teddy. Adam montra à tout le monde son magnifique bonnet offert par sa « copine », Teddy essuya tendrement la joue de Victoire, prétextant qu'elle avait une tache de chocolat. Teddy lui tartina une tranche de brioche de confiture, Adam lui resservit du thé. Adam rapprochait sa chaise de celle de sa petite amie, Teddy glissait son pied contre les siens. L'ambiance était lourde et Victoire étouffait. Elle échangea un regard paniqué avec sa meilleure amie qui criait « Sors moi de là ! ».

« Tu es prêt pour la seconde épreuve, Teddy ? » demanda Junie en haussant subtilement les épaules en direction de Victoire, impuissante.

\- Oui, on nous a révélé que ce sera des duels sur un terrain aménagé. Je m'entraine tous les jours avec Olga.

\- Mais tu es stupide ! s'insurgea Victoire un peu plus fort que prévu.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es stupide, elle ne fait ça que pour connaitre tes faiblesses et mieux te battre la semaine prochaine !

\- Mais avec qui est ce que tu veux que je m'entraine ?

\- Moi ! Je suis de loin la meilleure duelliste que tu connaisses ! »

Elle sentit Adam se tendre et regretta dès que Teddy afficha le plus grand sourire satisfait qu'elle ne lui ait jamais vu. Il était vicieux ! Il se pencha vers le visage de Victoire, bien trop proche comme pour lui confier un secret, mais parla suffisamment fort pour que toute la tablée entende.

« Si tu veux, on peut faire ça dans ta chambre cet après-midi, comme pour cette nuit ! »

Cette fois-ci, Adam recracha la totalité du café qu'il était en train de boire sur la table et tourna la tête vers Victoire qui eut envie de se glisser sous la table pour échapper à toutes les questions silencieuses lui pleuvant dessus. Jetant un regard noir à Teddy, elle choisit la fuite vers son entrainement pour devenir Animagus. C'était sans compter Adam qui la rattrapa.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? » cria-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet.

Victoire ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé et elle sentit son cœur manquer des battements.

« On en parlera ce soir, il faut que j'y aille…

\- Ne crois pas que je vais attendre ce soir Victoire. Tu as couché avec lui ?

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Vous vous êtes embrassé ? Dis-moi putain !

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, je te le jure ! On s'est croisé hier soir, quand je revenais de ma course, et il était… Ecoute, je ne peux pas te le dire, il compte sur moi… On a juste dormi ensemble mais il ne s'est rien passé ! Fais-moi confiance… C'est stupide, il veut juste te rendre jaloux !

\- JUSTE dormi ensemble ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule Victoire !

\- Adam…

\- C'est pour ça que tu veux qu'on reste discret ?! Pour pouvoir jouer sur les deux tableaux ?!

\- Non ! J'aime être avec toi et j'aime nos petites combines pour passer du temps ensemble…

\- Mais c'est Teddy que tu aimes ! Tu l'aimes encore, avoue-le ! »

Avec un mouvement de recul, Victoire battit des paupières pour refouler ses larmes. Adam était pâle et tremblant de rage et elle ne savait quoi lui dire. La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas. Ils étaient tous deux si important, si précieux... Soudain, il franchit la distance qui les séparaient et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Habituellement, il était toujours très doux, mais cette fois-ci, ses grandes mains fines s'emparèrent de sa taille et de sa nuque si fermement que Victoire sentit tout son corps s'éveiller. Et aussi brusquement que ce baiser avait commencé, Adam la relâcha, hors de lui.

« Alors, tu as ressenti quelque chose là ? Parce que moi, à chaque fois que je t'embrasse, j'ai l'impression de mourir ! Parce que je t'aime Victoire ! Je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour et à chaque fois je m'étonne de ressentir de pareils sentiments pour toi. Non, tais-toi. Si tu continues de le voir, c'est fini entre nous. »

Et sur ses mots, il retira son bonnet, le jeta au sol, et parti d'un pas rageux.

o

Victoire avait donné rendez-vous à Teddy derrière les écuries. Au club de duel, c'était toujours ici qu'ils s'exerçaient. La pente du terrain et les bosquets permettaient de rendre l'exercice plus intéressant. Et elle se félicita de lui avoir proposé de s'entrainer avec elle. Victoire brulait de rage envers lui depuis le matin. Elle était si énervée qu'elle avait choisi de ne pas se rendre au déjeuner, pour risque de meurtre.

A peine Teddy pointa le bout de son nez, Victoire commença à le bombarder de sortilèges.

« Je te déteste ! » Teddy ne tarda pas à se retrouver coucher au sol, attaché du torse jusqu'au pieds dans la ficelle. « Comment tu peux me faire ça ! »

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

\- Tu oses demander ce que tu as fait ?! Tu oses… » Elle lui envoya une série de sortilèges, sans qu'il puisse se défendre. « Tu fais croire à tout le monde qu'on a couché ensemble ! Tu dis ça devant mon petit ami ! Alors que moi je t'ai accordé du temps hier et je t'ai proposé de rester cette nuit parce que tu étais mal !

\- Qui est ton petit ami ?

\- Adam !

\- Oh… »

Victoire souffla pour retrouver une contenance. Elle libéra Teddy des sortilèges pour qu'il puisse se relever. Elle était à bout de souffle.

« J'ai été amoureuse de toi pendant très longtemps. Et c'est toi qui m'a repoussé ! Adam est… Il est tout ce que je peux espérer de mieux pour moi, il est patient, il arrive toujours à me faire rire, et il m'aime ! Alors s'il te plait, si tu veux qu'on soit amis, arrête avec tes plans foireux et ta jalousie mal placée. Et puis merde, tu es avec Olga non ?!

\- Je suis désolé Victoire… »

Et il l'était. Il prit le visage de Victoire entre ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde dans ses yeux. Elle ne put se retenir de sourire et il l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je te pardonne que si tu vas raconter la vérité à Adam. Et que tu t'excuses. »

Après avoir obtenu gain cause, ils commencèrent l'entrainement de Teddy dans les règles. Victoire se montrait implacable et malgré sa formation moins avancée, elle menait clairement le combat. A côté, se battre avec Olga n'avaient aucun rapport. Il était tombé tellement de fois qu'il avait mal partout.

Et puis il vit Victoire tourner sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête en murmurant une incantation qu'il ne connaissait pas et il sentit son corps se vider de tout souffle en s'élevant dans les airs. Quand elle vient le libérer du sortilège, il pleuvait des cordes.

« C'était quoi ça ?

\- Magie ancestrale mon pote !

\- Tu as déclenché l'orage ?

\- Mais non, se moqua Victoire. Allez viens, on va se trouver une salle à l'intérieur. »

Ils coururent jusqu'au palais pour éviter la pluie mais arrivèrent tout de même trempés. Teddy les sécha d'un coup de baguette et ils déambulèrent à la recherche de l'endroit le plus approprié pour se battre. Victoire lui indiqua une salle mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, ils restèrent figés.

De dos, Victoire avait immédiatement reconnu Junie et sa longue chevelure blonde. Junie en train d'embrasser le professeur Bertho. Elle resta interdite sous le choc, une main plaquée sur la bouche, son regard passant de sa meilleure amie à son professeur.

« Victoire… » marmonna Junie.

Elle prit la main de Teddy et tourna les talons en le trainant derrière elle.

« Victoire ! » appela sa meilleure amie. « Victoire, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire Junie.

\- Attends Victoire, je peux tout t'expliquer…

\- Junie, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de sa meilleure amie pour que personne ne l'entende, tu es mineure, c'est un professeur…

\- Personne ne doit savoir Victoire. Promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne ! »

Elle fixa son amie dans les yeux. Son amie terrifiée qui pleurait. Victoire se tourna vers Teddy et lui fit promettre, devant Junie de ne pas parler de ce qu'ils avaient vu, et il le fit de bon cœur. Suite à cela, elle entraina son amie dans la salle. Monsieur Bertho avait disparu.

« Depuis quand ça dure Junie ?

\- Depuis 6 mois environ…

\- Junie ! »

Cette dernière soupira et essuya ses larmes.

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès Victoire. Au début, de mon côté, c'était qu'une simple attirance et il ne se passait rien… Il était très gentil et tout… Et puis on s'est retrouvé plusieurs fois seuls mais encore une fois, ce n'était rien, juste des petits gestes d'affections… En Novembre, il m'a fait venir dans son bureau, et il m'a dit qu'il allait demander à ce que je sois changée de cours parce qu'il commençait à développer pour moi des sentiments qui n'avaient pas leur place dans une relation professeur-élève. Et je l'ai embrassé, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Après on s'est totalement évité.

\- A ce que j'en ai vu, vous ne vous évitez pas suffisamment.

\- Au bal, j'étais en train de rentrer au Pavillon, je l'ai croisé dehors et il m'a invité à danser… C'était merveilleux Victoire… Et pendant les vacances, quand je suis partie en Espagne avec mes parents, on s'est retrouvé dans le même hôtel…

\- Junie !

\- C'était une coïncidence, je t'assure ! Mais on n'a pas pu s'empêcher de… Je sais ce que tu te dis, que je devrais mettre fin à tout ça ! Mais je l'aime Victoire ! Et il m'aime aussi !

\- Mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il pourrait se passer ? Tu es mineur et c'est ton professeur !

\- Je ne serais plus mineure dans quelques semaines…

\- Mais il reste ton professeur ! Si quelqu'un le découvre, il peut être licencié. Et toi virée ! Il faut que tu y mettes un terme !

\- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas Victoire. Je ne peux pas me séparer de lui… »

Son amie fondit en larmes et Victoire la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne tolérait pas leur relation, mais pouvait-elle lui reprocher de ne pas résister à ses sentiments ?

o

Adam était assis sur la terrasse du Pavillon des Chasses avec d'autres élèves de Poudlard. Face à Elena, il parcourait un livre du regard alors qu'elle semblait réciter un cours. Suffisamment loin pour ne pas être remarqué, Teddy observa ses cheveux bruns que le soleil éclaircissait, sa barbe courte qui lui donnait un air plus âgé et son froncement de sourcils si sérieux. Il explosa de rire en bousculant légèrement son amie et referma son livre. Son rire communicatif et charmeur. Teddy serra les poings. Que lui trouvait donc Victoire ?

Au début déterminé à tenir sa promesse, il s'avança avec une assurance feinte de son ancien ami qui le remarqua rapidement. Le regard d'Adam s'assombrit et il se leva pour lui faire face. Presque torse contre torse, ils se toisèrent du regard avec mépris alors que Gary posait une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et leur répétait de se calmer. Adam était plus grand mais Teddy plus musclé. Et comme lors de leur dernière conversation, il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de lui.

Ce pauvre type ne méritait pas Victoire. Il était incapable de la protéger et de la rendre heureuse. Teddy lui avait promis de s'excuser mais ce n'était pas lui rendre service, n'est-ce pas ?

« On peut parler ?

\- Non. Dégage.

\- Victoire me l'a demandé.

\- J'en n'ai rien à foutre. » Adam fit un pas en arrière et allait se rassoir avec un faux air indifférent mais Teddy lui saisit le bras pour l'empêcher de fuir leur duel alors que Gary haussait le ton. Se grandissant au maximum pour le regarder de haut, les sourcils froncés, le Serdaigle plissa les lèvres sous la colère, trahissant son manque de contrôle.

\- Si t'es un homme et que tu penses la mériter, tu m'écoutes. Compris ? »

Adam se dégagea d'un coup sec de l'épaule, et récupérant sa besace et ses livres, il partit vers le pavillon sans un mot. Teddy le suivit dans le hall, dans l'aile des appartements des garçons, dans les escaliers et le regarda pousser la porte de sa chambre, jeter ses affaires sur son lit et le pousser pour qu'il sorte.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu veux me dire. » siffla-t-il, menaçant. « T'es juste un petit con qui assume pas d'avoir perdu une femme comme Victoire. T'es juste bouffé par le remord et la jalousie.

\- Victoire m'a demandé de m'excuser mais je vois que tu mérites clairement pas que je fasse des efforts. »

Adam s'avança d'un pas et du coin de l'œil, il vit quelques élèves présents dans le couloir se tendre.

« J'ai pas besoin de tes excuses. Je sais que tu cherchais à la pousser à me tromper et que tu regrettes en aucun cas. Et t'as juste la haine qu'elle n'ait pas craqué. La vérité Lupin, c'est que t'as laissé passer ta chance et que c'est fini pour toi mais tu n'assumes pas. Je suis même persuadé que tu l'aimes même pas, tu cherches juste à la récupérer parce que tu supportes pas de la voir heureuse sans toi. Et tu veux que je te dise ? C'est MOI qui la rend heureuse !

\- Tu la connais depuis deux mois et tu crois qu'elle est heureuse ? » Teddy eut un rire fou et Adam du poser sa main contre le cadre de la porte pour s'empêcher de le frapper. « Je la connais depuis toujours. Je suis la personne la plus importante pour elle avant ses parents, avant son frère et sa sœur, avant toi ! Elle le sait ! Elle me choisira toujours. T'es juste un divertissement. Dans deux semaines, elle t'aura oublié et t'auras que tes larmes pour pleurer. Tu me fais pas peur Adam. C'est qu'une question de temps.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Teddy s'éloigna d'un pas à l'intervention du Maitre d'Etudes avec un sourire vicieux et quitta le couloir. Tremblant de rage, Adam claqua la porte de sa chambre.

o

Victoire revint seule au Pavillon, Junie étant partie retrouver le Professeur Bertho – ou Alex, comme elle l'appelait – pour mettre au clair leur relation.

Elle fila immédiatement dans le grand salon, pour essayer de retrouver Adam. Son cœur palpitait déjà en repensant à leur dispute du matin même. Mais il était introuvable. Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque, il ne s'y trouvait pas non plus. Victoire allait se résigner à l'attendre dans le hall quand elle croisa Teddy.

« Comment va Junie ? S'enquit-il en remettant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

\- Pas très bien. Il ne faut pas en parler…

\- Je tiendrais ma promesse. J'ai déjà tenu parole en m'excusant auprès d'Adam…

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dans sa chambre… »

Victoire ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle planta Teddy dans les escaliers et ignora le fait qu'il appelait son nom. Le couloir des garçons était bondé mais elle baissa les yeux sous les sifflements et les remarques. Adam l'accueillit avec la même mine renfrognée de ce matin. Il l'attira dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Il resta très distant et Victoire n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu es venue pour la qualité de mon parquet ?

\- Non, je…

\- C'est marrant, Teddy vient de passer soi-disant pour s'excuser de ce qu'il a dit ce matin. Tu l'as payé combien ?

\- Adam…

\- Ou alors c'est pour protéger votre petit secret, lui aussi pourrait perdre Olga.

\- Adam ! Je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé… Il faut que tu me fasses confiance…

\- Mais je te faisais confiance. Le problème, c'est que tu trouves toujours un moyen de me faire douter. »

Des coups furent frappés à la porte. Adam partit ouvrir et Victoire se couvrit le visage des mains en voyant un maitre d'études dans l'embrasure.

« Pas de filles dans l'aile des garçons s'il vous plait. Mademoiselle Weasley, si je vous reprends, ce sera des retenues. »

Adam prit la main de Victoire et l'entraina dehors, où la nuit tombante avait dissuadé bien des étudiants de sortir et ils étaient relativement tranquilles.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir dormi avec Teddy, même s'il ne s'est rien passé. Je n'ai pas pensé à toi… Et je voulais te dire que… Je ne pense plus être aussi amoureuse de Teddy que je ne l'étais il y a deux mois. Parce que chaque jour qui passe, tu me montres que tu es quelqu'un de bien et qu'on peut être heureux ensemble. Et je suis déjà heureuse avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus voir Teddy. Il n'y aura jamais plus entre nous deux qu'une belle complicité, j'en suis maintenant consciente. Mais il reste une personne très importante dans ma vie. Il me connait par cœur… Je comprends que ça puisse te gêner. Je le comprends et je le respecte. Mais tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ce matin… » Adam ne put réprimer un sourire. « Si tu m'aimes, c'est que tu sais que je te serais fidèle. Qu'on s'affiche ou pas comme couple n'a aucune importance pour moi. J'ai pas besoin de crier sur les toits et de montrer à tout le monde à quel point on est bien ensemble parce que ça ne regarde personne, et ça me plait. C'est un secret qu'on partage tous les deux et qui n'appartient qu'à nous. Quand je me réveille le matin, c'est à toi que je pense. Quand je me couche, c'est encore à toi que je pense. Je me fiche des autres, même s'ils ne savent pas, je suis avec toi et entièrement à toi. Je te promets que tant que nous serons en couple, tu seras le seul à avoir mon cœur. Et tu m'as dit il y a deux mois que tu étais prêt à te battre pour moi. Pour moi c'est pareil. Je me battrais tant que je penserais qu'on a un avenir ensemble Adam. »

Elle était essoufflée et elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer son regard.

« J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. »

Victoire hocha de la tête, déçue. Et elle sortit de son sac le bonnet de Noël.

« En tout cas, je veux que tu gardes ce bonnet. Parce que tu restes le plus beau Noël de ma vie. » Elle lui planta sur la tête en attardant le bout de ses doigts sur la nuque de son petit ami et allait repartir quand il lui attrapa le bras.

\- C'est bon, j'ai réfléchi. » Souffla Adam.

Et il l'embrassa.


	18. I do whatever it takes

Victoire arriva dans la salle de réception aux alentours de 8 heures et aussitôt, l'angoisse qui l'avait tenue éveillée toute la nuit fut immédiatement apaisée par le grand sourire d'Adam. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait ainsi, Victoire ne marchait plus, elle flottait.

Elle prit place de l'autre côté de la table ronde, entre Gary et Thomas, et aussitôt senti le pied d'Adam se glisser contre le sien. Et ses joues s'embrasèrent, comme à chaque fois.

C'est en se tartinant un toast de confiture de groseille qu'une grosse lettre atterrit devant Adam. Même à distance, elle reconnut l'écriture stressée du père de son petit-ami et son sourire si enjoué quand il recevait des nouvelles de l'autre bout du monde.

Ce qui l'alarma, ce fut son teint qui blanchissait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, sa main se mettant à trembler. Elle vit Elena pencher la tête vers son ami, parcourir la lettre du regard et pousser un « Oh ! » qui trahissait de la surprise, de l'incrédulité, peut-être un peu d'excitation aussi… Puis Adam releva les yeux vers elle et la fixa silencieusement, les sourcils froncés. Victoire éprouva un profond sentiment de jalousie envers Elena, qui savait de quoi il en retournait. Elle détestait être dans l'ignorance et elle n'avait qu'une envie : arracher la lettre des mains d'Adam et apaiser la curiosité qui la dévorait.

Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Le regard d'Adam glissa vers Gary et lui indiqua la sortie d'un coup sec de la tête.

Victoire reposa son toast, sentant monter en elle un profond sentiment d'injustice. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé en première ? N'était-elle pas sa petite amie après tout ?

Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées. Il la rejoindrait sans doute dans les gratins et elle pourrait le questionner à foison pendant l'épreuve.

L'épreuve. Teddy.

Il n'était pas ici. Sans doute s'était-il déjà rendu au stade pour reprendre l'entrainement, bien que la seconde épreuve ne commence pas avant 11h. Ils s'étaient bien entrainés ensemble mais Victoire l'avait trouvé particulièrement angoissé, ce qu'elle comprenait aisément. Il allait devoir se battre en duel contre sa petite amie…

Il fallait qu'elle le voie.

o

De nouveau, le terrain de Quidditch avait été aménagé pour accueillir la seconde épreuve du tournoi. Victoire resserra le pan de son gilet autour de sa poitrine en grelotant et entreprit de se faufiler entre le stade et le terrain de Tennis. Il devait se préparer dans les vestiaires. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, ceux-ci semblaient vide. Elle s'avança pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le trouverait pas ici, ses pas résonnant sur le sol carrelé et sursauta vivement.

« Il n'est pas là. »

Olga était assise sur un banc, derrière elle. Elle avait les cheveux humides, un short mais n'avait pas encore enfiler un haut par-dessus son soutien-gorge, et une jambe posée en hauteur, elle remontait les longues chaussettes rouges, aux couleurs de Durmstang, sur ses mollets fins. Gênée, Victoire détourna le regard et bredouilla des excuses.

« De toute manière, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

\- Je suis juste venue souhaiter bonne chance à Teddy. Et m'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié de nos entrainements. »

Le rire froid d'Olga résonna sous les poutres des vestiaires.

« Tu m'excuseras, je ne lui transmettrais pas tes encouragements. »

Victoire la jaugea du regard. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu la première fois, la championne la débectait. Elle était terriblement manipulatrice et vicieuse. Teddy n'avait vraiment rien à faire avec elle, et il était hors de question qu'elle se défile devant elle. La jeune Weasley redressa le menton et s'assit face à la Russe, sur un banc.

« Je vais attendre ici pour les lui transmettre de vive voix dans ce cas.

\- Vas-tu cesser de lui courir après ? » cracha son interlocutrice. « Il a une petite amie.

\- Je ne cherche pas à prendre ta place, c'est mon ami. Je veux juste le soutenir.

\- A d'autres ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton petit jeu ?

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as peur de moi. »

Olga rit froidement en se levant pour enfiler son tee-shirt. La blonde toisa la rousse du regard. Malgré son assurance feinte, la jalousie qui perçait entre les mots ne pouvait trahir qu'un manque de confiance en elle profond. Victoire la détestait. Cette fille était complétement enfermée dans des faux semblants. L'imaginer proche de son Teddy, embrasser son Teddy, dans la chambre de son Teddy lui foutait la nausée. Mais pas par amour, non. Victoire avait dépassé ce stade. Simplement, son ami méritait bien mieux qu'Olga. Elle n'était qu'un joli minois sur une coquille vide.

Pourtant, il l'avait choisi elle. Il lui avait dit qu'il en était amoureux et elle ne pouvait pas lui imposer de se comporter convenablement avec Adam si elle ne faisait pas d'effort pour respecter Olga. Victoire souffla, agacée de ne pas y avoir réfléchi plus tôt.

« Ecoute Olga, je ne suis pas là pour te voler Teddy, ou je ne sais quoi. Je comprends que notre proximité puisse te faire douter mais j'ai un petit ami. Et il faut que tu l'acceptes, rien ne sert d'être jalouse.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse. Par contre tu peux aller rejoindre ton « petit ami » dans ce cas. Ce vestiaire est réservé exclusivement aux champions. »

Sur ces mots, Olga se leva pour faire face à un miroir et en quelques coups de baguette habile, retrouva la chevelure rousse, bouclée et épaisse que Victoire lui avait toujours connu. Elle entreprenait de remonter le tout dans un chignon lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que la voix de Teddy résonna à son tour dans l'habitacle.

« Olga, je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu aurais dû m'attendre avant de venir ici ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait vu qu'ils n'étaient pas seul, Victoire vit le jeune homme saisir la rouquine par la taille et l'embrasser dans le coup avant de se faire jeter d'un mouvement sec de l'épaule. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua la présence de la deuxième jeune fille dans le vestiaire et se passa une main dans les cheveux de gêne.

« J'étais juste venu pour te féliciter et voir comment tu allais. Mais c'est bon, je vais vous laisser…

\- Non, non Vic'. Reste, s'il te plait. »

Le claquement de langue d'Olga indiquait bien l'agacement de la Russe face à cette idée mais Teddy ne sembla pas en tirer rigueur. Il passa derrière Victoire pour récupérer son propre équipement alors que Pierre faisait à son tour son entrée.

« Hey, la petite Weasley ! » s'extasia-t-il en s'étonnant de la présence de la jeune fille. « Tu es venu encourager ton champion ?

\- Dégage si tu ne veux pas être amoché avant que l'épreuve commence ! » gronda Teddy, debout derrière elle.

\- Je vais y aller. »

En se retournant, elle tiqua en se retrouvant face au jeune homme, torse nu. Oh bien sûr, elle avait eu maintes occasions de le voir dans cet accoutrement et ne s'était jamais privée de le relooker ouvertement, mais juste avant l'épreuve et devant sa petite amie qui ne perdait sans doute pas une miette de la scène, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle se rapprocha tout de même de lui pour lui donner ses dernières directives à voix basse pour que les deux adversaires ne l'entendent pas.

« Bon alors tu te souviens, ton point fort c'est la métamorphose. N'hésite pas à en abuser à tord et à travers. En plus ça va les déstabiliser, au début. Pour Pierre, tu es, je pense, d'un niveau équivalent en duel, mais comme je te l'ai dit, il est très fort en attaque et beaucoup moins en défense. Bombarde-le de n'importe quel sortilège à la noix dès que tu vois une faille. Pour Olga, tu m'as dit que tu t'en occupais. Je ne la connais pas assez pour t'aider sur ce point. Et pour toi, je t'en supplie, arrête de fanfaronner lorsque tu gagnes ! A chaque fois tu baisse ta garde et tu prends cher.

\- Bien mon capitaine. Un dernier petit mot pour mon dernier combat ?

\- Je te détruis personnellement si tu perds.

\- Il vaut mieux que je meurs pendant l'épreuve alors.

\- Tu risquerais de le regretter Teddy. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que tu dois craindre plus que la mort. Moi. »

Teddy rit à gorge déployée et attira la jeune sorcière contre lui. Victoire s'accrocha à sa peau – sa peau chaude et très douce, nota-t-elle – comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait le serrer dans ses bras, l'estomac contracté.

« Je suis très sérieuse Ted. Promets moi d'être prudent.

\- Mais oui ! Arrête donc de te faire du sang d'encre pour rien ! »

Victoire déposa un baiser rapide sur sa joue avant de se détacher de lui, prise d'une angoisse terrible.

o

Teddy observa Victoire lorsqu'elle quitta le vestiaire, les sourcils froncés, puis reporta son regard vers sa petite amie. Olga se tenait dos à lui, assise sur le banc, et lassait ses chaussures sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Depuis une semaine, depuis leur excursion à Brocéliande, plus rien n'allait. Elle était froide lorsqu'ils étaient avec ses « amis », ce qui ne changeait pas réellement. Mais le reste du temps, elle l'évitait. Il était vrai qu'il avait lui-même passé la plupart de ses temps libres avec Victoire pour se préparer à l'Epreuve mais ce n'était pas vraiment la question. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. La gente féminine était bien trop compliquée.

Finalement, toujours torse nu, il opta pour une approche séductrice pour faire craquer sa petite amie. Il s'assit à califourchon sur son banc avec le sourire auquel elle ne résistait jamais.

« Tu te sens prête ?

\- Hum, hum…

\- Tu vas arrêter de bouder ?

\- Mais je ne boude pas, pourquoi je bouderais, Teddy ? susurra-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

\- Parce que tu es jalouse ! Et je t'avoue que ça m'agace, mais comme je t'aime, je vais faire un effort et me dire que c'est mignon. »

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, chose qu'il n'avait pu faire de la semaine, mais Olga se leva vivement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Cyka Blyat !

\- J'imagine que je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu viens te dire ?

\- Si tu veux comprendre, ce n'est pas compliqué, mets-toi face à un miroir !

\- Et si tu arrêtais de faire l'enfant et qu'on utilisait un moyen très répandu pour régler un conflit : la communication ?

\- Si tu voulais utiliser la communication, il fallait le faire avant de dormir avec cette… comment dites-vous déjà en anglais… Pouffe ?

\- Combien de fois vais-je te répéter que Victoire est ma meilleure amie, Olga ? Il ne s'est absolument rien passé !

\- Je ne suis pas une idiote !

\- Laisse-moi en douter !

Olga émit un hoquet de surprise, le visage rouge de colère et aussitôt, Teddy se sentit extrêmement coupable. Il ne voulait pas être méchant, mais à chaque fois qu'elle l'attaquait au sujet de la jeune fille, il pétait les plombs.

« Ecoute… Je suis désolé Olga. Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

\- Pourquoi je le ferais ? Je crois que tu le pense !

\- Non, pas du tout, je me suis emporté. Mais arrête donc d'être jalouse de Victoire, ce n'est pas elle ma petite amie, ok ?

\- Mais justement Ted. Ce n'est pas elle ta petite amie. Et d'ailleurs, à partir de maintenant, tu n'as plus de petite amie. »

La déclaration eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Il se leva à son tour, les poings serrés alors que le rire de Pierre résonnait à l'autre bout des vestiaires.

« S'il vous plait, continuez ! Vous pouvez commencer à vous battre maintenant si vous voulez, je vous couvre ! Comme ça je gagnerais plus facilement l'épreuve ! »

C'est cet instant que les professeurs choisissent pour entrer, coupant Teddy dans son élan. Tant pis pour le coup de poing qu'il rêvait de coller dans le visage du Français. Il aurait bien l'occasion de lui faire ravaler sa langue dans l'arène. Il reporta donc son regard sur la Russe. Elle était encore rouge de colère, le fixant avec arrogance, aussi furibonde que lui.

« On en a pas fini. On reparlera de tout ça après l'épreuve. »

o

Victoire sortit et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. L'épreuve ne commencerait pas avant une heure. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au ciel dégagé et jugea qu'elle pouvait bien s'autoriser une petite promenade pour se changer les idées.

Il faisait encore frais le matin et le domaine était relativement désert. Victoire le préférait ainsi. Il n'y avait que lorsque les bonjour revenait et qu'il devenait agréable d'aller profiter de la mer qu'elle appréciait la foule concentrée autour des deux plages. Elle s'arrêta un instant au bord de la falaise. En journée, on pouvait deviner la côte de Fréjus et St-Raphaël, deux villes française qui ignorait totalement la présence de la péninsule où Beauxbâtons avait été construit. Elle tourna le regard vers le chemin pour continuer sa promenade mais se figea en reconnaissant deux silhouettes, à une cinquantaine de mètres. L'une avec la crinière dorée de Junie, l'autre avec le maintien sérieux du Professeur Bertho. Ils se faisaient face et leurs bras s'agitaient tour à tour dans deux grands gestes trahissant la vigueur de leur propos. Victoire vit sa meilleure amie faire un pas vers l'homme et ce dernier reculer face à l'approche. Puis Junie s'enfuit d'un pas rapide, s'essuyant le visage de temps à autre alors que le professeur entamait son chemin dans la direction inverse.

Victoire souffla et oscilla entre la tristesse pour son amie et la colère pour son professeur. Junie était profondément amoureuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son amie aussi attachée à quelqu'un… Mais elle n'avait que 17 ans. Il aurait dû garder ses distances. Il devait garder ses distances. C'était sa responsabilité. Mais de toute manière, que pouvait-elle faire ? Il était hors de question qu'elle les dénonce et, à part être un soutien pour son amie, aucune solution ne s'imposait.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle continua à déambuler dans le domaine jusqu'à être tirée de sa rêverie par les exclamations et les chants des élèves se mettant en route vers le lieu de l'épreuve. Elle avait marché assez loin, jusqu'au port, et mis donc un certain temps à revenir vers le centre sportif.

La deuxième épreuve ne commençait pas avant une vingtaine de minutes mais les tribunes étaient déjà presque remplies et un brouhaha assourdissant polluait l'air. Thomas et Junie étaient déjà installés. Ils s'étaient mis en hauteur et avaient étalés leurs écharpes et bonnets sur les chaises autour d'eux, pour garder les places des retardataires, et sautillant sur place en criant à la suite les prénoms des trois champions en cœur avec les spectateurs, Junie semblait relativement remise, en apparence.

Victoire les rejoignit avec un sourire mais ne partageait pas leur excitation. Elle n'avait rien pu avaler depuis le déjeuner de la veille et pourtant elle se sentait sur le point de vomir à tout instant. Si la première épreuve avait été angoissante, ça allait de pis en pis. Assise à côté de ses deux amis en plein concours pour le slogan le plus original, elle observa les modifications apportées au terrain de Quidditch, les mains solidement accrochées à son siège comme pour extérioriser la tension qui l'habitait. Un sort d'extension conséquent y avait été appliqué. A sa droite, un dénivelé couvert de pins descendait jusqu'à un petit lac, au centre duquel des arbustes se dressaient sur un petit lopin de terre. Tout autour, une plaine d'herbe verdoyante parsemée de roche volcanique était entourée de falaises élevées. Elle fronça les sourcils. Le décor était bien différent de l'endroit où elle avait entrainé Teddy, derrière les écuries, et ne se prêtait pas à des duels classiques. L'épreuve semblait plus ardue que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Junie se rassit et passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie, la tirant de ses analyses.

« Tu as parlé au Professeur Bertho tout à l'heure… Je vous ai vu de loin. » Junie soupira, les yeux baissés. « Tu connais mon avis sur le sujet, mais au moins fait attention à ne pas être vue…

\- C'est juste que… Je l'ai croisé un peu par hasard…

\- Par hasard du côté des appartements des professeurs ?

\- Oui, par hasard ! Et il m'a tellement évité cette semaine… Il compte demander à ne faire cours qu'aux Banquets pour ne plus m'avoir.

\- C'est sans doute raisonnable.

\- Oui, mais non… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, Victoire !

\- C'est vrai, mais je m'inquiète quand même. Fais attention à toi, c'est tout.

\- Et toi, évite de passer trop de temps avec Teddy. Du moins tant que tu es encore avec Adam.

\- Adam sait très bien qu'il n'a rien à craindre de Teddy.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pense à lui un peu. C'est un amour avec toi, il se plie toujours en quatre pour le moindre de tes caprices. Si tu préfères Teddy, autant rompre avec lui avant qu'il ne s'attache trop, non ?

\- Je ne préfère personne ! Teddy est mon ami, Adam mon petit-ami.

\- Victoire…

\- Oui, ok ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice et avant d'être secouées par Thomas pour se joindre aux festivités. Toutes deux se levèrent, mais une fois encore, Victoire n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

o

Lorsque le Maitre de Cérémonie fit taire la foule pour présenter l'épreuve, Victoire chercha du regard Adam. Raphaël et Blanche les avaient rejoints rapidement et la plupart des Poudlariens s'étaient installés devant eux, mais le Serdaigle et son meilleur ami restaient absents.

Cette lettre commençait à sérieusement l'inquiéter.

« Damoiselles, Damoiseaux, c'est avec grand plaisir que nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour la deuxième épreuve de ce 105ème Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Je vous rappelle que le classement place pour le moment Mademoiselle Olga Romanov, Championne de Durmstang, en première position suivie par Messieurs Ted Lupin et Pierre Dujardin, respectivement champions de Poudlard et Beauxbâtons. Mais rien n'est gagné, les résultat de cette seconde épreuve pourraient bien bouleverser la tendance. Il a été annoncé à nos trois champions, à l'issue de leur quête d'Excalibur qu'ils devraient aujourd'hui s'affronter en duel sans leur donner plus de détail. Je vais de ce pas vous expliquer les règles de l'épreuve mais avant cela, écoutez moi bien, puisqu'il s'agit d'une première ! Le gagnant de cette épreuve aura le droit pour la finale à une aide exclusive : celle d'une personne tierce au tournoi. Oui, Oui, vous m'avez bien compris ! Le gagnant du classement, à l'issue de cette épreuve, aura la possibilité d'être accompagné pour la finale en juin ! »

Victoire échangea avec sa voisine un regard ébahi alors que des acclamations secouaient les gradins. Elle s'imagina un instant choisie par Teddy pour la troisième épreuve et frissonna. Mais après tout, elle n'aurait pas pu être mieux placée pour le protéger de sa bêtise !

« Mais oui, c'est excitant ! Vous avez autant hâte que moi de découvrir qui participera au Tournoi n'est-ce pas ? Mais en attendant, nos trois champions ont été informés à l'instant des règles de cette épreuve. Comme vous pouvez le voir, notre équipe de réalisation a travaillé nuit et jour ces deux dernières semaines pour installer ce décor PHE-NO-ME-NAL pour pimenter l'épreuve ! Chacun des champions sera en possession d'un drapeau qu'ils devront cacher et défendre durant toute l'épreuve. Le but est simple : récupérer les deux drapeaux adverses. Mais attention, il y a tout de même deux limites ! Bien évidemment, tout sortilège d'attraction est interdit. Ensuite, le fait de neutraliser un champion déjà en possession d'un drapeau adverse ne permet pas de récupérer les deux drapeaux simultanément. »

Gary et Adam émergèrent des escaliers et balayèrent les gratins du regard. Victoire agita les bras pour indiquer la place vide à côté d'elle mais lorsque son petit ami croisa son regard, il lui adressa un mince sourire et s'assit à l'extrémité du bloc de siège, au premier rang. Elle sentit son estomac dégringoler jusqu'à ses pieds. Il l'évitait, et c'était raté pour le questionner sur sa lettre pendant l'épreuve.

« … champion stupéfixié le restera pendant trois minutes avant d'être réanimé par nos équipes. En plus d'obtenir un point pour le gagnant des deux drapeaux adversaires, les champions seront notés sur la puissance de leurs sortilèges et leur stratégie par nos cinq jurés ici présent. Très bien, jeunes gens ! Il est donc temps d'accueillir notre championne de la première épreuve qui aura deux minutes trente de plus que Monsieur Lupin et cinq de plus que Monsieur Desjardins pour cacher son drapeau ! Je déclare ouverte cette deuxième épreuve ! »

Victoire avait encore les yeux rivés sur la nuque d'Adam lorsque le grincement du portail annonçant l'arrivée du premier champion au classement – et donc dans le cas présent de sa très chère Olga. La russe s'élança au pas de course, avisant le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle. Un drapeau néon rouge luisait, accroché à sa ceinture. Elle s'arrêta au bord du lac, fit un tour sur elle-même, et choisit d'avancer vers l'ilot. Victoire retint un juron. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la Russe accepte de se mouiller autant pour atteindre l'ilot qui était le meilleur spot selon elle. Elle avait espéré que Teddy aurait cette position et donc l'avantage.

Sous les acclamations, Olga nagea assez péniblement et elle atteignait à peine la lisière des arbustes lorsque, de nouveau, le portail grinça.

Victoire reconnu ses cheveux turquoise dans l'obscurité et, à son tour, il traversa la plaine, slalomant entre les rochers pour s'arrêter sensiblement au même endroit qu'Olga avant sa plongée. La rouquine s'était enfoncée entre les petits arbres et commençait à en escalader un. Teddy dût la voir également puisqu'il balaya le terrain durant de longues secondes.

« La forêt » grinçait Victoire dans sa barbe, tirant un sourire à Blanche, à ses côtés. « La forêt ! »

Et comme s'il l'avait entendu, Teddy prit cette direction. Elle afficha malgré elle un sourire victorieux. Elle l'avait bien entrainé.

Lorsqu'il disparut de son champ de vision, elle se reporta aux grands écrans, installés un peu en hauteur face à eux, de manière à ce que les champions ne les voient pas, et suivit sa course à travers les arbres. Il s'arrêta rapidement, essoufflé – c'était en effet une sacrée pente ! – et jeta un regard autour de lui. Victoire se concentrait tellement sur la méthode de défense qu'il avait choisit qu'elle ne vit même pas rentrer Pierre, baguette levée et pas méfiant.

Teddy détacha son drapeau jaune, les mains tremblantes, de sa ceinture et sa baguette de son étui. En un coup de baguette, un deuxième drapeau identique apparut sur le sol boueux, puis un troisième, et un quatrième…

« Astucieux ! » souffla-t-elle.

En tout, il y eut sept drapeau dont l'original se trouvait dans sa main. En un nouveau coup de baguette, ce dernier se retrouva métamorphosé en une jolie anémone blanche. Il se pencha au pied d'un grand chêne et recouvrit ses feuilles de mousse pour la cacher de ses adversaire. Puis les copies du drapeau se retrouvèrent éparpillées au quatre coin de la forêt, suffisamment éloignées pour que l'on pense que le vrai drapeau avait été laissé là. Puis d'un dernier coup de baguette, Teddy disparut.

« Un sort de désillusion ! il m'avait caché ça le garçon ! »

Ne pouvant plus suivre les faits et gestes de son ami, Victoire reporta son attention sur les deux autres candidats. Olga était toujours dans son arbre. Son drapeau flottait à quelques branches au-dessus de sa tête, et elle sondait les environs. Pierre, quant à lui, marchait vers la foret où se trouvait le drapeau de Teddy.

« Mais quel tricheur ! » laissa-t-elle échappé sous les rires de ses amis.

A sa ceinture, Pierre portait encore son drapeau bleu ! Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui chercher une cachette !

Mais à vrai dire, Victoire dû bien reconnaitre que c'était astucieux. Pierre savait qu'il était médiocre en défense et ainsi, il devait être stupéfixié pour que ses adversaires puissent le prendre. Teddy allait avoir du pain sur la planche.

A partir de ce moment, l'épreuve devint un peu ennuyeuse. Pierre parcourait le bosquet sans tomber sur une seule des leurres de Teddy qui avait lui-même disparut, et Olga guettait du haut de son piédestal, trempée jusqu'aux os. Adam se retourna brièvement vers elle, croisa son regard, puis se retourna vers Gary avec qui il avait une discussion passionnée, notant sur un morceau de parchemin une série de mot. Victoire allait profiter de ce temps mort pour aller le retrouver quand les filles lui tirèrent chacune une manche de sa robe bleue.

« Tu nous accompagnes aux toilettes ? »

o

Teddy était tapi dans l'ombre d'un hêtre et attendait son heure. Olga était dos à lui, pendue à une branche de son arbre, mais ne cessait de jeter des regards circulaires autour d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas traverser le lac tant qu'elle se trouverait en hauteur : même s'il était invisible, les mouvements de l'eau trahiraient son avancée. Restait à trouver Pierre… Peut être que, comme lui, il avait opté pour un sort de désillusion. Mais où avait-il bien pu mettre son drapeau ?!

Il sondait les rochers un à un lorsqu'un cri et le son d'un corps qui heurte lourdement le sol le ramena vers l'îlot. Olga avait disparu du spot sur lequel elle était posée. Et la branche soutenant son poids se balançait, presque détachée du tronc de l'arbre.

Sans réfléchir, Teddy s'élança vers le lac, le cœur battant.

o

« Romanov est tombée ! » leur hurla Raphaël lorsque les filles reprirent place à la va vite dans les gradins, alertées par les protestations du public. « La branche sur laquelle elle était a lâchée, elle est tombée de haut ! »

Victoire reporta immédiatement son regard vers les écrans géants, lesquels montraient le corps immobile de la championne de Durmstang, étalée sur le sol boueux de l'îlot. Une longue estafilade rougeoyante barrait son avant-bras gauche et ses cheveux s'étaient détachés dans sa chute.

Et puis, remuant doucement, Olga se redressa sur les genoux, faisant craquer son dos. Victoire soupira, se rendant compte qu'elle avait retenu son souffle, dans l'attente d'une réaction de sa part. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas sa mort non plus !

La jeune fille se mit debout mais semblait avoir du mal à se remettre de sa chute qui, vu la hauteur à laquelle Victoire l'avait laissée, avait dût être très violente. Elle s'appuyait contre l'arbre, les deux mains plaquées sur la taille et la respiration haletante durant de longues secondes. Deux hommes en robe blanche et rouge apparus dans un coup de tonnerre à côté d'elle et commencèrent à échanger alors que le commentateur continuait son speech incompréhensible. Du coin de l'œil, Victoire aperçut Pierre émergeant de la forêt, un drapeau jaune à la main et le sien toujours bien arrimé à sa ceinture. Avec toute cette agitation, Victoire n'avait pas vu si il avait deviné que le véritable drapeau était l'anémone ou si il avait été pris au piège par les leurres de Teddy.

Finalement, Olga ramassa sa baguette sur le sol alors que les médicomages s'éloignaient d'elle. Apparemment, elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue. Mais Victoire remarqua qu'elle gardait une main résolument plaquée contre son torse, trahissant une blessure.

Pierre atteignit la berge de l'ilot quelques secondes après le départ des deux hommes et les premiers sortilèges furent échangés entre lui et Olga. Comme Victoire l'avait précisé à Teddy, son ex-petit ami était un excellent duelliste lorsqu'il s'agissait d'attaquer. La russe se retrouva rapidement dépassée mais une inattention de Pierre lui permit de reprendre provisoirement l'avantage. Les deux adversaires ne cessaient, entre deux sortilèges, de jeter des coups d'œil vers l'arbre où se trouvait toujours le drapeau rouge. Les branches se mouvaient dangereusement et de grosses gouttes tombaient sur le sommet du crane de Pierre. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Olga passa à l'attaque. D'un coup de baguette, Teddy apparut pendu à un mètre au-dessous de son but. D'un deuxième, il rétracta la main tendue vers le drapeau avec une grimace de douleur. D'un troisième, il fut projeté violement en arrière et atterrit lourdement dans le lac.

Victoire se désintéressa totalement du duel qui reprit entre Pierre et Olga. Les yeux révulsés, elle fixait, immobile et silencieuse, les ondes circulaires agitant l'eau à partir de l'endroit où Teddy avait heurté le lac. Il ne remonta pas. Au contraire, cette dernière se tâcha progressivement d'une couleur plus sombre, plus rouge.

Son cri de terreur franchit la barrière de ses lèvres comme un réflexe alors que Raphaël la saisissait par les épaules pour l'assoir. Autour d'elle tout le monde s'agitait alors que le duel continuait et que Teddy ne réapparaissait pas. La main plaquée contre sa bouche, le souffle coupé, Victoire ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le sang étiré par le courant à la surface de l'eau. Combien de litres de sang y avait-il dans un corps ? cinq litres environ, avait-elle appris de ses cours de médication. Combien de litres de sang s'étalaient à présent ?

Les équipes vêtues de robes jaunes s'élancèrent vers l'endroit où le corps de Teddy avait disparu.

Le corps de Teddy.

Raphaël et Junie tentaient de la secouer, lui murmurait des paroles qu'elle n'entendait plus.

« Remonte Teddy. Remonte. Remonte. » se répétait dans sa tête comme une litanie.

Mais les médicomages plongeaient un à un, remontaient à la surface puis replongeaient. Ce n'était pas très bon signe, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sentit à peine le mouvement autour d'elle et deux nouvelles mains se posant sur ses épaules. Adam s'était accroupi devant elle et lui parlait. Mais une fois encore, la litanie en elle était si forte qu'elle ne parvenait pas à l'entendre. Elle se sentit soulevée fermement et trainée hors de la rangée où elle était auparavant assise entre Junie et Raphaël. Adam passa un bras sous le sien et la souleva presque pour lui faire descendre l'escalier alors qu'elle trébuchait à chaque pas. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la barrière de sécurité, Victoire s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces, les yeux toujours fixés sur les efforts des secours, repoussant les tentatives d'Adam pour la faire sortir des tribunes. Ils semblaient avoir arrêté leurs recherches et sortaient du lac.

Victoire allait leurs crier de retourner pêcher son Teddy lorsque les acclamations remplacèrent les lamentations autour d'elle, attirant son regard vers le centre de l'ile où Teddy, fièrement dressé sur ses deux jambes, agitait victorieusement deux drapeaux, un rouge et un bleu, Olga et Pierre stupéfixiés à ses pieds.

o

Le choc contre la surface du lac déclencha une lourde décharge qui électrisa chaque membre de son corps jusqu'à leur extrémité et vida ses poumon de tout air. Teddy se sentit s'enfoncer au fond du Lac, les yeux fixés sur les rayons du soleil qui tentaient vainement de percer l'obscurité qui l'entourait.

Et puis une idée traversa son esprit embrumé. Celle qu'il était complètement stupide de mourir noyé.

D'une brasse, Teddy tenta de remonter à la surface mais une douleur aigue traversa son avant-bras. Grâce au peu de lumière qui lui parvenait, il avisa avec horreur le flot de liquide rouge s'échappant de la plaie béante et se diluant dans l'eau sale du lac. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête le saignement, bien qu'il ne puisse pas se guérir complètement dans ses conditions, s'il souhaitait rejoindre la berge.

Merlin bénisse le génie ayant mis en place les cours de médicomagie à Beauxbâtons.

La tête lui tournait de plus en plus violement, par manque d'air et, sans doute, de sang. Il garda les yeux résolument fixés sur le rond de lumière au-dessus de lui et agita de toute ses forces ses pieds pour sortir de cet enfer. Enfin, il parvint à la surface, juste à temps. Il ouvrit la bouche, haletant, le corps secoué de spasmes.

« Bravo mon vieux ! » s'houspilla-t-il mentalement. « T'étais vraiment pas loin d'y passer là ! »

Secouant la tête, il avisa la berge de l'ilot à quelques mètres de lui et entreprit de se trainer là-bas. La sensation du sol rocailleux sous ses genoux, calmèrent en partie ses spasmes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet et réprima un haut-le-cœur. Mais il était trop proche du but pour s'arrêter là. Alors plaquant sa plaie au mieux contre son torse pour éviter que son poignet ne bouge trop, Teddy se hissa sur ses deux pieds, et tituba entre les arbres.

Caché à l'ombre d'un grand pin, il avisa le corps d'Olga, inanimé sur le sol, sans doute stupéfixiée. Elle commençait à peine à bouger lorsque, sans faire attention à elle, Pierre posa les deux pieds au sol, descendant de l'arbre, les trois drapeaux dans les mains. Il criait aux spectateurs de mettre fin à l'épreuve puisqu'il était le gagnant, mais rien ne semblait bouger.

Etonné, il reporta son attention sur les drapeaux, un éclair de compréhension passant dans son regard. Puis s'écroula lourdement.

Olga se redressa à son tour et arracha les drapeaux des mains inertes du Français. Elle les observa en détail, s'attardant sur le jaune.

« Finite Incantatem ! »

Le drapeau disparut immédiatement et la russe jura. Teddy se retint de pouffer de rire et se concentra. Il devait agir vite, avant que Pierre ne reprenne ses esprits. Et pour gagner, il avait le coup parfait.

Toute la semaine il s'était entrainé pour que sa stratégie lui offre la victoire, en dernier recours. Et de toute manière, il était bien trop faible pour se battre en duel contre Olga. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais de toute manière, qu'avait-il à perdre alors qu'elle l'avait lamentablement jeté juste avant le début de l'épreuve ?

L'esprit fermé, concentré sur la photo qu'il avait vu dans la chambre d'Olga, Teddy sentit son corps se modifier. Il rapetissa, sentit la lourdeur d'une poitrine se développer sur son torse plat et ses hanches s'élargirent. Ses cheveux poussèrent en une cascade de cheveux flamboyant et son visage s'arrondir. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il n'eut pas besoin de se regarder dans le miroir pour comprendre que sa métamorphose était parfaite. Il l'avait répété tant de fois cette dernière semaine qu'il connaissait le moindre pore de la mère d'Olga. Cette mère qu'elle haïssait.

« Olga ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix plus féminine en sortant de l'ombre de l'arbre.

La championne de Beauxbâtons qui se dirigeait vers l'autre bout de l'ilot, les deux drapeaux à la main, se figea subitement. Elle se retourna, lentement, et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent en tombant sur Teddy. Elle fut déstabilisée un très court instant. Juste assez pour ne pas réagir à temps et s'effondrer inconsciente sur le sol.

En courant vers elle, Teddy se sentit reprendre progressivement son apparence habituelle et lorsqu'il brandit les deux drapeaux adverses sous les acclamations des spectateurs, c'était bien son sourire qui brillait de milles feux.

o

Assis chacun à une extrémité des vestiaires en train de se faire soigner, Teddy et Olga se fusillaient mutuellement du regard lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans une grincement métallique.

Teddy aperçut la tête de Victoire apparaitre timidement dans l'embrasure et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, tout s'enchaina rapidement.

Elle lui fonça littéralement dessus et commença à le rouer de coups de points – « Merlin, du bon côté ! » remerciât silencieusement Teddy – avant de se jeter contre lui, le corps secoué de sanglots.

« T'es qu'un idiot, Lupin ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! » répétait-elle en boucle.

Un instant, il eut envie de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante mais finalement, il aimait bien trop qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle s'inquiète ainsi pour la laisser partir. Et pour le moment il n'avait qu'une main pour la retenir. Alors Teddy passa son dernier membre valide autour de ses épaules pour prolonger l'étreinte et la laissa se calmer. Il remercia le médicomage qui avait enroulé son poignet dans une bandelette serrée et Victoire s'éloigna légèrement, s'asseyant sur le banc à ses côtés, toujours tremblante.

« Je suis désolé… » lâcha-t-il, effaré devant la mine dévastée de son amie. « Mais j'ai gagné ! C'est bien, non ? » Victoire ne réagissait pas. Elle semblait épuisée. « Je suis désolée Victoire, mais je vais bien. C'est le principal, non ?

\- Hum… » souffla-t-elle. « Je maintiens que ça reste complètement stupide de participer à ce stupide tournoi.

\- Est-ce que tu seras stupide avec moi, pour la troisième épreuve ? Tu participeras avec moi ? »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Un instant, il crut qu'elle allait refuser. Jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se contractent en un sourire triste.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi pendant que tu fais le stupide, non ? »

o

En franchissant à nouveau la porte des vestiaires, se frottant les joues pour essuyer le reste de larmes qui humidifiaient sa peau, Victoire sursauta. Adam l'attendait, appuyé sur le mur face à elle, bras croisés contre le torse et sourcils froncés.

« Tu vas participer avec lui à la troisième épreuve ? » gronda-t-il.

Victoire se figea.

« Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?

\- Oui, et j'ai été très heureux de voir que tu ne m'as même pas concerté pour cette décision !

\- Te concerter ?! Mais tu te… »

Elle se força à se taire, prise dans son élan. Un profond sentiment de colère lui envahissait les entrailles et elle faillit l'envoyer bouler avant de prendre conscience que son comportement était celui qu'elle avait avec Teddy depuis de longs mois. Et suite à l'épreuve qui venait de s'achever, à juste te titre.

Victoire se força à expirer, la colère peu à peu remplacée par de l'attendrissement face à la remontrance d'Adam qui trahissait une profonde inquiétude pour elle et par la culpabilité.

« Tu as raison, je suis désolée. »

Elle le vit à son tour souffler, apparemment agacé de ne pas pouvoir extérioriser plus sa colère et l'attira contre lui, embrassant le sommet de ses boucles blondes.

Ils étaient presque arrivés au Pavillon des Chasses lorsque Victoire aborda le sujet qui l'avait taraudé toute la journée.

« C'était quoi cette lettre que tu as reçue ce matin, Adam ? »

De nouveau il souffla. Puis arrêta de marcher, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Visiblement, il avait encore besoin de chercher ses mots.

« Ecoute Victoire… La lettre que j'ai reçue ce matin. C'était une lettre de mes parents, mais tout va bien pour eux. » la rassure-t-il alors qu'elle allait exprimer ses inquiétudes. « Il n'était même pas question d'eux dans la lettre… Mais voilà, Papa était au siège de l'entreprise pour laquelle ils travaillent hier. Ils se sont fait planter par un candidat qui devait partir la semaine prochaine pour eux, pour le guide de voyage. Papa m'a proposé pour le poste, il sait que c'est mon rêve, voyager, partager… Et ils m'ont proposé un contrat jusqu'en Octobre, pour me tester… C'est un programme assez chargé, je devrais visiter quelques pays de l'Europe de l'Est, une partie de la Russie, et… Une chance comme ça, ça ne se reproduira pas deux fois, tu comprends ? Je peux pas la laisser passer alors… J'ai accepté. Je pars en Arménie dans une semaine. »


	19. A step you can't take back

« Je pars en Arménie dans une semaine. »

Victoire se répétait l'affirmation d'Adam en boucle. Oui, une affirmation. Il ne lui demandait pas son avis, il ne doutait pas. Il avait pris une décision. La décision d'arrêter ses études, de sauter sur une opportunité qui ne se représenterait surement pas avant un moment. La décision de s'éloigner d'elle.

Adam lui prit la main et releva son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu vas me manquer…

\- Tu me manqueras aussi, terriblement.

\- Alors ne pars pas, ça peut attendre tes ASPICs non ? que tu finisses tes études…

\- Je passerais mes ASPICs en candidat libre, j'en ai déjà parlé aux professeurs et c'est possible. De toute manière, après cette année, on allait être séparé un moment. Toi tu aurais continué tes études à Beauxbâtons, et moi j'aurais été dans je ne sais quelle fac moldue ou j'aurais trouvé un job minable en attendant qui nous aurait empêché de nous voir.

\- Mais on aurait eu encore plusieurs mois ensemble, et l'été…

\- Ça n'aurait que repousser l'échéance. Une opportunité pareille, ça ne se reproduira pas de sitôt. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire de ma vie ! Voyager dans des endroits insolites et partager mes trouvailles aux autres. Je ne peux pas dire non…

\- J'aurais aimé qu'on prenne la décision ensemble, Adam. Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis un seul instant.

\- Tu ne me l'as pas non plus demandé en demandant à Teddy de participer avec lui au tournoi. »

Elle souffla, tremblante. Ils étaient restés ainsi toute la soirée, serré l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé du salon. Victoire ne pleurait pas mais elle sentait l'angoisse et la peur lui déchirer les entrailles. Depuis un peu plus de deux mois, ils n'avaient passé un seul jour séparé. Et même si c'était encore récent, Adam était devenu un pilier dans sa vie.

Le guide de voyage moldu pour lequel travaillaient ses parents avait besoin de quelqu'un pour 6 mois, pour parcourir une partie de l'Europe de l'Est. Adam devait partir le vendredi qui suivait et il devrait partir dès le lundi matin pour régler quelques derniers détails, c'est-à-dire deux jours plus tard. Il ne rentrerait qu'en octobre si son contrat n'était pas renouvelé d'ici là. Et comme Victoire aurait repris les cours, ils ne se verraient pas avant Noel prochain.

Victoire eut le souffle coupé quand elle prit conscience que leur vie serait faite de séparation comme celle-ci. Adam commencerait à voyager la semaine prochaine et ne s'arrêterait plus avant la vieillesse. Il ne lui avait jamais caché ses ambitions. Et si elle n'avait pas encore d'idée précise de ce qu'elle ferait plus tard, ce serait sans doute une thèse, en tout cas un emploi qui ne lui permettrait pas de voyager à tout va. Victoire leva les yeux vers Adam et lut les mêmes doutes dans ses yeux. Quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe l'amour qu'ils se portaient et leur détermination, leur couple était voué à l'échec.

o

A l'occasion du tournoi des trois sorciers, les élèves avaient fait la demande quelques mois plus tôt de mettre en place un tournoi de Quidditch entre les trois écoles. Les deux premiers, opposant Durmstang avec Poudlard puis avec Beauxbâtons avaient déjà eu lieu le mois précédent. Jusqu'à cette année, Victoire évitait d'assister à ce genre d'évènement. Déjà parce qu'elle n'y portait aucun intérêt et préférait travailler, et aussi car le malaise qu'elle éprouvait à se trouver sur un balai, elle l'éprouvait aussi à regarder les personnes qu'elle aimait dessus. Elle avait assisté aux deux derniers matchs soit pour observer Adam en train de jouer en tant qu'attrapeur, soit pour l'accompagner. Et ce dimanche matin, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas venir le voir. Il serait parti dans moins de 24 heures.

A cette pensée, son cœur se serra.

Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et ne cessait de bailler. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Ils étaient loin de la passion, de la dépendance, des disputes qu'elle avait connu avec Teddy. Et Teddy ne tenait plus la place qu'il avait un jour tenu dans son coeur. Avec Adam, c'était calme, simple. Ils se laissaient portés par les évènements et la routine. Et Victoire aimait ça. Mais elle n'avait jamais jusqu'à maintenant voulu mettre des mots sur ses sentiments parce qu'Adam ne l'y avait pas poussé.

Et à présent qu'il allait partir, elle s'en trouvait étrangement affectée.

Les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain et Victoire resta résolument assise, les poings refermés sur ses genoux. Elle regarda les joueurs se rentrer dedans, se prendre des coignards et tomber de leurs balais sans comprendre le but de ce jeu. Parfois, des hurlements de joie et d'indignation, des sifflements s'élevaient sans qu'elle ne bronche. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur Teddy et Adam, retenait sa respiration à chaque pirouette et accélération. Junie, à côté d'elle, lui parlait, mais Victoire ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur elle.

Il fallut attendre une heure avant qu'Adam et l'attrapeur de Beauxbâtons se lancent à la poursuite du Vif d'Or. L'action ne dura qu'une vingtaine de secondes mais Victoire eut l'impression que tout le match ne reposait que sur cette finalité. Elle serra les poings si fort que ses doigts la picotaient.

C'est Adam qui rafla la mise. Et au lieu d'effectuer le traditionnel tour de terrain sous les acclamations du public, poing levé, c'est vers elle qu'il vola. Il s'arrêta devant elle, si proche qu'en se penchant elle aurait pu le toucher, et avec son sourire le plus rayonnant, il lui tendit la petite balle dorée.

Ignorant les cris qui les entouraient, Victoire répondit à son sourire, les enveloppant dans une bulle de complicité. Et avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qui allait se passer, elle se pencha au maximum sur la rambarde, saisit son visage à deux mains et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Durant quelques secondes, il n'y eut alors plus qu'eux. Et quand Adam rompit le baiser, les cris autour d'eux l'assourdirent, mais Victoire n'en avait que faire. Il la dévorait du regard comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, ses lèvres étirées par la fierté et l'exaltation. Elle récupéra le Vif avec un sourire satisfait et le laissa rejoindre les autres joueurs.

o

Victoire dut attendre presque une heure avant qu'Adam la rejoigne, balai à la main, devant l'entrée des vestiaires. Et ignorant les sifflements de leurs amis et le regard brulant de Teddy, il lui prit la main et l'entraina vers le pavillon pour fêter la victoire de Poudlard. C'était la première fois qu'ils se tenaient par la main en public, ce qui lui procura des frissons jusque dans l'épaule. Et puis il avait de belles mains grandes, volontaires. Elle craquait littéralement sur ses mains et les voir nouées à ses petits doigts boudinés lui remuèrent l'estomac. Elle attendit qu'ils se soient un peu éloignés de la marée d'élèves pour s'arrêter. Il la fixa avec ses grands yeux bruns, avec son regard attentionné qui la faisait fondre.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. » commença-t-elle sans trop savoir où leur discussion allait les mener. « Je comprends pourquoi tu as décidé de partir, et je te soutiens à cent pourcent. Je trouve ça formidable que tu ais la possibilité de réaliser tes rêves et surtout le courage de le faire. Mais je t'avoue que ça me fait peur, et que ça me blesse… On n'est pas ensemble depuis longtemps, et on va être séparé pendant si longtemps… Tu m'as toujours dit que j'étais ton grand amour, et au début je te croyais qu'à moitié. On est jeune, je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire de ma vie, si j'ai envie de me marier, d'avoir des enfants… Mais toi, tu as toujours été confiant par rapport à nous, même quand il y a eu le problème avec Teddy. Tu y as toujours cru, tu m'as toujours aimé de toutes tes forces, et depuis hier je me suis rendu compte que moi aussi je t'aime Adam. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'ai que 16 ans, je ne suis sûre de rien par rapport à l'avenir, à notre avenir, mais je t'aime. Mais c'est toi qui m'as fait t'aimer et maintenant tu pars… Je respecte tes choix, tes envies, mais ça me fait peur pour nous, tu comprends ? J'ai peur qu'on n'ait pas les épaules pour des épreuves comme celles-ci. J'ai peur que tu m'oublies avec la distance et toutes tes prochaines responsabilités, que tu trouves une fille mieux que moi là-bas… Mais j'ai surtout envie de me battre pour toi parce que je t'aime Adam. Et je suis d'accord avec toi : je pense que tu es mon grand amour et je pense que je suis le tien. Alors j'ai envie qu'on continue, même si tu pars. J'ai envie qu'on se batte, ensemble. J'ai envie qu'on se donne les moyens d'être heureux et de se construire une vie à deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Excuse-moi, tu peux répéter ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a une phrase que j'ai mal entendu je crois… » souffla-t-il en relevant son visage d'une main douce et tremblante.

\- Ah oui ? Ce ne serait pas : Je t'aime Adam Reinhard ? »

Il la fixa avec un regard brulant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans son sourire. Il caressa sa joue du pouce, le reste de sa main perdue dans sa chevelure blonde et Victoire se sentit fondre intérieurement alors que son corps se lovait contre le sien comme animé par une conscience propre. Son cœur battait si fort et son sang la brulait. Il voyait son trouble et il le savourait.

« On va être extraordinaire ensemble, Victoire Weasley. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Et il l'embrassa comme jamais. Elle posa la main sur sa poitrine et sentit le cœur d'Adam à travers son tee-shirt, battant aussi vite que le sien. Et pour la première fois, elle se sentit en harmonie avec lui. Ils étaient en train de seller une promesse par leur baiser. La promesse de ne jamais baisser les bras, de ne jamais désespérer, de toujours s'aimer, pleinement, passionnément, contre vents et marées. Adam se donnait à Victoire et Victoire se donnait à Adam.

Alors Victoire eut envie de lui donner quelque chose qu'elle ne donnerait qu'une fois et qui lui appartiendrait pour toujours, comme pour célébrer leur union. Quelque chose qu'il emmènerait avec lui en Europe de l'Est, qui réchaufferait son esprit et son corps s'il commençait à douter d'elle.

Elle l'entraina à travers le domaine, elle l'entraina jusqu'au pavillon des chasses, puis jusqu'à sa chambre, et en comprenant où elle voulait en venir, les yeux d'Adam s'assombrirent de passion.

La fête battait son plein dans la salle de réception et même si la musique et les acclamations leurs parvenaient, Victoire et Adam n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. Il n'y avait que lui et il n'y avait qu'elle. Ils partagèrent cette nuit comme elle devait l'être : la dernière avant de nombreux mois.

o

Malgré leur victoire écrasante, Teddy n'avait vraiment aucune envie de faire la fête. C'était pourtant son dernier match en tant qu'étudiant et il avait gardé son sourire toute la journée, toujours euphorisé par l'épreuve de la veille. Il se changea en silence, tentant désespérément d'ignorer les exclamations de fierté de ses coéquipiers et surtout les gratifications lancées à Adam. Evidemment, son charme de Vélane n'avait échappé à aucun garçon et, pour beaucoup, il avait gagné le gros lot. Et lui jubilait littéralement. Il se permit même de le bousculer en sortant, avec un sourire vengeur.

Teddy l'insultait silencieusement mais il s'était retenu de lui envoyer un uppercut dans la face. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé ressentir en voyant ce fils de cognard poser les mains sur sa Victoire, il n'était pas en colère, il était vide. Il savait pourtant qu'ils étaient ensemble mais c'était autre chose de le voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sortit juste derrière les derniers joueurs, juste à temps pour voir Adam les lèvres pressées contre celles de Victoire, les mains dans ses cheveux. Juste à temps pour la voir s'éloigner de lui un sourire éclatant sur le visage et les joues rougies. Juste à temps pour croiser son regard un millième de seconde avant qu'elle ne le détourne comme s'il n'avait rien à se dire. Teddy retint une violente envie de lui hurler qu'Adam se foutait de sa gueule et ne l'aimait même pas, que lui seul la connaissait réellement.

Fulminant, il allait retourner dans le vestiaire pour se vider la tête, ses doigts manipulant la pierre à travers le tissu de sa robe lorsqu'un éclair rouge passa dans son champ de vision. Suivie de son éternelle cour, Olga suivait la foule des élèves jusqu'au Pavillon où la musique commençait déjà à résonner. Et la colère qu'il ressentait déjà s'intensifia.

Il la rejoint en quelques foulées et avant qu'elle ne l'ai vu et ne le fuit, lui saisit le bras pour l'entrainer à l'écart. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle riposte mais évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'exprimer « en société » une émotion. Mais dès qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, la gifla n'attendit pas une seule seconde. Olga allait repartir sans un mot de plus mais Teddy lui attrapa de nouveau le poignet, le regard sombre.

« Tu peux arrêter ton cirque, s'il te plait ?

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler.

\- Ah oui, tu préfères les sorts de découpe, c'est tellement plus drôle, hein ? »

Il montra son bras, à présent scindé d'une ligne blanche, seule marque restante du sort qu'elle lui avait envoyé la veille.

« Tu as de la chance, je visais la carotide. »

Teddy se figea, un long frisson le parcourant de haut en bas.

« On en arrive là, Olga ?

\- On en arrive nulle part ! Il n'y a plus de « on » ! Tu es détestable ! ma mère Teddy ! tu as utilisé ma mère pour gagner !

\- Et toi, tu as essayé de me vider de mon sang et tu m'as plaqué sans aucune raison juste avant !

\- Ce n'était pas sans raison. Tu te comportes bien trop mal avec moi. Tu ne me respectes pas ! Je t'ai confié des choses que je n'avais jamais confié à personne et toi… Toi, tu les piétines comme si je n'étais qu'une der'mo ! Tu les utilises pour m'humilier ! »

Elle avait les yeux brillants, les joues rouges et elle haletait.

« Mais tu sais quoi, je suis bien heureuse de ce que je viens de voir ! Cette fille te fait tout ce que tu m'as fait ! Elle est aussi vicieuse que toi, aussi froide…

\- Ne dis pas ça de Victoire, grinça-t-il.

\- Elle te fait miroiter ! à te faire les yeux doux, te retenir pour que tu continues à la vénérer… Et elle te fait croire qu'elle tient à toi mais elle embrasse un autre garçon. Je suis contente que tu rentres dans son jeu, tu vas en souffrir. »

Sur ces mots, Olga se détacha d'un geste vif et le laissa en plan alors qu'il fulminait bien plus encore.

Après quelques minutes à regarder dans le vide en songeant aux paroles de son ex-petite amie, Teddy prit à son tour la direction du pavillon en s'allumant une cigarette. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à faire la fête, mais s'abrutir avec un peu d'alcool lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Lucas semblait d'ailleurs aussi perdu que lui. Assi sur le rebord de la cheminée, il fixait d'un œil vide Charlotte qui dansait avec Gary. Il eut un doute en observant l'expression plaquée sur le visage de son ami. Aurait-il des sentiments pour la jeune femme ? Sept ans qu'ils passaient leur journée ensemble et Teddy n'en avait jamais capté un indice… Pourtant, c'était bien de la jalousie qu'il reconnaissait là. Et puis il devait savoir, comme tout le monde, que Gary était gay, non ?

Lassé et ne voulant pas aborder le sujet ce soir-là, Teddy prit une bièraubeurre sur le buffet et le rejoignit en silence, le gratifiant uniquement d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai appris ? » Teddy but une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre sans détourner le regard du sol, vidé, et Lucas continua. « Adam part demain. Il arrête ses études, il a trouvé un travail du côté moldu. Il part en Europe de l'Est pendant six mois. »

La bouteille failli lui glisser des mains alors qu'il se redressait d'un coup. Ce connard parti, il récupérerait sa Victoire… Leur couple ne durerait jamais, elle n'était pas faite pour une relation de distance. Elle avait besoin qu'on la protège, qu'on lui murmure à quel point elle était belle, qu'on lui caresse la joue et qu'on la prenne par la taille pour la rassurer. Ce qui faisait la spécificité de leur relation, c'était qu'ils étaient tous les deux des dépendants affectifs. Adam lui avait déjà volé ce rôle pendant trop longtemps… Teddy allait redevenir la personne vers qui elle allait se tourner pour exprimer chaque nouvelle émotion.

Etant donné sa réaction au match, elle ne devait même pas être au courant… Elle n'était même pas là, à faire la fête avec ses amis qui eux, dansaient en rythme en criant comme des fous au milieu du salon. Il l'imagina seule dans sa chambre, en larmes. Et il ressentit un besoin pressant de la voir, de la consoler, de la sentir de nouveau se blottir contre lui et s'apaiser dans ses bras.

Gratifiant Lucas d'une tape amicale dans le dos, il posa sa bièraubeurre et s'élança dans les escaliers. Chaque pas le rapprochant de son étage, de son couloir, puis de sa chambre affolait un peu plus son cœur. Si bien qu'en arrivant devant sa porte, il battait si fort qu'il aurait bien pu bondir de sa poitrine dans son élan !

Mais il ne battait pas assez fort pour masquer les sons discrets qui filtrait dessous la porte. Les sourcils froncés, il approcha l'oreille.

Un frôlement de drap, une longue inspiration, un grincement de sommier, un gémissement.

Ces sons, il les connaissait par cœur pour les avoir tant entendu avec ses ex-petites amies. Pour les avoir provoqués. Et soudain, il prit conscience qu'il les avait souvent imaginés de la part de Victoire. Qu'il désirait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais désiré embrasser la peau fine de son ventre, glisser ses doigts dans les siens, s'enivrer de son odeur, la sentir se cambrer contre lui et fourrager ses cheveux bleus. Il l'imagina décoiffée, les joues roses, le regard sombre.

Teddy prit conscience qu'il n'avait fait que fuir ses sentiments bien trop anxieux de gâcher leur si belle complicité. Il prit conscience qu'il était amoureux de la belle, la brillante, l'éclatante Victoire.

Mais surtout, il prit conscience qu'il se trouvait du mauvais côté de la porte.

o

Le lundi matin, lorsque Victoire se réveilla, Adam était reparti, sans doute pour préparer ses affaires. Son réveil indiquait 6h40, il partirait dans moins d'1h30.

Victoire faillit pleurer, mais elle se ressaisit : elle aura tout le temps de se morfondre plus tard. Alors elle prit le temps de se faire belle avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main. Elle ondula ses cheveux, se maquilla les yeux et, oubliant volontairement l'uniforme contre le règlement de l'école, revêtit sa robe préférée, celle tapissée de fleurs, parce qu'elle voulait qu'il garde d'elle une belle image.

Elle choisit ensuite son livre préféré et elle y glissa un marque page personnalisé.

Puis elle descendit dans le hall où les amis d'Adam se trouvait déjà.

Il arriva moins de cinq minutes après elle et lui aussi s'était fait beau, ce qui la fit sourire. Il avait remis le même chino qu'au Nouvel An, avec une chemise blanche et un pull bleu. Et son bonnet de Noël. Il prit le temps d'embrasser chacun et de leur promettre de les retrouver bientôt, puis il la prit par la main et ils se rendirent en silence vers le hall du Palais où se trouvaient les cheminées. Celui-ci était encore désert.

Au début ils ne parlèrent pas, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge. Puis Victoire lui tendit le livre.

« Ouvre-le » murmura-t-elle.

Il tomba immédiatement sur une page où reposait une fleur sauvage séchée.

« Je n'avais pas de vase pour le bouquet que tu m'avais offert. Et puis je me suis dit qu'elles tiendraient mieux ainsi. »

Adam ne retenait plus la tristesse qui vrillait son visage. Il rangea le livre dans son sac à dos et en sortit une enveloppe à son tour. Il la lui tendit.

C'était des billets d'avion. Un aller-retour entre Paris et Erevan. Pour deux semaines, celles des vacances de Pâques.

« Je voulais d'abord te prendre un portoloin, mais j'ai fait avec mes quelques économies et l'avion était moins cher alors… »

Victoire lui sauta au cou, elle ne retenait plus ses larmes. Il lui murmura milles fois qu'elle allait lui manquer atrocement, surtout après un week-end comme ils avaient vécus. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à en être essoufflés. Mais 8 heures arriva et ils durent se séparer. Adam ne la quitta pas des yeux une seconde. Il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait, rentra dans la cheminée et disparut. Victoire baissa les yeux sur l'enveloppe et la serra contre elle.

Ils pouvaient le faire. Ils allaient le faire.


	20. Stolen Dance

Bonjour Bonjour !

Bien, alors ce chapitre ne devait pas être aussi long à la base ! Haha ! Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

J'ai eu pas mal de retour concernant le manque de développement des OC. Je suis très, beaucoup, d'accord avec vous, alors je vous les sers sur un plateau, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! Histoire de récapitulez les choses, je vous ajoute ci-dessous un petit récapitulatif avec les cast lié. Je ne les ai pas tous développés, bien sûr, j'ai donc mis ceux moins importants (mais qui sont quand même cités/apparaissent ailleurs que dans ce chapitre) entre parenthèses.

Amis de Victoire :

\- Giuliana « Junie » Beauregard : Lili Reinhart. En couple avec le Professeur Bertho (vous voulez le nom de l'acteur que j'ai en tête lorsque j'écris sur lui ? Non ? Bah c'est dommage parce que vraiment, il vaut le coup…. Bon, je vous le donne quand même parce que j'aime partager (mais en vrai, patouche è_é il est réservé, tsais !) : Patrick J. Adams (hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Coucou toi ! :3))

\- Blanche Dulieu : Bianca Lawson

\- (Raphaël Cousseaux : Brandon Perea (alors par contre, vraiment comme il apparait dans The OA ! Pas avec le vieil air dégueulasse de péteux qu'il prend sur les photos de shooting ! beuuuuuh !))

\- (Thomas Lhéron : Grant Gustin)

Amis de Teddy :

\- Lucas Hoover : Patrick Gibson

\- Charlotte Jones : Caitlin Stasey

Amis d'Adam :

\- Gary Dubois : Collins Pennie

\- Elena Stinson : Makenzie Vega

\- (Georgia Davies)

\- (Clara Jackson)

Huuuuum… voilà, je ne vais pas plus développer je crois, sachant que j'ai aussi d'autres OC dans les autres maisons, mais c'est les principaux, pour moi ^^

On se retrouve en bas !

Bonne Lecture !

Pour ce chapitre : Milky Chance - Stolen Dance

* * *

Suite au départ d'Adam, Victoire se retrouva dans un état second pendant quelques jours mais grâce à la présence de Junie, de Raphaël, Blanche, Thomas, et même de Teddy, elle reprit une certaine routine. Une routine où personne ne frôlait sa main ou son pied discrètement sous la table, où on ne la surprenait pas dans un couloir sombre pour lui arracher un baiser, où elle ne se retournait pas pour chercher son sourire lorsqu'elle entendait quelque chose d'amusant.

Et leur échange épistolaire commença. Ils s'écrivaient tous les jours.

Adam lui envoyait des photos de ses dernières trouvailles et des paysages qu'il découvrait. Il lui parlait de ses rencontres, des belles et des moins belles. Il lui parlait de son blog qu'il avait ouvert sur les voyages. Victoire lui parlait de ses doutes quant à réussir un jour à devenir Animagus. Elle lui parlait de ses recherches avec Teddy. Elle lui posait des questions sur ses lettres, lui disait à quel point il lui manquait. Mais surtout, elle comptait les jours.

En restant bien occupée, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une prise sur le temps tant il passait vite et son départ pour l'Arménie avançait à grand pas. Elle se levait à l'aube pour aller courir, s'immergeait dans les cours et la préparation des devoirs et examens. Et puis tous les soirs, elles se retrouvaient avec Junie et Blanche pour partager ces moments qu'elles avaient un peu oubliés ces derniers mois. Victoire avait pris conscience de l'abandon dont avait été victime ses amies depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Adam. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait exprès… Elle s'était sentie si bien de son côté qu'elle en avait totalement oublié d'entretenir ces amitiés qui comptaient tant à ses yeux.

Et comme pour répondre à ce besoin de se faire pardonner, elle reçue une lettre de Gabrielle. Audrey serait de passage dans son appartement à Paris pour un voyage de presse le Week end qui suivait, elle proposa à Victoire de venir accompagnée d'amies. Junie et Blanche ne purent se retenir de laisser éclater leur excitation de passer du temps avec deux célébrités, bien que l'une leur soit totalement inconnue, et surtout de visiter, comme le disais si bien Blanche, la « Capitale de l'amouuuuur ! ».

Gabrielle était propriétaire d'un appartement de 70m² dans un immeuble Haussmannien du 16ème arrondissement. Victoire s'y était rendue plusieurs fois mais la cheminée de cet appartement était condamnée, rendant les déplacements pour les mineurs compliqués. En outre, Paris ne disposait pas d'un quartier sorcier. Le seul moyen de s'y rendre était par transplanage, par moyen de transport moldu ou grâce à des cheminées dispersées aux quatre coins des Halles-Châtelet. L'effervescence de ce lieu permettaient aux moldus de ne pas se rendre compte des comportements atypiques des sorciers. La particularité étant que les cheminées changeaient sans cesse de place pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons et que deux personnes voulant s'y rendre à la suite n'arriveraient pas nécessairement au même point. Pour cette raison, les sorciers optaient plutôt pour Brocéliande disposant de plus d'avantages.

Mais bien sûr, la province n'était pas à la hauteur des ambitions de Gabrielle Delacour.

Le Samedi matin, les filles partirent donc à l'aurore pour éviter les foules d'heure de pointe. Elles se donnèrent un numéro de sortie à rejoindre, peu importe leur point d'atterrissage, où elles retrouveraient la tante de Victoire.

Gabrielle les attendait perchée sur des talons aiguilles, en pleine discussion avec un homme en costume. Sans doute l'avait-il reconnu sur des panneaux publicitaires, cette dernière ayant autant de succès du côté moldu que sorcier. Elle réceptionna sa nièce en poussant de petits cris enjoués et en sautillant sur place.

Junie et Blanche n'avaient eu que de rares occasions de visiter Paris. Elles s'extasièrent devant la tour Eiffel, le Trocadéro où les retrouva Audrey. Et Audrey n'étant pas un visage inconnu pour beaucoup de passant, elles durent s'arrêter à de nombreuses reprises pour des photos avec des fans. Victoire sourit en prenant conscience des deux visages de sa tante moldue. Elle était une mère aimante, bien qu'absente pour ses deux filles, mais retombait rapidement dans l'adolescence en présence de Gabrielle.

Elles s'arrêtèrent manger dans un petit bistrot presque désert qui leur procura une pause intime, puis repartirent à la découverte de Montmartre, du Louvre, de la Cathédrale et des nombreux jardins qui parsemaient la capitale. Gabrielle prit les trois amies en photo à de nombreuses reprises et celles-ci n'en finissaient de rigoler.

Victoire remercia chaleureusement sa tante lorsqu'elles rentrèrent chez cette dernière. Outre le bonheur qu'elle lisait chez ses amies, ce week-end était une bouffée d'air frais en attendant de retrouver Adam deux semaines plus tard.

Audrey et Gabrielle leur proposèrent une sortie en boite le soir-même, pour conclure la journée.

o

Très vite, Victoire trouva l'ambiance lourde.

La musique incessante ne l'amusait pas plus que ça, les lumières lui donnèrent mal à la tête, mais le pire resta les hommes venant se frotter à elles sans cesse. Gabrielle, Audrey et même Blanche ne semblaient pas dérangées mais Junie et elles s'envoyaient des regards désabusés à chaque tentative d'approche.

Elle avait choisi de ne prendre qu'une bière. Peut-être à cause du mec qui vomissait tripes et boyaux devant l'entrée et auquel elle n'avait pas l'ambition de ressembler.

Bière qui se renversa sur elle quand la personne derrière elle la bouscula.

Victoire se retourna, visiblement prête à rentrer dans le tas et tomba nez à nez avec…

« Teddy ! »

Ils se fixèrent un instant, interdite pour elle et un peu éméché pour lui, puis il la prit par l'épaule.

« Regardez qui j'ai trouvé ! »

Des cris furent étouffés par la musique. Charlotte lui sauta au cou comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Il y avait aussi Lucas, des amis d'Adam et des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue. Si elle avait bien pensé à souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Teddy avant de partir, il semblerait qu'ils aient eux aussi choisi de passer le week end à Paris. Ils étaient tous majeurs et sortaient donc de Beauxbâtons comme ils le souhaitaient. Mais quel était la probabilité qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même boite ?

« Comment tu as su que nous serions là ? cria-t-elle à Teddy en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Tu ne crois pas au hasard ?

\- Je ne crois pas au hasard lorsque tu fais partie des variables. »

Pour toute réponse, Teddy lui adressa un sourire éclatant, un clin d'œil, et rejoint Lucas en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

o

Blanche dansait sensuellement en fixant Gary, le meilleur ami d'Adam. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé. En tout cas, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre attirance pour lui. Mais ce soir, sous les lumières vives, se mouvant au rythme de la musique comme pris dans une transe, il était tellement sexy…

Il croisa son regard un millième de seconde. Dans une certaine fièvre provoquée par l'alcool, Blanche passa à l'attaque pour le séduire. Un mouvement circulaire des hanches, une main qui remontre de sa taille jusqu'à son cou pour se glisser dans se cheveux, se mordre le bout d'un doigt, sourire.

Gary s'était arrêté subitement de danser, la regardant fixement… Puis un large sourire aux dents blanches se dessina sur ses lèvres, tranchant avec le ton sombre de sa peau. Un sourire moqueur. Il rit aussi. Blanche ne l'entendit pas, trop terrassée par la honte qui lui brulait les entrailles, et alors qu'il prenait une de ses amies par les épaules pour la montrer du doigt comme si elle était une bête de foire, elle se retourna pour chercher du réconfort.

Junie avait disparu. De toute manière, cette année, Junie passait son temps à disparaitre. Aucune trace de sa chevelure blonde. Elle avait un secret, Blanche n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas s'en apercevoir, mais elle refusait de se confier.

Et un peu plus loin, Victoire était, encore, dans les bras de Teddy. Blanche sentit sa colère rivaliser avec sa honte. « J'en ai fini avec les garçons » qu'elle leur avait dit. « Je suis désolée… je serais la meilleure amie que vous puissiez trouver à partir de maintenant ! ». Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, Victoire passait une partie de son temps à travailler sur son apparence pour, soi-disant, paraitre moins belle, moins froide, moins stupide ; et pour le reste, elle faisait des promesses qu'elle ne tenait pas. Elle avait commencé par promettre qu'elle n'aimait pas Teddy quand, suite à ses vacances en Ecosse chez les Weasley, Blanche était tombée sous le charme du garçon. Elle avait ensuite promis à Adam de rester fidèle mais elle passait ses journées collées à un autre. Elle avait finalement promis de passer un week-end entre filles et, de nouveau, susurrait des faux-espoirs à l'oreille de Teddy en les ignorant.

Blanche ne savait pas vraiment comment elle en arrivait à peu à peu détester Victoire et Junie. C'était peut-être de la jalousie au début… Les deux blondes étaient si fusionnelles, si liées… Blanche leur racontait toute sa vie. Victoire et Junie s'avouaient entre elles leurs secrets mais ne partageait pas. Elle était un peu le vilain petit canard, la fille qu'on oublie car trop discrète, trop gentille, trop comme tout le monde.

Mais c'était Victoire qui attisait le plus son agacement. Depuis le début de l'année, elle voyait clair dans son petit jeu. C'était une menteuse, une égoïste. Elle passait son temps à se rabaisser mais exaltait d'être au centre de l'attention, d'être disputée entre Teddy et Adam, d'être désirée par tous les mecs. C'était comme pour le bal de Noël. Elle avait passé des mois à se plaindre de la robe que sa mère lui avait achetée sans jamais chercher à en commander une autre en remplacement. Elle lui avait crié dessus lorsqu'elle avait appris que son cavalier plaçait son amie au même rang qu'elle.

Sous le masque de la femme parfaite, Victoire était un monstre qui dévorait tout le monde. Blanche était sa première victime.

« Pouffiasse ! » s'exclama-t-elle en levant son verre en direction du couple qui continuait de se frotter l'un à l'autre et le finit d'une seule traite.

Personne ne l'entendit, personne ne la vit. Ce mot qu'elle pensait si fort fut avalé par la foule et la musique comme si elle n'avait rien dit. De toute manière, Blanche n'aurait jamais osé le dire en face à la jeune fille. Pourquoi faire ? Elle passerait quand même pour l'idiote de service, celle qui se plaint tout le temps. Celle qui n'a pas le droit de donner son avis sur la précieuse Victoire.

Titubant, elle s'élança vers le bar. Elle avait avalé un cocktail qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais que la tante de Victoire lui avait recommandé. C'était déjà fort puisqu'elle en sentait déjà les effets, même si elle savait que l'alcool lui montait très vite au cerveau. Mais elle avait besoin de plus fort. La lumière clignotante lui crevait les yeux alors qu'elle cherchait un terme qui lui parlerait. La bière devait ressembler à la bièraubeurre mais Blanche avait toujours détesté ça. Du Whisky ? Comme du Whisky-pur-feu ? Parfait !

Le barman tardait à arriver jusqu'à elle lorsqu'un bras se posa sur son épaule et une tête contre sa joue. C'était Charlotte, une amie de Teddy, celle qui était allée au bal avec Raphaël. Celle dont Raphaël parlait sans cesse… Celle qui l'avait aidé aussi, lorsque son cavalier l'avait laissé tomber au bal et que Victoire et Junie avaient encore disparu, la laissant seule, en larmes, dans un coin du domaine de Beauxbâtons. Charlotte l'avait rassurée, fait rire et aidé à rentrer au pavillon, mais elles ne s'étaient pas reparlées depuis. Alors Blanche la trouva un peu gonflée de se permettre d'être aussi tactile avec elle. Surtout que Charlotte était l'équivalent anglaise de Victoire, bien que plus sincère. Elle allait encore passer inaperçu à côté d'elle… Mais comme d'habitude, elle ne dit rien.

« Ça va ? » s'écria Charlotte

Blanche haussa des épaules alors que le barman s'intéressait enfin à elle. Elle mit au moins deux heures à lui expliquer qu'elle souhaitait un whisky pur, sans tous les sodas immondes et beaucoup trop sucrés que buvaient ces idiots de moldus et lorsqu'il le posa enfin devant elle, elle l'avala d'une traite avant même d'avoir payé. Une intense sensation de brulure lui déchira la gorge et, contre tout attente, l'apaisa.

« Un autre ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix enrouée vers le barman qui la regardait comme si elle était malade.

Il lui imposa tout de même de payer les deux consommations avant de la resservir et cela fait, parti chercher les deux shooter que Charlotte avait commandé.

« C'est à cause de Gary que tu te bourre la gueule ? » cria cette dernière à son oreille.

Reposant son verre, de nouveau vide sur le bar, Blanche tourna le regard vers elle, dépitée. Et Charlotte rit.

« Oui, il en a parlé à tout le monde… Mais ne le prend pas contre toi, c'est juste que tu n'es pas au courant qu'il est du même bord que toi et moi ! »

Charlotte riait, mais Blanche se sentit se recroqueviller d'un coup et les larmes sillonner ses joues. L'alcool jouait sans doute un rôle dans sa réaction mais il était vrai qu'elle était naturellement très émotive. Elle sentit les bras de son amie se passer de nouveau autour de ses épaules.

« Personne ne me regarde jamais… » pleurnichait-elle. « Tout le monde n'en a que pour Victoire ! »

Oups, elle avait peut-être mis un peu trop de rancune dans la manière de prononcer son prénom.

« C'est peut-être parce que tu n'utilises pas les bonnes méthodes pour attirer le regard… Je peux t'aider si tu veux !

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- A une seule condition : tu partages avec moi mes shooter ! »

Essuyant ses larmes, Blanche hocha précipitamment de la tête et attrapa l'un des petits verres de Charlotte. Ce breuvage était bien pire que le whisky qu'elle venait d'avaler, si bien qu'elle faillit vomir. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu exprimer son dégout, Charlotte la traina d'un pas titubant jusque sur la piste de danse, slalomant – ou plutôt se faisant bousculer – par les danseurs, et lui lâcha la main pour monter dans une cage où se trouvaient déjà trois garçons. Blanche observa la hauteur qu'elle devait gravir, le monde tournant dangereusement autour d'elle. Sa nouvelle amie lui attrapa la main pour l'aider mais elle remerciât surtout Merlin d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de mettre un short plutôt que la jupe très courte qu'elle prévoyait à la base. Dans sa grâce, on en aurait vu toute sa culotte ! Aussitôt, Charlotte se colla à elle et commença à danser sensuellement en riant. Blanche rit également, beaucoup. L'alcool avait fait retomber sa rage et, toutes barrières tombées, elle s'autorisait une proximité avec la jeune fille et des regards aguicheurs envers le beau brun qui se trouvait avec elle qu'elle ne se serait jamais permise sobre. Et puis lorsque celui-ci vient se coller à elle, Charlotte lui adressa un clin d'œil et prenant son visage entre ses mains, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'était le pire baiser que Blanche n'ait jamais échangé. Les lèvres de Charlotte étaient trop fines, son parfum entêtant lui donna aussitôt mal au crane, et ses mains, bien que douces sur sa nuque étaient bien trop froide. Mais lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, elles éclatèrent de rire d'une même voix.

o

Lucas passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds en levant au maximum la tête pour saisir un peu d'air frais au-dessus de la foule. Il suait comme un porc et crevait de soif.

C'est en levant la tête qu'il aperçut à quelques mètres face à lui Charlotte embrasser à plein bouche une Blanche qui écarquillait les yeux alors que le moldu qui tenait cette dernière par la taille tirait la tête la plus hilarante et béate que Lucas n'ait jamais vu. Il éclata de rire et, se pliant en deux, renversa la totalité de son verre sur le sol déjà collant de la boite.

« Et bien, elles se lâchent ! »

A travers l'ambiance lourde, Lucas sentit le souffle chaud sur sa nuque et le timbre guttural de Gary. Dans un sursaut, il se retourna et pria pour que les lumières masquent le rougissement de ses joues. Le jeune homme se tenait très proche de lui. Il lui aurait suffit de se pencher pour le toucher…

Et ces temps-ci, la proximité avec Gary était difficilement supportable.

Lucas toussota et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête le bar pour masquer son trouble.

Seulement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à rechercher le rafraichissement d'une boisson et ils se retrouvèrent vite collés entre deux tabourets vides, évitant soigneusement de ne pas se regarder dans les yeux. Le regard de Lucas tomba immédiatement sur Teddy, à quelques mètres d'eux, qui, alcoolisé plus que de raison, tenait Victoire par la taille, penché à sa taille et le regard brulant. Il ne put retenir un sifflement désapprobateur.

« Ils sont obligés de rester tout le temps collé comme ça ?! s'énerva Gary qui avait suivi son regard.

\- Teddy m'a dit qu'ils avaient toujours été comme ça, très tactile.

\- Victoire est en couple avec Adam, aux dernières nouvelles ! Elle pourrait avoir plus de respect.

\- Elle ne fait rien de mal.

\- Pff bien sûr… Tu aimerais que ta copine se colle comme ça à un autre mec ? » Lucas lui retourna un regard qu'il voulut explicite. Il était si proche que… Gary reporta le sien vers le couple. « Et tu vas me faire croire que c'est une coïncidence si Teddy nous a proposé de fêter son anniversaire à Paris alors que Victoire s'y trouvait ? Qu'on se retrouve dans la boite où il a insisté qu'on aille ?!

\- Teddy a toujours été très dépendant de Victoire, même à Poudlard… Je pense qu'il veut profiter d'elle tant qu'il ne se trouve géographiquement pas trop éloigné d'elle.

\- Et Adam, on en fait quoi ? »

o

Teddy tenta de lui faire faire quelques pas de rock alors que la musique ne s'y prêtait absolument pas mais ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement, épuisés par leur rire et croche-pieds qu'ils ne cessaient de se rendre mutuellement dans leur maladresse. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, la tête posée au-dessus de la sienne, et resta ainsi si longtemps que Victoire pensa qu'il s'était endormit.

« Tu re-danses avec moi Weasley ?

\- Si je n'ai pas à supporter ton poids, pourquoi pas, Lupin.

\- Non, j'ai besoin d'un verre en fait »

Il lui attrapa la main, et la tira vers le bar. Il commanda un whisky coca.

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de boire encore ?

\- C'est pour me donner du courage.

\- Du courage dans une bouteille de Whisky : révolutionnaire.

\- J'aurais dû boire au bal.

\- Y avait pas d'alcool au bal.

\- J'aurais dû t'embrasser plus longtemps au bal.

\- Raconte pas de bêtises, Lupin, cria Victoire, interdite.

\- Je devrais t'embrasser là, tout de suite. »

Victoire eut juste le temps de tourner la tête et de réceptionner la tête de Teddy sur l'épaule. Elle sentait son cœur battre beaucoup plus fort et sa volonté se déchirer dans deux camps : celui de Teddy et celui d'Adam. Teddy se redressa, lui prenant le visage entre les mains et la fixa autant qu'il en était capable dans les yeux.

« J'ai été un con, hein. Je t'ai laissé filé.

\- C'est toi qui a filé.

\- Mais c'est moi que tu aimes, pas ce petit con d'Adam !

\- Tu n'es pas en état d'en parler Teddy.

\- Quand tu es là, je suis en état de rien du tout. J'ai été con. »

Sentant la colère grandir, elle se dégagea de son emprise et s'éloigna d'un pas. Puis elle partit retrouver ses amies. Gabrielle et Audrey étaient introuvable.

Soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, l'entrainant vers la piste. C'était Gary, le meilleur ami d'Adam, et d'ordinaire très souriant, il avait le visage fermé. Arrivés sur la piste de danse, il passa une jambe entre les siennes, se colla à elle comme elle ne l'avait jamais été avec quelqu'un qui n'était ni Teddy, ni Adam, et commença à se déhancher en rythme. Victoire sentit son visage devenir si rouge qu'elle devait briller tout autant que les spots de la boite.

« Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger ! lui cria-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je danse avec toi ! Tu es collée comme ça à Teddy depuis le début de la soirée, je me suis dit que tu faisais ça avec tout le monde !

\- Je… mais… Non ! »

Poussant de toutes ses forces sur ses bras, elle parvient juste à s'éloigner suffisamment pour le regarder dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

« A quoi tu joues ?

\- Je me comporte normalement, Victoire.

\- Non, c'est faux. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Tu as déjà oublié Adam ? un mois sans lui sur les six de son contrat et tu le trompes déjà ?

\- Je ne trompe pas Adam !

\- Non, mais tu te frottes à un mec qui veut ton cul depuis plus d'une heure ! »

Cette fois-ci, elle le repoussa vivement, saisie d'une colère froide. Le fusillant du regard, elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui.

« Je ne te dois aucunes explications ! Adam sait ce que je ressens pour lui, il me fait confiance. Je ne le trompe pas, je danse juste avec Teddy, il n'y a rien d'immoral.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu vois quelqu'un d'autre se comporter comme toi avec Teddy sans chercher plus qu'une bonne danse ? » Victoire ne put s'empêcher de balayer la piste de danse du regard, saisie d'un doute, mais se reprit rapidement. Ils avaient toujours été tactiles avec Teddy, bien avant qu'elle ne rencontre Adam, c'était complètement différent. « Fais ce que tu veux, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'Adam soit en train de fricoter avec toutes les nanas de l'Europe de l'Est cette nuit. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour me taire !

\- Laisse la tranquille Gary ! »

L'ayant saisie par derrière par la taille, Teddy l'avait rapproché vivement de lui et avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de Victoire. Les fusillant du regard, Gary retourna vers le bar.

o

« Vous avez qu'à venir avec nous » leur proposa Lucas à moitié avachi sur Junie. « On a loué ensemble un appartement pas très loin. »

Victoire n'eut pas le temps de protester que ses deux amies sautaient de joie. Elle sortit donc le portable que lui avait prêté Gabrielle pour qu'elles restent en contact et lui expliqua la situation dans un sms. Puis elle sentit le bras de Teddy réattérir sur ses épaules.

Il ne la lâcha plus de la soirée. Que ce soit pour danser, pour parler avec d'autres personnes. Victoire ne cessait d'alterner entre le bonheur de se retrouver dans ses bras, de sentir son regard la dévorer, et de se répéter « Adam ! Adam ! pense à Adam ! » pour ne pas craquer.

Quand tous prirent la décision de rentrer, Teddy ne lâcha pas les épaules de la jeune fille. Junie la gratifia d'un énième regard désapprobateur et elle lui renvoya son impuissance. Il était plus grand qu'elle et plus fort surtout.

« Adam ! Adam ! Pense à Adam ! »

« J'aurais pas dû te laisser filer Vic', répéta Teddy en boucle.

\- Tu es amoureux d'Olga, tu as très bien fait.

\- Je savais pas ce que c'était l'amour. Olga c'est une sorcière.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, rit-elle.

\- Elle se comportait mal envers toi. Elle savait que tu comptais plus pour moi.

\- Grand bien lui fasse, je ne l'aime pas non plus.

\- Moi non plus je l'aime pas.

\- Arrête ! Tu la regarde comme si c'était un trésor.

\- C'est faux, c'est toi mon trésor Vic.

\- Mais oui ! Allez mon vieux, on avance ou on va perdre les autres, rit-elle en lui tapotant la main.

\- Je m'en fous des autres. Je veux juste être avec toi.

\- Je reste avec toi.

\- Tu l'aimes cet idiot ? »

Victoire s'arrêta et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes Teddy.

\- C'est moi que tu aimes.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime Teddy, mais pas comme Adam.

\- Ne me mens pas. »

Il prit son visage dans ses mains, une nouvelle fois. Leurs nez se frôlaient et il la fixait avec le même regard brulant que le soir du bal. Elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer, la prise qu'il avait sur elle se resserrer, se tendre, mais il ne bougea pas. Il lui laissait le choix. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus les barrières de sa volonté tombaient une à une.

« Tu te souviens le soir du bal, Victoire ? »

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas. Elle s'en souvenait du soir du bal. Elle se souvenait de la douleur de voir partir Teddy et de la douceur et de la détermination d'Adam pour la réconforter.

« Ecoute Teddy, je suis avec Adam, ok ? Tu as fait le choix de partir le soir du bal. Il faut que tu arrêtes avec tout ça. Il faut que tu arrêtes d'essayer de me faire craquer ou on ne pourra plus être amis. »

Il la fixa interdit un moment. Puis il secoua la tête et accepta d'arrêter. Ils rejoignirent les autres, main dans la main car il était incapable de tenir debout seul, mais avec une distance que Victoire lui imposait.

o

Allongé entre Lucas et une commode qui sentait le vieux et sur une couverture un peu miteuse qu'ils avaient trouvé dans une armoire du couloir, Teddy soupira bruyamment. Il aurait bien lancé quelques sorts pour le rendre plus confortable mais, encore un peu abruti par l'alcool, il avait bien trop peur de faire flamber l'appartement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui tiquait dans un coin de la pièce. 6h30. Il avait à peine dormi vingt minutes mais avait les yeux grands ouverts, prêt à entamer la journée.

Teddy se releva et parcourut du regard ses amis endormis. Charlotte avait réussi à négocier le canapé qu'elle partageait avec Blanche. Lucas ronflait discrètement, comme d'habitude. Gary s'était endormi assis dans un coin de mur, la bouche grande ouverte et un filet de bave pendant sur son pull. Victoire était serrée contre Junie près de la porte, un bras passé sur la taille de son amie, un manteau étiré sur elles. Les autres filles avaient sauté sur la chambre et s'était couchées à trois sur le lit. Par la fenêtre, le ciel commençait doucement à s'éclaircir et plongeait la pièce dans une douce obscurité.

S'étirant douloureusement, Teddy saisit dans sa poche son paquet de cigarettes et sa baguette et sortit en espérant que la porte grinçante ne réveille personne. Outre le salon et la chambre, l'appartement qu'ils avaient loué était doté d'un couloir qui couvrait presque la moitié de la surface totale et, à l'opposé de l'endroit où il avait dormi, une toute petite cuisine dont la fenêtre donnait sur les toits de Paris. Les six étages sans ascenseur avaient été rudes à monter après la murge qu'il s'était collé, mais après tout ça lui avait permit de se calmer après le râteau que Victoire lui avait mis.

Une clope prête à l'emploi dans la bouche, il poussa de la paume de la main la porte de la cuisine et manqua de sursauter en surprenant Elena, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, dos à lui. La jeune fille se retourna vivement en recrachant la fumée qui se trouvait dans ses poumons et rougit instantanément. C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, l'année précédente. Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps… un mois tout au plus mais elle s'était rapidement accrochée. Teddy l'aimait bien, elle était rigolote et avec sa petite taille et son visage encore un peu rond de l'enfance, elle était vraiment mignonne. Mais l'attirance s'était rapidement estompée. Il ne l'avait même pas invitée en plus, c'était la condition pour que Gary se joigne à eux et il aimait bien Gary. Habituellement, il essayait d'éviter de se retrouver avec elle et surtout de se retrouver seul avec elle. Il était toujours affreusement gêné devant ses balbutiements et ses rougissements excessifs mais il n'allait pas refermer la porte et partir maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu. Ça aurait été stupide.

« Euh… Salut… Je peux m'assoir avec toi ? »

Sans lui répondre, elle hocha de la tête et Teddy se glissa à côté d'elle, prenant bien garde de ne pas la toucher. Elle fixait les toits sans vraiment chercher à le regarder.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Non, je… je pensais c'est tout… A Adam.

\- Pfff… qu'est ce qu'il a ce mec. Il pète des bouquets de fleurs ?! » Elena tourna vers lui un regard froncé et Teddy regretta immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire. Au pire, il mettrait ça sur le compte de l'alcool ! « Désolé. » marmonna-t-il tout de même.

\- Je ne pense pas à Adam comme ça, continua-t-elle en secouant la tête. C'est mon meilleur ami, il est presque à l'autre bout du monde. Il me manque, c'est tout.

\- Bon débarras.

\- Il y a quatre mois, tu n'aurais pas dit ça.

\- Il y a quatre mois, il ne m'avait pas lancé de cognard gratuit dans la face.

\- C'est toi qui l'a frappé sans aucunes raisons. Qu'importe. De toute manière, c'est fait. Mais n'oublie pas que c'était ton ami.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Ne drague pas Victoire juste pour lui faire du mal. »

Teddy se figea.

« Je ne… Je ne drague pas Victoire.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu l'aimes depuis longtemps, je le savais avant qu'on sorte ensemble. C'est pour ça qu'on est sorti ensemble.

\- Hein ?

\- On… Tu… Tu avais besoin d'affection. Tu avais Victoire dans tes lettres, mais c'est pour ça que tu enchainais les conquêtes. Tu ne pouvais pas l'avoir dans tes bras alors tu compensais.

\- Euh… bah si tu le dis…

\- Je l'ai dit à Adam. Il ne m'a pas écouté mais… » Il ne répondit rien. Affreusement gêné, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de fuir. « Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose, Teddy. Par respect pour lui, arrête ton jeu de séduction avec Victoire, au moins tant qu'ils sont toujours ensemble. De toute manière ça ne va pas durer, Adam mérite bien mieux que Victoire. Mais par respect pour l'amitié que vous aviez, arrête, s'il te plait. »

Et sur ses mots, sans un regard pour lui, elle se passa les jambes par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre et quitta la cuisine. Teddy en resta figé d'abord, puis un léger rire secoua doucement ses épaules.

Elena lui avait fait un beau discours auquel il aurait presque pu croire. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'avait aucun respect pour Adam.

o

Les filles se réveillèrent tard avec la sensation d'avoir très mal dormi. Ils avaient dormi, pour la plupart, par terre sur des couvertures et Victoire songea qu'elle n'avait pas assez bu pour bien le vivre. Elles partirent assez vite retrouver Gabrielle et Audrey récupérer leurs affaires et rentrer à Beauxbâtons.

Victoire retrouva Gabrielle fraiche et pimpante et Audrey comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu : avec une tête d'enterrement. Pourtant personne n'était mort. En tout cas elle n'était pas au courant.

Elles préparaient à manger avec Gabrielle en rigolant sur certains évènements de la veille quand Audrey débarqua avec son premier sourire de la journée, agitant une photo dans les airs.

« Dis donc Junie, c'est qui ce beau gosse ? »

En un dixième de secondes, Victoire comprit. Junie pâlit brusquement. Elle tenta de récupérer sa photo, mais Gabrielle fut plus rapide. Et dès qu'elle l'eut entre ses mains, elle se figea à son tour.

« C'est… C'est Alexandre Bertho…

\- Le professeur Bertho ? » s'étonna à son tour Blanche en prenant la photo.

Aucune ambigüité quant à leur relation. Personne ne se prenait en photo avec son professeur tout sourire en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Junie l'arracha des mains de Gabrielle et la plaqua sur son torse comme si elle pouvait encore protéger son secret.

« Tu connais le professeur Bertho, Gabrielle ? s'étonna Victoire.

\- Bien sûr, il a un an de plus que moi, on était à Beauxbâtons ensemble… Junie, qu'est ce qu'il y a entre toi et Alexandre ?

\- Gaby, Blanche, répondit Victoire une main sur l'épaule de son amie, il va falloir garder ça pour vous…

\- Je rêve, tu es au courant Victoire ?! Et tu as rien dit ? »

Elle accusa le coup du regard noir de Blanche et déçu de sa tante. Cette dernière s'assit en soupirant.

« Junie il faut que tu arrêtes avec lui. Tu te rends compte ce qu'il pourrait se passer ?

\- Oui… Mais on s'aime !

\- Tu l'aimes à ce point ? murmura Audrey avec un air à la fois ahuri et dépitée.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Tu penses qu'il t'aime au point de finir en prison ? Tu es encore mineur, je me trompe ? » conclut Gabrielle.

Pour toutes réponses, elle éclata en sanglots et se serra contre Victoire.

o

Les filles sortirent l'une après l'autre de la cheminée juste avant le déjeuner. Toutes avaient de larges cernes sous les yeux. Victoire ne souriait pas d'un poil, l'air soucieux. Junie avaient les yeux si rouges et si gonflés qu'il était étonnant qu'elle parvienne à les garder ouverts. Blanche était pâle et assassinait visuellement du regard toute personne osant croiser son regard. Gabrielle avait les lèvres et les sourcils résolument froncés. Cette dernière se tourna vers Junie d'un pas sec.

« Tu viens avec moi. » ordonna-t-elle sans laisser à la jeune fille le droit de protester.

\- Je viens avec vous…

\- Il n'en est pas question. Ça ne te concerne absolument pas, Victoire.

\- Et toi ? explosa-t-elle, à bout de nerf et de fatigue. Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse ? Ils ne font rien de mal ! Gabrielle, il faut que tu comprennes… Laisse les vivre un peu…

\- Tu es bien trop jeune pour comprendre. Junie, suis-moi. »

Victoire attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie et la serra doucement pour lui apporter son soutien. C'était une situation qui devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, mais Junie allait en ressortir brisée… et elle détestait ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider.

Elle regarda sa tante et son amie s'éloigner dans les escaliers du Palais et souffla un bon coup pour reprendre une contenance. Elle avait besoin… d'une bonne douche et d'une bonne sieste. Et de lire la lettre d'Adam. Et Teddy lui avait demandé de l'aide pour un devoir de Médicomagie. Elle se tourna vers Blanche pour rejoindre avec elle le Pavillon des Chasses mais celle-ci s'éloignait déjà à grands pas. Victoire l'interpella mais voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas, elle dut courir pour la rattraper.

« Attends… qu'est ce que tu as, toi aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que je pourrais avoir ? »

Son ton était froid, ironique. Continuant de fouler le chemin à grandes foulées de part la taille de ses jambes, Victoire dut accélérer le pas.

« Junie va avoir besoin de nous… Soirée filles dans sa chambre, ce soir ?

\- Soirée filles… Comme ce week-end ?

\- Euh…

\- Excuse-moi, Victoire. Non, en fait, ne m'excuse pas. Ce soir, pas de « soirée filles » pour moi.

\- Bon, Blanche, dis-moi ce que tu as. Et parle-moi mieux, s'il te plait.

\- Oh, pardon Princesse. »

Victoire l'attrapa du bras pour qu'elle s'arrête, ignorant les plaintes qui s'élevaient autour d'eux car elles bloquaient le passage.

« Je ne suis pas une Princesse. Siffla-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu as à la fin ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est le mauvais moment pour bouder ? Junie a besoin de nous je t'ai dit.

\- Non, Junie n'a pas besoin de moi. Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas appris l'existence de sa petite affaire comme ça.

\- Et comment voulais-tu qu'elle te l'annonce ? Tu aurais pu la dénoncer !

\- Je n'aurais JAMAIS fait ça ! Tu le sais très bien ! Si elle te l'a dit à toi…

\- Elle ne me l'a pas dit, je l'ai découvert seule avec Teddy !

\- Avec Teddy, tiens ! » Un rire fou lui secoua les épaules. « Peu importe, je m'en fiche. J'en ai assez d'être la troisième roue du carrosse. J'en ai assez de passer derrière vous. J'ai mieux à faire.

\- Ah oui ? Comme rouler des pelles à d'autres filles pour aguicher les mecs ?! Comme disparaitre dans les toilettes dégueulasses d'une boite avec un moldu bourré ?! Tu crois qu'on n'avait pas remarqué à quel jeu vicieux tu as joué toute la nuit ?! »

La gifle enflamma sa joue et fit craquer sa nuque sous l'impact. Scotchée, Victoire porta la main à son visage en reportant son regard sur Blanche, toutes les deux tremblantes de rage.

« Tu te moques de moi, Madame Je-trompe-mon-mec-parce-qu-il-est-loin ?! »

Victoire ne réfléchit même pas en se jetant sur son ancienne amie. Elle s'accrocha à ses cheveux qu'elle mettait tant de temps à lisser à coup de sorts chaque matin et sentit des ongles s'enfoncer jusqu'au sang dans ses poignets.

Elle ne sut pas vraiment pendant combien de temps elles se bâtirent avant qu'un Maitre d'Etudes ne les séparent. Elle eut tout de même tout le plaisir malsain de savourer la mèche de cheveux reposant sur le sol du Domaine et la large griffure qui parcourait sa joue avant que l'infirmier ne fasse disparaitre les traces de leur combat. Bon, il fallait dire que Blanche ne l'avait pas loupé non plus…

Elle se fit également un plaisir de fusiller le Maitre d'Etudes du regard lorsqu'il leur distribua trois heures de retenues chacune et une promesse d'écrire à leurs parents respectifs dans les plus brefs délais. Et eut le plus grand mal à éviter d'envoyer un flot d'insultes bien placées à Blanche en regagnant le Pavillon.

o

Ce soir-là, Victoire alla toquer doucement à la porte de Junie, qui n'était pas venu pour le repas, comme elle l'avait envisagé. Elle avait mangé seule avec Raphaël en fusillant du regard Blanche assise à l'autre bout du réfectoire. Thomas lui avait, comme prévu, reproché d'avoir touché à sa si précieuse Blanche. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle fasse le premier pas vers elle, cette fois-ci !

Junie ne répondit pas mais la porte était ouverte. Victoire rentra dans la chambre et trouva son amie roulée en boule sur son lit, sanglotant. Elle lui apprit que ce dernier avait approuvé Gabrielle de A à Z. Il assumait le fait que c'était lui l'adulte et qu'il aurait dû mettre des limites dès le début. Et suite à cela il avait rompu avec son amie.

Elles passèrent la nuit collée l'une à l'autre. De toute manière, elles n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Si ?

* * *

 **Note de fin de chapitre :**

Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé !

Bon, y a pas beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de Victoire et de Teddy dans ce chapitre du coup… mais je vous avoue que j'adore mes OC ! Haha ! Et puis une petite pose ne fait pas de mal ! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre (donc, encore merci Westmoor pour tes petites critiques, tu m'as permis de kiffer mon week end :3)

Alors j'avais quelques petites choses à aborder avec vous avant de se quitter. Je sais, c'est chiant les notes de fin de chapitre et en plus le chapitre est long et en plus vous n'avez pas que ça à faire… Pour ceux-là, n'hésitez pas à, quand même, me mettre une petite review de motivation, s'il vous plait ! Je les lis toutes, je réponds à toutes, je cris un grand « UNE REVIEW ! J'AI UNE REVIEW ! » à M. Charliz à chaque notification (ça l'embête et j'adoooooooooooooore l'embêter ! Vous voulez l'embêter avec moi ? :D). Bon, sans rire, ça ne vous prend même pas trente secondes et moi ça me rassure… Parce que mine de rien, on expose vachement de soi-même en écrivant. Histoire de savoir si je me ridiculise ou pas ! Haha ! Et puis en tout cas, je vous dis merci d'avance et ma motivation à pondre de nouveaux textes vous vénère ! ;D

Mais pour ceux qui ont que ça à faire et/ou qui fuient leurs révisions de bac/partiel/DM de Maths/Compte-rendu à finir sur la réunion de service du lundi matin/soirée à laquelle vous ne voulez pas vous rendre/départ au travail le mardi matin, je me ferais un plaisir de vous aider à oublier deux minutes la réalité de la vie ! :-*

Donc de un : Si vous avez aimé les OC, n'hésitez pas à me dire lesquels. Hésitez pas à me dire ceux que vous n'aimez pas aussi, en fait… Je serais fixée x) Il y aura pour sûr un OS sur Olga et je prévois une fanfic sur Junie et sa sœur, Séraphine, aussi longue que celle-ci. Elle est bien entamée mais… finalement il y a pas mal de choses à reprendre. Mais elle va sortir !

De deux : Il reste maintenant 10 chapitres avant la fin de la fanfiction, sachant que j'ai décidé de ré-écrire deux chapitres et demi au final et qu'il reste quelques petits détails à travailler. Toujours est-il que bien que je publiais pas mal déjà, je pense que le rythme va s'enchainer assez rapidement… Parce que j'ai le temps et j'ai un projet de Fanfiction qui me tient énormément à cœur où apparaitront quatre personnages de cette fanfiction de manière récurrente et qui se passera dix-huit ans plus tard. Donc vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas la publier sans risque de tout spoiler ici ! Haha ! Et chaque jour est une réelle torture parce que, bien que contrairement à cette fanfiction, elle est loin d'être terminée et sera publiée suivant mon avancée dans l'écriture, je meurs d'envie d'avoir des retours et donc baaaaaaah… Je finirais de poster rapidement la « fin » de l'histoire des personnages de cette fanfiction. Voilà, voilà… Restez donc connectez !

Bon heu, je crois que c'est tout, et en même temps c'est déjà pas mal….

AH MAIS NON, J'OUBLIAIS ! Merci infiniment pour vos lectures ! Haha !

Un gros bisou mes petits chats ! :-*


	21. Keep the truth confined far from our min

Helloooooo !

Hey, Joanna et LilyPotter, merciiiiiii pour vos reviews pleines d'amour !

Bonne lecture !

Pour ce chapitre : Baby I'm Yours de Breakbot

* * *

On y était.

Victoire allait atterrir. Au bout de 7 heures de vol et une escale à Vienne, elle allait enfin retrouver Adam.

Elle s'était faite belle ce matin, même si elle s'était levée à 2h du matin. Elle s'était ondulé les cheveux et maquillé les yeux. Elle avait mis une petite robe bleue empruntée à Junie et des collants fantaisies, un collier imposant et coloré et des escarpins noirs, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Elle s'était renseignée sur les température arménienne en mai, et toujours avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie, elle avait enchainé les achats par correspondance. Son imposante valise était prête depuis une semaine. Elle avait même enfilé des dessous affriolants en espérant qu'Adam lui arrache ses vêtements à son arrivée : elle voulait que tout soit parfait.

Mais elle avait dû trainer sa valise à travers tout l'aéroport ce qui l'avait fait transpirer. Outre le stress qu'elle éprouva pour son premier vol qui ajouta une petite touche sympathique à son odeur corporelle, elle avait passé la première partie du voyage entre un homme imposant qui aurait dû réserver deux places et une adolescente trop maquillée et habillée de noir qui écoutait de la musique trop forte. La deuxième partie, Victoire avait partagé son voyage avec une maman et son bébé qu'elle avait trouvé très mignon au début, bien qu'elle n'éprouve pas habituellement une soudaine envie de gazouiller et de chantonner face aux bébés. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui vomisse dans les cheveux. Elle avait donc dû supporter l'odeur de vomi pendant trois heures. Elle avait tout de même réussi à dormir un peu : 20 minutes avant l'atterrissage.

Victoire fit un sot aux toilettes avant de sortir de la zone de débarquement pour prendre conscience des dégâts. Le siège lui avait laissé une trace peu valorisante sur la joue. Elle n'avait même pas le droit d'utiliser la magie avant trois jours... Elle entreprit tout de même de passer la tête sous le robinet d'eau froide dans une ultime tentative malheureuse de paraitre présentable. Seule une bonne douche pouvait la sauver à présent et elle pria pour qu'Adam ne fuit pas en la voyant.

Cerise sur le gâteau : plus de valise. Il semblerait que celle-ci soit restée coincée à l'aéroport de Vienne ! Les employés de l'aéroport firent en sorte de la réconforter au mieux, lui garantissant que tout sera mis en œuvre pour qu'elle lui soit livrée dans les deux prochains jours.

C'est donc les yeux rouges, les pieds meurtris et vêtue seulement d'un petit gilet et de son sac à main qu'elle pût rejoindre Adam à 10h30.

Il n'était pas dans la zone d'accueil des voyageurs. Elle attendit que celle-ci se vide pour avoir une meilleure vue. Adam était à une vingtaine de mètres environ en pleine discussion avec quatre personnes. Et il lui fit seulement un signe de la main en lui demandant d'approcher.

Victoire était au bord de l'explosion. Elle s'avança d'un pas rageur vers son petit ami – qui sembla avoir fait des efforts d'autant plus avec une nouvelle coupe de cheveux et une chemise à motif. Il ne sembla pas faire attention à l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait la jeune fille, apparemment très heureux de discuter avec ses interlocuteurs. Il lui colla un bisou sur la joue qui la firent rougir de fureur, et lui présenta les personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

« Victoire, je te présente Judith et Francis Ross et leurs enfants Elise et Yann. Ce sont les meilleurs amis de mes parents et j'ai quasiment grandi avec Elise et Yann. Je les ai croisés par hasard, ils passent le week-end à Yereven. Et je vous présente Victoire… une amie. »

Elle bouillonnait de rage et de désespoir intérieurement. Mais elle était également bouche bée devant cette famille qui semblait sortir d'un magazine de mode alors qu'elle s'était transformée en parfaite épave. Ils étaient tous grands, fins… magnifiques. Frais et souriant. Victoire marmonna un bonjour et chacun la serra dans ses bras comme s'ils la connaissaient depuis des années.

« Tu as fait bon voyage depuis Paris ? » demanda le père – Brad Pitt – tout sourire. « Ça n'a pas été trop long j'espère. Nous arrivons de New York pour fêter les 18 ans de Yann et Elise. 14 heures de vol ! Mais nous avons connu pire ! »

Et ils partirent dans un petit rire discret et poli auquel se joignit Adam.

« Ça aurait pu être pire » bredouilla Victoire, tétanisée.

Ils les invitèrent ensuite à manger, le soir-même au restaurant de leur hôtel, et tournèrent les talons. Et Victoire fondit en larmes. Adam, impuissant, tenta de comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas mais sa petite amie le repoussa.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! » cria-t-elle en ignorant la foule qui se retournait sur eux. « On ne se voit pas pendant plus d'un mois et toi tu me fais un signe de la main de loin et un bisou sur la joue !

\- Ouah, Victoire, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Et je suis juste une AMIE, HEIN ?

\- Hey, excuse-moi, j'étais gêné, ils me connaissent depuis toujours et ils connaissent mes parents, je ne savais pas comment réagir… Mais où est ta valise ? »

Et Victoire refondit en larmes.

o

Au bout de deux heures, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel d'Adam et Victoire se jeta sous les couettes, à bout de nerf. Mais il vint la secouer.

« Il ne faut pas que tu dormes mon amour, sinon tu ne te feras jamais au décalage horaire…

\- Mais tu te rends compte de la journée que j'ai passé ? Laisse-moi tranquille… »

Il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de se moquer. Victoire lui envoya un coussin au visage qui ne le calma pas pour autant.

« Te moques pas… J'avais tout prévu… J'avais fait des achats pour toi, j'avais tout fait pour que tu me trouves belle… J'avais même mis de la belle lingerie…

\- Hum, fais-moi voir ça !

\- Non laisse-moi tranquille, je veux dormir… » sanglota-t-elle alors qu'Adam passait déjà la main sur sa hanche.

\- Mais dors, Victoire. Je m'occupe de tout ! Et je te trouve magnifique même après tout ça !»

Il l'embrassa comme il savait si bien le faire pour mettre à terre toutes les barrières, avec ses doigts dans ses cheveux et son pouce lui caressant la joue. Et évidemment, Adam obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait.  
Au grand damne – ou bonheur – de Victoire.

o

Victoire avait réussi à obtenir une demi-heure de sieste malgré tout. Ils avaient utilisé le service de chambre pour obtenir quelque chose à grignoter, et il l'emmena faire les magasins. Les Ross étaient, d'après lui, des personnes très distingués qui s'habillaient toujours sur leur 31 pour le repas du soir. Surtout s'il y avait des invités. Adam avait avec lui le costume du bal de Noël ce qui convenait. Mais concernant Victoire, c'était une autre affaire…

Ses collants s'étant déchirés sur le chemin entre l'aéroport et l'hôtel, Victoire avait emprunté une chemise et un jean à son petit ami, et même avec une ceinture, elle flottait dedans. Elle avait malheureusement dû garder ses escarpins et à l'aide de quelques sorts, Adam parvint à les assouplir et elle put abandonner la démarche de canard boiteux due à ses cloques. Adam lui prêta également une veste légère bien que les températures moyennes soient déjà élevées à cette période de l'année.

Au bout de trois heures de shopping, ils avaient réussi à lui décotter, en plus d'un jean, des deux tee-shirts très simples et de sous-vêtements en attendant sa valise, une robe longue et noire avec de la dentelles très simple. Adam avait insisté pour métamorphoser son sac à main en un modèle plus distingué, mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé d'acheter une veste en tweed qu'il trouvait « très distinguée », prétextant qu'elle ne la reporterait plus jamais. Depuis des années, elle avait toujours fuit les séances de shopping avec ses amies, sa mère et sa tante. Et Adam se révélait être pire qu'elles toutes réunies ! Elle dut faire une croix sur le maquillage, tout étant resté dans sa valise perdue et remis ses escarpins qui était en train de déformer ses pieds à leur image.

Ils parvinrent finalement à rejoindre l'hôtel des Ross et son petit ami fit un effort par rapport à leurs retrouvailles : il lui proposa son bras.

Adam n'avait pas menti : toute la famille était sur son trente et un. Brad Pitt et son regard océan portait le costume à la perfection et ne se défaisait pas de son sourire en coin, Julia Roberts avait une longue robe rouge qui faisait ressortir le brun de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Quant à leurs enfants, Yann avait mis une cravate à motif sans faute de goût et Elise, véritable beauté naturelle, avait l'air d'une mariée dans sa combinaison longue et blanche.

« Dis-moi que tes parents sont plus simples, s'il te plait… » gémit-elle quand ils rejoignirent leur table.

Adam ne lui répondit que par un sourire moqueur.

Le repas fût un supplice pour Victoire. Outre la fatigue, Monsieur et Madame Ross ne cessait de la questionner sur sa vie, sur sa rencontre avec Adam et sur la politique française. Elle remerciât silencieusement les dieux de lui avoir donner une famille, une école et une éducation suffisamment proche des moldus pour pouvoir répondre à leurs questions. Par politesse, elle tenta de leur retourner leurs attentions au maximum. Elle apprit ainsi que le père d'Adam et Monsieur Ross étaient amis depuis le lycée et venant de deux familles très influentes à Manhattan. Ce dernier rit d'ailleurs car ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les Reinhard avaient choisi de revendre l'entreprise familiale et travailler à des postes aussi « mal placés ». Adam les défendit ses parents justifiant qu'ils alliaient travail et passion par leurs voyages mais Monsieur Ross balaya les explications de la main en assurant qu'ils adoraient ses parents.

« Nous les avons croisés la semaine dernière, en République Dominicaine, leur apprit Madame Ross. Ils nous ont parlé du poste que tu avais décroché et nous t'en félicitons !

\- Oh mais ce n'est qu'un contrat de six mois pour le moment.

\- Mais ils nous ont assuré que l'entreprise était très contente de ton travail ! Yann va rentrer à Colombia à la rentrée et Elise est déjà accepté en Droit à Havard. Elle a d'ailleurs fait un stage chez Lockart, Agos et Associés et ils lui ont promis une place à l'issue de son diplôme.

\- Félicitation ! » s'extasia Adam.

Victoire nota un sourire un peu trop heureux et des yeux un peu trop pétillant chez Adam et Elise pour que ce soit innocent mais elle ne dit rien et enfouit sa jalousie. Elise était sublime : grande, brune avec de beaux yeux bleus, la taille fine. C'était le genre de personne toujours polie, qui attirait tous les regards. Le genre de fille intelligente qui dégoulinait de perfection. Et elle ne cessait de lancer des regards à Adam qui trahissait ses sentiments.

« Et que font tes parents, Victoire ? » demanda Yann avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Oh, hum… Ils étaient tous les deux banquiers, mais ma mère s'est arrêtée à ma naissance pour s'occuper de nous. Elle garde énormément aussi mes deux cousines car ma tante est actrice et mon oncle ministre, appuya-t-elle en ignorant le sourire moqueur d'Adam.

\- Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Elise.

\- Audrey Weasley.

\- Ah mais oui, c'est une française qui a joué dans le dernier Batman n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, ma famille maternelle est française. Tu connais peut-être Gabrielle Delacour ? C'est la petite sœur de ma mère, elle est égérie Dior depuis l'année dernière. Nous étions en boite toutes les trois sur Paris il y a deux semaines.

\- Quelle famille ! » s'étonna Madame Ross. « Et toi Victoire, que veux-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, j'hésite entre la politique et monter ma propre entreprise. »

Adam lui envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia en masquant difficilement son hilarité.

« Ce n'est pas très compatible avec le métier d'Adam pour une vie de famille, fit remarquer Elise en jetant un regard langoureux à ce dernier.

\- Mais nous sommes un couple soudé ! » la provoqua Victoire avec un sourire hypocrite.

o

« C'était quoi ce cirque ? rit Adam en refermant la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel.

\- C'est qui cette Elise ? attaqua Victoire.

\- Une amie d'enfance, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Ne me ment pas Adam, vous avez passé la soirée à vous faire les yeux doux. Tu me racontes ou je vais me trouver une autre chambre ?

\- A 1h du matin ? A Yerevan ? Les Ross pourront toujours t'héberger, tu as raison ! »

Victoire jeta son sac sur le lit sous la colère et se retourna, bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regard froncé, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne rigolait pas.

« Que s'est-il passé entre vous Adam ? »

Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit en retirant ses chaussures.

« Ecoute, tu n'as pas à te méfier d'Elise. Nous nous connaissons depuis notre naissance et au final, j'ai toujours été plus proche d'elle que de Yann, on a toujours un peu joué au chat et à la souris. Nos parents rêvent de nous voir finir ensemble, et je pense que ce n'est pas un hasard s'ils sont à Yerevan ce week-end… ça nous a surement orienté d'ailleurs parce qu'il y a deux ans, on a tous passé trois semaines à Tahiti. Et on est sorti ensemble. Mais ça n'a pas duré je t'assure ! Et j'avais 16 ans, ça ne compte pas !

\- J'ai 16 ans, Adam !

\- Victoire…

\- C'est tout ? »

Adam la regarda avec des yeux inquiets qui la poussèrent à s'assoir elle aussi.

« Tu te souviens de notre première fois, je t'avais dit que je l'avais déjà fait…

\- Oh Merlin ! Tais-toi, s'il te plait ! » s'écria-t-elle en se relevant, la main sur la bouche. Et en se mettant de nouveau à pleurer. « Et comment je dois me sentir maintenant ? Elle est magnifique !

\- Victoire, tu l'idéalises un peu je pense… ça mérite des larmes ?

\- Je suis fatiguée. Je suis debout depuis plus de 24h, j'ai passé une journée horrible, et je découvre qu'une fille parfaite est passé dans ton lit avant moi… Et dire qu'on doit les retrouver demain !

\- Mais c'est toi que j'aime ! Et crois-moi, tu n'as rien à lui envier… »

Debout face à elle, il lui souleva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux et passa une main à sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Victoire s'apaisa un peu et laissa reposer sa tête contre son torse. Il lui avait atrocement manqué et retrouver la chaleur de ses bras la remit un instant d'aplomb. Juste assez pour survivre à la suite de leur conversation.

« Victoire, je dois savoir. S'est-il passé quelque chose avec Teddy après mon départ ? »

Elle s'extirpa de leur étreinte en fronçant les sourcils.

« Gary, souffla-t-elle.

\- Et Elena. Et Clara. Et Georgia. Je t'avoue que quand elles m'en ont parlé chacune séparément dans leur lettre, j'ai douté, je me suis dit qu'elles surjouaient. Mais pour que Gary s'y mette…

\- Il faut que tu me fasses confiance, Adam. Il ne s'est rien passé avec Teddy, quoi qu'ils en pensent.

\- Ils me disent tous les quatre que vous vous êtes embrassé à plusieurs reprises à Paris…

\- Et bien ils ont mal vu, trancha-t-elle.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? Mes quatre meilleurs amis m'assurent que tu me trompe et tu accuses leur perception ?!

\- Je n'ai pas à me défendre. Teddy avait bu, il était très collant envers moi, mais il l'est toujours.

\- Et d'où sortent ces histoires de baisers ? »

Elle soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Il a essayé de m'embrasser. Plusieurs fois… Mais je l'ai repoussé Adam ! A chaque fois ! Je l'ai remis à sa place ! »

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, le visage entre les mains.

« Je t'assures que tu n'as pas à douter de moi…

\- Je te fais confiance Victoire. Je m'inquiète surtout de l'influence qu'il peut avoir sur toi…

\- Il ne m'influence absolument pas.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu lui manges dans la main ! Tu es toujours à ses petits soins, à répondre au moindre de ses caprices, à prendre des pincettes pour qu'il ne se vexe pas !

\- Il compte pour moi… Il avait bu, c'est tout !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit tout. Je pense qu'il a plus de sentiments pour toi que vous voulez bien vous avouer.

\- Adam…

\- Je te fais confiance, encore une fois. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et je t'assure que je te crois ! Tu me promets de m'être fidèle et, bien que j'aimerais clairement qu'il arrête de te courir après, je me force à te laisser tranquille pour ne pas trop aborder le sujet ! Mais il y a quelque chose dont je ne t'ai jamais parlé… Le lendemain du bal, quand on rentrait à Poudlard… Teddy a pété un câble parce qu'il nous avait vu parlé ensemble et il m'a frappé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas le comportement d'un mec indifférent. »

Victoire se laissa tomber à sa suite sur le lit et le silence s'installa entre eux quelques minutes. Elle repensa à la soirée qu'ils avaient passé à Paris. Désastreuse sur de nombreux aspects. Elle pensa à son combat intérieur pour ne pas craquer, à cet impossibilité de s'éloigner de lui, de ne pas le laisser seul ou pire encore, de le laisser aller voir ailleurs. Elle pensa aussi aux réactions de Blanche et Gary, à toutes les remarques qu'elle recevait des personnes qui ne comprenait pas la proximité qu'elle entretenait avec lui.

Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Ils avaient toujours été comme ça. Et puis… Tant pis pour ceux qui ne comprenaient pas. C'était juste des jaloux !

Adam lui attrapa la main, la tirant de ses pensées.

« Ecoute, je ne te demande pas de tirer un trait sur lui pour être avec moi, j'ai bien compris qu'il était très important pour toi. Mais je pense qu'il y a plus de questions en suspens entre vous que tu ne veux te l'admettre. Et s'il continue dans ce comportement, tu seras obligée de faire un choix, un jour… »

* * *

Bravo, vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici ! *applaudissements*

Merci pour vos lectures ! J'espère que cette petite mise en bouche de l'Arménie vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à, comme d'hab, me laisser un petit mot d'amour ! :-* 3

A bientôt les jeun' !

PS : je m'appelle Elise dans la vraie vie… « _Elise était sublime : grande, brune avec de beaux yeux bleus, la taille fine. C'était le genre de personne toujours polie, qui attirait tous les regards. Le genre de fille intelligente qui dégoulinait de perfection._ » Héhéhéhéhéhéhé ! #lafillequisincruste #lavraieMarySuecestmoi #hashtag


	22. Thank God

Victoire se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité. Et elle aurait d'ailleurs bien utilisé une éternité de plus. Adam lui embrassait le cou et le décolleté, une main sur la hanche, et elle tenta de se cambrer pour lui échapper.

« Laisse-moi dormir…

\- Il est 11h Victoire… Et il y a une surprise qui est arrivé ce matin.

\- Un café ?

\- Non, regarde. »

La tâche rouge devant la porte d'entrée était d'abord floue, lorsque Victoire ouvrit les yeux. Mais elle ne mit qu'un instant avant de la reconnaitre.

« Ma valise ! »

o

Adam avait été chercher sa voiture de location, garée un peu plus loin, et il l'attendait devant la porte de l'hôtel. Victoire hésita à faire confiance à cet engin. Oh bien sûr, elle en avait déjà utilisé plusieurs fois… Trois fois. Avec sa tante Hermione. Et la manière dont Adam avait obtenu son permis la rendait perplexe.

En ayant été embauché quelques semaines seulement après sa majorité moldue, il n'avait pas le permis qui était cependant indispensable à son nouvel emploi. Cependant, il savait conduire depuis de nombreuses années, son père n'hésitant pas à lui laisser le volant depuis sa puberté lorsqu'ils visitaient des contrées perdues. Adam avait donc fait un arrêt à Londres avant son départ et, grâce à quelques sorts de confusion, avait obtenu le grâal.

« Fais-moi confiance mon amour ! » susurra-t-il en lui ouvrant la portière côté passager. « Je n'ai pas encore eu d'accident !

\- Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment… »

De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix et Victoire dût se résigner. Adam lui avait assuré avoir lancé tout un tas de sort pour éviter les accidents, et rien qu'en traversant la ville pour rejoindre l'hôtel des Ross, elle se dit que de simples Moldus seraient déjà morts 20 fois.

Les amis d'Adam avaient loué un 4x4 pour les suivre et leur voiture semblait faite en carton à ses côtés. Pourtant Elise et Yann insistèrent tout de même pour voyager avec eux, au grand damne de Victoire. Elle parvint tout de même à conserver sa place au côté de son petit-ami et savoura sa victoire face à sa rivale.

Sur le chemin, Adam leur montrait les panneaux en leur racontant des anecdotes historiques sur les lieux. Victoire l'écoutait silencieusement, le regardant parler avec passion. Il lui lançait de temps à autres des « Tu m'écoutes ou tu admires le paysages ? » qui la faisait sourire. Elle en oublia presque leurs passagers.

« On peut allumer la radio ? » lança Elise en passant son bras entre eux, sans attendre l'accord de tous.

Ils tombèrent dans un premier temps sur une radio d'information dont ils ne comprirent pas un mot. Victoire tenta une autre fréquence et une musique qu'elle avait entendu lors de sa soirée à Paris résonna. Elise poussa un petit cri satisfait et se mit à chanter à tue-tête, bientôt suivie par Yann et Adam. Victoire se perdit dans la contemplation des territoires vallonnés et verdoyant de l'Arménie. Elle ne portait qu'un short et un tee-shirt blanc qu'elle avait reçu lors d'une compétition d'Athlétisme à Beauxbâtons, deux ans plus tôt, mais le soleil frappant l'habitacle du véhicule lui donnait chaud. Il ne devait pas faire plus de 15°C à Beauxbâtons mais ici le thermomètre affichait presque 30°C et l'air était sec. Ils longèrent une ville, Sevan, puis Victoire l'aperçut : le lac. Adam y avait déjà été et lui avait envoyé des photos, mais ce jour-là, le soleil illuminait les montagnes environnantes et la surface de l'eau rendue bleue et elle en resta bouche-bée. Elle garda le regard fixé sur ce spectacle à travers les rares bâtiments et les arbres qui bordaient la route.

Adam se gara – maladroitement – sur un parking prévu à cet effet. Lorsque les parents Ross les rejoignirent, il leur expliqua alors où ils étaient et l'intérêt, intérêt que Victoire trouvait déjà dans la beauté du lieu. Le lac s'étendait à perte de vue entre les montagnes. Le bleu du ciel se reflétait sur la surface de l'eau et le silence la plongèrent dans une profonde quiétude. C'était apaisant. Il leur expliqua que le Lac Sevan était le plus grand d'Arménie et qu'il était à l'origine doté d'une vie sous-marine semblable à celles des mers. Mais lors de l'époque soviétique, l'eau avait été tellement pompée que ça avait bouleversé l'écosystème environnant. Et les pluies n'étaient pas suffisantes pour renflouer la perte. Il leur indiqua également une route. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à la base d'une péninsule et il jugeait que c'était plus utile de continuer à pied, et qu'au bout du chemin ils ne seraient pas déçus.

Victoire vit Elise saisir le bras de son petit ami et retint une remarque cinglante de justesse.

« Allez Monsieur le guide ! allons voir ça ! »

Elle resta un instant interdite puis décida de passer au-dessus. Adam était bien assez intelligent pour ne pas mordre à l'hameçon… N'est-ce pas ?

Mais à chaque entente de son éclat de rire, elle se refermait sur elle-même et dans le silence.

Ils mirent environ un quart d'heure pour parcourir le chemin et Victoire se félicita d'avoir enfiler une paire de chaussures fermées. Le chemin était rocailleux et volatile et elle vit Madame Ross grimacer à de nombreuses reprises à cause de cailloux glissés dans sa spartiate. Ils arrivèrent face à une floppée de marche qui découragea Elise, à son plus grand bonheur. Elle entreprit de les gravir en compagnie de Yann.

« Tu es sportive ! » nota ce dernier qui gardait également une bonne foulée.

\- Je fais de l'athlétisme et je cours presque tous les jours… ça me détend. Et toi ?

\- A New York, on fait tous du baseball ! Allez les Yankees ! » Victoire se joint à son rire même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. « Ça te dirait qu'on aille courir ensemble ce soir ?

\- Si Adam ne nous a pas achevé d'ici là, pourquoi pas. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et continuèrent leur ascension. Elle s'étonna de la foule, certes loin d'être oppressante, mais quand même très conséquentes en ce 1er Mai. Elle pensa à ce qu'elle loupait chez ses parents : le brin de muguet cueillis par sa mère imprégnant la maison d'une douce odeur. Son père enfoncé dans son fauteuil et lisant un livre. Sa petite sœur et son frère courant après Datcha sur la plage… Elle se retourna un instant pour observer Adam qui, toujours accroché au bras d'Elise, lui indiquait des détails à l'horizon. Elle eut un petit pincement de cœur.

« Elle est collante, hein ? »

Victoire se tourna de nouveau vers Yann et avala sa salive. Elle n'était vraisemblablement pas très discrète.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est une princesse, elle a toujours eu besoin de monopoliser toute l'attention.

\- Et Adam adore être aux petits soins… »

Yann rigola doucement.

« Je prendrais soin de toi en attendant alors ! On ne reste que jusqu'à demain de toute manière. »

Ça ne rassura pas Victoire mais elle apprécia l'attention.

Puis ils arrivèrent au sommet et Victoire resta bouche bée devant le spectacle. Deux églises surplombaient le lac et la hauteur offrait une vue imprenable sur l'horizon. L'herbe, roussie à certains endroits, était sauvage, le vent s'engouffrait entre ses mèches blondes et rafraichissait sa nuque, le silence régnait. C'était magnifique. Elle ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit les mains d'Adam se nouer autour de sa taille et sa tête se loger dans le creux de son cou.

« Ça te plait ? »

Oui, ça lui plaisait. Mieux que ça : en éclipsant les autres touristes et les Ross, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un monde seule avec Adam et elle se sentait particulièrement heureuse. Ils restèrent un instant enlacés, électrisés de sentir le contact de l'autre après tant de semaines de séparation.

Il ressortit ensuite de sa poche son carnet et son stylo, qu'il rangeait de temps à autres pour prendre des photos et elle commença à explorer les lieux.

Les deux églises étaient très différentes de celles qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Construite de pierres et de briques, elles n'avaient pas de fenêtre et semblaient très mal entretenue. Des écriteaux relataient leurs histoires mais Victoire laissa à Adam le plaisir de lui raconter ce qu'il savait. Les ruines de l'ancien monastère et des pierres tombales les séparaient.

Son petit ami l'appela lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à une porte à l'écart de la foule.

« Tu veux entrer ?

\- Ce n'est pas ouvert aux visites.

\- Ah, bah cette porte est ouverte pourtant ! » chantonna-t-il en poussant cette dernière. Victoire lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. « Aie !

\- Tu utilises la magie pour frauder pour ton permis de conduire, tu entres par effraction dans un lieu sacré ! Tu vas finir à Azkaban, Adam Reinhard !

\- Et bien je les soudoierais avec ma fortune d'héritier New Yorkais ! » rit-il en la poussant à l'intérieur.

Ils refermèrent la porte d'un collaporta et Adam alluma sa baguette.

Adam l'appela, penché sur une gravure sur la porte d'entrée de l'une des deux églises.

« Regarde, c'est censé représenter le jugement dernier. Pour les chrétiens, il y a une vie après la mort. Quand tu meurs, tu te présentes devant Saint Pierre – il lui indiqua un des hommes représentés – qui possède les clés du royaume de Dieu. C'est lui qui décide si tu es suffisamment bon pour rejoindre le Paradis. Sinon tu vas en enfer. Et regarde ici, ce sont les personnes qui accueillent les nouveaux arrivants au Paradis. D'habitude, ce sont des anges qui sont représentés. Cette représentation est particulière parce que ce ne sont pas des anges. Dans les analyses moldus, ce sont des défenseurs du Paradis, avec des épées, mais…

\- Ce sont des baguettes ! des sorciers ! »

Victoire n'en revenait pas des connaissances d'Adam et surtout de la représentation des sorciers par les moldus au cours de l'histoire alors que les sorciers ne prenaient même pas la peine d'en parler. Il était évident qu'au cours du IVème siècle, des sorciers avaient habités aux alentours de ce lac mais c'était encore plus incroyable de voir que, contrairement aux évènements enseignés de sorciers à sorciers où la cohabitation avec les moldus finissait dans le sang, ils avaient ici un rôle vénéré. Si on n'en parlait plus, y aurait-il autant de haine envers les moldus dans le monde de la magie ?

o

En ressortant du bâtiment, Victoire resta de nouveau sans voix devant la beauté du paysage.

« C'est vraiment un beau pays, souffla-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Adam alors que celui-ci sortait son téléphone portable pour prendre quelques photos.

\- Je trouve aussi, et c'est un peuple qui a souffert… Ils ont été victime d'un génocide i peine un siècle. Même chez les moldus, on en parle peu, il n'a pas été reconnu par les Turques qui en sont à l'origine. Un million deux cents milles arméniens exterminés en un an et demi. Ça remet les choses en perspectives… »

Elle n'ajouta rien, soufflée par la réalité. Oui, ça remettait les choses en perspectives. Ils avaient une chance inouïe de vivre dans un pays sans guerre. Outre tous les conflits qu'avaient vécus les moldus, la dernière guerre civile sorcière remontait à moins de vingt ans et avait été dévastatrice. Sa famille avait résisté mais elle avait été particulièrement touchée. Son père portait les marques de sa blessure sur le visage, son oncle George avait perdu son oreille et bien plus psychologiquement, tous avaient perdu un frère, un fils, des amis… Ils avaient une chance inouïe qu'ils gâchaient dans des querelles politiques stupides et risquaient leur vie avec un tournoi ridicule.

Et bien qu'en ayant été radicalement opposé à cette idée de tournoi, elle s'était tout de même laissée entrainer par Teddy dans cette mascarade.

Elle resserra son étreinte avec Adam, prenant pleinement de sa propre stupidité et de son égoïsme envers lui. La troisième épreuve aurait lieu dans un mois et alors qu'elle suivrait Teddy dans des épreuves dangereuses, il serait seul ici, à prier pour ne pas recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles… Elle s'imagina à sa place et son cœur se serra.

« Je suis désolée… » murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Puis en croisant son regard surpris. « Je veux dire, d'avoir décidé d'accompagner Teddy dans le tournoi sans t'en parler. D'avoir décidé de le faire tout court d'ailleurs. C'était égoïste.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, Victoire. Je t'ai déjà pardonné.

\- Mais tu vas t'inquiéter et…

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiète trop, promets-moi de ne pas foncer tête baissée dans les problèmes et de ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés. Et de ne pas te laisser trop influencer par Teddy. Laisse-le passer devant pendant l'épreuve et si jamais ça tourne mal, tu fuis ! »

Elle releva finalement le regard vers lui et s'autorisa un sourire en réponse au sein.

« Bien sûr… Je reviendrais entière, je te le promets.

\- De toute manière, je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de m'inquiéter ! Ils sécurisent bien leurs épreuves. »

Victoire songea à la blessure de Teddy mais décida de ne pas l'évoquer. Adam devait aussi se rappeler de la seconde épreuve qui avait failli tourner au massacre, il savait très bien que c'était tout de même risqué. En parler n'aurait fait que l'inquiéter plus encore.

Il avait déjà reporté son attention sur son portable et faisait défiler les différentes photos qu'il venait de prendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Je cherche choisi une photo à publier sur Instagram ! » Il laissa un petit temps de flottement en continuant, mine de rien, à faire défiler les photos, puis adressa un sourire moqueur à Victoire qui le regardait comme si, subitement, il avait décidé de parler Russe. « C'est un réseau social. Euh, disons… une sorte de grand mur virtuel sur lequel tu peux accrocher des photos, des découvertes, et tes amis peuvent venir les voir, te dire s'ils les aiment ou pas, laisser des commentaires… C'est un moyen de partage et de communication à distance.

\- Ah. Et les hiboux, c'est pas pareil ?

\- Mais bien sûr que non ! C'est instantané, tu gardes contact plus facilement. Disons que je t'envoie une photo par hibou, tu ne vas pas me renvoyer un hibou juste pour me dire que c'est joli ! Tu vas soit pas me répondre, soit attendre d'avoir de quoi m'écrire une lettre pour me le dire.

\- Oui, d'accord… et tu as beaucoup d'amis qui regardent tes photos ?

\- Hum, non… J'en ai un usage différent. En fait, à la base, c'était pour partager des photos à petite échelle mais aujourd'hui, ce réseau social est utilisé par certaines personnes dans un but simplement esthétique, il y en a aussi qui en profite pour faire de la publicité et reçoivent de l'argent des marques, ou pour partager des conseils, des découvertes… Moi, je me trouve plutôt dans cette dernière catégorie. Regarde… Je prends des photos de paysage pour donner envie aux autres personnes ayant envie de visiter l'Arménie de découvrir tel endroit, ou... Comme ici par exemple, lorsque j'ai été dans cet hôtel qui bénéficiait d'une piscine. Et bien, il était très confortable et c'était agréable de pouvoir faire un plongeon après une journée de marche, mais si la société n'avait pas payé pour moi, je ne l'aurais jamais choisi parce qu'il est hors de prix. Mais ça c'est aussi parce que personnellement, je ne voyage pas pour rester cloitrer dans un hôtel. Alors j'ai posté cette photo et mon avis. Ça permet à quelqu'un qui recherche un logement sur Yerevan et qui a, comme moi, envie de découvrir la capitale sans payer une fortune, de savoir que ce n'est pas forcément le bon endroit pour lui. Regarde ici, quelqu'un a aussi ajouté son avis, qui est différent du mien d'ailleurs… Mais c'est très bien. Quand on prépare un voyage, c'est important de trouver des avis objectifs, c'est rassurant… ça permet de s'organiser et d'éviter d'être déçu.

\- D'accord… Et ils s'ennuient pas à regarder des photos qui ne bougent pas comme ça ?

\- Ce sont des moldus, Victoire. Et c'est artistique !

\- Ah. Et les cinquante cœurs là ?

\- Et bien c'est des personnes qui ont, je pense, soit trouvé la photo jolie, soit apprécié l'information… Mais ce n'est pas beaucoup encore. Regarde sur les photos que j'ai prises des paysages ou des lieux emblématiques. Là par exemple, il y a deux semaines, lorsque j'ai posté une photo du temple Garni, j'ai eu 150 « j'aime ».

\- Tu m'as envoyé celle-là… Elle est très belle. Et celle-là, fait voir ? Tu es beau… » Adam tourna vers elle un regard brulant et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe qui fit s'affoler son petit cœur. « Et les 234 cœurs, c'est pour les montagnes derrière toi ou pour ton sourire craquant ?! »

Il éclata d'un rire franc mais ne parvint pas à retirer l'air pincé de sa petite amie.

« J'hallucine ou tu es jalouse ?

\- Tu vas me dire qu'on prend le temps de regarder cette photo immobile, de t'indiquer qu'elle est très belle et qu'on ne fantasme pas sur toi, là ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ce sont de parfaits inconnus !

\- Et là attends, regarde : « Encore un aventurier sexy ! Tu es célibataire ? », et comment on lit ça ?

\- « Hashtag sexy male » C'est pour… Bon je t'expliquerais plus tard !

\- C'est pour ?

\- On s'en fiche, Victoire ! J'en ai rien à faire de tout ça ! Il n'y a que tes compliments qui me font vraiment plaisir…

\- Mais y a des filles qui se permettent quand même de t'en faire…

\- Et des hommes.

\- Quoi ?! »

Adam la prit dans ses bras, étouffant son fou rire communicatif dans le creux de son cou.

« Tu sais ce qu'on peut faire ? Poster une photo de nous deux… Comme ça j'aurais le plaisir de présenter ma petite-amie qui est, soit dit en passant, la plus belle femme du monde, et toi tu pourras indiquer à toutes les filles qui loucheraient un peu trop sur « mon sourire craquant » que nous sommes ensemble. »

Victoire hocha de la tête avec un sourire.

o

L'eau chaude plaquait ses cheveux contre son dos, sur ses épaules et son visage, dilatant chaque pore de sa peau. Victoire retint sa respiration, ferma les yeux et mis la tête sous le jet d'eau. Ils avaient marché toute la journée sous le soleil, sur des chemins poussiéreux, au milieu des insectes… Et puis en rentrant, elle était finalement allée courir avec Yann, comme prévu. Elle se sentait dégoutante et épuisée. Et une douche était un bon remède pour ces deux états. D'un mouvement circulaire du poignet vif, elle coupa l'eau chaude et retint un hurlement lorsque la glace la saisit, ses muscles se contractant d'un même mouvement.

Elle s'enroula dans une serviette propre avec un sourire satisfait, tremblante mais revigorée. C'était violent, mais efficace pour combattre la fatigue. Ça marchait aussi très bien contre la gueule de bois, au passage ! Ne pouvant pas utiliser sa baguette – « Encore quelques heures avant la majorité » chantonna-t-elle - Victoire essuya la buée accrochée au miroir de la main et ausculta son visage de plus près. Une journée ensoleillée avait suffit à faire réapparaitre les tâches de rousseur qui constellaient son visage et ses cernes avaient réduit. Elle soupira tout de même en se disant que ce soir encore, elle devrait refaire un effort de présentation : Adam tenait à ce qu'ils dinent une dernière fois avec les Ross qui repartaient le lendemain matin.

« On est obligé d'y aller ? se plaignit-elle de nouveau en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, encore dégoulinante sur la moquette.

\- Hum… mais tu aimes bien Yann, non ?

\- Ouais, il est sympa… Mais il parle sans cesse de trucs que je ne connais pas. Autant te dire que ta grande copine Elise là, je m'en passerais bien. Et Monsieur Ross n'arrête pas de parler de… »

Victoire se laissa tombée sur le lit à ses côtés, la serviette toujours maintenue au-dessus de ses seins. Elle observa Adam, concentré sur son écran d'ordinateur, pianotant passionnément sur le clavier, des lunettes rondes posées sur le nez – celles qu'il mettait toujours lorsqu'il passait du temps sur un écran. Il ne lui prêtait pas forcément grande attention et une ride s'était formée entre ses sourcils alors qu'il les fronçait légèrement. Victoire aimait bien l'observer dans ces moments de réflexion. Elle le trouva également changé depuis son départ de Beauxbâtons. Il était rasé au carré et sa démarche avait changée : il était plus sûr de lui, plus détendu. C'était assez étrange de se dire qu'il s'était lancé dans la vie active et dans une activité qui l'épanouissait à ce point alors que les seules préoccupations de Victoire, outre le Tournoi et Teddy, étaient un devoir à rendre en Magie Ancestrale et apprendre à métamorphoser une tasse de thé en une souris blanche. Elle se sentait ridicule à côté de lui mais en même temps… Il en était tellement plus sexy !

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à lancer le sujet qui la taraudait depuis la veille.

« Adam ? Monsieur Ross n'arrête pas de parler de… l'ancienne entreprise de ta famille. Et ils sont… Je veux dire, tu es tellement différent d'eux. Tu viens de ce monde ? »

Les doigts de son petit ami se stoppèrent en suspension au-dessus du clavier. Et il tourna vers elle un regard froncé.

« Non, mon père en vient. Je n'ai pas tellement envie que tu en saches trop sur cette facette de ma vie, Victoire. »

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il avait parlé d'une voix tellement froide… Et puis finalement, Adam poussa un profond soupir et, reposant son ordinateur, il s'allongea à ses côtés, la tête appuyée sur sa main, et baissa les yeux pour ne pas la regarder en face.

« Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas que j'ai réellement quelque chose à cacher, c'est juste que… Ce n'est pas moi tout ça Victoire. Enfin si, un peu, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que mon père a quitté tout ça des années avant ma naissance. Il a tout vendu : l'entreprise, les appartements, les maisons de vacances… Et puis au final, c'est mon grand-père qui m'a élevé et quand il est parti… J'étais à Poudlard. Je ne rejoignais mes parents que pendant les vacances d'été, tu vois. Alors oui, j'ai connu les hôtels de luxe lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en train de découvrir des hôtels pour le guide mais je reste le garçon qui a grandi dans une maison perdue en pleine brousse écossaise, avec un grand-père qui a été fauché les trois-quarts de sa vie, tu comprends ? Le reste, ça ne sert à rien d'en parler, ça ne me définit pas… Et je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme un chèque.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je te regarderais différemment parce que tu as un gros compte en banque ? » Adam releva les yeux vers elle, toujours froid, avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. « Tu… ça t'est déjà arrivé Adam ?

\- Oui. » Se laissant tomber sur le dos, il poussa un profond râle et ferma les yeux. « Je n'en parle pas à Poudlard, personne ne sait alors garde cette information pour toi, s'il te plait. Pareil pour ta famille… Personne n'a besoin de savoir, parce que de toute manière, je n'utiliserais jamais cet argent.

\- Si personne ne sait, qui…

\- A ton avis. Est-ce que tu pense que Francis pousserait autant sa fille dans mes bras alors que j'ai, d'après eux, « un travail minable » ? Yann et Elise vont hérités d'une très grosse société, des générations de Ross ayant accumulés des millions en pompant les plus pauvres. Les Etats-Unis sont officiellement une démocratie, mais si tu savais un dixième de l'influence qu'ils ont… Ma famille fait partie de ce monde. Avoir tout vendu ne change rien à la place des Reinhard. Mon père continue de faire fructifier la fortune familiale et…

\- Attends, quel rapport avec les Ross ? Enfin, Elise et toi aviez 16 ans…

\- Elise voyait bien plus ma fortune et les félicitations de papa que moi, Victoire.

\- Oh… » Le silence s'installait et Victoire joua avec un pan de sa serviette en pleine réflexion, allongée sur le ventre sur la couette duveteuse. La question la taraudait pourtant… « Adam, c'est vraiment une grosse somme ? »

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il siffla, agacé, et se redressa prestement sur le lit. Elle croisa son regard noir et regretta aussitôt sa question.

« On s'en fiche Victoire.

\- Pas tant que ça, étant donné l'état où tu te mets par rapport à ce sujet.

\- C'est beaucoup, Victoire. Beaucoup de zéro, beaucoup trop… Mon grand-père paternel gagnait chaque mois le PIB du Burundi. »

Là, il l'avait perdue. Le PIB ? et le Burundi, c'était un pays… quel rapport ?

« Euh… J'ai rien compris. »

Adam pouffa de rire.

« Bon, du coup, on reste tous les deux ici ce soir, du coup.

\- Non, Victoire.

\- Mais tu viens de dire qu'il ne voyait qu'un chèque en entendant ton nom !

\- Non, j'ai dit que Francis aimerait bien récupérer un chèque en prime en passant par Elise. Sinon, je les aime beaucoup… C'est mon parrain !

\- Oh mais s'il te plait… Tu ne voulais pas me montrer un film là ? Euh… le triangle disparu ?

\- Le cercle des poètes disparus ! On pourra le regarder un autre soir.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie… Et c'est mon anniversaire !

\- Ah bon ? Il me semblait que c'était demain, ton anniversaire.

\- C'est pareil ! »

Dans un éclat de rire, Adam se pencha pour récupérer son portable sur la table de chevet.

« Va t'habiller, Victoire.

\- Non ! »

Il lança vers elle le regard agacé qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'elle ne lui obéissait pas et qui l'amusait tant. Adam était un amour, mais il ne supportait clairement pas de ne pas mener son monde à la baguette. Laissant glisser la serviette trempée sur le lit, Victoire se redressa et s'assit à califourchon sur son petit ami alors qu'il jetait un regard réprobateur aux tâches d'eau qu'elle avait laissée sur les draps et la moquette.

« Tu te souviens qu'ici, les femmes de ménage n'ont pas de baguette magique pour réparer tes bêtises ?

\- Ouais, mais j'ai un mec génial qui en a une, lui ! Tu devrais peut-être faire réparer tes lunettes aussi. J'ai l'impression que tu ne vois pas les arguments que je mets sous ton nez pour qu'on reste ici ce soir. »

Adam se redressa d'un coup et, le visage emprisonné par ses deux mains, Victoire ne put échapper au baiser qu'il lui donna. Un profond sentiment d'exaltation l'envahit, et elle se sépara de lui pour se vanter de sa victoire, mais il la prit de cours en se penchant à son oreille.

« Va t'habiller maintenant. »

o

« On peut toujours rentrer, hein ! » grognait Victoire alors qu'il la guidait vers le restaurant de l'hôtel des Ross.

\- Arrête de grogner, le temps passera plus vite. »

Vexée qu'il lui impose ce diner, elle revêtit son masque le plus neutre et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'on lui sauta dessus sans prévenir.

« Oh, je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolée Victoire… » répétait Elise en la serrant contre elle. Elle était extrêmement gênée mais n'osa pas la repousser.

\- Euh… Désolée pour ?

\- Et bien pour ta tante et ton oncle ?

\- Ah ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ! Oh, je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Regarde. »

L'américaine lui tendit son portable, ouvert sur une page de presse. Au premier plan, une photo de sa tante resplendissante tenant la main d'un homme brun à la carrure imposante.

« A 30 ans, la française Audrey Bernier à la conquête d'Hollywood et du cœur de Bradley Cooper ! »

« Ce n'est qu'une rumeur ! » minimisa Adam en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Victoire.

\- Il y a des photos qui ne trompent pas. »

Elise fit défiler les photos et leur en brandit une où sa tante était en train d'embrasser ledit Bradley.

Victoire sentit son cœur s'emballer : il fallait qu'elle envoie une lettre à son oncle.


	23. If the ground is falling through, I won'

**Chapitre 23 : If the ground is falling through, I won't be scared if I'm with you**

Victoire s'éveilla lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller le bout de ses orteils. Aussitôt, les souvenirs de la veille défilèrent devant ses yeux et elle se redressa vivement sur le matelas. Un coup d'œil suffit : le hibou d'Adam qu'elle avait envoyé à son oncle n'était pas revenu et cette information la frustra. Outre la curiosité mal placée qu'elle culpabilisait un peu de ressentir, elle imagina Percy reclus dans un coin de l'appartement Londonien, seul avec la blessure qu'une rupture aurait pu provoquer. Le connaissant, il n'en aurait d'autant plus parlé à personne de lui-même… Elle songea également à Audrey qu'elle aimait tant et à l'appréhension de participer à des réunions de famille sans elle, et surtout à leurs deux petites filles qui allaient être déchirées entre leurs parents. Victoire fronça les lèvres en se convainquant que c'était encore trop tôt pour alerter la tribu Weasley. Peut être se trompait-elle. Peut-être la photo qu'elle avait vue n'était qu'une photo moldue truquée…

Son regard se tourna immédiatement vers Adam qui prenait, comme toujours, les trois quarts du lit. Ronflant paisiblement, sa tête avait glissé de son oreiller à lui et il bavait allègrement sur son oreiller à elle. Pouffant, elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas et jubila en le sentant agripper sa taille et se glisser contre elle, encore profondément endormi. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle détailla le crépi du plafond.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Elle avait dix-sept ans.

Le 2 mai. C'était une date très spéciale… Dix-huit ans plus tôt, la Bataille de Poudlard mettait fin à la guerre dans un dernier coup de poignard porté à la société sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Dix-huit ans plus tôt, elle avait perdu un oncle, Teddy s'était retrouvé orphelin, tant de jeunes de son âge avaient succombés, tant de blessés… Victoire avait commencé à songer à cet aspect de son anniversaire relativement tard, l'égoïsme infantile plaqué en œillères de chaque côté du visage, et depuis quatre ou cinq ans, elle se réveillait avec un pincement au cœur, en se disant qu'elle était horrible de se réjouir.

Mais ce matin-là, Victoire avait dix-sept ans.

Elle souhaitait redevenir égoïste à nouveau et fêter son anniversaire comme si le 2 mai n'était pas synonyme de douleur, comme ce qu'il représentait : la majorité, l'entrée dans la vie adulte… A partir de ce jour, si elle le souhaitait, elle pouvait arrêter ses études sans se soucier de l'accord de ses parents et rester dans ce lit douillet, avec Adam. Elle se tourna sur le côté, la tête appuyée sur la paume de sa main et observa son petit-ami assoupi. Il fallait être honnête : il perdait toute classe lorsqu'il dormait. Victoire avait trouvé le pire homme avec qui elle pouvait partager un lit… S'il ne ronflait pas, il grinçait des dents s'il ne prenait pas toute la couette, il la collait à outrance. Et Victoire était certaine que s'il avait cherché à devenir animagus, il aurait été soit un dragon, soit un radiateur. Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, elle avait dû le pousser pour récupérer une place suffisante pour dormir car elle était sur le point de glisser sur le sol. Elle avait une envie grandissante de se venger…

Et lui faire une bonne blague serait un excellent premier acte de magie pour commencer sa vie d'adulte.

Discrètement, elle se pencha pour attraper sa baguette sur le sol, la pointa sur le visage d'Adam… qui ouvrit les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Aguamenti ! »

Adam sauta hors du lit, jurant sans gêne, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il adressa un regard assassin à Victoire qui pour toute réponse se leva sur le lit un sourire éclatant barrant son visage.

« Je suis majeure ! hurla-t-elle sans gêne.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Non. »

Il resta un instant interdit alors qu'elle l'observait de toute sa hauteur, les mains plaquées sur les hanches, fière d'elle.

« Tu te vantes d'avoir attaqué gratuitement un pauvre mec sans défense !

\- Tu bavais sur mon oreiller.

\- Quoi ? C'est faux !

\- Ah oui ? Alors c'est moi qui me suis amusée à tremper mon oreiller ? »

Il la regarda en haussant les sourcils, un sourire moqueur apparaissant progressivement sur ses lèvres. Il se jeta sur son manteau sans doute pour récupérer sa baguette et se retrouver à arme égale, Victoire envoya un « Tarentallegra » qui ricocha sur le mur lorsqu'il baissa la tête, fila à toute allure sur son expéditrice qui se laissa choir sur le lit pour l'éviter. Le sort finit sa course sur un cadre qui éclata, répandant une nuée de verre brisée sur la moquette de la chambre. Elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche en voyant le désordre qu'elle avait mis ainsi que le trou noir dans la tapisserie alors que sa baguette lui glissait des mains.

« Première leçon d'adulte : on n'envoie pas des sorts à tout va ! » gronda Adam en posant les deux baguettes sur la commode à l'extrémité de la chambre. « Tu aurais pu faire plus de dégâts !

\- Bon ok, pas de sorts… »

Victoire saisit l'oreiller trempé d'Adam et le jeta sur son petit-ami qui l'attrapa au vol sans soucis. Et ignorant ses protestations, il se jeta sur elle et, encore dégoulinant, la plaqua contre son torse sans ménagement. Elle sentit tout son corps frissonner de froid alors qu'elle luttait pour s'échapper sous les moqueries d'Adam.

Et puis des coups résonnèrent à la fenêtre : un hibou était posé sur le rebord et attendait patiemment qu'on lui ouvre. Puis il y en eu un deuxième, et un troisième… Victoire hurla un joyeux « C'est mon anniversaire ! » alors que des coups furieux étaient frappés à la porte de la chambre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les bêtises de Victoire avaient été réparées comme par magie, les voisins apaisés, et, assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle déballait ses lettres et cadeaux un à un.

Ses parents et Louis lui avaient envoyé un dessin de sa sœur ainsi qu'un livre qu'elle leur avait réclamé à de nombreuses reprises, Le murmure des fantômes de Boris Cyrulnik. C'était un psychiatre français moldu dont raffolait sa grand-mère. Victoire avait déjà dévoré Sous le signe du lien et depuis, il l'obsédait. Elle ne put retenir un jappement de bonheur en le serrant contre elle, sous le regard amusé d'Adam. Ses amis lui avaient quant à eux envoyer une lettre et un cadeau commun que Victoire soupçonna être l'idée de Thomas : un collier pour chat et un répulsif à puces. Victoire éclata de rire alors que son petit ami se penchait sur la lettre.

« Tiens… Blanche n'a pas signé ?

\- Hum… Longue histoire. »

Elle avait également reçu de ses grands-parents maternels un deuxième livre de Boris Cyrulnik et de ses grands-parents paternels un assortiment de chocolat de chez Corner, Boot & Goldstein dont elle raffolait. Puis elle entama la lettre de Teddy en en fourrant un dans sa bouche et avisa d'un regard en biais le visage fermé d'Adam.

Bon… elle la lirait plus tard.

« Et ton cadeau alors ? s'enquit-elle, impatiente, pour détourner l'attention.

\- Oh mince… Je ne savais pas que c'était ton anniversaire !

\- Très drôle ! »

Vexée, Victoire se leva et fila sous la douche. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas qu'il lui rappelle sans cesse cette fameuse journée où elle s'était sentie complètement idiote et mal à l'aise à ses côtés. Elle allumait le jet d'eau lorsque deux mains se posaient sur sa taille et qu'une bouche vint butiner la peau de son cou.

« Tu es partie sans ton premier cadeau, Victoire… »

o

« Un peu plus à droite… euh non finalement remets la comme elle était mais un peu plus haut ! Encore un peu… Un peu à droite… STOP ! Non, non, non, tu as été trop loin ! Oh là là ! Mais vous les Anglais, vous êtes vraiment incapables ! Hum… Blanche, s'il te plait, viens nous prendre sa place ! Tu as semblerait-il plus de sens artistique ! »

Teddy adressa un regard noir à la brunette qui coordonnait la décoration de la salle de bal, la grande sœur de Junie apparemment, alors que Lucas qui tenait à bout de bras l'autre extrémité de la guirlande lumineuse pouffait de rire. Blanche arriva à la rescousse et grimpa sur l'escabeau pour prendre sa place. Celui-ci tanguait dangereusement mais lorsqu'elle dut se plaquer contre lui pour attraper l'extrémité, Teddy ressentit une légère attraction envers la jeune fille. Elle portait un parfum floral et avait une taille très fine. Et des seins…

« C'est bon, tu peux lâcher. » souffla-t-elle avec un grand sourire, sans doute ignorante de son trouble.

Secouant la tête pour balayer les idées que cette proximité lui avait mis dans la tête, il observa d'un peu plus loin les efforts pour accrocher les guirlandes, habiller les tables de nappes blanches, régler les projecteurs de lumière magiques éclairant la scène…

Tous les ans, Beauxbâtons organisait un festival des jeunes talents. De nombreux clubs avaient vu le jour au sein de l'académie au fil des siècles, des clubs sportifs et de disciplines magiques, mais aussi artistiques. Les élèves qui le souhaitaient pouvaient à l'occasion de cette soirée présenter une performance. C'était une manière pour Beauxbâtons d'encourager ces pratiques et généralement, une vingtaine d'inscrit animaient la soirée. Teddy s'était souvenu que Victoire lui en avait parlé rapidement dans ses lettres, mais elle n'y avait jamais participé, n'ayant pas de réels talents artistiques.

Toujours est-il qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé à jouer les organisateurs. Charlotte les avait inscrits en prétextant que ça leur permettrait de passer un peu de temps ensemble mais depuis le début, outre les moqueries de Lucas à son encontre, ils n'avaient pu échanger aucuns mots.

Les bras croisés sur le torse et décidé à ne plus mettre la main à la pâte, furieux de la manière dont il avait été traité, il observa Séraphine Beauregard qui s'activait à donner des directives sans queue ni tête d'après lui. C'était assez dingue d'observer les différences entre cette dernière et sa sœur. Junie était une petite blonde assez mignonne, avec une peau rose et des yeux d'un vert étonnant, toujours très sage et discrète – bien que Teddy avait déjà eu un aperçu de ses secrets loin d'être communs. Séraphine était grande, élancée, avec des cheveux bruns qui ondulaient jusqu'à sa chute de rein, un teint doré presque mat et deux grandes iris sombres. A se demander si elles avaient vraiment les mêmes parents. Il pencha la tête en observant la plus âgée hurler sur les étudiants en charge d'installer les chaises en traversant la salle d'un pas menaçant, perchée sur des talons hauts. Vraiment très jolie…

« Victoire est partie depuis deux jours et tu en profite déjà pour repartir à la chasse des françaises ? »

Teddy sursauta et se retourna vers Charlotte. Dans son dos, elle avait commencé à trier les pompons de papier soie, posés sur la table sur laquelle il s'était appuyé. Il la fusilla du regard.

« Ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Bin oui, évidemment.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me faire remarquer, Lolotte ? »

Elle lui renvoya un regard foudroyant. Teddy savait qu'elle détestait que Lucas et lui l'affuble de surnoms ridicules.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, Lupin. Mais fait gaffe parce que si Victoire apprends à quel point tu relookes toutes les femmes qui passent…

\- C'est bon, j'ai bien le droit de regarder la carte des desserts tant que je ne commande pas. Et puis de toute manière, on n'est pas ensemble avec Victoire. Elle ne se prive pas avec Adam, là, j'imagine.

\- Et tu te demandes pourquoi elle a choisi Adam ?

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de ton petit Raphaphou peut-être ? »

Charlotte rougit furieusement et secouant la tête, elle replongea dans sa tâche. Teddy rit en jetant un regard en biais au garçon qui, du coin de la pièce, tournait compulsivement la tête vers eux. Il voyait très clair dans le petit jeu de son amie. Elle ne cessait de répéter que l'emmener au bal était une erreur et qu'il ne l'intéressait absolument pas, mais elle continuait ses petites magouilles pour le rendre mal à l'aise. Et de tous les garçons présents sur son tableau de chasse, c'était le premier envers qui elle affichait un pareil comportement. Teddy ne se mêlait jamais de ses histoires mais il n'en était pas pour autant aveugle, et elle l'avait bien cherché !

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir autoriser une pause ! »

A nouveau, Teddy sursauta et se retourna vers l'autoritaire Séraphine avec un sourire qu'il voulut charmeur.

« Je pense que j'ai fais une erreur en m'inscrivant » lança-t-il, pleins de zèle. « Je suis plutôt du genre à prendre les commandes lors de certaines activités, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il entendit Charlotte pouffer de rire dans son dos ce qui gonfla son égo.

« Oh, c'est dommage, le seul poste qu'il reste à pourvoir, c'est aller découper des cœurs en papier rose là-bas… Mais étant donné ton manque total de gout, je vais avoir du mal à te faire confiance, même pour si peu de responsabilités.

\- Bon, et bien je vais aller me consacrer à des activités plus viriles loin de cette salle. » puis en se penchant à son oreille. « Hésite pas à venir me voir si tu veux profiter de ma masculinité. »

Et sur ses mots, il s'éloigna, certain d'avoir fait son petit effet.

o

« Redis-moi où on va ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore dit où on allait, Victoire. »

Boudeuse, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna le regard de son petit-ami qui, coiffé de son bonnet rouge malgré la chaleur, avait l'air d'un fou au volant de sa voiture de location. Ils avaient fait leurs bagages en vitesse comme ils l'avaient prévu puisque, dans le cadre de son emploi, Adam devait changer de lieu d'hébergement régulièrement afin de pouvoir donner un avis objectif aux futurs voyageurs. Il lui avait donc annoncé qu'ils partaient vers le sud pour plus de quatre heures de route, que le soir-même ils camperaient, et que pour son anniversaire, il lui offrait « la chance de se dépasser, de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne ferait jamais d'elle-même. »

Et ça ne la rassurait pas du tout du tout du tout.

Les paysages défilaient, majestueux et toujours plus secs et ensoleillés, et Victoire étouffait dans la chaleur de l'habitacle de plastique. Ils avaient ouvert toutes les fenêtres afin d'attraper un peu d'air mais les voitures avaient apparemment le pouvoir de se transformer en four.

Victoire aurait préféré voyager sur le dos d'un hippogriffes à qui on avait arraché une plume !

La route devint de plus en plus endommagée et Adam dut réduire sa vitesse, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une voie. A leur gauche une falaise empêchant toute embardée, à droite un gouffre. Ils durent croiser une bonne dizaine de voitures et l'exercice fut éprouvant. Sans honte, Victoire jubila en appréhendant le visage blanc d'Adam et les sueurs froides qui trempaient son dos : c'était bien fait pour lui !

Il finit par se garer sur un parking presque vide et ils purent enfin se dégourdir les jambes. Victoire observa le point de vue sublime qui s'étendait devant eux, chiffonnée. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de « se dépasser ». Que lui réservait-il ?

Il était 14h et ils n'avaient pas mangé. Adam lui envoya un sandwich qu'elle rattrapa au vol. Le pain était mou, la sauce – de la mayonnaise selon l'emballage – collait la salade et les tomates ensemble et rendait le tout écœurant… les moldus ne savaient vraiment pas manger ! Dégoutée, elle se rabattit sur les pommes.

« Tu devrais manger un peu plus, tu vas avoir besoin de force pour ce qui t'attends.

\- Et qu'est ce qui m'attends au juste ?

\- Une randonnée d'une heure pour gravir la première partie de cette montagne.

\- Hum… Faisable. Je ne me dépasserais pas vraiment.

\- Sans doute. Mais après avoir vu quelque chose qui, je pense, va te plaire, on grimpera la deuxième partie de la montagne. Et là, ça va moins te plaire. »

Victoire le jaugea d'un œil méfiant. Une partie d'elle-même se disait que, par prudence, elle devrait peut-être l'attendre dans la voiture, mais la curiosité était trop forte.

La première heure de marche fut ardue – les pentes étaient très raides et le chemin escarpé zigzaguait au milieu des vaches broutant tranquillement et rendait la progression éprouvante – mais ils parvinrent à la première plateforme, fiers d'eux.

La vue y était imprenable. La vallée s'étendait à leurs pieds et la ville de Tatev brillait au loin sous le soleil. Le vent était plus frais et frappait sa nuque en s'engouffrant sous ses cheveux. Victoire inspira à plein poumon, les battements de son cœur affolé par l'exercice s'apaisant peu à peu.

De l'autre côté, taillé dans la falaise, une imposante muraille truffée de meurtrières étroites sur laquelle s'élevait une église semblable à celles qu'ils avaient visité sur les bords du Lac Sevan, à l'exception que celle-ci était constituée de pierres plus pâles. Il y avait peu de visiteurs, et l'endroit en était d'autant plus magique. Adam avait ressorti son éternel calepin et en silence, ils arpentèrent les cours, les chemins de ronde, les couloirs multiples des fondations.

« C'est tellement semblable à Poudlard… »

Victoire n'aurait pu le contredire, les seules fois où elle avait vu Poudlard était de loin, du point de vue qu'offrait Pré-au-Lard sur la célèbre école de magie. De l'intérieur, lorsqu'ils regardaient par les meurtières, le spectacle en était bien plus impressionnant. Le monastère semblait suspendu au-dessus du vide, majestueux. Victoire en frissonna.

« La basilique principale date du IXe siècle, l'église plus petite du XIIIe, lui apprit Adam en parcourant du regard une brochure.

\- C'est incroyable… Comment les moldus ont-ils pu construire un truc pareil à cette altitude ? Je veux dire… sans magie…

\- On n'est pas sûr que ça soit une construction moldue, Victoire.

\- Tu veux dire que ce serait construit par un sorcier ? Et que ce serait ouvert aux moldus ?

\- Ce serait possible… Nombre de constructions sorcières ont été offerte aux moldus et inversement. C'était même une pratique très courante avant le Décret du Secret Magique. Regarde les pyramides en Egypte…

\- Mais seuls les moldus ne savent pas que les pyramides sont sorcières. Je veux dire… les sorciers arméniens auraient tout fait pour garder leur patrimoine secret.

\- Ce n'est pas sûr. Déjà, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait énormément de sorciers en Arménie. La population du Caucase reste très superstitieuse, les nés-moldus sont rejetés par la société et pas forcément en mesure de recevoir une éducation sorcière… Cette partie du monde dépend de la Société Sorcière de Saint-Pétersbourg et j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient bien plus en autarcie que Brocéliande. Ils ne se mélangent absolument pas aux moldus, ne sortent pas des murs de leur cité… Après, ils disent dans la brochure qu'un tremblement de terre aurait endommagé une grande partie du monastère en 1931. Si c'était une construction moldue, ça n'aurait pas bougé. Regarde Poudlard ou… Le Ministère de la Magie… Les travaux de rénovation effectués par les moldus ont durés presque 80 ans.

\- Les sortilèges n'étaient peut-être pas suffisamment puissants pour résister à la nature… Ou auraient sans doute eu besoin d'un petit coup de neuf.

Victoire et Adam échangèrent un sourire complice et main dans la main, remontèrent vers le cloître et la basilique. A l'intérieur, une cloche de fonte était suspendue au bout d'une corde dans la Nef et semblait défier toute gravité. Tout était très sombre, humide, seulement éclairé par des bougies dont la cire dégoulinait sur les reposoirs. Les gravures étaient, une fois encore, riches d'information et des outils permettant la fabrication d'huile d'olive d'époque étaient exposés.

Les moldus n'avaient pas possibilité d'user de magie, mais Victoire ne put leur retirer leur génie.

Au bout d'une heure trente de découvertes, Adam l'entraina à l'extérieur pour la partie « qui n'allait pas lui plaire » selon lui. Il lui indiqua au loin un chemin blanc qui serpentait vers la face opposée de la montagne. Victoire sentit la pression redescendre en se disant qu'il la menait en bateau et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de la suite de la journée. Sereine, elle croqua dans une pomme quand, au loin, un arc rouge survola la montagne. Puis un bleu, puis un vert et jaune. Elle fronça des paupières.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est là-bas ?

\- Aucune idée… On verra bien en s'approchant. »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient suffisamment rapprochés pour que Victoire puisse détailler à loisir ces objets étranges. Il semblait que les arcs de couleurs étaient en fait une sorte de tissu tiré de bout en bout par… des personnes ? Etonnée, elle se pencha pour valider sa pensée et dut se rendre à l'évidence : porter par le vent, des moldus volaient accrochés à des sortes de gros parapluies multicolore.

« Ça va moins te plaire. » qu'il avait dit…

Prise d'une profonde panique, Victoire laissa tomber son trognon de pomme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire faire, Adam ?

\- Te donner la chance de te dépasser.

\- Il n'est pas question que je… Je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Mais attends de voir !

\- NON ! Non, tu sais que j'ai peur du vide. Ça c'est… Non Adam ! Vraiment, non ! »

Elle était tétanisée, incapable d'exprimer la moindre résistance alors qu'il la tirait en avant. Il avait sur le visage un sourire éclatant alors que même la brulure des rayons du soleil ne parvenait plus à la réchauffer. Ils débouchèrent rapidement sur une plaine légèrement en pente donnant sur une falaise qui, de leur point de vue, donnait l'impression de se trouver tout au bord du monde. Elle vit deux personnes courir en trainant une toile de couleur vive, quittant le sol subitement et dans un hurlement d'extase, ils s'élevèrent en tourbillonnant au-dessus de la vallée. La vallée qui gisait profondément sous leurs pieds. Victoire agrippa le bras d'Adam, terrorisée.

« Je ne peux pas. Vraiment, je ne peux pas !

\- Tu dois savoir que le parapente est plus sécurisé que le vol sur un balai.

\- Adam, non…

\- Et tu t'en es très bien sortie lorsqu'on a volé ensemble, cet hiver.

\- Mais tu étais là pour me rassurer, et… Adam je ne veux vraiment pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- PARCE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! »

Victoire plaqua ses mains sur son visage, tremblante. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, fuir loin d'ici. Garder les deux pieds sur le sol. Garder le contrôle. Rester maitre de sa vie. Elle sentit Adam lui attraper les poignets pour qu'elle lâche prise mais, la respiration haletante, elle était bien incapable de le regarder en face.

« Il y a un auteur, hum… Un psychiatre moldu français je crois, que la fille que j'aime vénère. Attends, qu'est ce qu'il a écrit déjà ? Ah oui ! Pour trouver le bonheur, il faut risquer le malheur. Si vous voulez être heureux, il ne faut pas chercher à fuir le malheur à tout prix. Il faut plutôt chercher comment - et grâce à qui- l'on pourra le surmonter. C'est bien ça ? la citation que tu as souligné dans le livre que tu m'as donné ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, croisa ses prunelles brunes. Cette citation de Boris Cyrulnik qui, quelques mois plus tôt en la lisant l'avait brulée de l'intérieur, vive de vérité, de sincérité. Elle avait pensé à Adam immédiatement. Elle lui avait offert ce livre lors de son départ sans réellement penser à celle-ci. Et elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il soit également touché au point de l'avoir retenu mot pour mot. Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau.

« Que veux-tu faire ? Est-ce que tu veux qu'on rentre à la voiture monter la tente, qu'on aille visiter de nouveaux lieux demain ? Ou alors on se jette dans le vide, tous les deux. Et on va cueillir un peu de bonheur pour fêter ton dix-septième anniversaire ? »

Victoire ne savait pas quoi répondre. Dans un monde parfait, elle aurait sauté avec lui à pieds joints sans hésiter. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle pouvait le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde et dans les pires situations sans faillir. Mais ce n'était pas un monde parfait. Sept ans plus tôt, elle était tombée de la hauteur d'un immeuble de quinze étages. Si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière, elle serait morte sur le coup. Et étant donné la hauteur à laquelle se trouvaient les moldus qui se balançaient au bout de leurs cordes, même la magie ne pourrait la sauver d'une chute pareille. Adam saisit son visage entre ses mains pour la forcer à garder le contact visuel.

« Fais-moi confiance, Victoire. »

o

Son moniteur était un grand brun d'une trentaine d'années au teint basané et à la carrure fine et athlétique. Pendant qu'il ajustait autour des jambes, de la taille et des bras de Victoire les sangles du harnais, elle jeta un regard vengeur à son petit ami qui semblait mal vivre la proximité qu'elle allait entretenir pendant une demi-heure avec l'arménien.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » reprit-elle soudain ses esprits alors qu'elle prenait conscience avec horreur qu'elle allait remettre sa vie entre ses mains et qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

\- Aram.

\- Aram ?!

\- Oui, ça veut dire Magnificence en anglais. »

Aram adressa un sourire charmeur, Victoire pouffa de rire, Adam sembla vouloir tuer d'un seul regard. Mais loin de se laisser abattre, ce dernier fit quelque pas vers eux pendant que son propre moniteur attachait des câbles entre eux, attrapa la taille de Victoire dans une étreinte possessive et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise, elle se laissa tout de même aller, son rythme cardiaque prenant de nouveau de la hauteur, et en resta sur sa faim alors qu'il la relâchait.

« Si jamais on meurt. »

Bien sûr, pensa-t-elle avec cynisme, la peur revenant faire des grands-huit dans son ventre.

Adam partit en premier et, attaché à une large armature, Victoire sentit son cœur battre si fort pour s'arrêter si soudainement qu'il avait dû repousser tous ses organes dans un sursaut. La voile bleue s'éleva dans les airs en tournoyant et, à l'aise, il déploya les bras de chaque côté de son corps. Fébrile, elle resserra la sangle de son casque et vérifia qu'il ne bougeait plus sur son crâne. Aram y avait placé une petite caméra et il lui tendit une perche maintenant au bout un téléphone portable en mode vidéo.

« Tu es prête ? »

Non, elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne le serait jamais. Elle tourna les yeux vers le gouffre devant elle.

Si elle mourrait…

Aram la poussa en avant et Victoire s'étonna que ses jambes la portent encore ! Ils firent quelques pas à vitesse modérée, ses yeux se révulsèrent, et ses pieds quittèrent le sol.

On y était. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la situation. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur elle-même. Fermant les yeux, elle poussa un cri de panique strident, honteuse de manquer de courage. Chaque muscle de son corps se contracta, se relâcha, se contracta de nouveau. Le vent lui fouetta le visage, des remous lui donnèrent la nausée.

Et puis une voix intérieure lui ordonna d'ouvrir les yeux.

Toutes les barrières s'écroulèrent alors que le paysage tournoyait devant ses yeux, envahissait chacun de ses sens. Toutes les barrières qu'elle avait dressé au fil des années pour se protéger de ses peurs, de ses échecs… toutes volèrent en éclat alors qu'à 1600 mètres d'altitude, elle avait remis sa vie, son destin entre les mains d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais surtout d'une science moldue que son éducation avait appris à sous-estimer. Le monde tournoyait, différent, colossal, puissant. Tout puissant. Tout pouvait arriver à présent, Victoire n'avait aucun plan, aucune stratégie. Et un nouveau sentiment naquit au creux de son ventre, éclata de mille couleurs. Elle hurla d'exaltation, brisa le silence par pur égoïsme.

Vivre, c'est se mettre en danger, réalisa-t-elle. De la même façon qu'apprendre à marcher, c'est d'abord accepter l'idée de tomber.

Adam et elle tournaient l'un autour de l'autre, elle l'entendit crier son nom, crier qu'il l'aimait.

Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue, inondèrent ses joues.

Il faut plutôt chercher comment - et grâce à qui- l'on pourra le surmonter.

o

Assise à une table en terrasse de Tatev, les jambes de Victoire tremblaient encore, mais plus de terreur, plutôt épuisée de toutes ses émotions, du grand bouleversement qui avait secoué son corps quelques heures plus tôt.

En posant les pieds au sol après une demi-heure de vol, elle s'était écroulée, ses capacités physiques mises à mal comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Elle avait retrouvé Adam et, incapables du moindre effort, ils étaient restés allongés dans l'herbe à fixer le ciel d'un bleu éclatant, riants nerveusement. Ils avaient saisi l'instant d'une photo puis ils étaient redescendus en multipliant les pauses pour observer le paysage, autant pour graver en eux chaque détail de leurs souvenirs que par besoin physiologique.

S'octroyant à présent une pause grandement mérité, Adam pianotait sur son ordinateur après avoir réenfiler ses éternelles lunettes et Victoire avait récupéré les lettres qu'elle avait reçu le matin même et de quoi écrire des réponses, mais le menton posé dans sa main, la paille de son thé glacé dans la bouche, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, lui. Une fois encore, il l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements, poussé dans le vide comme les oisillons hors du nid. Il lui avait permis de prendre son envol au sens littéral du terme. Il lui avait fait découvrir des émotions dont elle ignorait l'existence. Et dans dix jours, elle devrait retourner à son quotidien ennuyeux rythmé par les cours où elle apprenait des théories inutiles, à ses compétitions d'athlétisme et de duel qui ne lui apportaient rien, à ses entrainements pour devenir animagus qui ne menaient nulle part…

Victoire était en train de comprendre que tout ça – voyager, découvrir, se jeter dans l'inconnu – c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait faire de sa vie. Elle comprit qu'une fois goutées, toutes ces émotions, ces sensations devenaient une vraie drogue. Elle comprit que peu à peu, elle devenait une vraie junkie.

Elle observa Adam, ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas cinq mois plus tôt. Cinq mois qui avaient clairement bouleversés sa vie et sa perception des choses. Il l'avait fait grandir de toutes les manières possibles. Il l'avait élevé vers les sommets les plus impraticables. Il lui avait tout donné sans jamais demander de contrepartie. Il leva les yeux, fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche sans doute pour lui demander ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

« Je t'aime ! »

Ça avait fusé sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment, mais elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer d'un coup en prenant conscience qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé ces trois mots autant qu'aujourd'hui. Elle assortit l'exclamation d'un sourire éclatant et jubila lorsqu'il le lui retourna, le regard pétillant.

Puis affreusement gênée, elle se replongea dans l'écriture de ses lettres.

Elle répondit à ses amis, à sa famille, ses grands-parents… Elle ajouta une note en post-scriptum en leur disant qu'elle avait des raisons de s'inquiéter pour Percy et qu'ils devraient aller prendre de ses nouvelles. Fit une pause avant d'entamer la lecture de la lettre de Teddy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ton ordinateur ? »

Il leva vers elle un regard amusé et tourna son écran pour qu'elle puisse voir. Des photos de leur vol ainsi que celle qu'ils avaient prises à l'atterrissage s'étalaient accompagner de quelques mots.

« J'ai ouvert un blog il y a quelques semaines. C'est… une sorte de livre virtuel si tu veux. Un peu comme Instagram mais différent. Je partage des trucs que je découvre mais qui n'intéresse pas le guide.

\- Ah… et ça intéresse les gens ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais en tout cas, ça nous permettra de garder de beaux souvenirs.

\- Je peux t'aider ? »

o

« Bon, je dois aller rejoindre César… Oh ! »

Junie lâcha une exclamation de surprise en appréhendant la chouette qui venait de se poser devant son assiette et commençait à picorer les graines qui dépassait de son pain. Teddy reposa avec précipitation ses couverts et se jeta sur l'animal avec un peu trop d'entrain pour détacher les lettres qui s'y trouvaient. Il avait immédiatement reconnu l'écriture fine de Victoire et la chouette d'Adam.

Une lettre pour ses parents… une pour ses grands-parents… une autre pour ses autres grands-parents… la dernière indiquait « Mes faux-amis »…

Il attrapa la chouette à deux mains, la retourna pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres lettres attachées à un endroit incongru, reçu un coup de bec et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre… Il lui avait pourtant envoyé la veille pour être sûr qu'elle la reçoive le matin même et si elle avait répondu aux autres…

Ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas quittés en mauvais terme. Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, avait déposé un bisou sur sa joue, avait promis de lui écrire aussi souvent que possible… Etait-ce Adam qui l'avait empêchée de répondre ? Teddy brulait de jalousie et de déception.

« Oh regardez ! »

Après avoir rattacher à la pate du hibou les lettres qui ne leur étaient pas adressées, Junie s'était empressée d'ouvrir la sienne et brandit sous leur nez une photo. L'endroit était paradisiaque. Comme s'il était creusé dans la roche, un château surplombait les montagnes et les vallées. Le ciel était bleu. Teddy n'avait qu'une envie, déchirer cette preuve que Victoire n'avait pas besoin de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? » demanda distraitement Thomas.

\- Et bien elle nous remercie pour nos cadeaux qui lui sont allés droit au cœur » Un éclat de rire balaya les amis de Victoire. « Thomas, elle a tout compris ! Elle te promet une vengeance à la hauteur de ton affront ! Elle dit qu'elle s'éclate. Elle a rencontré des vieilles connaissances d'Adam là-bas mais euh… étant donné son vocabulaire, ça n'a pas dû bien se passer… et ils sont maintenant dans le sud de l'Arménie. Et… Han !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ils ont fait du parapente ! C'était le cadeau d'Adam ! Elle a adoré !

\- Du quoi ?

\- Du parapente » répéta Raphaël qui était né-moldu. « C'est comme du parachute. Non ? Bon euh… c'est un sport extrême moldu, c'est un gros cerf-volant en gros qui permet de voler.

\- Comme sur un balai ? » demanda Teddy.

\- Oui mais pas vraiment. Tu es pendu par des cordes à un gros cerf-volant en fait. Tu vois ? »

Non, Teddy ne voyait pas tellement, mais il comprenait suffisamment pour en être affreusement vexé. Depuis leur accident de balai qu'il ne s'était toujours pas pardonné, sept ans plus tôt, Victoire avait développé une réelle phobie de tout ce qui l'empêchait de garder les pieds au sol. Il l'avait emmené faire un tour derrière le dos des adultes le Noël de sa première année et dans une pirouette, elle avait glissé et seul l'épais tapis de neige qui tapissait l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Elle avait quand même eu le droit à un séjour de quelques jours à Sainte-Mangouste.

L'idée qu'Adam réussisse à la faire surmonter une peur que lui-même avait provoqué lui donna envie de casser tout ce qui passait sous sa main.

Soufflant pour reprendre le contrôle, Teddy serra les poings sur ses genoux. Victoire allait se réveiller un jour ou l'autre. Elle comprendrait que sa place n'était pas auprès d'Adam mais dans ses bras à lui. Elle retrouverait la raison et reviendrait vers lui.

o

Lucas et Teddy riaient aux éclats en se tenant le ventre sans la moindre discrétion.

En même temps, il fallait voir la tête que tirait Charlotte. C'était vraiment tordant. Elle était devenue toute pâle, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux fixés vers la scène où Raphael chantait en la regardant, le visage d'un rouge vif.

Il était monté sur la scène une poignée de secondes plus tôt armé d'une guitare et semblait déjà au bout de sa vie avant même d'avoir commencer sa prestation. Teddy avait entendu Blanche s'étonner à sa droite : elle ne savait même pas qu'il savait chanter. Il avait alors bredouillé de vagues présentations.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Raphaël et je dédicace ma chanson à Charlotte. »

Charlotte avait sursauté si fort qu'elle en avait renversé son verre sur sa robe. Et elle n'avait même pas cherché à nettoyer la tâche d'un coup de baguette. Bon, le garçon ne chantait et ne jouait pas si mal mais Teddy trouva les paroles de sa chanson et son geste si culcul… Comment un homme pouvait-il se rabaisser à s'afficher comme ça ? Entre les « Like a river flows surely to the sea » et les « If I can't help falling in love with you », il n'y avait pas mieux pour se ridiculiser ! Et puis il suffisait de regarder la tête affreusement gênée de Charlotte pour comprendre que ça ne marchait pas.

Il se pencha vers son amie pour lui lancer une pique bien placée mais celle-ci avait disparu. Il la vit se précipiter sur scène, sans doute pour mettre fin au massacre, mais contre toutes attentes, elle se jeta sur Raphaël pour lui donner le baiser de sa vie. Sous les exclamations et les sifflements, Teddy en resta pantois.

C'était donc vrai ? Les filles aimaient vraiment ça, les déclarations d'amour à l'eau de rose ?

Et si Victoire n'attendait que ça ?

Teddy se rembrunit. C'était stupide de penser ça. Victoire n'était pas comme ça, elle aimait les vrais hommes, comme lui. N'est-ce pas ?

o

Une fois dehors, Teddy s'étira avec un grognement puis sorti une cigarette.

Le spectacle n'était pas fini, mais il s'ennuyait. L'art ne l'intéressait pas du tout et il gardait en travers de la gorge le fait que Victoire ait ignoré sa lettre. Il avait bien fait de ne pas envoyer son cadeau en même temps, il lui avait couté une fortune et si c'était parce que sa lettre s'était perdue… Mais il doutait que sa lettre se soit perdue.

Il s'assit sur les marches qui menaient au Palais, tentant d'apaiser la douleur qui lui lançait la poitrine. Ces dernières semaines depuis le départ d'Adam avaient été si parfaites… Certes, Victoire avait repoussé toutes ses avances, mais ils avaient enfin retrouvé leur complicité, leurs gestes d'affection l'un pour l'autre. Elle avait passé pratiquement tout son temps avec lui, elle avait été totalement avec lui. Mais ça ne semblait pas compter pour elle.

« Pauvre con ! marmonna-t-il à l'attention d'Adam, bien que celui-ci ne puisse l'entendre.

\- Ça va ? »

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, il sursauta et se tourna vers Blanche qui pouffa de rire. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui demanda une cigarette. Un silence gênant s'immisça entre eux.

« Tu n'es pas trop déçue que Charlotte ait choisie Raphael plutôt que toi ? »

Blanche rigola en repensant au baiser qu'elles avaient échangé quelques semaines plus tôt.

« C'était marrant, mais je ne suis pas de ce bord-là. »

Le silence s'éternisa, de nouveau, pesant. Teddy cherchait quelque chose à dire sans résultat. Pourtant, depuis le week-end à Paris, elle passait énormément de temps avec eux après s'être découvert des atomes crochus avec Charlotte mais il l'avait toujours trouvé très fade, bien que jolie. En même temps, il devait bien s'avouer qu'à côté de Victoire, toutes les filles lui paraissaient bien fade ! A l'intérieur du Palais, des applaudissements et des acclamations leurs parvinrent et Teddy tourna la tête vers la jeune fille.

Oui, elle était loin du charme éclatant de Victoire, mais il avait passé une mauvaise journée, et il avait besoin de réconfort. Et si Blanche était d'accord…

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Bon les amis, le temps est venu de rendre à César ce qui appartient à César (Non, pas le César qui apparait dans mon chapitre mais Jules César. (Enfin, si on veut s'en tenir au proverbe original parce que sinon, ça marche aussi, dans un sens)) :

\- « Pour trouver le bonheur, il faut risquer le malheur. Si vous voulez être heureux, il ne faut pas chercher à fuir le malheur à tout prix. Il faut plutôt chercher comment - et grâce à qui- l'on pourra le surmonter. » : citation extraite des _Liens du Sang_ de Boris Cyrulnik

\- « Vivre, c'est se mettre en danger, réalisa-t-elle. De la même façon qu'apprendre à marcher, c'est d'abord accepter l'idée de tomber. » est une magnifique citation des _Ames Croisées_ de mon bien-aimé Pierre Bottero qui tombait vraiment très très bien, je trouve.

\- Enfin, la chanson chantée par Raphaël est _Can't help falling in love with you_ d'Elvis Presley.

Voilà, voilà.

Bon bah suite à cela, un grand merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre et j'espère vous retrouver en review ! :-*

A bientôt !


	24. Encore un soir, encore une heure

« Adam. »

''… moldu et le génotype sorcier ne démontrent aucunes différences significatives. Nous pouvons tout de même évoquer l'hypothèse…''

« Adam ! »

''… d'une prédisposition à la magie avec 75,3% de notre population sorcière (t = 1.76 ; p .05) présentant une dominance du…''

« Adam ! Tu veux bien arrêter, s'il te plait ? »

La tête de son petit-ami surgit de sous la couette et adressa un sourire insolent à Victoire.

« Tu ne vois pas que je suis déjà occupée ?

\- Oui je vois bien, mais je m'ennuie !

\- Et bien occupe-toi et laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Honnêtement, tu m'étonnes un peu plus tous les jours. Tu t'en vas demain, Victoire !

\- Et ?

\- Et donc, il est 10h30, on est tous les deux tous nus au chaud sous la couette, dans un hôtel des plus charmants avec un spa… Tu ne crois pas que tu as mieux à faire que lire une étude scientifique sur…

\- C'est très intéressant, Adam ! ça va changer le monde sorcier !

\- Il me semblait déjà avoir entendu ça le mois dernier lorsque Scamandeur a publié dans le Chicaneur la preuve irréfutable de l'existence des Ronflaks Cornus !

\- Tu lis le Chicaneur, toi ? Je te pensais plutôt Team Sorcière Hebdo ! »

Adam afficha une moue outrée alors que Victoire pouffait de rire, replongeant dans son magasine, mais loin de se laisser démonter, le jeune homme le lui arracha des mains, l'envoya balader à l'autre bout de la pièce et replongea sous la couette pour déclencher l'hilarité de sa petite amie.

Victoire se sentit littéralement mourir de rire alors que les mains d'Adam chatouillaient la moindre parcelle de son corps, sans compassion. Elle était d'ailleurs certaine qu'elle serait littéralement morte si des petits coups n'avaient pas été frappés à la porte de la chambre, la sauvant d'un sort funeste.

« Le petit-dej' ! » hurla-t-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Puis il poussa Victoire sans ménagement sur la moquette de leur chambre, ignorant ses plaintes. « C'est toi qui va ouvrir. »

Ne pouvant réprimer un gloussement qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru s'entendre faire, elle lui envoya l'oreiller dans le visage, se le reprit immédiatement et abandonna en enfilant son peignoir pour cacher sa nudité. Après un dernier regard vers Adam qui, heureux de se faire servir, avait ramené les mains derrière la tête, un sourire macho plaqué sur le visage, elle ouvrit la porte et tendit un pourboire au service de chambre qui… Qui manifestement n'en était pas un. Une grande femme brune approchant de la fin de la cinquantaine, très classe dans une robe beige moulante et chaussée d'escarpins noirs aux semelles rouges, se tenait devant elle et leva un sourcil étonné à la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

« Vous êtes une voisine ? Excusez-moi, nous faisons beaucoup de bruit. Nous allons…

\- Oh non très chère, je ne suis pas une voisine, je viens rendre visite à mon fils.

\- Votre fils ? Vous devez vous tromp…

\- Maman ? »

Adam qui avait enfilé un bas de jogging en vitesse surgit à ses côtés, prenant la femme dans ses bras.

Un long « Ooooooh » de compréhension fut le seul son que Victoire parvint à formuler. Mais elle ne pensa qu'une chose.

Ohoh.

o

Tentant d'ignorer le soleil qui tapait sur le dessus de son crâne, Victoire resserra les pans de son gilet autour de sa taille dans un frisson. Honteuse de la tenue dans laquelle elle avait été surprise par sa belle-mère, elle avait couvert ses jambes jusqu'aux chevilles et ses bras jusqu'aux poignets. Elle marchait timidement derrière Adam qui tenait sa mère par l'épaule, enjoué par leur retrouvailles et ignorant du malaise de sa petite amie. Victoire, elle, regardait les pavés comme une pièce inestimable exposée dans un musée.

« C'est un vrai fils à maman, non ? »

Elle sursauta et tourna le regard vers l'homme qui était apparu à côté d'elle. Plus vieux que sa femme d'une bonne dizaine d'années, Mark Reinhard était tout aussi classe dans son polo bleu canard, son chino moutarde et ses chaussures bateau. Il était plus discret que sa femme mais semblait toujours affublé d'un sourire bienveillant renforcé par les marques de vieillesse présentes sur sa peau et d'un regard azur rieur. D'ailleurs, Victoire avait été surprise de trouver plus de ressemblance entre Adam et sa mère qu'avec son père, mais elle se demandait d'où lui venait ses yeux bruns, à l'opposé de ceux de ses parents.

Victoire adressa un sourire poli à son beau-père. Elle était troublée devant leur grand âge, ses parents n'ayant respectivement que 45 et 39 ans. D'ailleurs dans sa famille, tous étaient très jeunes… Elle en avait déduit qu'il en serait de même avec les parents d'Adam sans vraiment se poser de question mais elle se retrouvait à présent assez démunie. Même avec ses grands-parents, elle avait toujours été mal à l'aise avec les personnes âgées, ne sachant pas vraiment quels sujets abordés…

« Ce ne sont pas des personnes âgées ! » se fustigea-t-elle. « Ils sont encore jeunes ! parle leur comme tu parles avec Gabrielle ou Audrey ! »

« C'est normal, dit-elle enfin en jetant un coup d'œil à Adam qui riait à gorge déployé, toujours très proche de Michelle Reinhard. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis longtemps…

\- Oh, crois-moi, tu peux les enfermer ensemble dans un cagibi durant des jours, ils auront toujours quelque chose à raconter arès. »

Mark laissa échapper un petit rire qui semblait être sa marque de fabrique alors que Victoire songeait à toutes les fois où Adam avait téléphoné à ses parents en deux semaines. Elle avait été en effet surprise de la fréquence et de la durée de ces appels mais n'y avait pas vraiment porté attention. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal à être proche de ses parents.

« Ils ont toujours été comme ça. Même bébé, Adam gazouillait sans cesse en fixant sa mère et quand je le portais, il me regardait comme si j'étais un étranger. » il rit. « Je pense que c'est ce qu'on appelle un Complexe d'Œdipe non résolu ! Mais tu vois, je suis étonné parce qu'il ne nous avait pas parlé de toi avant que les Ross ne le fassent !

\- Oh et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi… »

En réalité, Victoire en était extrêmement vexée. Adam avait rencontré ses parents à elle avant même qu'ils soient ensemble et ces derniers l'avaient déjà accepté comme un membre à part entière de leur famille, demandant des nouvelles dans chacune de leurs lettres. S'il était à ce point proche de sa mère, il l'aurait au moins citée… Les belles paroles qu'il lui soufflait, ses petites et ses plus grandes attentions… Aurait-il fait ça avec n'importe qui d'autre qu'elle ? Ne croyait-il pas suffisamment en eux pour impliquer ses parents ?

« Ne t'en fais pas, il s'est bien rattrapé depuis ! Tu es dans une école de magie française, c'est cela ?

\- Oui, Beauxbâtons. J'aurais dû aller à Poudlard comme Adam mais ma mère étant française, elle tenait à nous donner la même éducation qu'elle a reçu.

\- Tu dis nous…

\- Et bien j'ai un petit frère qui a 14 ans et ma petite sœur vient de prendre 10 ans.

\- Bien, c'est très bien… Nous aurions aimé donner des frères et sœurs à Adam mais nous nous y sommes pris trop tard. Je ne pense pas qu'il en ait vraiment souffert. Il aurait dû partager sa mère si ça avait été le cas. »

Mark fut pris d'un éclat de rire alors que Victoire se forçait à le suivre poliment.

« Ce n'est pas trop dur, la séparation physique ?

\- Oh, et bien nous nous écrivons beaucoup, et je compte trouver un travail que le mois de Juillet pour le rejoindre au mois d'Aout… Nous ne serions séparés que deux mois et demi…

\- Hum. Je me souviens lorsque j'ai rencontré sa mère. C'était elle qui faisait ce métier. Nous avons tenu trois semaines avant que je ne plaque toute ma vie à New York pour la suivre sur les routes ! Mais il faut dire que nous n'avions pas à l'époque les mêmes possibilités technologiques que les vôtres aujourd'hui. Avec Skype, Whatsapp… »

Victoire n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.

« Oh et bien nous, les sorciers, n'avons pas tous ces moyens de communication… Nous correspondons par hiboux.

\- Ah très bien, très bien.

\- Oui. »

Le silence se réinstalla, pesant et Adam en profita pour se retourner et envoyer un clin d'œil satisfait à sa petite-amie avant de se replonger dans l'écoute du monologue de sa mère. Victoire réprima le sentiment de malaise qui l'envahissait par vague. Elle fouillait son esprit pour trouver un sujet de conversation à mener avec son beau-père sans succès.

« Et as-tu une idée de ce que tu souhaites faire à la fin de tes études ?

\- Non, mais il me reste encore une année d'études avant mon baccalauréat. Celui que j'ai choisi m'ouvre de nombreuses portes, c'est compliqué de faire un choix, mais je pensais… Peut-être une thèse. Je suis des cours particuliers avec un professeur pour devenir Animagus. C'est très compliqué. Si j'y parviens, peut-être en métamorphose. Ou alors dans les duels. Echevin par exemple ? Je ne sais pas.

\- Echevin ?

\- C'est la police magique française.

\- Tu n'auras pas le temps de beaucoup voyager au milieu de tous ces beaux-projets.

\- Hum non… Non. »

Victoire serra les lèvres pour retenir l'incertitude qui la tiraillait toujours lorsqu'elle songeait à son avenir avec Adam.

« Oh mais vous trouverez une solution, j'en suis certain ! » tenta de la rassurer son père. « Peut-être Adam ne voyagera pas toute sa vie comme nous le faisons nous-même !

\- Nous n'en avons pas parlé. «

C'était vrai, ils n'en avaient jamais réellement parlé, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant de solution miracle. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont Victoire ne doutait pas, c'était de l'ambition d'Adam de justement voyager toute sa vie.

« De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? » les interpela ce dernier en se détachant enfin de sa mère, et attrapant la main de sa petite-amie pour la lier à la sienne. Il rayonnait, et Victoire fit son maximum pour ravaler ses émotions négatives.

\- De Victoire ! » répondit son père. « Un frère et une sœur… C'est une grande famille !

\- Tu n'as pas vu le reste de ses cousins et cousines du côté de son père. Même moi, je n'ai pas encore vu tout le monde. Combien êtes-vous déjà, Victoire ?

\- Nous sommes douze. Mes grands-parents ont eu sept enfants, ça ouvre des possibilités… Du côté de ma mère, il n'y a que ma tante Gabrielle. Et il y a aussi Andromeda qui est une amie très très proche de la famille, et Teddy, son petit-fils qui est pour moi comme un frère. »

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait Teddy, Adam se figea mais cette fois-ci, Victoire en fut plus agacée qu'autre chose.

« Et bien, reprit Mark, voilà qui doit faire du monde au repas dominical !

\- En effet mais c'est encore gérable étant donné que je suis la plus vieille. Nous en reparlerons dans quelques années lorsque tout le monde commencera à rapporter les conjoints. »

Adam lui adressa un regard brulant mais Victoire ne parvint pas à lui rendre.

o

Assise au restaurant de l'hôtel qu'ils avaient choisi pour leur dernière nuit en Arménie, cette dernière essayait de se fondre dans son entrée alors que Michelle Reinhard dissertait sur leur dernier voyage à Dubaï.

« Nous n'étions jamais venu en Arménie, c'est étonnant ! Nous avons bien fait les grandes villes de Russie et… Non en fait le guide a bien compris que je n'étais pas faite pour ces destinations-là. Ils savent que j'aime sortir mes Louboutin, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? »

Adam pouffa de rire et Victoire lui jeta un regard en coin. Elle avait honte de trouver Michelle un peu trop vénale à son gout… Elle ne cessait de s'observer dans tout ce qui reflétait son image et sa belle-fille avait la détestable impression que le principal point commun entre Adam et son père était leur dévouement absolu envers cette femme.

Mais comment Victoire aurait-elle pu le reprocher à son petit-ami ? Il avait exactement le même comportement avec elle et elle ne voulait pas qu'il change.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se plongea dans sa « grosse crevette au lard Collonata, châtaignes, artichaut et girolles » comme indiquait le menu. Dans un restaurant français à Paris, ce plat aurait été délicieux, mais peut être que les papilles que sa mère et sa tante avaient forgées au fil des années se trouvaient être trop pointues pour apprécier cette soi-disant « gastronomie française ».

Elle écouta distraitement Adam et Mark débattre sur l'orientation stratégique du guide de voyage. L'un maintenait qu'il était important de se tenir à une présentation uniquement touristique des lieux pour toucher et aider un maximum de voyageurs, l'autre fantasmait sur une approche plus utopiste, où les dits-voyageurs recherchent des lieux culturellement et historiquement riches pour revenir chez eux grandis et plus ouverts. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle entendit à peine Michelle l'interpeller, à l'extrémité de la table.

« Victoire, m'accompagnerais-tu me repoudrer le nez ? »

Victoire ? se repoudrez le nez ? Dans une situation différente, elle aurait éclaté de rire, mais elle se trouvait face à sa belle-mère qui l'avait surprise pratiquement nue avec son fils le matin même. Sans broncher, elle la suivit jusqu'aux toilettes, docile. Sa belle-mère s'installa directement devant le miroir et commença à s'étirer le visage dans tous les sens et dans un souci de ne pas se retrouver les bras ballants comme une idiote, elle choisit de se laver les mains.

« Je suis confuse de t'avoir demandé de me suivre, ma chérie, mais tu connais les hommes. Il leur faut parler affaires ! C'est un joli prénom, Victoire. Il a une signification particulière ?

\- Oh, c'est compliqué… Il y a eu une guerre chez les sorciers britanniques qui a pris fin le 2 mai 1998. Je suis née le 2 mai 1999. Mon père y a perdu un frère alors…

\- Tu es très jeune. »

Victoire se figea. Le ton pris n'indiquait pas vraiment que c'était une bonne chose.

« J'ai dix-sept ans… C'est la majorité chez les sorciers.

\- Oui, je sais bien. C'est dommage que vous soyez si jeune toi et Adam. Je te trouve adorable.

\- Merci mais…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois que ça va durer ! Pas à votre âge et pas avec le travail d'Adam ! »

Une pierre tomba dans son estomac et ses mains se mirent à trembler convulsivement. Choquée, Victoire ne parvint pas à prononcer un seul mot. Ne sachant que penser, elle releva les yeux vers sa belle-mère qui, imperturbable, réappliquait un rouge-à-lèvres brun au pinceau. Avait-elle mal entendu ? ou mal comprit ? Michelle tourna finalement le regard vers elle, elle lui adressa un sourire faux.

« Oh, ma chérie, ne le prends pas contre toi. Je te trouve très mignonne et Adam a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer, mais vous êtes encore très jeunes. Et le travail d'Adam n'est pas simple pour faire tenir un couple. Son père et moi avons réussi, mais nous nous sommes rencontrés beaucoup plus tard que vous. J'avais trente-cinq ans à l'époque. »

Sur ces mots, Michelle balança ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière, adressa un regard désolé à Victoire et sortit des toilettes. La jeune fille garda les yeux fixés sur la porte avec un sentiment de profonde injustice battant dans les tempes. Elle n'avait été victime de méchanceté gratuite qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, lorsque Pierre lui avait balancé toutes ces horreurs, quatre ans plus tôt. Elle avait été incapable de répliquer, incapable de crier, incapable de se défendre. Et encore plus incapable de s'effondrer. Mais quelque chose s'était brisé en elle et avait servi de tuteur à la personnalité qu'elle s'était construite.

Les paroles de Michelle, Victoire les connaissait par cœur. Elle les connaissait par cœur parce qu'elle ne cessait de se les répéter. Elle était la première consciente de la fragilité de sa relation avec Adam et elle était certaine que c'était également son cas même s'ils n'en parlaient pas. Ils avaient vécu ces deux semaines intensément, comme si leurs vies ne se résumaient qu'à celles-ci. Comme si elles seraient les dernières qu'ils passeraient ensemble… Michelle et Mark avaient raisons. Elle le savait au plus profondément d'elle-même. Elle le savait depuis qu'Adam lui avait annoncé qu'il partait en Arménie. Mais ils se voilaient la face, encore et encore… Encore un soir, encore un peu de bonheur, encore un peu d'amour…

C'était ce que sa belle-mère venait de briser : l'utopie dans laquelle ils vivaient, qui empêchait Victoire de s'effondrer. Elle aimait Adam. Elle s'imaginait bien passer sa vie avec lui, vivre au rythme de ses rêves et de ses cadeaux toujours plus précieux. Mais l'amour suffisait-il vraiment ? N'étaient-ils pas impuissants face à la réalité de la vie et du monde ?

Victoire leva les yeux vers son reflet, s'observa, amorphe. On lui avait toujours vendu qu'elle aurait toujours tout dans la vie ; qu'elle était belle, intelligente, volontaire, sorcière. A quoi servaient toutes ces qualités si elles ne lui permettaient pas d'être avec Adam ?

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas, Adam surgit dans les toilettes, rouge de colère.

« Tu viens ? On s'en va. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer, il lui attrapa le poignet et la tira vers la sortie. Son père lui avait-il sorti les mêmes remarques qu'elle venait de se prendre ?

« Que s'est-il passé Adam ? On ne dit pas au revoir à tes parents ?

\- Non, rien. Et non. »

Victoire fronça les sourcils alors qu'il l'entrainait dans les étages de l'hôtel. Il montait les marches deux à deux et elle manqua de s'étaler de tout son long à plusieurs reprises. Arrivés dans leur chambre, il claqua la porte et commença à faire les cent pas, les yeux fixés sur la moquette, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ? » s'impatientait-elle.

Adam releva les yeux vers elle, la soupesa du regard, soupira et se jeta sur son lit.

« Non.

\- Bon, alors tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je redescende voir tes parents.

\- Reste là, Victoire.

\- Tu me racontes ? »

Il poussa un long soupir, les yeux à présent fixé sur le crépis du plafond. Patiente, Victoire s'assit à ses côtés et attendit qu'il se livre.

« Disons que… depuis que mon père m'a envoyé la lettre pour me proposer le poste, j'avais des doutes. J'ai profité que tu sois parti avec Maman pour le questionner… Il a confirmé mes doutes.

\- Quels étaient ces doutes ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Quels étaient ces doutes, Adam ? »

Le regard noir, il se redressa pour s'assoir à ses côtés.

« J'avais des doutes sur la manière dont j'ai eu le poste.

\- Oui, tu l'as déjà dit.

\- Enfin Victoire, tu dois en avoir aussi ! J'avais à peine dix-huit ans, aucunes expériences professionnelles, pas de permis… Pas le moindre diplôme moldu ! Je n'avais même pas de Curriculum Vitae à fournir !

\- C'était du piston… Non ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mon père a proposé ma candidature mais aucun responsable des ressources humaines ne m'aurait engagé, même par piston ! » Elle le regarda, interdite. En réalité, elle n'avait jamais songé à cela… « Un chèque, Victoire ! Mon père a fait un putain de chèque pour qu'ils me prennent !

\- Oh… »

De nouveau écarlate, Adam se leva et recommença à faire les cent pas. Et Victoire entraperçut une lumière dans le tunnel.

« Et que vas-tu faire… poser ta démission ? »

Il se figea, lui jeta un regard vide. Elle sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite. Adam était quelqu'un d'intègre. Il allait poser sa démission et…

« Non. »

Ce fut la douche froide.

« Tu te rends bien compte que tu as pris la place de quelqu'un qui méritait sans doute plus que toi sa chance ? Et que ton père a utilisé cet argent que tu détestes pour t'acheter ?

\- Mais c'est mon rêve, Victoire. L'opportunité ne se représentera jamais plus… Et de toute manière le mal est fait. »

Elle se leva à son tour, soufflée devant cet égoïsme soudain.

« Je ne te reconnais plus Adam.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne te reconnais plus. » Ils échangèrent un regard, surpris pour l'un, défait pour l'autre. « Garder cet emploi maintenant que tu es au courant, c'est être complice de ton père.

\- Mais non…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je… Je te pensais plus intègre et plus…

\- Plus quoi ?

\- Plus amoureux. »

Il éclata littéralement de rire et Victoire s'en sentit profondément blessée.

« De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Si tu démissionnais, tu pourrais… tu pourrais revenir à Beauxbâtons, bredouilla-t-elle, et… Et Adam tu… Tu n'avais pas parlé du tout de moi à tes parents, tu…

\- Je sais pas, on n'est pas ensemble depuis longtemps. Je ne voyais pas ça comme une obligation.

\- Moi, je ne comprends pas. Je parle de toi sans arrêt, je ne pourrais pas te cacher, tu connais mes parents en plus.

\- J'ai rencontré tes parents avant que nous soyons en couple, Victoire. Et je ne cherche pas à te cacher, c'est juste que je ne veux pas présenter n'importe qui à mes parents. »

Victoire retint un hoquet alors qu'une pointe profonde s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Je suis n'importe qui pour toi ?

\- Mais non… Je me suis mal exprimé, excuse-moi. Je… je voulais juste dire que je voulais attendre un peu. On n'est ensemble que depuis cinq mois. De toute manière, c'est ridicule de s'engueuler pour ça Victoire, on s'en fiche.

\- Je ne m'en fiche pas, Adam. Je ne comprends pas, je… Teddy… »

Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Victoire regretta aussitôt d'avoir prononcer son prénom. Elle vit Adam devenir rouge de colère, la foudroyer du regard. Le sang battait dans ses tempes et soudain, elle eut envie de fuir, d'effacer les dernières minutes de sa vie.

« Teddy quoi ?! grinça-t-il.

\- Non, laisse tomb…

\- Teddy quoi, hein ?! Teddy quoi !

\- TEDDY NE M'AURAIT PAS CACHE ! explosa-t-elle alors que les larmes franchissaient la barrière de ses paupières. Teddy parle de moi sans arrêt ! Il n'a pas honte de…

\- HONTE ? Tu, tu crois que j'ai honte de toi, Victoire ?!

\- Oui, c'est ce que je pense ! C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas parlé de moi à mes parents ! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, hein ? La jolie Victoire qui n'a rien dans le crane !

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! à quel moment est-ce que je t'ai dit ça ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas dit, tes actions parlent pour toi !

\- Bon, Stop ! C'est ridicule, là. Je n'ai pas honte de toi, Victoire, c'est juste qu'une relation normale ne nécessite pas forcément de se dépêcher d'en parler à ses parents si on ne se sent pas prêt. Je ne me sentais pas prêt Victoire. C'est tout. Mais je comprends que Teddy soit mieux que moi. Teddy te met sur un pied d'étal. Teddy te fait du mal mais chut, n'en parlons pas, c'est Teddy ! Teddy essaie de t'embrasser mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est Teddy, on pardonne ! Teddy est parfait hein ! Qui je suis à côté de Teddy ?!

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas comparable !

\- Pourtant tu me compares à lui !

\- Non !

\- Tu es vraiment de mauvaise fois ! Mais tu sais quoi, je vais te dire. Si ce que tu recherches avec moi est le même lien pourri que tu entretiens avec lui, je te dis directement que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Il est malsain pour toi. Il te tire vers le bas ! Il est possessif, il est mal dans sa peau et il ne supporte pas que les autres se sentent aussi bien que tu l'es avec moi. Ce n'est pas sain ça, Victoire. Ca va te détruire ! Et lui, de toute manière, c'est déjà une épave !

\- Teddy n'est pas une épave !

\- Tu vois ? Tu le défends encore ! Putain Victoire, si je te demandais de faire un choix, là, tu me choisirais moi ? Tu serais capable de le laisser tomber pour moi ?

\- Je… »

Victoire sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Elle se retrouvait face à une réelle impasse. Adam la prit par les épaules, hors de lui.

« Alors ! C'est lui ou moi ?!

\- JE NE VEUX PAS CHOISIR ! »

Adam la lâcha comme si le contact l'avait brulé, plaqua les mains sur son visage en grognant.

« Ce sera toujours un problème, hein. Il sera toujours là à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Oui, elle espérait que Teddy et elle ne se sépare jamais. Elle était prête à se battre corps et âme pour le garder à ses côtés. Elle avait bien trop besoin de lui et lui… Lui avait bien plus besoin d'elle. Elle aimait Adam de tout son cœur, mais elle était nécessaire à Teddy. Si elle venait à préférer Adam face à lui, il ne s'en remettrait jamais et elle l'aimait bien trop pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager de lui faire du mal.

« Que veux-tu Victoire ? Tu veux me quitter ? »

La voix d'Adam s'était brisée en même temps que le cœur de Victoire.

« NON ! » s'écria-t-elle, horrifiée à l'idée de le perdre. « Non, Adam, non… »

Elle éclata en sanglot, se jeta sur son torse, terrifiée.

« Je suis désolée… Je ne te compare pas à Teddy, je t'aime tel que tu es…. Mais c'est Teddy…

\- J'ai bien compris que c'était parce que c'était Teddy. C'est bien ce que je te reproche, Victoire. »

Fermement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte. Elle risqua un regard vers lui, son cœur loupa un battement. Il avait le visage fermé, résigné. Froid. Avec un soupir, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et s'éloigna d'elle pour rejoindre la porte. Victoire avait l'impression que tout son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle.

« Non, Adam, ne pars pas… Adam, je m'en vais demain, je prends l'avion dans douze heures, on est pas obligé de… Pas ce soir, Adam ! S'il te plait, non, j'ai be- »

CLAC.

Victoire s'accrocha à la commode derrière elle pour ne pas s'effondrer, vide.

Elle fixait la porte, vide.

Son cœur battait à toute allure, vide.

La porte se rouvrit. Ils se jetèrent l'un vers l'autre d'un même mouvement désespéré. Adam la fixa dans les yeux, dur.

« Si tu me quittes Victoire, je ne te pardonnerais jamais. Si tu me quittes pour lui, je le détruis. Tu m'entends ? »

Sa voix était froide, ferme. Il ne laissait planer aucun doute sur sa capacité à appliquer ses menaces. Victoire eut un mouvement de recul, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Incapable du moindre geste. Elle n'avait plus envie de parler, elle n'avait plus envie de l'écouter. Lorsqu'elle releva le visage vers lui, se fut pour écraser furieusement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne leur restait qu'une poignée d'heure, il était hors de question qu'ils se perdent une seule seconde de plus en dispute. Tout ça pouvait bien attendre.

o

Victoire joua avec la hanse de sa valise, incapable d'affronter son départ. Elle releva le visage vers Adam qui observait les voyageurs se pressant autour des hôtesses de l'air. L'embarquement de son avion vers Paris n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Son avion à lui ne partirait pas avant une heure mais il avait insisté pour l'accompagner plus tôt et lui dire au revoir le plus tard possible.

« Je ne suis pas obligée de retourner à Beauxbâtons ! » Il avait tourné un regard surpris vers elle. Elle s'était exclamé cette éventualité sans vraiment réfléchir. « Je suis majeure, je peux… choisir d'arrêter mes études pour rester avec toi, passer mon baccalauréat en candidat libre… »

Adam afficha un sourire attendri, posa une main sur sa joue. Victoire frissonna, lui saisit le poignet pour qu'il ne la retire pas, pour prolonger ce contact.

« Ce ne serait pas très intelligent. On en a parlé Victoire. On se retrouve dans un peu plus de deux mois, dans tous les cas… ça passera vite. On va s'écrire et… OH ! J'allais oublier ! Je voulais te le donner hier soir, et… »

Il se pencha sur sa valise, ouvrit la porte extérieure et en tira un portable. Il le lui tendit.

« Je l'ai acheté pour qu'on puisse se donner des nouvelles plus facilement…

\- Oh Adam… Mais j'aime bien tes lettres…

\- Je continuerais de t'en écrire, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Mais, ça marchera à Beauxbâtons ? Il n'y a pas une histoire de saturation magique ou…

\- Oui, mais des sorts existent pour résoudre ce problème. Il marchera très bien ne t'en fais pas. J'ai enregistré mon numéro et… n'hésite pas, Victoire. Je serais toujours disponible pour toi. »

Elle prit le portable et le remplaça par sa main dans la sienne, glissant ses doigts entre les siens, serrant fort. L'embarquement de son vol commençait, les voyageurs se pressaient pour présenter leurs documents d'identité. Victoire les regarda, vide. Puis elle retourna le regard vers Adam qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

« Je… Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir… Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit… C'était injuste et je t'aime, Adam. » Pause, plongée dans les grands yeux bruns de son petit ami. « Je ne veux pas que tu penses que Teddy compte plus que toi, c'est juste différent. Et ces deux semaines… » Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues et il l'attira contre lui, tremblant. « C'était les meilleures vacances de ma vie, Adam. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée… S'il te plait, promets-moi qu'on ne parlera plus de se quitter Adam, plus jamais… »

Il ne répondit pas mais l'embrassa jusqu'à perdre haleine, comme s'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans un Terminal d'aéroport bondé, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Et puis quand vint l'heure de se quitter, le déchirement fut total. Victoire tentait vainement de garder la face mais elle savait ne tromper personne.

Deux mois. Le compte à rebours était de nouveau lancé.


	25. Nothing to win and nothing left to lose

Bonjour, bonjour !

Alors, ce chapitre est, encore une fois, un tampon pour lier les différentes actions. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, désolée... Mais du coup je mettrais encore plus rapidement en ligne le chapitre suivant ! Hahaa !

J'estime qu'il reste une semaine et demi, à peu près, avant la fin de cette fanfiction (et ça me rend vraiment triste !) et le commencement de la suite.

J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira ! :-*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Teddy se balançait sur sa chaise en fixant le ciel à travers l'immense véranda de la Bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons, perdu dans ses pensées. En ce mercredi soir, alors que l'horloge centrale venait de sonner vingt heure, celle-ci était presque vide. Les vacances avaient touché à leur fin trois jours plus tôt et il s'était résolu à se lancer dans ses révisions des ASPIC, enfin. Il aurait aimé avancer dans ses recherches pour la troisième épreuve également, mais sans Victoire, il n'était capable de rien.

Victoire… Plus que quelques heures avant qu'elle ne revienne.

Son absence lui pesait. Il ne cessait de l'imaginer gravir des montagnes, heureuse, pétillante. Il l'imaginait dans les bras d'Adam… Il rêvait de pêter la gueule d'Adam.

Elle n'avait au final pas répondu à sa lettre, il évitait d'y penser pour ne pas être dévoré par la déception et la jalousie. Ils avaient échangé des lettres régulièrement pendant sept ans, depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Elle n'en avait ignoré que deux : la première au Noël précédant, la seconde moins de deux semaines plus tôt. Alors que les rayons du soleil couchant baignaient la bibliothèque d'une lumière orangée, il repensa à leur relation. Celle qu'ils avaient construits à travers les âges et que cette année mettait à rude épreuve. Il songea à la Victoire qu'il connaissait, qu'il retrouvait uniquement dans ses lettres lors de l'année scolaire et qui lui sautait au cou dès que les vacances arrivaient. Deux enfants perdus au milieu d'une floppée d'adultes. Ils avaient tout d'abord été de simples compagnons de jeu que leur jeune âge avait irrémédiablement rapproché. Les autres descendants Weasley étaient arrivés trop tard, leur bulle s'était déjà refermée sur eux, les coupant de toute envie de se lier aux autres. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient plus que des amis, que des cousins, qu'un frère et une sœur. Infiniment plus. Et alors que son cœur palpitait à la simple pensée de son sourire, de son regard boudeur, de ses cheveux blonds ondulés, ramenés dans une queue de cheval folle, aux tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient ses joues et son nez, tombaient en cascade sur son décolleté… Merlin comment n'avait-il pas pu se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour elle plus tôt ?! Avant le tournoi, avant Olga, avant ce connard d'Adam. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple… Tout aurait été tellement différent.

Mais alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du monde, heureuse, indépendante, jetant leur complicité à la poubelle comme-ci ces dix-sept dernières années n'avaient jamais existées, lui dépérissait. Et depuis qu'elle était partie, lorsqu'il se sentait perdre pied comme ce soir-là, il griffonnait quelques mots sur un papier et les envoyait à la jeune métisse avec qui il ne partageait rien d'autre que son corps depuis quelques jours.

Teddy ramassa ses affaires et adressa un regard à Charlotte qui, dos à lui, roucoulait avec son nouveau petit-ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mièvre, aussi… heureuse ? Il allait falloir qu'il lui dise qu'elle devait se réveiller avant de souffrir. Charlotte et Raphaël étaient mignons, mais il était français, elle était anglaise. Et leurs ASPIC avaient lieu dans un mois à présent. Ceux-ci passés, la vie réelle commencerait, celle où il n'y aurait aucune place aux amourettes adolescentes. Cette pensée tira un peu d'espoir à Teddy. Adam, ce n'était qu'une amourette adolescente. Tout le monde le disait, leur couple ne tiendrait pas. Victoire en souffrira beaucoup lorsque tout sera fini pour eux, mais au moins elle se retournera vers lui. Il n'avait qu'à attendre, qu'à être patient…

« Tu t'en va ? »

Lucas releva la tête vers lui. Il avait de l'encre sur les mains et sur le menton. Teddy n'avait jamais compris comment son ami s'y prenait pour s'en mettre partout et encore moins pourquoi il n'utilisait jamais les stylos billes qu'il lui offrait à chaque anniversaire.

« Tu peux juste aller voir si tu ne trouves pas le Traité des plantes volantes et de leur propriétés principales, s'il te plait ? Le registre de la bibliothèque indique qu'il se trouve à l'étage et qu'il n'a pas été emprunté mais j'ai cherché pendant au moins trois heures et je ne l'ai pas trouvé… »

Avec un sourire moqueur, Teddy jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Blanche dans vingt minutes dans la salle Méléagant et il n'avait besoin que d'une poignée de secondes pour s'y rendre de la bibliothèque.

« Quel est le nom de l'auteur ? »

Armé d'un morceau de parchemin où Lucas lui avait griffonné le nom de « Caradoc Lebel », il entreprit de gravir les escaliers de fer jusqu'à la quatrième passerelle. Occupant l'extrémité d'une aile du Palais de Beauxbâtons, Teddy l'avait tout de suite trouvée plus impressionnante que celle de Poudlard. Bien plus vaste, les étagères s'élevaient sur sept étages sur les quatre façades. Une immense toiture de verre laissait filtrer la lumière et donnait parfois l'impression de travailler à l'extérieur. Au centre, des tables rectangulaires de dix places permettaient aux élèves de consulter les ouvrages et de finir leurs devoirs. Elle était plus vaste, plus épurée que celle de Poudlard, l'odeur de parchemin et d'encre était moins entêtante et les talons de la bibliothécaire résonnait sur le carrelage et les passerelles en ferrailles dans un rythme apaisant.

Teddy trouva enfin le livre que recherchait Lucas et malgré son mètre quatre-vingt-sept, il dut se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper. Dans son effort, le parchemin plié sur lequel était griffonné le nom de l'auteur virevolta jusqu'au sol et, en le ramassant, il se figea. De l'autre côté, « Lucas » était retranscrit dans une écriture fine et ronde. C'était une lettre. Mais surtout, c'était une lettre écrite par Gary. Teddy avait passé suffisamment de temps à la bibliothèque avec lui, Adam, Elena, Clara et Georgia, à échanger ses notes, à lire les corrections apportées à ses dissertations pour reconnaitre l'écriture du Serdaigle. Mais Lucas et lui ne se côtoyaient pas et d'ailleurs, ils se voyaient tous les jours… Pourquoi donc une lettre ?

Brulé par la curiosité, il déplia le parchemin.

« Lucas,

Ta lettre m'a touchée, elle m'a surtout étonnée. Je ne m'attendais pas à de tels sentiments de ta part. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à en être le destinataire… Ecoute, je suis touché par tes mots mais je ne peux pas te répondre ainsi. Il faut qu'on parle.

Retrouve-moi dans ma chambre à 14h si tu veux.

Gary. »

Teddy la relut plusieurs fois, le cœur battant. Il se questionna sur le sens de ses phrases, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas plus à comprendre que ce qu'il avait lu. Lucas avait des sentiments envers Gary ?

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, Teddy n'en fut pas étonné. C'est comme s'il avait toujours su, comme si des remarques et des comportements de son ami qui étaient toujours restés en suspens prenaient tous leurs sens entre les mots griffonnés sur ce parchemin. Et un seul questionnement survolait l'ouragan de pensée qui irradiait sous son crane : pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ?

En redescendant, il observa de loin son ami qui, penché sur son parchemin, se débattait avec ses fiches de botanique. Son premier ami, celui avec qui il avait partagé seul un dortoir pendant six ans, celui qui avait toujours été discret mais présent. Lucas releva les yeux vers lui, un éclair de soulagement tombant sur le livre que Teddy avait trouvé, juste avant de pâlir en avisant le parchemin déplié dans sa main. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'apaiser, Lucas le lui arrachait des mains et remballait ses affaires.

« Ça ne te regardait pas, tu n'avais pas à lire cette lettre. » lui cracha-t-il, sans le regarder.

Il avait raison, ça ne le regardait pas, mais à présent Teddy savait. Et il était même très heureux de savoir. Ça ne changeait rien, ça renforçait même leur amitié. Il avait envie d'être là pour Lucas comme Lucas l'avait été pour lui pendant toutes ces années mais, tétanisé, il était incapable du moindre mot. Les bras ballants, il le regarda fourrer plumes, encre, parchemins et livres dans son sac à dos et quitter la pièce d'un pas rageur. Il croisa le regard plein de questions de Charlotte et, remuant la tête de droite à gauche, Teddy sortit à son tour de la bibliothèque.

Blanche eut dix minutes de retard alors qu'habituellement, elle était toujours présente avant lui. Dix minutes où Teddy avait eu le temps de passer à travers toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables. A présent, il se sentait épuisé, impuissant, et voyait comme une injustice le rejet de son ami alors qu'il ne voulait lui proposer que son soutien. Il avait plus que besoin de s'oublier un peu.

Elle entra d'un pas hésitant, referma doucement la porte de la salle de classe où ils se retrouvaient toujours, et elle commença à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre alors qu'habituellement, ils ne perdaient pas de temps à parler. C'était uniquement physique. Ils ne parlaient pas : ils n'avaient rien à se dire.

« Qu'as-tu ? demanda Teddy en espérant que la conversation ne durerait pas trop longtemps.

\- Je… Je ne pourrais plus revenir. Thomas m'a embrassé… »

PAF ! Une claque ne l'aurait pas autant secoué.

Un sourire niais s'étala sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, dégoutant Teddy. Le dégoutant de lui-même. Sa Grand-Mère et Franck. Victoire et Adam. Charlotte et Raphaël. Lucas et Gary. Blanche et… Thomas ? Un profond sentiment d'injustice et de colère l'envahit. D'abandon aussi. Tous s'éloignaient. Tous lui tournaient le dos. Tous trouvaient quelqu'un avec qui être heureux. Tous, même Victoire. Même Blanche qu'il comblait pratiquement tous les jours depuis deux semaines.

Tous trouvaient leur place dans un monde où il n'était pas autorisé à rentrer. Et plus l'étau se refermait, plus un sentiment destructeur prenait le pas sur sa volonté.

Non, non, il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sans rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Blanche le quitter comme ça, bien qu'ils ne soient pas vraiment ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser être heureuse elle aussi.

Le visage habillé de son sourire charmeur, Teddy s'approcha de Blanche, posa une main sur sa joue pour la pousser à le regarder.

« On peut faire l'amour une dernière fois, non ? Pour se dire au revoir… »

o

Victoire était rentrée en fin d'après-midi et depuis ce moment, elle n'avait pas quitté ses amis. Elle leur racontait les anecdotes de son voyage parfois sérieuse, parfois excitée, mimant par de grands gestes ses propos. Parfois nostalgique. Elle prenait Junie dans ses bras, sautait sur les épaules de Thomas en riant, échangeait des regards complices avec Raphaël. Regardait dans le vide durant de longues minutes.

Teddy avait observé tout ça de loin. Chaque minute qui passait le blessait un peu plus dans son orgueil. De toute la journée, elle ne l'avait cherché du regard. Elle ne pensait pas à lui.

Quand il avait appris le départ d'Adam, l'espoir l'avait gagné : Victoire et lui n'étaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps, jamais ils ne survivraient à une séparation aussi longue. Il avait redoublé d'efforts pour être présent auprès d'elle, pour être prévenant, charmant, à l'écoute, distrayant. Elle n'avait été sensible à aucune de ses approches, en apparence. En même temps, il se traitait d'idiot. Il connaissait Victoire. Il savait que quand elle aimait, elle se donnait corps et âme. Elle promettait fidélité et s'y accrochait de toute ses forces. Comme elle l'avait fait pendant 16 ans avec lui.

Mais il ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber. Il s'était comporté en idiot et il n'avait su saisir sa chance mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'en méritait pas une deuxième.

Teddy s'était fait une promesse : celle de la récupérer.

o

Le soir-même, alors qu'il était extrêmement mal à l'aise, assis entre Lucas et Gary, elle entra avec ses amis et s'assit avec eux, à l'image de ce qu'elle avait fait toute la journée. Alors Teddy pris son courage à deux mains et il tira une chaise pour s'assoir à ses côtés.

Victoire le regarda d'abord avec ses grands yeux bleus surpris. Puis elle s'accrocha à son cou, heureuse de le voir, et lui colla un baiser sonore sur la joue. Et le cœur de Teddy s'emballa. Elle lui demanda des nouvelles de sa grand-mère et comment s'était passé ses vacances à Beauxbâtons. Et elle retourna à sa conversation.

Teddy tenta à de nombreuses reprises de récupérer son attention en lançant des pitreries. Ça marchait un instant, puis elle détournait son attention. Et à chaque fois, son cœur se brisait.

Mais loin d'abandonner, il se glissa à son oreille à la fin du repas.

« On va dehors ? Je dois te parler. »

Elle accepta.

Ils marchèrent un peu, en silence. Il tenta de frôler sa main comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois, mais elle se déroba et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, à quelques mètres du pavillon de la chasse.

« Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il pour briser la glace.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

Teddy sortit l'écrin et la sentit se figer à ses côtés.

« Je n'ai pas pu te l'offrir en temps et en heures donc voilà… Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche découvrant la bague dans l'écrin. L'or blanc s'entortillait en boucles scintillantes et se rejoignaient en une fleur à six pétales en diamant. Elle était fine, brillante, pure, précieuse.

« Teddy… Il ne fallait pas… Tu n'étais pas obligé…

\- C'est ton 17ème anniversaire Victoire, et ce n'est pratiquement rien. »

C'était faux : elle lui avait couté un bras.

Il la glissa à son index droit et sourit avec satisfaction. Elle lui allait à la perfection. Elle était même plus belle sur son doigt fin et pâle. C'était comme si elle n'avait attendu que de trouver sa place. Victoire releva un regard humide vers lui et son cœur manqua un battement. Puis elle se serra contre son torse.

« Merci Teddy, elle est magnifique… »

o

Et Teddy commença son travail pour récupérer l'affection que Victoire lui avait un jour porté. Sa stratégie était simple : être présent au maximum, attentionné et surtout la traiter telle une princesse.

Il se leva tôt le lendemain matin pour aller courir avec elle – et le regretta vite, elle avait de sacrées foulées ! Mais au moins, son manque d'entrainement l'avait fait rire. Puis ils partirent ensemble à la bibliothèque pour continuer leurs recherches sur la 3ème épreuve.

« J'en ai assez ! On perd notre temps, on y est pas du tout ! » s'exclama Victoire au bout d'une heure de recherche, se retrouvant au centre de regards haineux de la part des élèves en pleine révision.

\- Ils ont bien parlé des catacombes du château pourtant. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils en aient construit spécialement pour le Tournoi… chuchota Teddy.

\- Mais ça fait des semaines qu'on cherche… On a lu toute la documentation sur l'histoire de Beauxbâtons et ça fait six ans que j'y vis. Je saurais s'il y avait des catacombes !

\- Il n'y a pas de réserves avec des livres interdit ici ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : à Beauxbâtons, on prône la liberté d'information !

\- J'essaye juste de trouver une solution Victoire…

\- Et bien tu sais quoi, c'est toi qui t'es inscrit au Tournoi ! Donc débrouille-toi, j'ai autre chose à faire de ma vie. »

Et elle prit ses affaires en s'installant à une autre table avec un air vexé. Teddy eut un petit rire et reprit ses recherches.

Victoire resta de longues minutes penchée sur ses fiches d'Astronomie, tournant entre ses doigts la bague que Teddy lui avait offerte la veille. Elle détestait les énigmes. Elle détestait se sentir impuissante, idiote. Et elle trouvait ça inutile.

Enervée, elle regarda un instant Teddy plongé dans un grimoire plus épais que sa tête, les sourcils froncés, puis elle rassembla ses affaires et partit. Elle ne serait de toute manière pas efficace, autant qu'elle sorte se changer les idées et oublier cette épreuve stupide !

Ils approchaient de la moitié du mois de Mai et le soleil amenait de plus en plus les élèves à se promener sur le domaine. La plupart des cours étaient fini et ils avaient plus de temps libre pour réviser… et pour flâner. Elle entendait des cris provenant de la plage et sourit. Elle enleva son pull pour profiter des rayons du soleil et ralentit le pas.

Le pavillon des chasses était pratiquement vide mais des rires se devinaient à travers certaines chambres de son couloir. Victoire pénétra la sienne et un grand sourire lui barra le visage de part en part. Sur son bureau, une lettre. Elle se jeta dessus.

Adam lui racontait sa dernière découverte. Il était bien arrivé en Azerbaïdjan, et il s'était rendu dans la première attraction de la capitale : un palais du XVème siècle. Victoire fit défiler les photos entre ses doigts pour allier l'image aux mots. Elle fit une pause et sourit. Il avait pris le temps de glisser la photo qu'ils avaient prise juste après leur baptême de l'air en parapente. Son cœur se serra devant le regard qu'il portait sur elle, devant ses traits tirés par le bonheur, devant son sourire aux dents blanches… Puis elle poursuivit.

« … Je suivais la visite en prenant des photos, et j'ai vu une famille disparaitre dans un mur ! Personne ne les regardait ! Mais j'avais bien vu ! ça m'a fait penser à Kings Cross, alors je me suis approché et j'ai pu rentrer à mon tour. Il y a tout un versant du château masqué à la vue des moldus, c'était splendide. Avant la construction du palais, presque 500 ans, l'ancêtre du souverain aillant ordonner la construction du palais aurait été une née-moldue. Elle a sauvé la ville d'une créature qui est décrite comme une bête féroce avec trois têtes mais au vu de certaines descriptions, je pense que ça devait être un loup garou ou quelque chose s'en approchant. C'est elle qui est à l'origine de la lignée royale. Elle a été mise sur le trône et la ville lui avait construit un temple dédié. Le commanditaire du Palais a demandé que la mosquée soit attenante à ce temple. C'est quelque chose d'extraordinaire au vue de la place de la femme dans le Coran mais, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre des gravures, elle était considérée comme issue directement d'Allah, un peu comme Jésus, ou comme une création divine pour épauler Mahomet, comme Eve pour Adam. C'était tellement riche, plein de culture, et c'est totalement caché aux yeux des moldus. Et pire encore : cette femme qui représente un pilier dans les croyances sorcières orientales, un peu comme nous avec Merlin, on n'en entend pas parler. Il n'y a aucun écrit, aucune recherche, aucun conte. Si je n'avais pas vu cette famille rentrer par ce mur, je serais passé totalement à côté de cette découverte… »

« Evidemment ! c'est ça ! » s'exclama Victoire en reposant la lettre et en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle sauta hors de son lit et couru à l'extérieur du Pavillon. Teddy était sur le chemin et marchait vers elle. Victoire lui sauta littéralement au cou et lui parla de la découverte d'Adam, excitée comme une puce.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça nous apporte…

\- Voyons Teddy, un lieu complètement inconnu des moldus et à peine connu des sorciers… On sait que le Palais a été construit en 1254 par un sorcier… Mais avant ? Et s'il y avait un ancien château ou des galeries pour en extraire du minerais… ou que sais-je ! Peut-être que personne ne le savait ou peut être qu'on le savait et qu'on en parle pas.

\- Donc on devrait remonter plus loin mais on a tout passé en revue pour ce qui est de l'histoire du domaine, et même de la pointe de Dramont !

\- Mais on n'a pas regardé les archives Moldues… »

Le regard de Teddy s'écarquilla et sa bouche forma un « O » net. Il saisit le visage de Victoire entre ses mains.

« Tu es extraordinaire ! »

Elle poussa un petit cri en sautillant sur place, son visage déformé par l'excitation.

* * *

Alors, alors, des remarques ?

Petite pub du jour : Pour ceux et celle qui ont aimé le personnage d'Olga, un petit OS vous attends sur mon profil avec _Tu m'as enseigné la perfection jusqu'à me briser_.

Vouala vouala !

A bientôt :)


	26. Surrender yourself to me

Bonjour, bonjour !

Alors, aujourd'hui : chapitre assez court, je le conçois ! Mais étant donné que les chapitres vont s'enchainer à partir d'un tous les deux jours, ça compense je crois ! :3

On se retrouve en bas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soir même, elle rejoignit Teddy dans le Hall juste avant le couvre-feu. Ils n'avaient pu prolonger leurs recherches à cause de ses cours, mais Victoire avait aussi opté pour l'aventure.

« Il y a une boite sorcière à St-Raphaël, ça s'appelle la Baguette !

\- Original ! » se moqua Victoire en plongeant la main dans le pot de Poudre à Cheminette que tenait Teddy.

Ils avaient choisi de se rendre aux archives de la Ville de Beauxbâtons de nuit pour pouvoir accéder aux documents en toute liberté. Celles-ci se trouvaient dans la Mairie et l'excitation les gagna devant le risque qu'il prenait. Victoire se sentait comme dans une série télé américaine.

Il ne faisait pas encore nuit à leur arrivée et ils durent donc patienter quelques heures.

« Une petite promenade sur la plage ? » lui proposa-t-il.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à opter pour ce passe-temps. Teddy lui prit la main et ils se faufilèrent entre les personnes assisent et celles qui marchaient. Le soleil se couchait à peine et teintait encore le ciel de rose alors que la lune commençait à éclairer la cote. Victoire ferma les yeux et eu un instant l'impression de retrouver le bruit des vagues d'Ecosse. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures pour mettre un pied dans l'eau – elle se félicita d'avoir opter pour un short. Ils ne parlaient pas. Elle sentait les doigts de Teddy jouant avec la bague qu'il lui avait offerte, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Puis il regarda sa montre.

« On a encore au moins 30 minutes à tuer avant de pouvoir rentrer dans la mairie. Un petit plongeon ?

\- On n'est pas habillé pour ! et l'eau est bien trop froide !

\- Tu vas me dire ça ! »

Mais en un instant, elle se retrouva jetée sur son épaule et hurlait son prénom en frappant son dos. Il s'avança dans la mer avant de la jeter entre les vagues. Victoire but la tasse, puis remonta à la surface avec un regard vengeur.

« Sale morveux ! » jura-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Elle mit tout son poids pour le faire basculer mais Teddy était bien plus grand qu'elle et bien plus musclé. Il ne broncha pas d'un pouce. Elle l'aspergea et il lui rendit tout en double. Mais elle rit, et lui aussi. Et alors qu'elle retenta de le faire tomber, il verrouilla ses mains dans son dos pour la plaquer contre lui et posa son front contre le sien, les yeux clos. L'instant était parfait. De l'eau jusqu'à la taille et valsant au gré des vagues, ils se sentaient seuls au monde. Victoire murmura son prénom, incertaine, mais ne bougea pas. Il la sentait grelotter contre lui, ses mains posées sur son torse comme pour créer une barrière fragile entre eux. Teddy rouvrit les yeux, le souffle court et se plongea dans ses grands yeux bleus. Il allait l'embrasser, là, maintenant… Et elle le poussa en exerçant toute sa force avec ses petits bras fins. Sa chute fut freinée par l'eau mais pas le rire de Victoire.

o

La place de la mairie était vide. Ils jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours et Victoire jeta un sort à ses cheveux qui prirent une teinte brune. Teddy fit de même et d'un coup de baguette :

« Alohomora ! »

Ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur. La mairie de Saint-Raphaël n'était pas grande, les archives ne devaient pas être les plus fournies, mais c'était un début. Encore fallait-il trouver les archives.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs, explorèrent chaque bureau et chaque placard. Puis Victoire entendit la voix de Teddy l'appeler. Elle le retrouva dans une pièce sombre et exiguë au premier étage, coincée au bout d'un couloir. Il y avait plusieurs étagères et à peine la place de se glisser entre chaque. Mais des dates indiquées sur de petites étiquettes. Mais seul un classeur indiquait (… - 1810).

« Vive la révolution française ! » railla Victoire en apportant le classeur dans une pièce plus grande.

Ils parcoururent chaque page ensemble. C'était en grande partie des listes de recensement sans grand intérêt. Le désespoir les gagnait peu à peu.

« On a qu'à en faire une copie et l'emmener à Beauxbâtons. » proposa Teddy.

Victoire soupira et s'appuya sur le mur. Ils ne trouveraient rien dedans. Et elle ne savait plus où chercher. Aux archives du Var ? Sans aucuns détails ? Ils mettraient une éternité à comprendre.

« Peut-être qu'il faut qu'on abandonne. Peut-être qu'ils ont tout fait pour qu'on parte à l'aveuglette… »

Teddy se retourna et lui posa une main sur la joue, déçu.

« On sera ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Mais je t'ai supplié de me choisir en pensant qu'on serait plus fort ensemble… Tu devrais choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de plus utile.

\- Je ne veux le faire avec personne d'autre Victoire… »

Il la prit par l'épaule et lui déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne. Et ils entreprirent de rejoindre la sortie. Puis, en passant devant un panneau d'affichage, elle se figea.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on aille à Fréjus demain.

\- Ça va être la même chose qu'ici.

\- Non, ce sera différent ! Regarde » Victoire lui indiqua une affiche de concert à l'Amphithéâtre de Fréjus. « Toute la côte d'Azur était envahie par les Romains il y a plus de deux milles ans. Fréjus est une ville créée par Jules César à la base. Peut-être que la ville s'étendait jusqu'à Beauxbâtons…

\- Mais en deux milles ans, il y aurait eu des traces dans les documents qu'on a passé en revue.

\- Pas forcément, regarde le fameux temple qu'Adam à trouver à Bakou ! Il n'y a aucune trace écrite quelconque… Beauxbâtons est un palais construit par un sorcier. Mais le terrain leur appartenait déjà. Et si la possession remontait aussi loin ? Si sous le palais, il y en avait un autre… Peut-être appartenant aussi à un sorcier.

\- Et qu'il aurait été masqué pour le protéger.

\- Peut-être, en tout cas on aura plus de chance de trouver des informations à Fréjus étant donné qu'il y a encore un Amphithéâtre de l'époque là-bas…

\- POLICE ! »

Des lumières furent braquées sur eux et on leur cria de se mettre à terre. Victoire resta tétanisée. C'est Teddy qui réagit le plus vite. Il la prit par la main et la traina derrière lui, courant dans les couloirs. Mais les moldus les rattrapaient, ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'échapper de cette manière. Alors il l'attira dans un bureau, verrouilla la porte d'un collaporta, et Victoire se sentit transplanner.

Puis l'eau s'infiltra dans sa bouche, dans ses oreilles, dans son nez, lui piqua les yeux. Elle se redressa en toussant et jurant.

« Tu aurais pu nous emmener ailleurs que dans la mer !

\- J'ai pas eu le temps de beaucoup y réfléchir ! ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

\- On a eu chaud… souffla Victoire. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On rentre à Beauxbâtons ? »

Teddy jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Il est 1h du matin… Si on rentre maintenant, on finit purement et simplement en retenue.

\- Est-ce qu'on en profite pour aller faire un tour à l'amphithéâtre ? Fréjus n'est pas très loin, même à pied.

\- La police va nous chercher, on va avoir l'air suspect. »

Victoire sourit, sortit sa baguette et en un tour de poignet, devint rousse avec des cheveux plus courts. Teddy lui ébouriffa.

« Te voilà devenue une vraie petite Weasley ! »

Teddy l'imita en teintant ses cheveux en blond et modifia son visage en un bec de canard qui la fit rire. Puis ils sortirent de l'eau et suivirent la direction de Fréjus.

Ils longèrent les rues faiblement éclairées en silence, côte à côte. La ville était complétement vide, bien qu'ils soient un Vendredi soir.

« Comment tu vas, Teddy ? » souffla Victoire.

\- Ça va. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça tout d'un coup ?

\- Tu as toujours la pierre ? »

Teddy souffla et baissa la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne m'en séparerais pas Victoire.

\- Mais c'est de la magie noire et…

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Est-ce que tu en as vraiment besoin ? Quand je t'ai trouvé l'autre soir, tu étais… J'avais l'impression que ça te torturait.

\- Ce qui me torture, c'est leur absence. » il déglutit. « Ils auraient dû être là, avec moi. Ils ont choisi de mourir et de me laisser seul. Je peux leur raconter ma vie, leur poser des questions et ils me répondent. Disons que… ça rétablit une certaine justice.

\- Mais il faut que tu fasses ton deuil, Teddy.

\- Ça fait 18 ans qu'ils sont morts ! Mon deuil est fait !

\- Je ne pense pas non… »

Il claqua de la langue et accéléra le pas, énervé. Mais Victoire lui attrapa le poignet.

« Ne me fuis pas, j'essaye juste de t'aider. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas vivre ainsi dans le passé.

\- Facile à dire, tu as une vie de rêve. Arrête de me juger. Arrête de vouloir me donner des leçons sur le comportement que je dois avoir ! »

Elle le lâcha et s'arrêta alors qu'il continuait, le cœur serré. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Il était son frère, son meilleur ami, son confident… Ils s'aimaient depuis si longtemps qu'il faisait partie de sa vie et que jamais elle n'aurait pu s'imaginer vivre sans lui. Et depuis ce soir là où elle l'avait trouvé dans le parc, Victoire avait vu clair. Teddy était bouffé par l'abandon de ses parents. Il était angoissé. Ses airs sûr de lui, son apparent désabusement, son perfectionnisme démesuré : tout n'était qu'une leurre, une construction fragile qui l'empêchait d'exploser. Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Victoire avait l'impression d'être la seule à avoir réussi à creuser sa carapace et elle ne l'aurait jamais fait si elle ne l'avait pas trouvé ce soir-là. Pendant des années, elle avait cru l'aimer. Mais elle n'aimait que l'image qu'il montrait et elle aurait pu ne jamais découvrir le vrai Teddy à la personnalité bancale qu'il était.

Elle entendit des pas qui revenait vers elle et leva les yeux. Teddy était face à elle en un instant.

« Je suis désolé, Victoire. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais il faut que tu me laisses gérer tout ça seul, ok ?

\- Je fais ça pour toi, comprends le… Je me fais du soucis pour toi.

\- Et bien arrête de t'en faire. »

Elle éloigna une boucle blonde qui masquait son visage soucieux. Elle se résigna à ne plus aborder le sujet ce soir, mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Il avait besoin de son aide, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience.

« Je veux que tu saches que, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pars pas, je reste avec toi. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, je te le promets. »

Il l'embrassa. Victoire se recula instantanément, une main sur la bouche.

« Teddy… »

Et quelque chose se cassa en lui, elle le vit. Son regard s'assombrit, ses lèvres tremblèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent et il détourna le regard.

« Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas te faire croire que… Je suis avec Adam.

\- Et il est où là ton putain d'Adam ! Arrête de te cacher derrière tes prétendus sentiments pour lui ! Et arrête de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous ! » Il saisit son visage entre ses mains. « Tu l'aimes peut-être, mais pas autant que tu m'aimes moi. Tu ne trouveras jamais avec lui ce que tu as avec moi ! Et tu le sais, parce que sinon tu ne me laisserais pas t'approcher de cette manière !

\- Je veux rentrer… »

Elle refusait de le regarder dans les yeux.

Peut-être s'était-il trompé. Et Teddy sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Perdre Victoire, c'était comme perdre tous les fils qui lui permettaient de tenir debout.

« Rentre si tu veux, j'ai une épreuve à gagner. Et il ne me reste que deux semaines. »

Victoire le regarda s'éloigner de nouveau avec la sensation qu'elle était face à un carrefour décisif de sa vie.

D'un côté, elle voyait Teddy et la passion qui les animait, leur complicité et sa face obscure qu'il ne montrait qu'à elle. L'amour adolescent.

De l'autre, Adam et sa maturité, sa tendresse pour elle. Leur simplicité qui l'apaisait, sa capacité à la pousser dans ses retranchements, à la faire grandir. L'amour adulte.

Si elle en choisissait un, elle perdait l'autre. Lequel était-elle prête à sacrifier ?

* * *

Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé !

Bon, suite à ce petit moment de machinations diaboliques (il y en aura une petite flambée cette semaine, je risque de m'enflammer très vite, j'en suis navrée… Mais en réalité, personne n'a l'air de se douter de ce qui attends Victoire, Teddy et les autres et du coup je jubile un peu x) ), petit point que je risque de me faire reprocher :

« _Hey mais, dis-moi Iboubou ! Pourquoi Victoire et Teddy ne transplanent pas DIRECT à l'Amphithéâtre de Fréjus ?_ »

Deux raisons :

\- De un, j'étais certaine, mais alors absolument certaine, que le transplanage n'était possible que si le sorcier avait déjà été dans l'endroit de destination, ou au moins l'avait déjà vu en image détaillée et suffisante pour pouvoir l'imaginer. J'étais donc du genre à rager derrière mon écran à chaque fois qu'un fanfictionneur abusait à tort ou à travers du transplanage MAIS après relecture du tome 6, je me suis aperçue que j'avais totalement tort ! :3 il semblerait que je me sois faite légèrement beaucoup passionnément influencée par un autre univers que je ne citerais pas ici ! Mais bon, vous ais-je déjà parlé d'une suite ? NON ? Han mais si ! Au pire allez la lire d'ici une semaine-une semaine et demi et lancez-vous dans la devinette :D

\- De deux, imaginer que les sorciers aient une vie aussi simple me mène immédiatement à la représentation d'un Harry Potter vautré dans son canap', avec une bonne bedaine à la Gérard Depardieu, devant sa télé et avec un paquet de chips dans les mains (presque ce que je suis moi, là au moment où je vous écris cette note mais c'est pas de ma faute… Les chips c'est vraiment trop bon !). On est bien d'accord qu'un peu d'exercice ne fait pas de mal ? Et si on n'est pas d'accord, au pire, ici, c'est moi l'auteur, c'est moi la chef, et je fais ce que je veux ! Prout !

Sur cette conclusion très mature, je vous souhaite une belle vie et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt (en review ! hein, hein !) !

Des bisous !


	27. Désadorer l'adoré

« Teddy ! »

Il se retourna. Juste à temps pour réceptionner Victoire contre son torse, ses mains dans ses cheveux et ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle s'accrochait à lui avec la force du désespoir. Ses larmes rendaient leur baiser salé. Il verrouilla ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de partir, abasourdi par la passion qu'elle lui transmettait. C'était comme si sa vie n'avait menée qu'à cet instant où Victoire choisissait Teddy. Et lorsqu'il la sentit sourire, tout contre ses lèvres, il perdit pied, se rattachant à la bouée de sauvetage qu'elle lui offrait. Il passa une main sous son tee-shirt, jubilant de retrouver les mêmes sensations que cinq mois plus tôt, le soir du bal. A l'exception que cette fois-ci, il saisirait sa chance.

Teddy s'éloigna d'elle, et se plongea dans ses yeux humides mais plissés par son sourire. Et il se surprit dans un rire joyeux, serein, sincère qu'il ne s'était jamais entendu.

o

Junie titubait sur le chemin qui traversait le domaine. Elle tentait vainement de fixer son regard et de garder un minimum de grâce dans sa démarche mais c'était peine perdue. Elle ne savait pas ce que Thomas lui avait donné à boire. Il avait toujours un don pour trouver des hydromels et pour les faire passer à l'intérieur de l'Académie à l'insu des adultes. Cette fois ci, il l'avait mis dans une bouteille de jus d'orange et en avait servi à toute la tablée. Junie, ne sentant pas les effets s'était resservie plusieurs fois, en riant.

Bien que très joyeuse, elle était restée lucide un moment d'ailleurs, mais en remontant dans sa chambre, les effets avaient commencé à l'abrutir, durablement. Elle se souvenait avait envoyé un hibou. Plusieurs en fait. Elle se souvenait avoir ri seule comme une folle et elle se souvenait avoir pleurer dans son lit, roulée en boule. Elle devait avoir une tête épouvantable. Junie ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour sortir du Pavillon sans être prise par les Maitres. Sans doute étaient-ils allés profiter de leur vendredi soir, eux aussi. Elle sentait à peine le vent frais s'engouffrer sous son débardeur de pyjama et son short et le gravier du chemin écorcher la plante de ses pieds. C'était comme si le brouillard avait envahi tous ses sens.

Elle arriva enfin devant la ferme où elle avait rêvé de se rendre pendant de nombreux mois. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces longuement. Mais personne ne lui répondait.

« ALEXANDRE ! » Hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Il devait se tenir derrière la porte car aussitôt, il sortit et la tira à l'intérieur.

« Tu es folle ?! » cria-t-il à son tour en refermant la porte. « Tu veux que je me fasse renvoyer ?! C'est quoi ce cirque ? Et tes lettres ? » Il la fixa de son regard sévère de professeur en gardant ses distances. « Tu as bu ?

\- Non » pouffa-t-elle.

Soufflant, il entra dans une pièce adjacente au couloir, la laissant seule. Elle se sentait très mal. Elle n'arrivait pas à fixer son regard, à détailler les lieux. Et de toute manière, le sol valsait bien trop à son gout. Il l'appela de la pièce d'où filtrait une lumière mais elle ne voulait pas le rejoindre. Elle avait mal à la tête. Il l'appela une nouvelle fois, passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et Junie sentit son estomac se contracter violemment. Elle eut juste le temps de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, les lèvres sellées, mais elle étouffait. Il la traina à travers l'appartement et dès qu'elle vit les toilettes, Junie s'y jeta et vomit sous les yeux de l'homme qu'elle voulait séduire. Les mains posées sur la cuvette, haletant, elle se sentait mieux. Mais elle ne voulait pas lever les yeux, priant pour qu'elle soit dans son lit en train de faire un cauchemar.

Son professeur s'approcha, soulevant quelques mèches de cheveux et lui demanda si ça allait, le rouleau de papier toilette dans la main. Elle ne répondit pas. Morte de honte, elle remit au maximum un coup de frais dans sa tenue grâce à sa baguette. Il l'attendait les bras croisés, appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur du couloir. Elle n'osa toujours pas le regarder.

Murmurant des excuses, elle fila vers l'entrée mais il la retint avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

« Attends, je ne peux pas te laisser repartir comme ça, tu vas attraper froid. »

Il entra dans une troisième pièce alors qu'elle restait penaude dans le couloir. Il revint en quelques secondes mais ignorant le pull qu'il lui tendait, elle se jeta sur lui, nouant ses bras autour de sa taille et plaquant sa joue contre son tee-shirt, sentant la douceur de sa peau à travers le tissu.

« Junie… » souffla-t-il en gardant résolument les bras loin de son corps. « C'est fini. On ne peut pas avoir ce genre de relation. On en a parlé.

\- Non, toi tu en as parlé. Je suis majeure maintenant.

\- Je reste ton professeur. »

Elle releva vers lui le regard. Il avait le visage fermé, froid. Son regard était voilé. Et elle sentit son cœur exploser de tristesse. Ses bras, sans doute animés par une puissance extérieure, le repoussèrent de toutes ses forces alors que l'émotion l'empêchait de respirer convenablement.

« C'est bon, j'abandonne ! » explosa-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend de me conduire comme ça avec toi. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu penser que tu m'aimais ! Tout ça c'est des conneries ! Tu veux juste jouer avec moi, hein ? Y en a eu combien avant moi ? »

Elle plaqua les paumes de ses mains sur son visage pour qu'il ne voit pas ses larmes mais fut trahie par un sanglot. Les semaines passaient où elle ne le croisait pratiquement plus, où il faisait tout pour ne pas la regarder et elle ne parvenait pas à tourner la page. Mais elle était amoureuse de lui. Et un premier amour, ça ne s'oublie jamais. Elle était en train de trouver la force de partir lorsqu'Alex s'avança pour lui baisser les mains. Il essuya ses larmes, son masque de froideur évaporé et reprit ses distances.

« Je suis désolé, Junie. On n'aurait jamais dû en arriver là… Je suis l'adulte, j'aurais dû prendre mes responsabilités plus tôt. Mais tu sais très bien pourquoi… pourquoi je n'ai pas pu. »

Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa nuque pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux et pour l'empêcher de se dérober à cet instant.

« Je suis prête à tout abandonner pour toi. Je n'en ai rien à faire de mes études. Je te suivrais où que tu ailles… Dans un endroit où on ne nous connait pas et où il n'y a pas de jugements !

\- Tu sais bien que je ne te laisserais jamais faire ça.

\- Je t'aime… J'ai besoin de toi. Je m'en fous du reste !

\- Il faut pourtant que tu tournes la page, Junie. Je sais que tu y arriveras. Tu vas rencontrer un homme de ton âge qui t'aimeras mieux que je ne t'ai jamais aimé et tu auras une vie normale.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire d'une vie normale ou d'un mec de mon âge ! C'est toi que je veux, juste toi…

\- Tu dois lâcher prise et te laisser la chance de trouver le bonheur ailleurs.

\- Et… Et toi Alex ? »

Il eut un rire froid.

« Moi ? Moi je… Je vais te regarder vivre ta vie, de loin, et je vais reprendre le cours de la mienne. »

C'était si sordide. Ils s'aimaient comme des fous mais jamais ils ne pourraient être ensemble. Ils avaient tous deux tant à perdre…

Elle lui caressa du bout des pouces ses fossettes et parcourra du regard la peine qui marquait ses traits.

« On… On pourrait se dire au revoir dignement, non ?

\- Non. Non, on ne peut pas. »

Alors Junie laissa retomber ses mains dans le vide, et encore tremblante et bouleversée, elle tourna les talons. Et elle sentit les mains d'Alexandre se nouer autour de sa taille et son souffle caressa la naissance de ses cheveux. L'espoir renaissant, Junie se retourna et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

o

Ils arrivèrent à l'amphithéâtre au bout d'une trentaine de minutes de marche, main dans la main, en se lançant des regards mi-gênés, mi-heureux. Il était presque 3h du matin et Victoire sentait la fatigue peser sur tous ses membres.

Cette fois-ci, ils n'entrèrent pas par effraction, ça ne leur aurait servi à rien. Des panneaux étaient en exposition autour de l'amphithéâtre, expliquant l'histoire de cette ville. Mais Teddy ne lisait pas. Il regardait Victoire du coin de l'œil. Il observait ses cheveux roux encore pleins du sel de la mer, son visage plissé par la concentration et ses grands yeux bleus qui parcouraient les lignes, son doigt qui tapotait ses lèvres en rythme comme toujours lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille plaquant son dos contre son torse. Il savoura le galbe de ses fesses et de ses seins et plongea son cou. Il jubila de la sentir réagir, de la sentir se courber pour augmenter la pression entre leur deux corps. Il était prêt à lui faire l'amour, là, tout de suite. Ici même. Sa bouche glissa jusque dans son cou, y déposant une multitude de baisers humides.

« Là ! Regarde : _L'un des plus grands acteurs à s'être produit dans cet amphithéâtre était Quintus Roscius Gallus. Italien aillant vécu à Fréjus, il fut l'une des personnalités influentes de la ville en son temps. La légende raconte qu'il eut une relation avec Jules César lui-même pendant les quelques mois que ce dernier séjourna à Fréjus. Selon cette dernière, Quintus lui aurait construit une ville miniature en bordure de la mer pour y établir sa cour mais son existence est largement remise en question. Outre l'absence de ruines et de preuves, Jules César n'aura pas séjourné suffisamment à Fréjus pour que Quintus bénéficie du laps de temps nécessaire à la construction d'une ville._ Ça pourrait être ça, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Je n'arrive pas trop à penser là, Victoire… »

Soufflant, elle se retourna et se retrouva plaquée entre Teddy et le panneau d'information. Il la dévorait déjà tout entière mais il en voulait plus. Elle le repoussa pourtant et le fixa avec un regard fermé.

« Ecoute Teddy, je ne veux pas qu'on s'affole pour autant… par respect pour Adam. Laisse-moi rompre avec lui, s'il te plait… Je serais toute à toi après, d'accord ? »

o

Victoire rentra en début d'après-midi dans sa chambre avec la forte intention de dormir jusqu'au lendemain quand son regard s'attarda sur la lettre qui l'attendait, comme tous les jours, sur son bureau. La culpabilité la frappa entre les reins et elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

Toute la matinée, elle avait eu une boule au ventre et n'avait cessé de ressasser la manière dont elle annoncerait à Adam qu'elle avait choisi un autre que lui mais cette lettre fut un coup de massue. Pendant qu'elle flirtait avec Teddy et vaquait à ses occupations, Adam ne cessait de penser à elle. Il avait pris la peine de lui écrire une lettre, de lui envoyer des photos de ses dernières trouvailles. Il lui avait écrit des mots d'amour comme il aimait le faire qui lui retournait les entrailles à chaque fois. Et cette fois ne fit pas exception.

Elle se traita d'idiote à travers ses larmes, elle sentit tout son corps trembler avec la sensation d'avoir fait le mauvais choix et d'avoir brisé son propre cœur en brisant celui d'Adam. Elle avait failli dans sa promesse de toujours se battre pour eux. Elle avait piétiné sans état d'âme tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble, tous les efforts qu'ils avaient faits.

En hyperventilation, elle s'allongea dans son lit en essayant de se calmer mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle oscilla entre panique et larmes, mais la fatigue finit par l'emporter.

Victoire se réveilla aux alentours de 18h dans un brouillard émotionnel. Elle resta allongée dans son lit, perdue.

Puis elle fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir le portable qu'Adam lui avait offert à son anniversaire. Et dans une absence, composa son numéro.

« Mon amour ! Tu vas bien ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter, ça fait deux jours que tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres !

\- Non Adam, je ne vais pas bien. » Il y eut un silence. Elle sanglota et il dut l'entendre. Puis elle continua. « Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit concernant Teddy, comme quoi je devrais faire un choix ? » Il ne répondit pas et Victoire sentit sa voix se briser sous l'émotion. « J'ai dû le faire, ce choix. Hier. Et j'ai choisi Teddy, Adam. Je suis désolée, je…

\- Tu es sûre de toi, Victoire ? » Il avait la voix roque. « Tu es sûre qu'il en vaut le coup ? Tu es sûre de ne pas suffisamment m'aimer pour pouvoir mettre un terme à tout ce qu'on est ?

\- Je t'aime Adam. Mais Teddy a besoin de moi, il est toute ma vie.

\- Et toi, de quoi as-tu besoin ? Tu seras heureuse avec lui ? Tu auras tout ce dont tu as besoin ? » Victoire plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. « Je te demande de bien réfléchir parce que, une fois que tu auras raccroché, ne compte plus sur moi. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, ou de lui, ou de quoi que ce soit qui se rapporte à vous.

\- Je suis désolée Adam, tu vas me manquer, terriblement. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde… »

Il avait raccroché. Victoire plongea le visage dans son coussin pour hurler. Elle ne sentait plus son corps ni les battements de son cœur. C'est comme s'il était parti et avait laissé un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Elle prit sur sa table de chevet la photo qu'il lui avait envoyé la veille, celle qu'ils avaient prise le jour de son anniversaire. Elle observa le regard qu'il posait sur elle, plein d'amour, de bienveillance, de sollicitude. Son sourire qui trahissait le bonheur qu'il vivait. Et elle se regarda, elle-même, inconsciente du mal qu'elle allait lui faire et se faire. Et Victoire se détesta. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi et de s'être trahit également.

o

Teddy monta les marches une à une, le cœur battant. En ce mois de Mai, les élèves avaient déserté les pavillons pour envahir les plages et l'ombre des arbres à l'extérieur. Victoire ne s'y trouvait pas. Il ne l'avait même pas vu de la journée… Il s'était bien assoupi, allongé sur l'herbe dans le domaine alors que Charlotte et Lucas, qui avaient profités de leur nuit bien plus que lui, révisaient leurs Aspics, mais ils lui avaient assuré n'avoir pas vu la jeune femme durant ce temps-là.

Le doute lui broyait les cotes. Et si elle avait changé d'avis ? Et si elle s'apprêtait à l'abandonner, encore ?

La seizième heure de la journée touchait à sa fin et le soleil brillait toujours très haut dans le ciel, preuve que l'hiver était devenu un lointain souvenir. A pas de loup, Teddy traversa le couloir silencieux, s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Victoire, frappa quelques coups. Aucune réponse. Etait-elle revenue de son cours avec le Professeur Bertho ? Il retenta, toujours aucune réponse. Il clencha la poignée, la porte était ouverte. Dos à lui, Victoire semblait dormir paisiblement. Seuls ses cheveux blonds ressortaient de la couverture malgré la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui, déposa son sac à dos à côté…

« Je ne veux pas te voir. »

Le ton était ferme, sans appel. La voix était tremblante, cassée, perdue.

Pour toutes les fois où elle avait pris soin de lui, il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse seule dans cet état. Il retira ses chaussures alors que les couvertures se soulevaient et qu'une Victoire à l'allure déconfite se leva, lui faisait face. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés, les poings serrés, le teint presque gris. Il croisa son regard, sec. Il pouvait parier qu'il n'avait pas été sec tout l'après-midi et qu'elle retenait encore une multitude de larmes.

« Victoire, tu as… »

Ce fut sans doute les mots de trop. Elle se jeta sur lui, le roua de coup. Une gifle. Un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Un coup de pied dans le tibia. Pas assez fort pour lui faire mal physiquement, juste assez pour toucher son orgueil et gratter les bords du gouffre qui l'habitait.

« C'est de ta faute ! » sanglota-t-elle. « C'est de ta faute s'il a mal. C'est de ta faute si je lui ai fait mal… »

Teddy lui attrapa les poignets, la serra dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de le frapper. Elle gigota, continuant de proférer ses paroles qui lui faisaient mal, si mal…

Et puis d'un seul coup, elle se calma. Son souffle s'apaisa, ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps, il s'éloigna d'un pas pour la regarder. Elle n'exprimait plus aucunes émotions, elle était vide. Une vision d'horreur qui ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes. Juste avant qu'elle se mette sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser brulant.

« Fais-moi l'amour. » souffla-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Enfin. Teddy ne se fit pas prier. Il la bascula sur le lit, souleva son tee-shirt, dévora son ventre plat et ferme, ses mains agrippant ses seins et ses fesses avec délice. Elle se courbait, gémissait en le regardant, glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux bleus. Ses joues avaient repris quelques couleurs, mais elle paraissait toujours aussi désemparée. Il remonta jusqu'à son visage, caressa ses joues pour essuyer toute trace de tristesse, embrassa son front pour la rassurer, se fixa dans ses grands yeux bleus. Son cœur battait à toute allure alors que pour la première fois, elle s'offrait toute entière à lui. Pourtant, la victoire était amère, incomplète. Elle pensait à Adam à chaque seconde, il le voyait bien. Elle était bouleversée. Elle offrait son corps, mais pas son âme. Pas encore.

« Je t'aime. »

Les trois mots avaient été soufflés, sincères. Victoire inclina la tête vers lui, le fixa, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Elle glissa une main sur son épaule, son pouce caressant la naissance de ses cheveux. Elle l'attira à lui, lui donna un baiser doux et apaisé. Elle était tremblante. Teddy eut envie de lui susurrer des mots d'amour. Il eut envie de lui promettre que tout se passerait bien, qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Qu'elle oublierait Adam, qu'elle ne regretterait jamais son choix et qu'ils seraient heureux et extraordinaires ensemble. Mais il en fut bien incapable. Et dans un regard, il comprit qu'elle ressentait la même chose de son côté. Ils vibraient d'amour l'un pour l'autre mais c'était trop tôt pour les déclarations d'amour et les promesses. Ni lui, ni elle n'était prêt. Demain peut-être.

Alors il se fit une promesse. Celle de la rendre heureuse, de lui faire oublier cet homme qui les avaient éloignés déjà trop longtemps. Teddy se laissa couler entre ses seins, embrassant la moindre parcelle de peau avec une infinie douceur.

Elle allait l'oublier. Ils seraient heureux. Il devait juste être patient, lui laisser du temps, de l'espace… Et lui donner toute sa tendresse et son amour.

Le combat commençait.

* * *

Prochain chapitre, la troisième épreuve. Des pronostics ? :3


	28. If you're afraid of falling, then don't

**Chapitre 28 : If you're afraid of falling, then don't look down**

Bonjour, Fanficiens et Hpfanficiens !

Sans plus attendre, je vous propose la troisième épreuve au rythme de _Walking the Wire_ d'Imagine Dragons.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Olga tentait vainement d'oublier la dernière épreuve qui aurait lieu le lendemain et de se concentrer sur les fondements de l'élevage de Dragon lorsqu'un doigt vint lui tapoter l'épaule. Tendue à l'extrême, elle se retourna d'un mouvement vif. Qui osait donc poser la main sur elle ? Elle détestait qu'on pose la main sur elle.

Mais elle adorait également fusiller du regard.

Le petit garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même, blanc comme un linge. Et Olga se laissa gagnée par un sentiment de satisfaction malsain.

« Les organisateurs du Tournoi vous attendent dans la salle de réception. »

Il esquissa une sorte de révérence stupide et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide alors que toute la satisfaction qu'elle avait pu ressentir en l'écrasant lui retombait dans l'estomac. Les champions avaient tous rendez-vous un quart d'heure plus tôt dans la salle de réception pour retrouver leurs familles qui, dans le cadre de la troisième épreuve, étaient invitées à l'Académie pour assister à la conclusion du tournoi en personne. Olga avait choisi de ne pas se rendre à ce rendez-vous étant donné que, de toute manière, elle n'avait pas de famille.

Et elle avait peur de comprendre ce que ce rappel signifiait.

L'angoisse et l'appréhension resserrant leur étau autour de sa poitrine comme un corset, elle rassembla toute sa volonté pour contenir les tremblements de ses mains et rangea ses affaires. Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Que devait-elle faire ? Etait-elle obligée de se soumettre à cette obligation ?

Et si elle avait raison ?

L'envie de tout abandonner brilla comme l'unique solution à son problème. La panique était telle qu'elle était incapable de rejoindre la salle de réception. Avec un filet de sueur coulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Olga se perdit dans les couloirs du Palais, se focalisant sur le claquement de ses talons sur le carrelage pour oublier ses problèmes. Son corps ne voulut pas l'entendre ainsi et elle sursauta violemment en s'apercevant qu'il l'avait conduit dans le Hall. Celui-ci était désert, les grandes portes de bois de la salle de réception étaient tirées mais entrouverte, des éclats de rires résonnaient jusqu'à elle.

Elle devait savoir. Elle devait être sûre.

Sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se trahir, elle s'approcha, glissa un œil discret dans la fente. Qui accrocha la chevelure rouge de sa mère relevée en un chignon serré. Et puis à côté d'elle…

Son cœur s'arrêta net. Sa respiration aussi.

« Olga ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

De nouveau, elle sursauta, se retournant violemment vers Teddy. Elle croisa le regard sombre qui la faisait encore frissonner, qui habitait encore ses nuits, qu'elle tentait de détester de tout son être depuis deux semaines alors qu'il ne se posait plus sur elle mais sur Victoire Weasley.

Elle croisa le regard sombre qui décima toutes ses barrières. La panique, la peur et le dégout explosèrent en un millier de larmes. Elle tenta vainement de retenir un sanglot dans sa main mais n'y parvint pas. L'émotion était trop forte, trop destructrice.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Olga perdit le contrôle et s'enfuit jusqu'à la salle vide la plus proche, se roulant en boule sur le sol.

Elle ne voulait plus participer à ce stupide tournoi. Partir. Encore. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle devait faire.

Sanglotant bruyamment comme elle ne l'avait pas fait pendant des années, elle sentit des bras l'encercler et reconnu aussitôt son odeur.

Teddy lui avait fait du mal, elle en souffrait encore, mais elle était bien incapable de le repousser. Terrassée par ce qu'elle ressentait, elle se laissa couler dans ses bras en priant pour qu'ils partent et la laisse en paix.

o

Les bras ballant de chaque côté du corps, Teddy regardait Olga enchainer les sorts pour cacher toutes traces d'humanité sur son visage. Il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il l'avait trouvé étrangement pale alors qu'elle fixait, stone, quelque chose par la porte de la salle de réception. Il était en retard à ce moment-là, il l'avait fait exprès. Sa Grand-Mère était présente et c'était son moyen de protester contre son re-mariage trop rapide et sur la vente de sa maison d'enfance. Et puis Olga avait éclaté en sanglot d'un seul coup et prise d'une crise de panique sévère, s'était écroulée dans une salle vide. Il n'avait pas vraiment su comment réagir à part la serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces. De toute sa vie, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant qu'à cet instant. Olga pleurait, tremblait, gémissait… S'accrochait désespérément à son cou, à ses cheveux. Elle avait mis une bonne dizaine de minutes à se calmer et avait sans doute perdu la moitié de son volume d'eau corporel. Et sans un mot, elle s'était écartée de lui et sans le regarder, avait entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans son allure.

« Tu veux en parler, Olga ? »

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Glacial, sans une seule larme.

« Je suis désolée pour ce que tu viens de voir. »

Balançant ses longs cheveux rouges par-dessus son épaule, elle avait ramassé ses affaires, tendu la main vers la poignée de la porte. Teddy l'avait attrapé au passage et serré fort.

« Je sais que ça s'est mal fini entre nous mais… Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. Vraiment. »

Elle avait éclaté dans un rire froid mais n'avait pas retiré sa main pour autant et il avait jugé qu'il avait réussit à se faire entendre. Elle ne l'avait lâchée qu'au moment de pénétrer dans la salle de réception et, à sa suite, Teddy était d'abord resté interdit en regardant les deux personnes qu'elle rejoignait.

La première, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille et pourtant, il en avait une représentation terriblement différente de ce qu'elle renvoyait aujourd'hui. Durant plus de deux mois, il avait eu de nombreuses occasions d'observer la photo qu'Olga avait accroché au-dessus de son lit dans sa chambre. Une photo de sa mère, une magnifique femme dont sa fille avait hérité toute la beauté. Avec un visage éclatant et une crinière rousse et épaisse. Et une petite fille d'environ six ans sur les genoux avec de longs cheveux bruns presque noirs et un sourire édenté.

Olga s'assit face aux deux personnes sans une salutation, sans un sourire. Et le regard fixé sur ses chaussures. Teddy ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel acte de soumission.

Il observa la femme qui ressemblait à sa mère la fixer avec un air hautain alors que le petit homme qui se tenait assis à son côté laissait percer un semblant de sourire malsain.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Juste avant qu'il ne croise le regard de Victoire et que son cœur ne s'emballe.

o

Teddy entra enfin dans la salle de réception et Victoire ressentit un frisson de soulagement lui parcourir l'échine. Ses parents étaient arrivés avec Andromeda et sa petite sœur, et Louis les avaient rejoints rapidement. Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, elle ne cessait de demander à Donie, bien trop excitée à l'idée d'être à Beauxbâtons, de se calmer, de répondre aux questions avec le sourire, de feindre le bonheur. Sa mère l'avait assassinée de question sur Adam et sur son voyage en Arménie. Victoire n'avait pas osé leur dire qu'elle l'avait quitté. La honte la brulait, la tristesse la dévorait. Teddy était au courant, il lui avait dit ne pas en tenir rigueur. Mais affronter ainsi l'enthousiasme de sa sœur, le regard de reproche de son frère qui, lui, était au courant de tout, et ne s'était pas gardé de lui faire part de sa déception quelques jours plus tôt, l'œil sondeur de son père, le chantonnement de sa mère et le sourire poli d'Andromeda la mettait dans tout ses états.

Teddy croisa enfin son regard et son cœur s'affola.

Leur relation avait pris une tournure particulière. La dépendance physique qu'ils avaient toujours ressentie l'un envers l'autre avait pris des proportions presque effrayantes. Ils parlaient très peu, incapables de se retenir de se jeter l'un sur l'autre dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, qu'importe l'endroit. Pour elle, c'était une manière d'expulser toutes les mauvaises ondes qui lui torturaient l'esprit à longueur de journée. Et Teddy… Teddy l'aimait profondément. Et sans lui, elle avait l'impression de s'effondrer. Purement et simplement.

Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de serrer sa Grand-Mère dans ses bras et d'embrasser chacun des membres de sa famille. Donie lui sauta dans les bras et elle eut le droit à une de ses métamorphoses qui faisaient hurler de rire les plus jeunes des Weasley. Elle n'eut le droit qu'à une main lui serrant brièvement l'épaule. Pour la détresse qui l'habitait, c'était bien trop peu. Dans une pulsion, Victoire tendit la main vers ses doigts qui pendaient à quelques centimètres des siens, croisa son regard, brulant. Frissonna.

Plus apaisée, Victoire réussit à s'oublier, à oublier Adam et à se perdre dans la conversation avec sa famille.

o

« Tu ne nous embrasses pas ? »

Olga releva les yeux et croisa ceux de sa mère. Se focalisa sur ceux de sa mère. Elle refusait de regarder Vladimir. Elle refusait d'accepter sa présence en ces lieux.

« Que fais-tu là ? Je pensais que tu avais accepté notre pacte.

\- C'est le cas Olga. Tu m'as proposé d'être discrète. Je l'ai été. Tu m'as promis en retour d'être parfaite tu l'as été. Ta nomination en tant que Championne de Durmstang a été une vraie force pour nous. Les sondages sont largement en ma faveur pour le poste de Ministre de la magie. »

Olga frissonna. Comment le peuple russe, moldu et sorcier, pouvaient-ils être aussi ignorants des monstres qui se trouvaient face à elle ? Ils étaient capables de tout pour assouvir leur soif de pouvoir et faire régner des valeurs dont Olga ne souhaitait aucunement connaitre la nature.

« Mais lorsque j'ai reçu l'invitation pour la troisième épreuve, j'ai décidé d'honorer ma présence. Tu te doutes bien qu'il serait mal vu que ta mère ne soit pas présente pour cette finale.

\- Il serait d'ailleurs préférable pour nos affaires que tu remporte la coupe, Olga. Tu n'es pas en bonne posture dans le classement. Nous comptons sur toi. »

Elle releva la tête, croisa le regard froid de Vladimir, une réplique cinglante sur le bout de la langue.

Elle se ratatina sur sa chaise.

« Tiens toi droite, Olga, s'il te plait. » conclut sèchement sa mère. « Je n'ai pas élevé une roturière. »

Les larmes lui brulèrent la gorge, la haine transperçait sa poitrine. Olga se redressa, froide, impassible. Rester droite. Relever le menton. Ecraser tout ce qui ne l'élèvait pas.

Elle était une Romanov.

o

« Que faisais-tu avec Olga tout à l'heure ? »

Teddy croisa son regard et ne put retenir un sourire. Sa vie était devenue un rêve depuis deux semaines, et Victoire allait de mieux en mieux, il le voyait. Le cœur battant, il resserra ses doigts autour de sa main. Frissonna comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait conscience qu'elle était à lui et à lui seul. Ils avaient raccompagné leur famille jusqu'au cheminées, ceux-ci ne logeant pas à l'Académie, et traversaient en silence le domaine pour rejoindre le Pavillon des Chasses.

« Oh, rien. On s'est juste croisé dans le hall. On s'est salué.

\- Olga te ''salue'' maintenant ? »

Ne voulant pas vraiment approfondir le sujet avec Victoire, Teddy se contenta d'hocher des épaules. De toute manière, il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Et puis de toute manière, il n'avait pas envie de parler.

Le regard fixé sur ses lèvres, il l'attira contre lui, se laissa gagné par l'ivresse de la sentir contre lui. Elle avait toujours été la personne qu'il préférait sur terre. Elle était belle, forte, elle était la meilleure partie de lui-même. Mais être le petit-ami de Victoire, c'était comme vivre dans un rêve. Lui qui avait été abandonné de tous avait réussi à trouver son âme-sœur, la seule personne qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Il s'éloigna d'elle dans un frisson. Frisson à la pensée de finir sa vie comme elle avait commencé : auprès d'elle.

Victoire laissa couler son visage dans le creux de son cou, chatouillant de son souffle la peau de son torse qui dépassait de son tee-shirt. Il lâcha un profond soupir de bien-être.

« On va manger ? » souffla-t-elle.

Main dans la main, ils reprirent leur chemin. Teddy jouait compulsivement avec la bague qui ornait son doigt, et lui glissa un dernier regard. Ces deux dernières semaines était un réel bonheur. Après la troisième épreuve, il retournerait à Poudlard pour passer ses Aspics, et puis ils passeraient deux mois ensemble avant qu'elle ne retourne à Beauxbâtons pour sa dernière année. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire. Ses résultats scolaires n'étaient pas excellents mais très bons, il appréciait particulièrement la métamorphose, mais pas de là à en faire son métier… Auror lui aurait beaucoup plu, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire trois ans supplémentaires d'étude. Il pourrait peut-être… trouver un travail en France, pour qu'ils se retrouvent plus facilement l'an prochain.

o

Victoire entra dans le hall du pavillon toujours collée à Teddy, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. La troisième épreuve se tiendrait demain, ils n'avaient cessé de s'entrainer pendant deux semaines, de se renseigner sur la mythologie romaine et les créatures antiques. Elle était certaine d'avoir deviné le contexte de l'épreuve, elle était sûre d'être prête. Mais son instinct lui criait de ne pas s'y rendre, qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire. Tant de jeunes avaient perdu la vie dans le tournois. 84% des morts avaient lieu lors de la finale. Et bien que Victoire ne soit pas superstitieuse et qu'elle se répète que personne n'avait perdu la vie depuis plus de vingt ans, elle n'arrivait pas à apaiser l'angoisse qui lui tordait les entrailles.

Le brouhaha du réfectoire parvint à leurs oreilles, étouffées par les portes fermées. Victoire n'avait pas faim, mais elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec Teddy ce soir. Elle ne souhaitait pas penser au tournoi. Elle voulait retrouver les blagues idiotes de Thomas, les remontrances de Raphaël et les paroles réconfortantes de Junie.

Tout espoir s'envola lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Thomas était assis à l'autre bout du réfectoire, se chamaillant avec Blanche à qui elle ne voulait plus parler depuis leur dispute. Junie à leur côté remuait ses grains de riz d'un air absent qui ne la quittait plus vraiment. Raphael était rouge comme une tomate alors que Charlotte lui susurrait quelque chose à l'oreille. Pour ne rien gâcher, Gary et Elena l'assassinèrent du regard.

« Tu n'as plus d'amis. »

Une pointe se planta dans son cœur.

Non, elle n'avait plus d'amis, et c'était bien de sa faute. Même Teddy n'était plus son ami. Leur relation avait changé du tout au tout, pour le mieux sans doute, mais aussi pour le pire.

Avec un sourire de façade, Victoire s'assit à côté de en face de Raphaël et Charlotte, salua Lucas, et entreprit de se nourrir juste assez pour n'inquiéter personne. Demain il y aurait la troisième épreuve, les élèves de Poudlard et de Durmstang quitteront Beauxbâtons. Et peut être parviendrait-elle à récupérer la vie qu'elle avait un an plus tôt. Peut-être…

En attendant, elle se jura d'aller courir avant le coucher du soleil.

o

Sous la chaleur, Victoire ruisselait. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur la plage, la tête lui tournant violement. Elle avait couru plus vite qu'elle ne le faisait habituellement pour travailler l'endurance. Par cinq fois, elle avait descendu les marches escarpées qui longeaient la falaise pour les remonter à toute allure. Ses mollets la tirait, ses fesses la brulait, ses chaussures ne permettaient pas à ses pieds de respirer convenablement.

Son cœur battait la chamade et, dans l'espoir d'apaiser le feu de ses veines, elle se redressa et écarta les bras pour laisser le vent printanier s'infiltrer sous son tee-shirt. C'était astucieux, elle se serait sentie mieux, si le vent lui-même n'avait pas été aussi chaud.

« Pourquoi t'épuises-tu ainsi alors que tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour demain ? » soufflait la voix dans sa tête. « 84% des morts ont lieu lors de la finale. »

« Tu feras partie de ces 84% ! » susurra une deuxième voix.

Victoire ne frissonna même pas. Elle rouvrit les yeux, sonda l'immensité de la mer méditerranée devant elle, la côte moldue qui ignorait la présence de Beauxbâtons à proximité, les voiliers qui voguaient sur le fil de l'horizon. C'était beau, beaucoup trop beau pour que ce soit vrai. Elle ne méritait ni beauté, ni bonheur. Elle ferait partie des 84%.

Ravalant la mauvaise impression qui pulsait dans son sang, Victoire reprit sa course, enchaina les marches jusqu'à ce que son corps hurle sous l'effort, que ses muscles se déchirent, arriva au sommet en savourant sa victoire. Elle observa une dernière fois l'horizon, un sourire serein sur les lèvres, et elle tourna les talons.

Encore un pas, encore un mètre. Les cheveux plaqués sur son crane par la sueur, elle accéléra, encore et encore. S'écroula, tremblante, sur l'herbe verte du domaine, incapable de se relever.

Elle ferait partie des 84%.

Les larmes ne venaient pas, elle n'en avait plus. Et puis à quoi bon malgré tout.

Usée, Victoire se releva tant bien que mal. Le pavillon des Chasses était tout proche. Elle était vidée, psychologiquement et physiquement. Il n'était que 21 heures, mais elle s'écroulerait dans son lit et dormirait avant d'avoir touché l'oreiller.

Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent du salon. Des voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre milles… Thomas et Teddy. Bouffée par la curiosité, Victoire poussa la porte. Attira les regards vers elle. Son ami et son petit-ami se tenait face à face proche d'une fenêtre alors que les autres élèves avaient choisi la tranquillité du domaine pour admirer le coucher de soleil. Thomas était rouge, Teddy blanc. Derrière eux, Blanche pleurait, les bras refermer sur sa poitrine.

Victoire attira le regard de Thomas, mais aussi sa fureur.

« Tu étais au courant ?! » hurla-t-il. « Tu étais au courant que Teddy couchait avec Blanche ?! »

Pointe d'acier, droit dans le cœur. Victoire reporta le regard sur son petit ami qui s'était affublé d'un sourire moqueur.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Victoire. Il raconte n'importe quoi.

\- Espèce de petit… »

Lucas et Raphaël se jetaient sur Thomas d'un même geste pour l'empêcher de bondir sur Teddy.

« Blanche m'a tout dit !

\- Teddy ? »

Sa voix lui était parvenue de très loin. Elle ne comprenait rien. Thomas semblait trop en colère pour lui expliquer les choses clairement, Blanche fuyait son regard. Un éclair d'inquiétude traversa le visage de Teddy.

Hors de lui, Thomas quitta la pièce d'un pas furieux, suivit par sa petite amie qui ne cessait de l'appeler d'une voix brisée. Teddy lui posa une main sur la joue pour qu'elle le regarde, mais elle était si fatiguée qu'elle luttait ne pas fermer les yeux.

« Ne crois pas ce qu'il dit. Blanche et moi avons eu une petite aventure, c'est vrai, mais avant que nous soyons ensemble. Je ne te trompe pas, Victoire.

\- Quand ? »

Un court silence.

« Pendant les vacances du printemps... »

Quelques jours seulement avant qu'ils soient ensemble. Une intense colère la traversa avant de se rendre compte que, quelques jours avant qu'ils soient ensemble, elle profitait elle-même de l'Arménie dans les bras d'Adam.

Elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Teddy. Parce qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, et parce qu'elle ferait partie des 84%.

Teddy ferait-il aussi partie des 84% ?

o

Victoire s'était réveillée bien avant Teddy mais bien après le lever du soleil. Elle s'était endormie très tard dans ses bras, épuisée. La fatigue avait été chassée avec ses mauvaises pensées, mais elle ressentait toujours cette mauvaise intuition qui la terrorisait toute entière.

Incapable de rester immobile sous les couvertures en attendant que Teddy se réveille et ne souhaitant pas se fondre avec les autres élèves pour la matinée, Victoire regretta que la troisième épreuve n'ait pas lieu au Terrain de Quidditch comme les deux premières. Ils avaient rendez vous pour 14 heures dans les jardins du palais où des écrans géants avaient été installés pour la diffusion. L'épreuve se passerait dans des catacombes, sous le sol. Le public ne les suivrait que grâce aux moyens de diffusion sorcier. Et puis elle était rentrée dans Junie en sortant de sa chambre pour rejoindre les douches.

Les deux amies avaient passée le reste de la matinée ensemble. Elles avaient été aux cuisines demander des sandwich et s'étaient installées tout au bord du domaine, au bord de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide. Elles avaient parlé jusqu'à l'overdose et Victoire en avait un peu oublié l'épreuve et l'angoisse.

Et puis elle avait rejoint Teddy, affronté les moqueries de Pierre et le regard dédaigneux d'Olga avec une idée simple : elle ne ferait pas partie des 84%.

o

Madame Maxime interpela les quatre champions et Teddy saisit la main de Victoire, tremblant malgré lui.

« Bien, mes chers. Tout d'abord, je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue à Mademoiselle Weasley qui a été choisie par Monsieur Lupin pour l'aider lors de cette dernière épreuve. Je suis très heureuse que Beauxbâtons bénéficie cette année et pour la première fois de deux champions plutôt qu'un. Bien, suite à la deuxième épreuve, le jury vous a donné un indice pour vous préparer à la finale. Cet indice était un mot : ''Catacombes''. J'espère que vos recherches ont été fructueuses. Le jury a convenu de vous laisser quelques informations supplémentaires avant de lancer l'épreuve. Comme vous l'avez sans doute découvert, les catacombes qui jonchent le domaine ne sont pas sorcières mais moldues. Au XVe siècle, la peste ravageait les villages alentour et tout particulièrement Fréjus qui, depuis l'antiquité, tenait une place très importante dans le monde de l'époque. Un homme, François de Paule, a eu l'idée de creuser des tunnels sous-terrain dans le massif de l'Esterel afin d'y inhumer les corps et d'éloigner la maladie. Les moldus ont donc creuser sous le domaine de l'Académie sans savoir qu'ils rentraient en territoire sorcier. Les organisateurs et nous même avons caché la Coupe du Tournoi dans ces catacombes. Vous vous en douterez, le but est d'être le premier – ou les premiers – à trouver cette coupe. Il y aura trois entrées, trois ordres de passage. Monsieur Lupin qui est aujourd'hui à la première place entrera le premier accompagné de Mademoiselle Weasley. Mademoiselle Romanov entrera trois minutes plus tard, suivie par Monsieur Desjardins. »

o

Victoire et Teddy entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans le tunnel sombre et durent allumer leurs baguettes.

« On était complètement à côté de la plaque. » souffla Teddy.

\- Je préfère ça, ce sera plus simple que des créatures antiques, non ? »

Les tunnels, creusés par les moldus à coups de pique, étaient escarpés et étroit. Victoire glissa plusieurs fois et ils durent ramper sur une longue distance, l'un derrière l'autre. Mais il ne se passait rien. Rien ne les attaqua, excepté des stalactites. Ils avançaient en silence baguette levée et prêts à attaquer. Elle s'étonna à haute voix de ne pas tomber sur des ossements puisque ces tunnels avaient été creusés pour ça.

Et puis un vent se leva, si puissant qu'elle dut faire deux pas vers Teddy avant de s'empêcher d'avancer. Ils se regardèrent puis se collèrent dos à dos, en alerte. Le vent soufflait si fort qu'il l'assourdissait. Et puis dans l'obscurité, Victoire saisit ce qu'il se passait. Les murs bougeaient, glissaient, s'écroulaient.

« Il faut qu'on parte ! » cria Teddy en lui prenant la main.

Elle se retourna, c'était la même chose de son côté. Le sol se dérobait de chaque côté, ils étaient bloqués. Il n'y avait aucune issue. Et puis tout s'arrêta.

« Lumos Maxima ! »

Le tunnel avait changé de tête. A la place des parois escarpées, des escaliers descendaient de chaque côté. Et un bourdonnement avait remplacé le bruit du vent. Ça venait de son côté à elle. Teddy se plaça devant elle comme pour faire barrière de son corps quand un nuage leur tomba dessus. Victoire vit le nuage fondre sur Teddy et disparaitre dans sa tête en une poignée de secondes. Il se plia alors en deux, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles et se mit à hurler de douleur.

« Aguamenti ! »

Il tomba sous la puissance du jais d'eau que Victoire lui envoyait en pleine figure, mais sembla s'apaiser.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » questionna-t-il, essoufflé en saisissant sa main pour se relever.

\- Je ne sais pas, des Joncheruines peut-être. La plupart des créatures sous-terraines détestent l'eau et la lumière. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait marcher. En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles fuyaient, mais je pencherais pour les suivre. »

Ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier. Il était humide et glissant et plusieurs fois ils se retrouvèrent sur les fesses. Victoire jura contre leur équipement – un short – qui ne les protégeait aucunement des chocs.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'odeur du sel et le bruit des vagues. Les escaliers menaient à une grotte souterraine où la mer s'engouffrait un peu plus à chaque vague.

« On ne peut pas passer ! » cria Teddy en observant les parois de la grotte. « Il faut qu'on y retourne.

\- Attends regarde là-bas ! »

Victoire lui indiqua un coin à l'opposé où, en effet, le tunnel continuait. Mais entre les deux, le fracas des vagues contre la roche les empêchait de le rejoindre.

« Comme tu veux Teddy. Mais en escaladant la paroi et en se sécurisant l'un après l'autre, ça peut le faire. C'est toi qui décide. »

Il hocha de la tête. Victoire passa la première – elle était plus sportive que lui. Il lui fallut remonter un peu vers les stalactites pour éviter d'être emportée par les vagues. La paroi était humide mais assez escarpée pour offrir des prises suffisantes et elle sentait le sortilège de Teddy la plaquer contre la roche. Elle mit moins d'une minutes à rejoindre l'autre partie du tunnel puis cria à Teddy de se lancer.

Pour sa part, il semblait beaucoup moins rassuré et habile. Il essaya au maximum de reprendre les prises qu'elle lui avait montré mais elle dût continuer de lui crier des conseils pour qu'il parvienne au bout. A l'arrivée, il tremblait et se frotta les mains contre son short en regardant le chemin parcouru.

« Même si on se fait attaquer par un éruptif, je ne le refais pas, je te le dis ! »

Victoire pouffa et ils s'engagèrent dans la suite de leur périple.

« Dire que les moldus ont construit ça en… 1500 ? Sans magie ?

\- Mais ça m'étonne parce que on a vu que des tunnels pour le moment. Rien pour placer les corps. J'ai visité les catacombes de Paris avec Gabrielle et il y avait des salles et des renfoncements dans les parois pour accueillir les corps. J'ai l'impression qu'on est encore au début de la galerie.

\- Et tu penses que la coupe aurait été placée dans une salle ?

\- Sans doute. Au milieu de pleins de nourriture j'espère ! J'ai faim ! »

Teddy la bouscula en rigolant quand, distrait, il dégringola le tunnel sur quelques mètres.

« Aie ! » se plaignit-il en se massant les fesses. « Oh ! » Il venait justement d'atterrir dans une salle d'où une multitude de chemins se séparaient. « Et bien pas de coupe ici ! »

Ils observèrent un à un chaque tunnel puis en choisirent un, un peu aléatoirement. Ils durent de nouveau ramper sur quelques mètres, puis en se relevant, Victoire lança un soupir de ravissement. Le chemin était toujours aussi étroit mais au-dessus de leur tête, un dôme creusé à coup de pioche et richement décoré de peinture les surplombait. Elle lui fit la courte échelle pour qu'il puisse rejoindre la plateforme et il la tira jusqu'à lui. C'était une cavité gigantesque où elle retrouva les détails qu'elle connaissait des catacombes. Des niches étaient creusées dans le sol et dans les parois à hauteur d'homme, le reste du dôme étant tapissé de représentation que Victoire aurait aimé observer plus longtemps. Des pilonnes de pierre étaient même gravés… Et un autel comme elle en avait déjà vu dans des églises prônait au centre sous une croix gigantesque. Mais pas de coupe.

Trois chemins se détachaient devant eux et alors qu'ils allaient faire un choix, Teddy hurla en se débattant. Une main cadavérique s'était nouée autour de sa cheville et le tira vers le tunnel qu'ils venaient de quitter. Victoire cria son nom en le voyant disparaitre et sauta à sa suite pour l'aider. Elle se retrouva submergée par une nuée d'inféri. Ils portaient Teddy et semblaient se moquer d'elle. Ils essayaient de l'entrainer de là où ils venaient, vers la mer sans doute. Et il se noierait. Elle multiplia les sorts alors qu'il se joignait à elle mais les créatures étaient trop nombreuses. Ses incendio les affaiblissaient mais ils restaient solidement accrochés à Teddy. Et Victoire ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'ignorait et se focalisait sur lui.

« Teddy ! Tu as la pierre ? » lui cria-t-elle.

\- Oui mais on a autre chose à faire que de dire coucou à mes parents là !

\- Ce sont des cadavres Teddy ! Ils veulent la pierre ! Jette là ! »

Elle le vit alors la sortir de sa poche et la réaction des inféri ne se fit pas attendre. Ils se jetèrent sur Teddy avec plus de vigueur encore. Alors il la jeta au loin, dans le tunnel, et ils l'entendirent dégringoler les marches tandis que les créatures se jetaient à sa poursuite. Teddy tomba lourdement sur le sol, alors abandonné et Victoire le rejoignit en deux foulées. Puis elle se tourna vers les bêtes qui disparaissaient dans l'obscurité.

« Bombarda Maxima ! » Hurla-t-elle.

C'était une bonne idée à première vue. Une partie des inféri brula instantanément. Puis le souffle de l'explosion revint vers eux et les propulsa contre les parois. Victoire sentit une douleur sourde dans son épaule et retomba, sonnée. Teddy était un peu plus loin et semblait moins atteint. Il lui cria de courir, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Puis le sol se déroba sous son poids.

Et elle se retrouva pendue dans le vide, Teddy la tenant par l'avant-bras gauche et lui criant de rester avec lui. Victoire le fixait, vide, elle ne l'entendait pas. Il n'arriverait jamais à la remonter.

« Les secours vont arriver ! Tu restes avec moi, ok ? On reste ensemble ! »

Elle avait mal. Son épaule blessée se disloquait sous son poids. Elle s'entendit pleurer et gémir de douleur.

Elle regarda vers le fond, comprit que c'était une belle erreur, et lâcha un gémissement désespéré, le visage contracté par une terreur sans nom.

« Ne regarde pas en bas ! ça va aller !

\- Teddy… Tu n'arriveras pas à me hisser… »

Elle se sentit soulevée de quelques centimètres alors que Teddy semblait lutter contre ses limites physiques pour la sauver, mais la pression se relâcha d'un coup. La prise glissa. Il la rattrapa tant bien que mal au niveau du poignet et l'épaule de Victoire émit un craquement sinistre. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et elle ne parvenait plus à respirer convenablement. La panique la gagnait peu à peu. Il n'y arrivera pas, elle était perdue. Tétanisée par la douleur, un hoquet de peur la secoua.

« Je vais pas tenir… Je vais pas… haletait-elle, désespérée.

\- Je te tiens ! Fais-moi confiance Vic' ! Je ne te laisserais pas, tu m'entends ? »

Mais sa voix tremblait, sa main glissait, lui aussi souffrait. Puis elle vit les craquements de la roche se prolonger autour de lui et comprit que ça urgeait. Sinon, ils mourraient tous les deux.

« Il faut que tu me lâches, on va tomber tous les deux si tu ne me lâches pas.

\- Jamais ! Tout va bien, je te tiens ! Je ne te perdrais pas non plus !

\- Tu ne me perdras pas ! Je vais freiner ma chute et on viendra me chercher, ça va aller ok ? Tu leur diras où je suis ! ça va aller, tu n'as qu'à me lâcher.

\- Non Victoire, je te tiens ! Ils vont arriver ! Il faut juste tenir encore un peu…

\- Je vais devoir te forcer à lâcher, Teddy. Mais ça va aller, d'accord ? Vous viendrez me chercher !

\- Tu ne fais pas ça Victoire ! J'ai besoin de toi !

\- Lashlabask. »

Elle se retrouva alors en suspension, privée de tout lien avec le monde, comme dans l'armoire où l'enfermait le Professeur Bertho pour l'aider à devenir animagus. Puis dans un hoquet de surprise, ses poumons se vidèrent de tout air et elle se fit aspirée par les ténèbres.

* * *

héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous voulez vite vite la suite ! Parce que là franchement, ça me ferait bien rire de vous laisser sur votre fin ! :3

A bientôt !


	29. But still you want me

BONNE NOUVELLE ! Les chapitres sont tous de retour sur HPF même celui-ci ! Bon après, tout le monde choisi, hein... Mais comme je suis une fan inconsidérée d'HPF et que tout le monde va vouloir me taper à la fin de ce chapitre, autant le faire sur HPF ! Haha !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Adam avait l'impression de survivre depuis l'appel de Victoire, deux semaines plus tôt.

Il avait toujours tout fait pour que sa jalousie envers Teddy ne le dévore pas. Mais ce connard avait gagné. Il lui avait volé une partie de son cœur.

Ils avaient passé deux semaines mémorables ensemble en Arménie. Elle était heureuse avec lui, il l'avait bien vu ! Mais en l'espace de quelques jours d'absence, tout avait changé, et il ne comprenait pas. Elle était partie, et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il s'était alors plongé dans son travail. Celui-ci était un vrai atout. La distance lui permettait de ne pas courir la harceler et ses découvertes le passionnaient suffisamment pour qu'il ne pense pas trop à elle dans la journée.

Mais le soir, quand Adam se retrouvait seul, il s'effondrait. Il l'imaginait dans ses bras. Il revoyait son visage de poupée, ses grands yeux bleus rieurs et son sourire à en fendre un cœur de pierre et il comprenait qu'ils ne lui appartenaient plus. Il sentait sous ses doigts la peau lisse de ses seins, l'ivresse de son souffle dans son cou, l'odeur de ses cheveux et le son cristallin de son rire et il hurlait de frustration. Il avait bu, le premier soir. A présent, il oscillait entre la rage et le désespoir, assit sur son lit. Il avait du mal à dormir, se nourrissait peu, priait pour que le temps emporte sa douleur.

Ce soir-là, il reçut le premier appel en deux semaines. Il hésita entre répondre pour lui crier sa colère et jeter son portable de la fenêtre de son hôtel, puis choisit l'ignorance. Mais elle le rappela, encore et encore. Et il dut l'éteindre pour ne plus l'entendre. Puis il alluma la musique et augmenta le son jusqu'à ne plus entendre ses pensées. Et il sortit la bouteille de whisky du minibar.

Il se réveilla avec un mal de crane mémorable trop tôt le lendemain matin. Un hibou frappait à la fenêtre. Fronçant les sourcils, il récupéra le courrier et reconnu l'écriture de son meilleur ami sur le parchemin.

 _Adam,_

 _Il faut absolument que tu nous appelles sur le portable de Victoire._  
 _Je sais que tu ne veux plus qu'on te parle d'elle mais il y a eu un problème pendant la dernière épreuve du tournoi._

 _Rappelle-nous, Gary._

Il fronça les sourcils et se jeta sur son portable. Il avait 43 appels manqués. Dont 42 de Victoire. Il commença cependant par rappeler ses parents, ne voulant pas donner la satisfaction à son ex de courir vers elle au moindre souci.

« Adam ? Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? » le questionna immédiatement sa mère.

\- Oui tout va bien, maman.

\- Nous sommes à Paris ce week-end et nous avons vu une alerte disparition avec la photo de Victoire à la télé. C'est une erreur ? »

Le cœur d'Adam loupa un battement, puis un deuxième. Il dit à sa mère qu'il la rappellerait et composa immédiatement le numéro de Victoire.

« Adam, c'est Junie, lui répondit rapidement une voix tremblante.

\- Où est-elle ? Tu peux me la passer ?

\- Non… non je ne peux pas… Il y avait la 3ème épreuve hier après-midi et… On ne sait pas où elle est. Teddy est revenu seul, il dit qu'elle est tombée dans une sorte de gouffre mais il n'y a pas de gouffre où il l'indique et… »

Sa voix fut coupée par des sanglots. Adam raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur le sol le corps secoué de tremblement. Il imagina Victoire sans vie, ses grands yeux bleus secs et éteints, son beau visage griffé, sa peau blanche tachée de sang. Il secoua la tête. Elle était vivante. Il le saurait si elle était… Et puis il l'imagina au fond d'un gouffre, seule, grelotant de froid, perdue.

Adam se releva d'un bon, jeta ses affaires dans sa valise, passa un coup de fil à son employeur et transplana à l'aéroport.

o

Il mit environ six heures pour arriver à Beauxbâtons. Le soleil brillait mais il y régnait une ambiance sordide. Les élèves et les adultes étaient silencieux. Il courut jusqu'au pavillon de la chasse. Elle n'était pas disparue, elle était forcément assise sur un canapé entre Junie et Thomas, en train de rire aux éclats.

Mais il n'y avait aucuns rires dans le salon du pavillon. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui et quelques personnes – ses amis surtout – se levèrent de surprise. Adam garda les yeux fixés sur une seule personne.

Rapidement, Teddy se retrouva bloqué dos au mur, Adam le maintenant par le col de son pull, les yeux pleins de haine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » s'entendit-il hurler. « Où est-ce qu'elle est ?! Putain, répond connard ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ma copine ?! »

Il se sentit tirer en arrière et se mit à donner des coups dans tous les sens, se moquant de qui il frappait. Il hurlait qu'on le lâche. Son visage était humide aussi, mais ça ne pouvait pas être des larmes. Il tomba au sol et fut aveuglé par la chevelure épaisse et brune d'Elena.

« Calme toi, Adam ! S'il te plait, calme toi… » le supplia-t-elle.

Deux maitres de leçons le saisirent sous les aisselles et le tirèrent à l'extérieur du pavillon. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour prononcer le mot Quidditch, il se retrouva dans une pièce où des professeurs et les parents de Victoire était penchés sur des plans. Aussitôt, Fleur Weasley le prit dans ses bras, l'air soucieux et fatigué.

« C'est bien que tu sois venu. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera contente de te voir. »

Tremblant et tendu, il n'osa par leur dire que leur fille ne l'aimait pas. Qu'elle ne l'avait sans doute jamais aimé. Qu'elle avait trahit toutes leurs promesses. Qu'elle l'avait jeté pour son amour de toujours. Il vit les Maitres de Leçon parler au professeur McGonagall à part puis elle vint vers lui.

« Nous parlerons plus tard d'une punition. Pour le moment, ce qui importe, c'est de retrouver Mademoiselle Weasley.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il avec une voix voilée par l'émotion.

\- Nous ne savons pas, expliqua son Professeur. La troisième épreuve avait été planifiée dans des catacombes creusées par les moldus au XVIème siècle pour enterrer les corps des morts de la peste. Tout le terrain avait été sécurisé, ratissé. Pourtant Monsieur Lupin affirme qu'ils ont été attaqués par des inféri et que pour se protéger, Mademoiselle Weasley a lancé un sortilège d'explosion. Le sol se serait alors ouvert et elle serait tombée. Mais tout est comme nous l'avons laissé. L'incident s'est produit ici » Elle montra une grotte sur le plan. « Mais il n'y a aucune trace de ce combat. Et je ne comprends pas ce qu'aurait fait des inféri dans ces tunnels alors que nous n'en avions pas vu.

\- Harry ! » souffla Fleur en voyant son beau-frère et Teddy entrer dans la pièce.

Adam n'avait jamais vu cette figure de la société sorcière et ne le trouva pas si impressionnant qu'on le disait. S'approchant de la quarantaine, il était grand et fin et des cheveux blancs se perdaient au milieu de l'ébène. Il serra les membres de sa famille dans ses bras et, une main dans le dos de Teddy, ils s'avancèrent vers la table centrale. Il lui serra la main et Adam dut se forcer d'ignorer son adversaire.

« Il y avait des inféri parce qu'ils cherchaient la Pierre de résurrection » souffla ce dernier alors que tous se tournaient vers lui.

\- Ça ne peut pas être la Pierre de résurrection, elle est… » commença Harry.

\- Elle n'est plus dans la forêt interdite. Je suis tombé dessus l'année dernière et je l'ai gardé…

\- Tu es vraiment qu'un…

\- Monsieur Reinhard » s'énerva le professeur McGonagall. « Soit vous vous calmez et vous restez courtois, soit vous repartez d'où vous venez.

\- Je disais donc que je l'avais gardé, Victoire était au courant. On est arrivé dans cette pièce et on choisissait le chemin à prendre quand ils me sont tombés dessus. Ils n'en avaient rien à faire d'elle et elle a compris qu'ils étaient attirés par la Pierre. Alors je l'ai lancé à l'autre bout du couloir et quand ils se sont tous regroupé autour, elle a lancé un sortilège d'explosion. On s'est retrouvé projeté contre le mur et là, le sol a commencé à s'écrouler. J'ai réussi à la retenir au début mais je pense qu'elle s'était blessée au bras, elle était à bout. Et elle voulait que je la lâche. Elle m'a dit qu'elle freinerait sa chute et que je devais aller chercher de l'aide pour la sortir de là. Elle m'a lancé un sortilège pour que je la lâche... Après je suis parti. Et quand on y est retourné ce soir avec les secours, y avait plus de gouffre.

\- Tu es sûr que c'était bien ici ?

\- Oui, c'était exactement cette salle. Avec l'autel et les peintures… Elle disait que c'était beau. Mais il y a autre chose. Il y a deux semaines, on cherchait des informations sur les catacombes pour se préparer le mieux possible. Mais on ne savait pas pour la peste et tout. On était tombée sur une légende comme quoi un certain Quintus aurait construit une ville pour César et on pensait que Beauxbâtons était construit dessus. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'on a eu raison et que c'est là-bas qu'elle est ? »

Adam vit le père de Victoire et Harry Potter échanger un regard soucieux.

« C'est possible » dit Adam. « En Azerbaïdjan, je suis tombé sur deux lieux comme ça, cachés à la vue des moldus et presque inconnus des sorciers, construits par de grands sorciers de l'époque.

\- J'ai déjà vu ça en Egypte aussi. Mais ça grouillait de créatures antiques, on a mis trois ans à le désinfecter… »

Fleur Weasley se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots et Teddy baissa la tête.

« Je vais aller voir ce qu'il en ait de moi-même. » s'exclama Bill. « Avec mon expérience, je trouverais peut-être plus d'indice que les secours et si tu as raison Teddy, il n'est pas question que je laisse ma fille une nuit de plus seule là-bas ! »

Harry, Adam et les professeurs McGonagall et Bertho se portèrent également volontaire. Teddy insista pour se joindre à eux mais McGonagall l'envoya se coucher car il avait déjà participé à des recherches dans la journée et serait trop fatigué pour les aider. Adam se garda bien de dire qu'il avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit et qu'il avait encore une gueule de bois.

Tous les quatre s'enfoncèrent donc dans les tunnels, carte et balais à la main.

o

A l'aide du plan, ils trouvèrent rapidement la salle que Teddy leur avait indiqué. Adam en resta bouche bée. C'était magnifique. Mais il se rembrunit rapidement en se souvenant de la raison de sa présence : Victoire. Chacun se mit à chercher le gouffre ou au moins un indice.

« De toute manière c'est simple » s'exclama Bill. « Teddy a dit qu'elle avait lancé un sortilège d'explosion alors on va faire la même chose ! que chacun se mettent à l'abri. »

Ils s'allongèrent tous sur la plateforme, les mains sur la tête alors que le père de Victoire lançait un bombarda maxima sur le sol du tunnel. Comme Teddy l'avait décrit, celui-ci commença à se fendiller puis s'écroula sur lui-même. Laissant place à un gouffre sans fond. Chacun enfourcha son balai et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs.

Adam fut le premier à toucher le sol avec une boule au ventre. Victoire était tombée en chute libre de cette hauteur, avec sa peur du vide… Et il souffla de soulagement en découvrant qu'il n'y avait pas de cadavre sur le sol. Sol qui l'étonna.

« C'est une voie romaine ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Victoire ! »

Seul son écho sur les parois lui répondit.

Puis Harry les appela. Il avait trouvé une ceinture sur le sol. Elle leur indiquait la direction qu'elle avait prise. Mais celle-ci ne les rassura pas lorsqu'ils découvrirent qu'elle était ensanglantée.

« Où es-tu Victoire ? » ne cessait de penser Adam.

Ils marchèrent en silence, baguette pointée. Le chemin était plus confortable que les tunnels escarpés des catacombes mais Adam sentait l'angoisse monter à chaque goutte de sang qu'il trouvait. Il y en avait peu, elle pouvait encore être en vie.

o

Victoire fut d'abord abasourdie par sa chute interminable. Le vent lui fouettait le visage, les cheveux, l'empêchait de crier. D'un coup de baguette, une boule de feu s'enfonça jusqu'au fond du gouffre et celui-ci se rapprochait si vite qu'elle eut à peine le temps de penser.

Son corps s'arrêta subitement à un mètre du sol et elle sentit tous ses organes s'écraser contre ses côtes et sa colonne vertébrale. Puis elle toucha le sol, à plat ventre. Elle resta un moment ainsi, sonnée. Puis parvint à s'assoir. Une douleur sourde lui vrillait l'épaule et l'arrière de la tête et à la lumière faiblarde de sa baguette, elle put voir qu'elle saignait. Utilisant les quelques notions de médicomagie lui permirent de métamorphoser son élastique à cheveux, le rendant plus grand, plus épais. Elle entreprit de le placer autour de son bras, de manière à limiter les mouvements. Elle n'avait pas le choix : si son épaule était démise, un sort de soin pouvait aggraver son état et la douleur était si forte qu'il lui était impossible d'envisager le moindre mouvement. Victoire affina sa métamorphose de quelques sorts et, certaine qu'elle était incapable de mieux, lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Des élancements l'électrocutaient toujours à chaque respiration, mais c'était suffisamment supportable pour qu'elle envisage la suite.

Elle se releva difficilement en se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve une sortie si elle voulait revoir un jour Adam.

Victoire se figea. C'était lui qui lui apparaissait en premier. Adam. Bien sûr elle pensait à ses parents, son frère et sa sœur, à Teddy, à Junie… Mais le visage d'Adam surplombait tous les autres. Et son cœur se serra.

Le sommet du gouffre était invisible de là où elle se trouvait mais celui-ci était étroit. De la largeur d'une route. Elle abaissa sa baguette et observa le sol. C'était une route ! Une voie romaine comme elle en avait vu dans les livres ces deux dernières semaines ! Sauf que celle-ci était en parfait état. Victoire enleva sa ceinture et la posa sur le sol en forme de flèche dans la direction qu'elle allait prendre. Il fallait qu'on puisse la retrouver si elle ne trouvait pas de sortie.

Le bruit de ses baskets sur les dalles se répercutait dans tout le tunnel. Victoire ne cessait de jeter des regards en arrière, anxieuse de se faire attaquer par les inféri. Son épaule et sa tête continuaient de la lancer de douleur mais elle refoulait au mieux pour rester debout. Elle ne pouvait pas s'écrouler, pas maintenant. Alors elle continua d'avancer, ralentissant le pas quand elle se sentait au bord de la nausée.

Puis la lueur projetée par sa baguette heurta un mur en travers de la voie. Celui-ci était différent des parois escarpées du tunnel. Il était taillé, couvert de gravures et d'écritures latines. Elle s'approcha un peu plus près pour observer ce qu'il voulait lui dire mais à peine eut-elle frôlé le mur de sa main ensanglantée que la porte s'ouvrit.

Victoire fut d'abord éblouie. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle fit un pas en avant : elle était dehors. Les rayons du soleil frappèrent son visage et l'aveuglèrent. Elle savoura la sensation du vent frais sur son visage et sa nuque. Elle entendit la porte se refermer et ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin à la luminosité. Et sa respiration s'accéléra sous la panique.

Elle n'était pas dehors. En dessous d'elle, séparée par une vingtaine de marche de pierre, une véritable ville romaine s'étendait, intacte. Une grande place menait à un temple majestueux construite dans une pierre blanche immaculée. De chaque côté, des villas riches et à sa droite un colisée gigantesque. Elle reconnut également un amphithéâtre, des thermes… Et le ciel était un leurre. Lorsqu'elle l'observait attentivement, elle pouvait apercevoir les stalactites et la roche.

Elle descendit les marches comme dans un état second. Elle aurait dû écouter sa mère : quand on est perdu, on s'assoit et on attend. Cette ville avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans son silence. Et dans le fait que Victoire était surement la première à fouler ces dalles depuis la mort de Jules César.

Elle s'assit sur un muret qui bordait la grande place, se sentant défaillir. Quelque chose la gêna dans sa poche arrière et elle en sortit la photo d'elle et Adam, juste après leur saut en parapente. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait emmené cette photo… Ce matin-là, elle avait juste ouvert le tiroir de son bureau, pris la photo et l'avait fourré dans sa poche sans une pensée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait emmené, mais son thorax se serra violement, lui coupant le souffle de douleur. Malgré la douleur, elle avait souris devant le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait dans les bras du grand brun et sentis les larmes baigner son visage.

Puis Victoire sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou.

o

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche interminables où ils craignaient à chaque instant de trouver le corps de Victoire, sans vie, ils tombèrent sur un mur barrant la voie et couvert de gravure. Adam s'approcha immédiatement avec Bill pour traduire.

« C'est un avertissement. » souffla-t-il. « Ce mur aurait été dressé pour protéger les moldus de ce monstre. » Il montra un énorme serpent à deux têtes qui remontait dans des tunnels remplis de cadavres alors qu'à la surface, un groupe d'homme l'attendait armés de pioches, de flambeaux et de croix.

\- C'est de la magie noire » continua Harry après avoir murmuré quelques sortilèges de détection. « J'ai déjà vu ça. C'est une porte. Bill, il nous faut ton sang. Pour l'ouvrir. Tu es un sang pur. »

Le père de Victoire s'entailla immédiatement la main et la plaqua sur les gravures. Aussitôt, celle-ci s'ouvrit et ils furent éblouis.

Adam n'en revenait pas. Devant eux s'étendait une ville romaine typique, peut-être même d'époque, presque intacte. Tout historien moldu aurait fait une crise cardiaque devant ce spectacle. C'était impossible. Ils entreprirent de descendre les marches qui menaient à une grande place, baguette levée. Tout était silencieux. Ils se risquèrent à appeler Victoire à plusieurs reprises mais seul l'écho de leurs voix répondait. Le temple central était un peu abimé à l'entrée. Comme si une créature trop grosse avait forcé le passage. Et Adam sentit son cœur se serrer quand quelque chose scintilla dans un coin de sa vision. Il s'y précipita. Une photo de lui et Victoire était tombée sur les pavés, juste à côté de quelques gouttes de sang. Une photo où ils étaient heureux, enlacés. Juste après leur saut en parapente. Victoire riant à gorge déployée, le fixant d'un regard plein d'amour. Son cœur sauta un battement. Si la photo était là, c'est que Victoire l'avait emmené avec elle… Elle pensait toujours à lui. Peut-être regrettait-elle, peut-être l'aimait-elle encore…

« Ne bouge pas Adam ! » entendit-il quelqu'un souffler.

Il releva la tête et faillit s'effondrer. Deux grands yeux reptiliens le fixaient, immobile. La langue fourchue de la bête vint danser sous son nez puis retourna dans sa bouche. Ils se regardèrent ainsi, immobiles, et Adam en oublia de respirer. Qui donc allait attaquer le premier ? Etait-il capable de vaincre une créature dont la tête seule faisait la taille d'un homme ? Il ne trouva aucunes réponses à ses questions et il se dit que c'était sans doute parce que personne ne s'était retrouvé face à pareil monstre depuis des siècles.

Non, pas depuis des siècles. Victoire s'était trouvé à cet endroit même quelques heures plus tôt.

Il serra la photo de lui et Victoire contre son torse, pour se donner du courage et il agita sa baguette en courant en arrière pour rejoindre le groupe. La bête poussa un cri déchirant et attaqua. Adam sentit plus qu'il ne vit une ombre s'élever au-dessus de sa tête. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il sauta sur le côté, pria pour que son instinct ne lui joue pas de mauvais tour… L'affreuse patte du monstre éclata les pavés à l'endroit où il s'était trouvé une poignée de secondes plus tôt. Ses compagnons attaquèrent, lui permettant de se relever et de reprendre ses esprits. Le cœur battant, il se joint à eux mais il savait qu'il manquait d'expérience, qu'il ne leur serait pas d'une grande aide. Même à cinq, ils peinaient à la maitriser.

Les têtes éclataient, repoussaient. Les cris jaillissaient, les étourdissaient suffisamment pour tenter de les atteindre. Ils passaient leur temps à se protéger les uns les autres, à rouler sur le sol, à expérimenter de nouveau sorts de défense et pas assez à attaquer. Elle prenait le dessus, avançait alors qu'ils se retrouvaient presque acculés au temple. La main d'Adam tremblait, il parvenait plus à jeter des sorts pertinents, à fouiller dans sa mémoire pour trouver une vieille théorie apprise à Poudlard lui permettant de vaincre la bête.

Elle s'approchait, fêlant, grinçante, menaçante. Minerva McGonagall agita sa baguette en criant un sortilège lui étant inconnu et de la glace apparut autour des pattes du monstre, leur offrant un court instant de répit.

« Il faut lui couper les deux têtes en même temps ! » Hurla Bill entre deux sorts. « A trois ! Un ! Deux ! Trois !

\- DIFFINDO ! » hurlèrent-ils en cœur.

La créature s'écroula sur le sol, ses têtes roulant à ses côtés. Un liquide vert et puant jaillit, éclaboussant les pavés et leurs vêtements avec la puissance d'une fontaine. Ils patientèrent quelques instants, baguette levée, puis se détournèrent essoufflés. Adam se sentait défaillir, la colère se transformant en haine, l'inquiétude en désespoir. Elle avait dû l'affronter seule… Il détestait Teddy d'autant plus de l'avoir entrainé dans cet enfer. Et s'ils ne la retrouvaient pas, il serait prêt à le tuer.

Ils commencèrent à explorer la cité et il fut le premier à pénétrer dans le temple d'un pas méfiant, baguette pointée devant lui.

« Lumos ! »

Le sol s'était écroulé sur lui-même, sans doute l'œuvre de Victoire, une fois encore.

« Victoire ! » cria-t-il une nouvelle fois en espérant qu'elle sorte de sa cachette.

Mais il ne se passa rien. Elle avait dû l'entrainer ici pour le priver de sa liberté de mouvement.

« C'est une excellente duelliste. Elle est très intelligente. Elle doit être cachée, quelque part… » se répétait-il pour se rassurer.

Il hurla encore plusieurs fois son nom, ne perçut aucun mouvement. Son cœur s'affolait.

« Une excellente duelliste. Une excellente… Par Merlin, Victoire… Sors de ton trou ! »

Alors il entreprit de contourner le gouffre en éclairant le fond. Les pierres s'étaient brisées, étaient rendues coupantes. Il prit son temps. Si elle était coincée sous l'une d'elle…

Trois pas en avant… Stop. C'était quoi ça ?

Il se pencha en avant, plissa les paupières. Vit quelque chose qui lui brisa le cœur. Il sauta immédiatement les quelques mètres.

« NON ! » hurla-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux. « Non ! NON ! Putain, Victoire ! Non… »

Son monde s'écroulait alors qu'il tenait entre ses mains les deux morceaux de la baguette de Victoire, qu'il voyait les tâches de sang – beaucoup trop de sang – étalées sur les pierres. Il suffoquait, incapable du moindre mouvement, de la moindre pensée. Il devait se tromper. Il FALLAIT qu'il se trompe. Quelqu'un d'autre était venu avant eux. Quelqu'un avait perdu sa baguette et avait succombé au monstre. Sans doute un des secouristes, ou…

Quand il entendit les plaintes déchirantes de Bill Weasley, il comprit qu'il se trompait, que ce qu'il tenait dans la main était la preuve que sa première impression était bonne. Personne à part Victoire n'aurait pu se retrouver ici dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Et elle n'avait pas pu s'échapper sans baguette, c'était impossible.

Pas seule. Pas sans magie.

Victoire Weasley n'était plus. Elle était morte. Adam se plia en deux comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing en plein cœur.

« Victoire est morte. Victoire n'existe plus. Victoire est partie, tu ne la reverras plus, jamais plus. Victoire… »

Il sentit le père de Victoire le relever et le prendre dans ses bras, sanglotant lui aussi. Puis son souffle se coupa en prenant conscience, réellement conscience de ce que cela impliquait. Son corps se vida de toute chaleur humaine, terrassé par le poids de l'absence.

Son cœur s'arrêta, des étoiles apparurent devant ses yeux et il eut l'impression de mourir à son tour.

* * *

Bon bah salut !

...

...

...

...

...

Je sais que vous voulez me taper, mais je pleure déjà toute seule parce que je viens de relire le chapitre alors abusez pas trop, ok ?

Désolée...

Du coup il ne reste qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue, ils arriveront en début de semaine.

J'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçu...

Merci quand même pour votre lecture !


	30. But everything feels so different now

Bonjour, bonjour !

Bon alors, avant de se lancer dans ce chapitre loin d'être joyeux et où je vais encore me faire encore plus maudire, parce que c'est le dernier et vous vous doutez bien qu'il n'y aura pas de retournement de situation dans l'épilogue, je voulais remercier mes chers amours les reviewers ! A savoir Ophélie725, poupa, TheSonicGirl, Sylea et Joanna.

Sachez que j'ai rien contre vous...

Bon, je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre et _Yellow lights_ de Of Monsters and Men.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Teddy avait attendu toute l'après-midi, assis face aux trois entrées menant vers les catacombes. Il s'était assis sur le sol graveleux, adossé à la fontaine, avait ramené les jambes contre son torse, n'avait plus bougé.

Ses yeux étaient aussi secs que sa tête. Non, Teddy ne pensait à rien, il attendait.

Il ne pensait à rien parce qu'il ne pouvait penser. Penser, c'était penser à une possible vie sans Victoire. C'était penser à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé, l'expression de profonde terreur sur son visage inondé de larmes auxquelles la poussière s'était collée par plaques. C'était penser à sa lâcheté.

Lorsqu'elle avait fait en sorte qu'il la lâche, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il s'était redressé, avait couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans les tunnels. Il s'était cogné, était tombé, s'était blessé un million de fois au moins.

Il ne s'était perdu qu'une seule fois.

Les équipes de recherche avaient mis une éternité à le retrouver. Une éternité où Victoire était seule, se battait seule. Une éternité de perdue. Une éternité beaucoup trop précieuse pour être perdue.

Des fourmis chatouillèrent les extrémités de ses membres, Teddy sentit la panique le gagner peu à peu. Il aurait dû sauter avec elle. Il aurait dû sauter et la protéger.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Tu n'es qu'un idiot. » murmurait-il en boucle.

\- Oui, tu n'es qu'un idiot. »

La voix de Junie avait résonné sur sa droite, tremblante. La meilleure amie de Victoire avait des cernes profonds, sans doute les mêmes que les siens parce qu'elle avait veillé tout le temps qu'il avait tenté vainement de retrouver Victoire. Sans un mot de plus, elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui, lui saisit la main, lia ses doigts aux siens, serra fort. Les autres amis de Victoire l'avait également rejoint : Thomas, Raphaël… Même Blanche et Olga qui avait remporté la coupe.

Ensembles, les mains jointes, le visage pâle, ils semblaient tous unis dans une prière silencieuse. Ils l'étaient tous, sauf Teddy parce que pour Teddy, prier ne suffisait pas. Il implorait. Victoire devait revenir. Au moins pour lui pardonner.

Une main surgit de l'obscurité, saisissant le cadre de bois de la porte. Teddy se releva d'un bon, voulu courir aider Victoire à sortir, la prendre dans ses bras et…

Ce n'était pas Victoire. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Adam au teint gris et au regard vide. Un Adam qui, un pas à peine à l'extérieur, s'écroula sur le sol dans un long gémissement de douleur. Puis le visage de son parrain s'extirpa des ténèbres. Dur, fermé.

Teddy se déchira d'un hurlement.

Il plaqua les mains sur son visage pour retenir un peu de ce qu'il était avant le tournoi, avec Victoire, pour Victoire. Retenir un peu ce souvenir de lui-même pour elle. Echoua. C'était comme si on avait arraché sa peau. Non, on avait arraché sa peau. On lui avait arraché Victoire, ou il se l'était arraché lui-même, il ne savait pas vraiment.

Ce qu'il savait, c'est que la détresse d'Adam et la fermeté d'Harry ne signifiait qu'une chose. Ça signifiait que…

Deuxième hurlement. Deuxième couche de peau qu'on lui arrachait.

Jamais deux sans trois, qu'on disait. Il ne voulait pas de troisième.

Le troisième déchira ses poumons et son cœur alors qu'il se débattait contre les bras qui se voulaient réconfortants, les paroles qui se voulaient apaisantes. Teddy s'enfuit parce que de toute manière, il ne savait faire que ça. Fuir ses problèmes. Se fuir lui-même.

Fuir, puis s'écrouler. Juste au bord de la falaise. Juste au bord des vagues qui claquent contre la roche, mortelles. Ces vagues qui continuent de claquer en rythmes, puissantes. Elles continuent alors que sa vie à lui, elle s'arrête.

« Tu ne me perdras pas ! Je vais freiner ma chute et on viendra me chercher, ça va aller ok ? »

Quatrième hurlement. Perçant. Lancinant. Bouleversant. Torturé.

Ainsi mourut Teddy Lupin parce que celle qu'il aimait n'était plus. Et qu'il était coupable.

Ainsi moururent Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley. Ainsi explosa leur bulle. Ainsi sombra leur amitié, leur amour l'un pour l'autre.

Ainsi l'enveloppe de Teddy se vida de toute vie.

o

Victoire se retourna, doucement. Et tout souffle et chaleur la quittèrent instantanément. Face à elle, un serpent dont la tête la dépassait en taille la fixait, immobile. Elle recula d'un pas. La bête était dotée d'un long coup fin couvert d'écaille, d'un corps supporté de deux pates de poulet énorme et de deux ailes repliées, et d'une queue se terminant par une seconde tête qui la regardait comme la première, fixement.

« Un amphisbène » eut-elle le temps de penser.

Elle en avait vu dans les livres pendant ses recherches et avait plaisanté avec Teddy, comme quoi ce serait une parfaite mauvaise blague des professeurs s'ils en mettaient dans l'arène pour la troisième épreuve.

Victoire recula pas à pas, lentement, en oubliant de respirer. Elle serra sa baguette fort dans sa main, mais de toute manière elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle pouvait vaincre cette créature. Et dans la légende, les amphisbènes mangeaient les cadavres humains. Elle devait d'ailleurs s'être régalée des corps déposés dans les catacombes.

Elle ne sut pas dire combien de temps elle resta immobile face à elle, en espérant qu'elle se désintéresse d'elle. Mais évidemment, sa stratégie ne marcha pas. Le monstre fêla. Et Victoire brandit sa baguette d'un geste vif qu'elle avait acquis en duel.

« Confringo ! »

La tête la plus proche explosa et le monstre poussa un hurlement si aigue que Victoire gémit en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles, alors que la seconde tête lui fonça dessus. Elle eut le réflexe de se décaler sur la droite et Victoire s'élança vers le temple. L'Amphisbène était énorme. Elle aurait l'avantage dans un espace où il aurait du mal à se mouvoir. Elle fut frappée sur le côté et roula au sol. Les deux têtes – la première ayant eu le temps de repousser – la fixaient, dents apparentes.

« Confringo ! Diffindo ! Confringo ! »

La bête s'écoula sur le côté, touchée à une patte, et laissa le temps à Victoire de se relever et de courir. Elle réussit à rentrer dans le temple mais la bête, d'un coup de tête, agrandit l'entrée et la suivit en sifflant. Victoire se retrouvait perdue, la peur la prenant aux boyaux mais l'adrénaline la maintenait debout et alerte. Et puis elle repensa à l'attaque des inféri.

« Bombarda Maxima ! » cria-t-elle, la baguette pointée sur le sol.

Elle fut projetée en arrière, comme plus tôt. Et alors que la créature avançait vers elle, gueules ouvertes, elles s'enfoncèrent toutes les deux de quelques mètres. Victoire poussa un cri de douleur en tombant de nouveau sur son épaule.

Et sa baguette lui échappa pour se fendre en deux sous une pierre.

Elle était foutue.

Victoire se releva difficilement, appréhenda le monstre qui la regardait en fêlant doucement, savourant un bref répit avant d'attaquer son repas. Son esprit travaillait toujours à vive allure, cherchant désespérément une manière de se sortir de là. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans ! Elle ne pouvait pas…

Les douleurs lancinantes qui vrillaient son épaule et sa tête s'intensifièrent brutalement alors que l'adrénaline quittait son corps. Les larmes se mêlèrent à la poussière et au sang maculant son visage. Son visage se contracta de désespoir et elle recula jusqu'à trébucher sur de la roche, son épaule lui tirant à nouveau une plainte et sa cuisse s'entaillant sur une pierre coupante. Le monstre ne bougea pas. Il la fixait, silencieux, patient. Il attendait qu'elle meure, qu'elle se vide de son sang pour se repaitre de son corps. Victoire se releva et regarda l'amphisbène s'avancer vers elle, terrorisée.

« Elle se nourrit de cadavres humains. » pensa-t-elle. « Humain »

L'idée avait fusée. C'était sa seule chance. Ultime chance. Elle ferma les yeux, très fort, et se concentra.

« Bon, super, tu as gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre ! Alors on se ressaisit et on fait le point ! » avait-dit le professeur Bertho lorsqu'elle avait réussi à transformer ses yeux quelques mois plus tôt. « Répète les stades.

\- Il y en a trois » avait récité Victoire, lasse, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : aller exhiber ses yeux devant ses amis. « Le premier stade est de parvenir à métamorphoser une partie de son corps et de contrôler la fin de la métamorphose. Le deuxième, c'est pareil mais avec une métamorphose complète. Le troisième est une métamorphose du corps et des vêtements afin de ne pas se retrouver nue comme un vers devant un professeur qui ne se réjouit jamais, et enfin, le quatrième est de parvenir à effectuer le troisième, mais sans baguette. »

Elle ne maitrisait même pas encore complètement le premier stade qu'elle devait absolument réussir le quatrième. Il lui fallait un miracle pour qu'elle survive. L'adrénaline déferla dans son corps à nouveau, sa tête se vida. Victoire oublia où elle se trouvait, se focalisant sur un unique but : survivre.

Et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le miracle s'était produit. Sa vision avait changé et la créature balaya les décombres du regard sans la voir. Victoire aperçut un tunnel minuscule à sa droite. Et s'élançant sur ses petites pattes, elle réussit à fuir.

o

« Elle s'est enfuit ! » cria le professeur Bertho. « Regardez, il y a du sang ici ! »

Il indiquait un tunnel minuscule.

« Elle n'aurait pas pu passer !

\- Elle non, mais un chat… »

Adam sentit son cœur recommencer à battre mais les tremblements de son corps s'accentuèrent. Ils fixèrent le professeur Bertho avec espoir, puis McGonagall leur proposa d'aller voir elle-même où donnait ce tunnel sous sa forme animagi.

o

La chatte s'élançait à travers le tunnel, ignorant la douleur qui lui transperçait l'épaule. Il fallait qu'elle parte loin. Il fallait qu'elle trouve de l'eau, à manger, un foyer, des soins.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle rampa. A plusieurs reprises, le chat faillit laisser place à Victoire mais l'espace était trop réduit pour permettre la transformation. Alors elle se relevait et elle continuait.

Et puis la lumière frappa le bout du tunnel. Elle redoubla d'effort pour grimper jusqu'à la sortie et s'écroula dans un tapis de fleurs bleues sous des arbres immenses. Et le chat redevint Victoire.

Elle resta immobile, nue comme un vert, allongée sous les sous-bois. Elle regardait le ciel qui se teintaient des couleurs du coucher du soleil pour se convaincre qu'il était réel. Dans un sourire faible, elle laissa ses doigts jouer avec l'herbe et les fleurs. Puis elle grelotta et la douleur de son épaule et de sa tête la lancèrent. Victoire se dit que sans baguette, et si on ne la retrouvait pas bientôt, elle mourrait d'hypothermie. Et elle redevint le chat.

Il se traina dans les sous-bois, tentant de rester au maximum caché. Il vit passer quelques souris mais était incapable de chasser. Alors le chat avançait, sans regarder derrière lui.

o

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent interminable pour Adam. Il avait pris une chambre d'hôtel à proximité de Beauxbâtons et passait son temps à regarder la mer, son portable dans une main, une bière dans la deuxième, amorphe.

Tout indiquait que Victoire était sortie par le tunnel en tant qu'animagus. Mais à partir de là, elle pouvait être n'importe où…

Le professeur Bertho leur avait expliqué à quel point la première métamorphose pouvait être bancale. Généralement, les jeunes animagus restaient transformés pendant des jours et en oubliait totalement leur vie. Il espérait que, dans le cas de Victoire, ses blessures physiques et sa fatigue affaiblirait suffisamment le sortilège pour qu'elle redevienne humaine. Et à partir de là, ce serait sans doute une course contre la montre pour la retrouver vivante.

Ils avaient ratissés toute la zone où elle était sortie sans succès. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de la retrouver sous sa forme animagus, ne sachant pas à quoi elle ressemblait et ce qu'elle sentait. Alors ils avaient continué de diffuser l'avis de recherche dans le monde sorcier et moldu en espérant qu'elle ne s'était pas perdue trop profondément dans l'Esterel. Adam avait également publié des photos d'elle sur ses réseaux sociaux mais pour le moment, c'était le silence radio.

Et puis un matin, il reçut un message.

« Bonjour Adam, je m'appelle Lucie et je te suis depuis le début dans tes voyages. J'ai vu les avis de recherche pour Victoire. Avec ma famille, on l'a retrouvé près du Lac de St Cassien. La police et les secours sont sur place et vont sans doute te prévenir mais je me suis dit qu'au cas où, tu voudrais la voir au plus vite. J'ai entendu qu'ils l'emmenaient à l'hôpital de Fréjus-Saint Raphael. »

Adam était déjà en route.

o

Son hôtel se trouvait à 500 mètres de l'hôpital et les urgences étaient bondées. Adam commença à faire la queue à l'accueil en se retenant de frapper toutes personnes pour des problèmes qu'il considérait comme moins grave, égoïstement. Il avait besoin de la voir, de la voir les yeux ouverts avec un sourire. Même si elle ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne pouvait pas repartir sans savoir.

Et la photo qu'il avait trouvé dans la cité lui donnait un peu d'espoir. Il devait savoir pourquoi elle l'avait avec elle en ce jour si particulier bien qu'elle l'ait quitté deux semaines plus tôt.

Et puis les portes des urgences s'ouvrirent, laissant passer un brancard. Il ne vit qu'une masse de cheveux longs, bouclés et sales se frayant un chemin sous un bandage. Et en s'approchant, elle croisa son regard.

o

Victoire s'était affalée à plat ventre au bord de l'étang, assoiffée, et elle s'était sentie retrouver sa forme humaine. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, mais sans sa fourrure épaisse, elle mourrait de froid. Elle avait mal au crane, à l'épaule et aux dessous de ses pieds et de ses mains. Tous ses muscles convulsaient des efforts qu'elle avait fait.

Elle avait compté deux jours à déambuler dans la forêt à la recherche d'eau. Deux jours.

Elle se sentait partir quand elle entendit des cris autour d'elle. Couchée sur le ventre, le sommet du crâne touchant l'eau, elle vit un groupe de personne s'attrouper autour d'elle. Elle n'avait cure de sa nudité après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle eut envie de bouger mais on lui dit de rester immobile, que les secours arrivaient. C'était des moldus. Comment ses parents allaient-ils la retrouver ?

Et puis des lumières bleus, blanches et rouges l'aveuglèrent et Victoire dût se masquer les yeux de sa main valide.

Elle entendit une voix et des mains féminines entrer en contact avec elle. Elle s'appelait Anaïs et elle voulait l'emmener à l'hôpital.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Je… Victoire… Weasley. »

Elle était essoufflée sans bouger.

« Je vais devoir regarder tes yeux Victoire. Tu acceptes que je retire ta main ? »

Elle la retira d'elle-même. Et leva les yeux vers la brune penchée à ses côtés. Elle balaya une lumière vive devant ses yeux qui la firent plisser les paupières et gémir d'inconfort. Puis Victoire attrapa la main de la jeune femme.

« Je vais… bien. Il faut… mes parents Fleur et, et Bill Weasley. Leur dire.

\- On va les appeler et je leur dirais, c'est promis.

\- Et il faut appeler… Adam… Adam Renard… Reinhard…

\- Il n'y a aucun soucis Victoire, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de parler. On va s'occuper de toi et tu nous diras qui tu veux appeler après.

\- Non… Il faut… Il faut dire à Adam je suis désolée. Je l'aime… il le sait pas… en Azerba… Azerba…

\- On lui dira ensemble d'accord ? » Victoire hocha la tête, les lèvres serrées et Anaïs posa une main sur sa joue. « Ne bouge pas la tête d'accord ? On va te mettre une minerve et on te retournera d'accord ? Tu as mal quelque part en particulier ?

\- Azer… baïdjan. Adam, lui dire que… Pas Teddy, lui… Toujours. »

Puis Victoire tomba dans un état second. Elle entendait les secouristes lui parler, elle les comprenait, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne cessait de répéter le même nom : Adam. Elle pleurait aussi. Et Anaïs resta avec elle, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait mal nulle part et elle l'écoutait, même dans le camion. Alors Victoire continuait. Il fallait qu'elle le voie au plus vite, qu'elle repart ses erreurs.

Et puis à son arrivée à l'hôpital et il était là. Avec de gros cernes, un teint gris et presque aussi mal qu'elle mais il était là. Elle jappât et s'agita pour qu'ils s'arrêtent, qu'ils la laissent le voir, lui parler et elle tendit sa main vers lui autant qu'elle le pouvait. Mais sans force, cette dernière retomba mollement.  
Et Adam la prit et la serra contre lui, passa une main sur sa joue. Il pleurait. Et Victoire aussi.

« Pardonne-moi » souffla-t-elle, incapable de faire mieux. « Je me suis trompée… Je t'aime… Que toi… Pense à toi… Tout le temps… »

Il souriait à travers ses larmes et Victoire essaya d'en faire autant mais ses lèvres étaient trop sèches. Elle lui demanda de rester et il lui répéta qu'il ne partait pas, qu'elle devait se faire soigner. Il sortit de sa poche une photo qu'il lui montra. C'était la photo qu'elle avait emmené dans les catacombes. Sans doute était-elle tombée là-bas.

« Je suis revenue dès que j'ai su. Je t'ai cherché Victoire… Tu m'as fait tellement peur… J'ai… j'ai cru que ma vie s'effondrait. Ne me refais plus ça, plus jamais. »

Il posa le front sur le sien, les yeux clos, encore terrassé par tous les sentiments qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours. Puis il laissa les secouristes l'entrainer loin de lui.

o

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Victoire pour se remettre. Les médecins lui avaient ordonné un repos assidu et un régime hypercalorique. Peu à peu, elle reprit des couleurs, du poids et elle put commencer à remarcher dans les couloirs. Ses parents venaient la voir tous les jours, et elle avait reçu des lettres de ses amis, de son frère et de sa petite sœur, et de Teddy. Mais elle n'avait que demandé à voir Adam.

Ils avaient parlé, longuement. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur mais qu'elle l'avait blessé, qu'il ne savait pas si un jour il arriverait à lui refaire confiance. Elle lui avait raconté ces deux semaines avec Teddy, comment elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir de ses pensées et comment elle avait eu l'impression de s'arracher le cœur en rompant avec lui. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pensé qu'à lui durant ses trois jours de vagabondage. Que c'était comme ça qu'elle avait tenu le coup. Et elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait lui prouver que les promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites comptaient pour elle. Elle lui avait demandé de repartir, de ne pas gâcher son opportunité en Europe de l'Est et lui proposa de continuer à s'écrire le temps qu'elle fasse le tri. De laisser faire le temps. Adam l'avait embrassé sur le front et avait obéit.

Puis il fut l'heure pour elle de retourner à Beauxbâtons. Elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, excepté une plaie à la tête infectée qui avait mis du temps à guérir et une épaule disloquée. Les médecins lui avaient dit qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais toute sa mobilité mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle était vivante.

Victoire fut accueilli chaleureusement par ses amis et prit le temps de les serrer un à un et de les remercier pour leurs lettres. Teddy se tenait à l'écart, comme s'il savait ce qui l'attendait. Quand elle parvint jusqu'à lui ils s'embrassèrent brièvement puis elle l'emmena à l'écart pour la conversation qu'elle avait ressassé toute sa convalescence. Et elle avait décidé d'être honnête car c'est ce qu'il méritait.

« Je ne peux plus continuer à être avec toi, Teddy. » Il resta silencieux et continua à marcher les yeux baissés et les sourcils froncés. « Je suis désolée… Je me suis rendue compte pendant ces trois jours que je pensais à toi, mais pas comme j'aurais dû. On n'est pas sain… pas pour moi en tout cas, et je sais qu'au bout du compte, ça te fera du mal. On ne s'aime pas, on se dévore ! C'est passionnel entre nous, c'est de la dépendance, mais ce n'est pas là-dessus qu'on crée un couple… Je me suis rendu compte que… que je t'avais choisi non pas parce que j'ai envie de faire ma vie avec toi mais parce que je sais que si tu me perds, tu vas t'écrouler. Et ce n'est pas une bonne raison ça, Teddy…

\- Et tu aimes Adam. J'ai bien vu que tu ne l'oubliais pas.

\- Il n'est pas du tout question d'Adam. Je l'aime c'est vrai, mais je ne suis sûre de rien le concernant. Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher avec lui et de toute manière, on a décidé de se donner du temps. Mais quand je suis avec Adam, c'est pour moi, parce que je suis heureuse. Quand j'étais avec toi ces dernières semaines, c'était pour toi. Pas pour moi. Et… J'ai failli mourir Teddy. Un millier de fois au moins ! Et la seule chose que je me disais, c'est que j'allais mourir dans le mensonge ! Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça Teddy. Et toi non plus. Il faut que tu te fasses aider… Pas par moi ! Je ne peux rien pour toi, tu as besoin de plus… de professionnels, tu comprends ? Et il faut qu'on arrête de se voir parce que tu ne te sortiras jamais de cet enfer avec moi à tes côtés et encore moins grâce à moi. On est malsain ensemble. On va finir malheureux Teddy, tous les deux… »

Ils s'assirent sur un banc, le visage fermé tous les deux.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi » murmura-t-il. « Mais j'imagine que ta décision est prise…

\- J'espère que tu comprendras et que tu trouveras la force de te faire aider. J'espère que tu me pardonneras et qu'un jour, on pourra redevenir amis. J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te complètera et qui te donneras envie de te battre pour elle. Sincèrement Teddy, je te souhaite le meilleur du monde… »

Ils restèrent assis, ainsi. Puis Victoire déposa un baiser sur sa joue et le laissa seul, les yeux humides.

* * *

Euuuuuuuuuuh...

... Navrée, vraiment !

L'épilogue et la big note de fin d'histoire arrivent Jeudi soir, je pense.

Ayez pitié de moi... Pas trop d'insultes ! C'est pas contre vous !

Des bisous !


	31. I can't go on without you

En rentrant de Beauxbâtons, Victoire avait trouvé un emploi à Fleury & Bott. Elle travailla d'arrache-pied et fit de son mieux. Ses employeurs semblaient satisfaits de son œuvre et lui renouvelèrent son contrat jusqu'à la fin du mois d'aout. Elle enchainait les heures pour rentrer, épuisée, chez son oncle Percy qui, depuis son divorce avec Audrey, peinait à remonter la pente. Alors elle s'occupait de ses filles lorsqu'elles étaient là, et quand enfin elles s'endormaient, Victoire prit soin de renouer avec ses passions. Dès qu'elle le put, elle retourna courir. Elle récupérait aussi les livres abimés qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vendre et les dévoraient, mais surtout elle se replongeait dans sa correspondance assidue avec Adam.

Elle avait revu un peu ses amis mais ne croisa pas Teddy. Ils avaient pris leurs précautions pour ne pas se voir, sans réellement se concerter, et si Victoire avait souvent des coups de nostalgie, elle faisait attention à se divertir autrement. Bien sûr sa famille avait compris que leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe mais ils ne posaient pas de questions et c'était le principal.

Et puis sur un coup de tête début août, Victoire avait tout planté pour rejoindre Adam en Iran. Ils avaient mis du temps à se réapprivoiser, à se refaire confiance, mais ils avaient réussi à se créer une nouvelle relation plus forte, plus durable. Et, pour elle, l'Iran fut un coup de poing en plein ventre. La population iranienne vivait majoritairement dans une telle pauvreté au niveau richesse et politique et personne n'en parlait dans le monde sorcier. Pourtant, dans ce pays, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'apprendre à contrôler sa magie et si les familles de sorciers accueillaient des enfants nés-moldus, ils étaient nombreux à être abandonnés et faisaient l'objet de violence gratuite, basée sur la superstition. Ils continuèrent leur périple au Pakistan qui n'en menait pas large également. Elle s'étonnait que le guide s'intéresse à cette partie du monde puisque pour elle, ce n'était pas des vacances, bien que ce fut le voyage le plus enrichissant humainement qu'elle ait jusqu'alors connu.

« Et bien, les concernant, ils ne veulent pas du tout montrer la misère du pays… Dans le point que j'ai envoyé hier, ils n'ont retenu que les lieux hyper-touristiques loin des bidonvilles. Je trouve ça dommage : les voyages sont faits pour ouvrir les yeux, pas pour rester sagement cloitrer dans sa zone de confort. »

Adam passait également beaucoup de temps sur son blog et ses réseaux sociaux où justement, il livrait cette partie de son travail que ses employeurs refusaient de publier. Et il avait un succès fou. De nombreuses marques commençaient à le contacter pour des projets mais pour le moment, il avait tout refusé, par respect pour le guide de voyage et parce qu'ils auraient pu l'emmener en justice en tant que concurrent. Il apprit à Victoire à se servir à son tour des réseaux et rapidement, elle eut la moitié du nombre de followers qu'Adam. Elle était toujours aussi ébahie de voir que des gens s'intéressaient autant à sa vie et ça lui tenait à cœur puisque pendant sa disparition, ils avaient créé une vraie chaine de solidarité pour la retrouver. Et ça lui avait également permis de retrouver Adam au plus vite.

Et puis un soir, alors qu'Adam refusait une nouvelle proposition de publicité, Victoire lança l'idée :

« Mais pourquoi tu ne te lances pas dans ta propre entreprise au final ? Ce qui t'éclates vraiment, c'est ton blog ! Et tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter que tu pourrais en vivre si tu voulais.

\- C'est hyper bancal, Victoire. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais en vivre les premiers mois, et même si j'y parviens, tu ne te rends pas compte du travail que ça représente.

\- Tu travailles déjà énormément avec tes passions en plus de ton travail. Sauf que là, tu rassemblerais les deux ! Tu as aussi toute ta fortune pour amortir les frais au début, même si tu ne comptes aucunement t'en servir. Et puis sinon… Je peux t'aider… »

L'idée avait germé ainsi et se construisit au fil de leurs conversations. Ils parlèrent d'une entreprise comme le guide de voyage mais tout en ligne pour les moldus. Mais ils parlèrent surtout de créer une partie sorcière sous forme de magazine. L'intérêt était de permettre aux uns de voyager avec une nouvelle facette : celle de l'histoire et de la réalité pas toujours rose de certains pays et pour les autres de découvrir le monde au-delà des frontières de leur pays que la plupart quittait peu. L'idée était de progressivement amener moldus et sorciers à apprendre à se côtoyer tout en finesse. C'était utopique, encore bancal, mais ils y croyaient dur comme fer.

Il fut alors temps pour Victoire de retourner en Ecosse, le début d'année approchant. Mais cette fois-ci, leurs adieux ne furent pas déchirants. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient plus fort, et surtout ils avaient ce projet d'entreprise qui les poussaient tous les deux en avant.

o

En ce 1er Septembre 2017, Victoire accompagnait sa petite sœur au Poudlard Express pour sa première rentrée. Suite au divorce de Percy et Audrey, Dominique avait fait vivre un véritable enfer à ses parents pour qu'ils acceptent de la laisser accompagner ses cousines là-bas et comme l'éducation de la petite dernière était toujours moins stricte que les premiers, Fleur avait agité le drapeau blanc rapidement.

Victoire essayait de comprendre ce que lui disait son père dans la foule quand on lui attrapa le poignet.

Elle savait que c'était lui, qu'il viendrait la voir. Durant cette dernière année, elle avait bien eu des nouvelles de lui transmises indirectement… Il avait commencé une licence de métamorphose qu'il avait abandonné au bout de quelques mois. Depuis que sa grand-mère s'était remariée et avait emménagé dans une nouvelle maison, Teddy avait quant à lui trouvé refuge chez les Potter, en plein centre de Londres. Il ne devait pas aller bien. Elle le savait parce que lors des rares réunions familiales où elle s'était rendue avec la certitude de ne pas le croiser, on lui en avait parlé à tort et à travers… ça avait toujours été ainsi. Ils avaient été si proches, si fusionnels pendant tant d'années qu'elle devenait la seule solution au mal-être de Teddy, aux yeux de tous. Mais elle avait à chaque fois coupé court aux conversations. Aussi douloureux et culpabilisant que ça pouvait l'être, elle ne pouvait pas aider Teddy. Elle n'en avait pas la capacité : elle lui cédait tout ! Elle n'en avait pas non plus la force… Teddy avait besoin d'être entouré de professionnels pour remonter la pente et devenir moins dépendant des autres. Et elle espérait, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur, qu'un jour, ils pourraient être de nouveau amis. Qu'un jour ils pourraient partager une amitié saine. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'en avait plus la force.

Il l'entraina un peu à l'écart de sa famille et ne la lâcha pas. Il n'avait pas changé, pas d'un pouce.

Plus d'un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé, pas écrit… Qu'elle ne l'avait pas rassuré par rapport à ses angoisses enfantines qui ne cessaient de refaire surface. Un an qu'il ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille, qu'il ne l'avait pas fait se sentir la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

En reconnaissant ses cheveux bleus, sa peau basanée, ses grands yeux noirs et ses lèvres charnues, une bouffée de chaleur l'avait envahi. Elle eut envie de se jeter à son cou, de ne plus le lâcher…

« Victoire… tu vas bien ? » Elle hocha de la tête et il contracta ses lèvres, sans doute frustré de ne pas l'entendre parler. « Je… J'ai commencé une thérapie, je vais mieux mais… tu me manques Victoire, terriblement. Je dois partir demain pour une formation d'Auror à l'étranger. Harry me l'a conseillé parce qu'il pense que ça pourrait me faire du bien, me donner un cadre mais je ne pouvais pas partir sans te voir… Tu… J'ai cru comprendre que tu partais étudier en France ? Dans une école moldue ?

\- Une école de commerce oui… Je pars en fin de journée, par portoloin. Mais je pense que tu le savais si tu es là, non ?

\- Oui, hum… Harry m'en a vaguement parlé… Est-ce que tu es de nouveau avec Adam ?

\- Teddy…

\- Oui, hum… Je… je devais te dire que j'ai essayé de vivre sans toi et tu me manques Victoire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi-même. On a été amis et complices pendant si longtemps, se retrouver du jour au lendemain sans toi… Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. J'ai besoin de toi, je… J'ai l'impression d'être nu et impuissant sans toi…

\- Teddy, il faut que tu m'oublies. Il faut que tu me dises adieu pour de bon, et que tu ailles de l'avant. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, cette année m'a même renforcé dans l'idée que toi et moi, ça ne marchera jamais. Il faut que tu te forces à passer à autre chose, à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes… Harry a eu une très bonne idée de t'envoyer comme ça à l'étranger.

\- Tu ne m'aimes plus alors…

\- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé comme tu l'entends, je m'en suis rendue compte… Je t'adorais, j'étais dépendante de toi, de ton regard, de tes caresses, de ton amitié mais Teddy, ce n'est pas de l'amour ça. Je te donnais trop… Et je sais que pour toi c'est pareil. Tu verras, un jour tu ouvriras les yeux.

\- Je ne pense pas y parvenir un jour…

\- Je crois en toi Teddy. Ecoute, je t'aime suffisamment pour te… briser le cœur et nous empêcher de faire une connerie monumentale. A toi de trouver en toi assez d'amour pour moi pour t'en sortir. Ça ira mieux avec le temps, je te le promets.

Il plaqua son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, la mâchoire crispée pour ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus et elle caressa ses épaules tendrement, pour le réconforter.

« Je dois y aller Teddy, Dominique et les filles vont bientôt partir…

\- D'accord, hum… alors c'est la dernière fois qu'on se parle hein ?

\- J'espère bien que non, sourit-elle. J'espère qu'un jour, on redeviendra amis et qu'on retrouvera une harmonie.

\- Bien, écoute… avant que tu partes, je veux que tu saches » souffla-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains, comme il aimait si souvent le faire « que je t'aimerais toute ma vie Victoire Weasley. Tu as tout été pour moi : ma sœur, mon amie, ma confidente, mon soutien… mon premier amour. Et sache que je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, même si ce n'est pas auprès de moi. »

Teddy s'éloigna d'un pas, comme pour partir. Il l'observa quelques secondes en plein hésitation. Elle n'osait même plus respirer, soufflée par cette déclaration, incapable de déterminer la nature des sentiments qui la brulaient. Et puis dans un juron, il l'attira contre lui, posa ses lèvres sur celle de Victoire et Victoire se laissa faire, se disant qu'elle aurait tout le temps de le regretter plus tard. Il lui donna tout ce qu'il avait à lui donner. Tout ce qui aurait pu être leurs vies ensemble. Tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Toute la jalousie envers cet homme qu'elle avait choisi. Il l'embrassa pour toutes les fois où il ne l'avait pas fait et celles où il ne pourrait plus le faire. Il la sentit trembler contre lui et il s'éloigna. Toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. Longtemps.

« Teddy ? Qu'est-ce que… Victoire ?!

\- James, file ! s'écria le jeune homme en s'éloignant vivement et détournant à contre-cœur le regard du visage écarlate de Victoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi vous vous… embrassez ? »

La mimique dégoutée de son cousin tira à Victoire un gloussement mi-gêné, mi-amusé.

« Je lui dis au revoir ! » grogna Teddy qui, lui, ne riait pas du tout.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se dit au revoir entre cousins !

\- Je viens te voir après ! Va-t'en ! »

Moqueur, le garçon s'éloigna enfin, alors que Victoire, une main toujours plaquée sur la bouche et le visage en feu, ramenait son attention sur Teddy. Il était quant à lui pâle et défait. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le laisser… Elle avait même envie de partir avec lui à l'autre bout du monde. Etre égoïste et tout plaquer pour vivre avec lui une aventure digne des plus grands romans d'amour. Une histoire passionnelle… et destructrice.

Non. Dans ce monde, il n'y aurait jamais eu de place pour elle et Teddy. En tout cas pas dans ce monde où Teddy avait tant de problèmes à résoudre.

« Merci d'être venu aujourd'hui » murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. « Merci pour toute ses années, Teddy. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi, et merci pour tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Je te souhaite la plus belle des aventures. Et je ne te dirais pas au revoir, Teddy. »

Tremblante, elle posa une main sur sa joue mal rasée, jubilant de le sentir se lover contre sa paume.

« Je ne te dirais pas au revoir mais… à bientôt. »

Et dans un ultime baiser, Victoire se détacha, recula dans la fumée qui envahissait les quais et disparut.

* * *

Bon bon bon, je viens de mettre le point final. La dernière scène que j'ai écrite et de loin la plus compliquée pour moi, c'est celle où Teddy pense que Victoire est morte.

J'avoue, je pleure comme une madeleine là…

Pfiouuuuuu ! On en a traversé des choses ensemble ! Un fil d'alimentation de PC grignoté par un lapin qui ne doit sa survie qu'à sa capacité extraordinaire à me rendre gaga dès que je le vois et… la suppression de tous les chapitres sur HPF !

C'est vraiment triste de se dire que c'est fini… Mais ça ne l'est pas tout à fait : j'avais encore quelques mots à vous dire, avant que vous ne m'assassiniez parce que Teddy et Victoire ne finissent pas heureux ensemble. Mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop comment j'en suis arrivée là ! Haha !

J'ai commencé à imaginer cette histoire en avril-mai 2016. Je n'avais pas écrit depuis plus de trois ans, et j'étais dans une phase où j'étais un peu paumée, je savais pas trop si j'allais valider ma licence (que j'ai finalement décroché haut la main ! je tiens à le préciser !), je fuyais mes révisions… Et j'étais dans ma période Taylor Swift à fond les ballons ! La musique de « _You belong with me_ » me parlait énormément, et j'avais vu un « _Toute une Histoire_ », il me semble, sur l'amitié homme-femme. Au début, ça ne devait être qu'un bateau Teddy/Victoire avec Olga qui venait taper dans la ruche, je ne sais pas trop comment est venue l'histoire du Tournoi, mais ça devait vraiment coller aux paroles de « _You belong with me_ ». J'ai écrit les quatre chapitres (que j'ai pris soin de ne pas trop modifier avant la publication), pris pleins de notes et j'ai tout abandonné ! Haha !

Et pour tout vous dire, j'avais un emploi avec énoooooooooooooormément de pression et énoooooooooooormément de responsabilités que j'ai quitté en novembre. Franchement, décembre, ce n'était pas la joie ! Et puis j'ai remis le nez dans mes très très vieux dossiers d'écrits, j'ai retrouvé toutes ces notes de fanfiction… En une nuit, j'ai écrit trois chapitres d'un coup. Vouala. Au début, je restais à fond dans le triangle Teddy-Olga-Victoire avec la profonde volonté de garder la ligne conductrice que j'avais imaginé il y a deux ans, et puis j'ai créé Adam… A tous les fans de Teddy et Victoire heureux, je suis navrée, mais dès qu'il a pointé le bout de son nez, ils n'avaient plus la moindre chance ! A partir de là, tout s'est enchainé, j'ai ''fini'' la fanfiction en trois semaines ! Bon alors, fini c'est un bien grand mot parce qu'en fait, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais écris sur Adam et Victoire mais tous les autres personnages, même Teddy, n'avaient plus aucune place ! Haha ! Mais du coup, le titre ne collait plus du tout, j'ai donc ajouté « _I can't go on without you_ » de Kaleo, qui colle tout à fait à l'état d'esprit de Teddy qui, peu à peu, perd Victoire et se perd lui-même.

Encore une fois, pour tous ceux qui voulaient voir Teddy et Victoire finir ensemble, je suis navrée… Mais au final, c'était impossible, même sans Adam. Leur relation pouvait paraitre belle, mais elle n'en était pas moins destructrice. Le Teddy que j'ai créé était bien trop atteint pour finir heureux… Mais je vous promets que tout s'arrangera pour lui, un jour 😉

Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour la qualité un peu, euh… médium ? de cette fanfiction. Je me rends bien compte que ce n'est pas l'histoire de l'année, que le scénario n'est pas particulièrement innovant, que mes personnages ne sortent pas forcément de l'ordinaire, qu'elle manque d'une réelle identité. Je regrette beaucoup de choses : j'aurais aimé prendre plus de temps pour développer plus amplement les personnages secondaires et leurs intrigues, ainsi que la vision que j'ai de Beauxbâtons (toujours inspirée de .fr/ que je ne me lasserais pas de vous présenter pour tout le travail que cet anonyme a fait), vous présenter des épreuves plus innovantes et palpitantes (quoi qu'honnêtement, je n'avais jamais écrit de scène d'action et c'est une vraie première pour moi ^^) ; mais je ne regrette absolument pas de l'avoir écrite, encore moins de l'avoir postée ! Ces derniers jours, en la relisant suite à la suppression des chapitres sur HPF, j'ai vraiment pris conscience de ce qu'elle m'a apporté dans tous les domaines. Déjà, c'est la première que je finis et ça, c'est une réelle victoire ! J'ai surtout pris conscience des progrès que j'avais fait au fil de l'écriture de l'histoire (oui, alors peut-être que vous n'avez rien remarqué hein ! Mais moi si :P) et je suis vraiment contente de ne pas avoir modifié les premiers chapitres pour pouvoir les comparer à ce que j'écris à ce jour. J'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, c'est certain, j'en aurais toujours, mais je trouve ça assez dingue ! Et tout ça, malgré tout, c'est grâce à vous ! Parce qu'il est clair que je ne croulais pas sous les reviews, mais chacune me faisait sautiller d'excitation, chaque lecture illuminait ma journée, et pour tout vous dire, je n'avais écrit que 100 pages lorsque j'ai commencé à publier. Aujourd'hui, on dépasse les 200 ! Et ça, c'est bien la preuve que partager avec vous m'a énormément apporté, alors je tiens à vous remercier du fond du cœur, revieweurs et surtout lecteurs parce que c'était vous les plus nombreux ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de recevoir tout ce que j'avais à donner, de l'avoir apprécié ou pas, de me l'avoir dit ou pas, d'avoir continuer à me suivre ou pas. Merci d'avoir partagé avec moi ce qui m'a rendue si heureuse pendant des mois. J'espère sincèrement que tout ne s'arrêtera pas là, que vous viendrez me suivre dans mes futures aventures, parce que si elles ne sont pas partagées, elles n'auront absolument aucunes utilités. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue jusqu'à la fin et j'ose espérer (et surtout avoir la prétention de) vous avoir un peu touché comme j'ai pu l'être à la lecture de certains livres et certaines fanfictions. Ça, ça serait vraiment pour moi la plus belle des victoires !

Bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder trop longtemps, j'ai déjà beaucoup écrit pour une simple note ! Haha ! Le plus important était de vous dire merci, voilà qui est fait ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à conclure avec une invitation : venir découvrir « _La Perle des Sept Familles_ » qui se passe 18 ans après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, où Victoire tient l'un des quatre rôles principaux, et où il y aura encore quelques exclusivités sur elle et Teddy 😉 Je vous laisse avec le résumé :

 **Le Jeudi 28 Février 2034.**

Somme toute une journée des plus banales.

Pourtant, ce fut bien le jeudi 28 février 2034 que, à 13h30 pétante heure française, la magie disparut.

Tristan se retrouvera à la tête d'un Royaume privé de son élément le plus fondamental.

Victoire craindra pour la vie de ses enfants.

Alix découvrira le monde des Sorciers dans un grand fracas.

Lucy fera un pas dans un inconnu parallèle contre son gré.

 **Venez découvrir un monde de Sorciers sans magie et de Moldus confrontés à l'impensable.**

J'espère que vous continuerez cette grande aventure avec moi et que vous m'accompagnerez dans ce grand défi que je me lance. La _Perle des Sept Familles_ sera beaucoup plus sombre, beaucoup plus politique, sociale et beaucoup moins romantique. Je me lance vraiment dans l'inconnu, je n'ai écrit que cinq chapitres et ce ne sera pas du tout le même rythme de publication que cette fanfiction, j'imagine que vous comprendrez, mais avec des personnages que j'adore.

Il est temps de se dire au revoir ! Encore une fois, merci pour tout !

Et à bientôt, je l'espère…

Iboubou

PS : énorme mention spéciale à mes reviewers acharnés et fidèles que je remercie de tout cœur : Westmoor, dreamer, Omicronn, Ophélie725, poupa, Joanna, jane 9699, Freyja 11 et isis919. J'espère que vous avez autant aimé la fin que le début ! ^^'

Et puis à Roxanne-James qui m'a laissé ma toute première review sur cette fanfic, la plus mignonne qui plus est, et m'a ajouté comme auteur favori… #jepleure merci, merci, merci… T'es la meilleure !


	32. Bonus : Sur sa peau gravée à tout jamais

Salut la compagnie !

Pour le défi n°3 d'A Vos Clavier Cube, j'ai écris sur Victoire et Teddy, et je me suis donc dit que partager ce petit bonus avec vous vous ferait peut être plaisir !

Je me suis aussi inspirée la musique des Fréro Delavega Mon Petit Pays dont est tirée le titre, parce qu'elle est tout à fait parfaite pour Teddy et Victoire, et aussi parce qu'elle est parfaite pour une personne de ma connaissance (coucou toi si tu passes un jour par ici et que tu te reconnais !)

Un immense merci à FleurBleue pour sa correction 3

Et pour les contraintes :

Votre personnage devra TOMBER : tomber amoureux, tomber dans les pommes, tomber des nues, tomber de haut, tomber à genoux, tomber bien bas, tomber la chemise , etc.  
Le verbe TOMBER ne pourra apparaître qu'une fois maximum dans votre texte (sous n'importe quel(le) temps/conjugaison)  
Vous devez écrire minimum 100 mots consécutifs sur la douleur que ressent votre personnage lors de son atterrissage physique ou émotionnel. - consécutifs = en un ou plusieurs paragraphes, non coupés par des dialogues, etc.

Contrainte de mots :500 à 1500 mots

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Teddy tituba à l'atterrissage, grisé par les désagréments du transplanage, soufflé par les tornades de vent écossaises. En une poignée de secondes, l'humidité de l'air et l'embrun vinrent plaquer ses cheveux sur son crâne et ses vêtements sur son corps. La grande maison blanche qui surplombait la falaise était encore à quelques mètres, il y courut les bras noués autour du torse.

Il grelotta devant l'entrée, tenant fermement le paquet sous un pan de sa cape pour le protéger de l'humidité, pestant de n'avoir pas prévenu de son arrivée. Peut-être étaient-ils absents…

Finalement, des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier de l'entrée, juste derrière la porte, et le sourire rayonnant de Victoire l'accueillit enfin.

« Teddy ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sautant à son cou, se moquant bien de mouiller ses vêtements sur ceux de son ami.

Il sursauta à son étreinte, l'éloignant d'un seul coup de lui pour baisser les yeux vers son ventre, proéminent sous un chemisier blanc et fluide qu'il avait quitté presque plat.

« Woah !

\- Oui, sourit-elle en caressant le galbe parfait. C'est incroyable, non ?

\- Vous n'êtes pourtant partis que deux semaines…

\- Petit monsieur voulait prendre le soleil aussi. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu aurais dû prévenir… Adam et Jules ne sont pas là.

\- Ils seront absents toute la journée ?

\- Oh non. Attends-les avec moi ! Tu m'as manqué, Lupin ! »

Victoire lui saisit la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à la cuisine. Une large baie vitrée donnait sur le ciel sombre et la mer en furie et Teddy sourit devant l'accoutrement de son amie – un short laissant apparaître un bronzage tout récent.

« Comment était le Mexique ?

\- Pas le Mexique, le Salvador, Teddy.

\- C'est pareil.

\- Non, regarde une carte ! C'était super… Adam a pu faire le point avec le personnel de Reinhard Travels et Jules a adoré… Tu devrais venir avec nous la prochaine fois, Teddy.

\- Je te rappelle que certains ont un vrai travail. Tu sais, de ceux où tu dois te lever tous les matins pour effectuer des tâches répétitives et souvent très contraignantes.

\- Très bien, je t'embauche comme assistant. Tu devras me suivre partout ! »

Pris d'un léger rire, Teddy la bouscula gentiment en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets de bar, posant son paquet, celui pour son filleul, sur la table. Il la regarda s'activer pour attraper deux verres dans le placard, déjà gênée par son tout nouveau corps. Elle était sublime comme elle l'avait toujours été, mais cette première grossesse illuminait ses traits d'une lumière toute nouvelle. Elle rayonnait, littéralement. Et ça, ça lui brisait le cœur.

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'Adam apprécie de m'avoir dans ses pattes.

\- Mais vous vous entendez bien mieux…

\- Victoire, ce que tu dis est inimaginable. Nous sommes cordiaux l'un envers l'autre, rien de plus. »

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard en biais en tentant vainement d'ouvrir sa bouteille de jus de citrouille, un peu déçue, et Teddy ne put retenir un soupir agacé, tendant les mains pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

« Vous étiez pourtant amis, avant…

\- Oui, avant. »

Elle se mordilla les lèvres en s'asseyant à ses côtés et ne dit plus un mot. Il s'agaça : la voir aussi heureuse auprès de cet homme… N'était-ce pas une torture suffisante ? Pouvoir parler à Adam sans lui planter son poing entre les yeux était déjà une victoire. Ils pouvaient se côtoyer régulièrement, et surtout, ils retrouvaient peu à peu leur complicité disparue depuis longtemps.

Cinq mois qu'il avait mis fin à son activité d'Auror International, qui l'avait tenu éloigné de la Grande Bretagne et de Victoire plus de sept ans.

Sept ans. Une éternité. Pourtant, il en revenait toujours à elle. Avec le même sentiment de malaise, la même soif de sentir son regard se poser sur lui, d'entendre son rire résonner dans ses oreilles.

Sept ans. Une éternité qui n'avait rien brisé. Elle était toujours tout. Ils étaient toujours plus proches, de jours en jours.

« C'est pour Jules ? »

Victoire tira jusqu'à elle le paquet que Teddy avait rapporté de Londres. Il l'observa défaire les attaches avec un sourire moqueur, dans l'attente d'un regard désespéré de sa part.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas.

« Teddy… Qu'essaies-tu encore d'apprendre à mon fils ? »

Il éclata de rire, fier de lui. L'équipe anglaise de Quidditch avait lancé un partenariat avec le Chaudron Baveur, où il travaillait à présent, pour la Coupe du Monde de 2025. Des tee-shirt officiels de l'équipe personnalisables. Derrière celui que Teddy avait subtilisé dans l'arrière-boutique, il avait inscrit « Reinhard. Futur Pilier de Bar. »

Victoire lui donna une tape derrière le crâne.

« Aie !

\- Il n'est pas question que tu lui donnes ça ! Il va l'adorer, comme tous tes cadeaux, et c'est moi qui vais devoir batailler pour qu'il ne le porte pas à l'école !

\- Victoire… C'est juste une blague !

\- Très mauvaise.

\- Tu es trop protectrice.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un pense à la sécurité de ce petit !

\- Allez, je sais que tu adores le principe ! Et puis, avec la mère qu'il a… »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, vexée, et Teddy éclata à nouveau de rire. Juste avant de se prendre une deuxième tape, sur l'épaule cette fois-ci.

« Tu es insupportable.

\- Tu adores ça.

\- C'est vrai. »

Victoire se laissa aller à un sourire en sirotant son verre de jus de citrouille, et il eut soudainement envie de la serrer contre lui.

Mais ces pulsions-là, il avait appris à les contrôler depuis longtemps. Le corps de Victoire ne lui appartenait plus, mais son cœur… Parfois, au fond de ses yeux, il retrouvait la lueur qu'elle avait avant Adam. Celle qu'elle n'avait toujours offert qu'à lui, qui la dévorait elle pour finalement s'attaquer à lui.

Parfois, au fond de ses yeux, il apercevait la lueur, et son âme s'embrasait tout entière.

« Oh ! » sursauta-t-elle en plaquant les mains sur son ventre, le regard écarquillé. Elle souleva son chemisier pour découvrir sa peau lisse et déjà tendue à l'extrême, et il eut instinctivement un léger mouvement de recul. « Teddy ! »

Elle se saisit de ses mains et les plaqua sur le galbe. Presque aussitôt quelque chose remua sous ses doigts et le sang de Teddy ne fit qu'un tour. Il voulut s'arracher à ce contact si étrange mais elle le retint fermement.

« Mais c'est vivant ce truc !

\- Bien sûr que c'est vivant !

\- C'est dégoûtant… »

Victoire soupira et détacha la pression qu'elle effectuait sur ses mains. Pourtant, avec un profond malaise face à cette curieuse expérience, Teddy prolongea le contact, laissant ses doigts courir sur la peau pâle. Un mouvement de haut en bas et une petite boule vint se caler contre sa paume. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Suivit d'un deuxième lorsque son regard croisa celui de Victoire, rieur et pétillant.

Le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds pour la première fois depuis des années et il se sentit comme pris dans une chute vertigineuse. Accroché à son ventre, puis à sa joue, il plaqua son front contre le sien. Elle caressa son bras jusqu'à l'épaule alors que sa respiration devenait plus profonde, plus rapide. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, frôlant leur peau en même temps que leurs lèvres. Teddy glissait la main dans ses cheveux, rêvant de l'entraîner dans un baiser. Le monde disparaissait dans leur chute. Il se foutait qu'elle lui ait tourné le dos pour un autre.

Le monde disparaissait dans leur chute pour les laisser briller. Elle était dans ses bras, réceptive, son odeurs emplissaient ses sens et plus rien n'importait.

Dans un souffle, elle avait prononcé son nom, et leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées presque par accident. Elle s'était arrachée à leur étreinte dans un sursaut.

Il revint sur terre avec violence. L'impact lui brisa tous les os et son cœur s'enfonça dans le sol terreux et humide. Froid. Alors qu'un frisson glacial figeait peu à peu sa nuque, son tronc, son dos, il prenait conscience de l'étrange créature endormie depuis longtemps qui avait pris possession de son corps, le temps d'un battement de paupière. Une étrange créature qui n'était que l'ombre de l'empreinte qu'elle laissait sur lui, sur sa peau gravée à tout jamais, et qui se rendormit pour ne laisser que le vide, écrasant. La douleur le cloua sur place comme un enfant venant d'être puni et se préparant à pleurer d'injustice.

L'espace d'un instant, il s'était imaginé une vie à tous les deux, celle qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Il s'était imaginé un bébé à eux répondre à travers la fine peau qui recouvrait son ventre.

Mais elle n'était pas à lui. Elle ne l'était plus.

L'envie furieuse de défoncer la gueule d'Adam le prit à la gorge.

* * *

J'espère que ce tout petit bonus vous a plu !

A bientôt !


End file.
